Forbidden: Violet's Side
by imagination57
Summary: Two of the best fighters in the realm of Angels and Vampires are put together, but the catch is: they hate each other. Written by iluvedward4ever and imagnation57.
1. To Start Over

**A/N: Hi!!!! This story I am writing with my best friend Hira (iluveward4ever)! She writes Alexander's perspective, while I write Violet. They are very different, and I suggest you read both to fully understand this story! Click her name under my favorite author's, then looked for the same title only with Alexander's name, not Violet's. Simple, right? Right! Now please read the chapter! - Sam (imagination57)**

**To Start Over**

I sat on the roof of a building near the border between Vampiria and Angeria. It's not my usual spot where I hunt for dinner, but I need new options. _I'm so sick of drinking from homeless guys!_

Now, I may have lost some people when I mention my diet. Well, I have an easy explanation for you: I'm a vampire. No, I don't drink from animals. It's disgusting and drinking from humans is way better. Don't worry about it, I don't kill anyone. If it makes you feel better, we've experimented a bit on other species (even demons, which I wouldn't recommend because they are very vile) but so far humans are the best. Plus, they are the weakest things out there, so it's easy prey. _However... there is one species we have not tried..._

That would be the Angels. The ones we're forbidden to touch. I've seen a couple, but I don't associate. As far as I'm concerned, they're all talk no action. They sit up on their almighty thrones, doing the work of this 'God' we all hear about. These angels were supposedly told by God to look after all species and lead our lives. But really, I think if there was a God, he would have put the duties in more capable hands. As long as they've been in charge, it's basically been every species for themselves. We all have our own systems of government, and usually stick to our own land.

Speaking of goverment... "Hello, Violet speaking." I said, answering my work phone. Not that I have any friends, other than my half sister. _And I can barely stand her..._

"Violet, It's King Vladimir. I receieved a call about a demon attack near the border of Vampiria and Angeria, and there's a mess. Would you mind stopping by to clean it up before our human friends stumble uppon it?" The Vampire King asked. Which is kinda funny, because it's actually an order. I really have no choice, I mean he's the frickin King of my kind and my boss.

"Of course, Sir." I said, respectfully. "May I ask who created the mess?" I asked, trying not to let my anger show. I'm a fighter, protecter of my kind. I'm probably one of the most dangerous people that exists, the best for my age. I'm **not **some maid who cleans up after other people's fun.

Now I was what you're thinking. What kind of fun is violence? Well, when you're father was murdered by the kind that you are fighting, it's the most fun thing in the world. The thrill of risking it all, being so close to death, but escaping with sweet victory is one of the greatest feelings in the world.

However, there use to be a feeling that was just as good. Unconditional love. My father loved me, even when my mom left us claiming we weren't enough for her, that she wanted something more. I loved him so, so much. He was the one who pushed me to train and fight, but to always follow the rules. Not just that of our kind, but of all the other kinds as well. I did, too, until he died. That was the day I realized rules got you no where, if anything, they restricted you.

So now, I don't follow the rules of any kind but my own. I only listen to my boss, and that's it. I listen, even if I don't like what I hear....

"It was the Angel Prince." King Vladimir answered. Of course it was. Why the hell would a prince clean up after himself when his daddy can make a quick phone call and get someone from the vampire community to do it? Exactly, he wouldn't. Which leaves me to be trusted with such a disgusting task.

"With all do respect, Sir, isn't there anyone else that could take care of it?" I asked, politely. The King knows my detest for Angels, I make it pretty well known. However, he also knows I respect him and will do what I must.

"Most are in meetings or catching a quick bite to eat. I figured with you being my most trusted fighter, you would put aside and complete this task. It's not too bad, there are only five bodies." He told me. Basically what he's saying is to shut up and clean it up, because no one else **wants** to do it. And really, who would?

Normally, I would have voiced that some stupid Angel could clean up after their prince, but I decided against it. _It's not even worth it. _"Of course, Sir. I'll get on it right away." I sighed.

"Thank you, Violet. I knew I could count on you." The King said, before hanging up. _Yeah, whatever you say._

I put my phone in my pocket and jumped off the building. I landed gracefully on my feet and ran at vampire speed to the border. The King never gave me specific directions to find the bodies, but it wasn't very difficult. I could smell them miles away.

When I came across the bloody scene, I felt like puking. The smell was so rancid, and it was a **huge** mess. One body was burned, one looked like it's head was stepped on and there were peices of flesh everywhere. Over all it was revolting.

"Time to get to work." I muttered to myself, before I started gathering all the pieces. It took at least an hour or two before I had collected every single, bloody piece of demon. I was burning all the pieces, when I smelt something odd. _Did I miss a piece of flesh or something? Ah, what if it's a head!?!!?!_

I found a whole other body, teared to shreds. Really?! "Bloody angel prince. Why the fuck do I have to clean up his mess?! Can't he do it?! He has two hands! Bastard..." I muttered under my breath as I picked up the pieces. _No use in speaking loud when no one's listening..._

Well, that's what I though until I heard a chuckle from above. I looked up, and saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. This drop dead gorgeous man was nicely built (and shirtless, I must add) and had silvery-white hair that angled around his face perfectly. The most interesting part about him wasn't his really interesting tattoo that laced around his whole arm, but his eyes. His eyes were emerald green with ice blue and a bit of red surrounding his pupils. _I think I'm going to faint..._

This mysterious man jumped down, and that's when I smelt him. He smelt sweeter than anyone I've ever smelt before, which could only mean one thing. _He's an angel. _"W-W-Who the fuck are you?" I snapped at him as I tried to get my head back. _He's just an insanely handsome guy, just get over it._

Which was easier said than done. "Alexander Laire, and you, milady?" He asked, softly. But at the same time I felt he was trying to get somewhere.

My eyes narrowed. "You think I'm going to tell a fucking angel?" I asked, bitterly. If he was a vampire, I might have flirted with him. But this was an angel. Angels are stupid people who think they're better than us. It's like rich, upperclass people who do nothing versus hard working, low-income people. He's the upperclass in this case, and I'm the hard worker. Let me tell you, they do not mix well!

"Now that you say that, no...I don't." He replied. _Good answer!_

"Hey, at least you're not dumb! Applause for the angel." I said, sarcastically.

Now here's the funny part, he actually clapped. _So he has a sense of humor? _Next, this Alexander fellow did the weirdest thing...he got down on one knee and took my hand in his strong, muscular ones. "It's a pleasure to meet you." _Oh my god, I am really going to faint now. _

I snapped back quickly after that stupid thought, and did the one thing every girl knows how to do. I slapped him. Yeah, really hard. It even made a nice little echo! "You're that Angel Prince, aren't you? The one who's suppose to be in charge of the species now?" I asked. _If it's him, I'm going to **flip**!_

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I am." _GAH!_

"Well then, fuck you, and don't **ever** touch me again." I snarled at him. Ah!! This is the stupid..really sexy...but stupid angel guy I've been cleaning up after! Ugh, I hate him!

He gritted his teeth. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Huh? I can get you arrested and get your pretty little head chopped off, got it?" _Hahaha he thinks I"m scared of dying!!! Ahahaha so funny..._

"I'm sorry, **your highness**." I said with venom in every word.

"What the hell's your problem? I was being polite! Would you rather me do this?" he asked, and before I knew what was going on, he had one hand holding both my hands, the other wrapped around my waist and I was pinned against a tree trunk. Lovely, right? Well, it gets better because the stunning Alexander decided to be a real dick and lean right next to me. Between his looks, the close contact, and his delicious smell, you could say I was on cloud nine. I was also very tempted to bite him.

Luckily, he released me. I went to slap him again, but he easily caught my arm. But this was just a decoy, because you're never suppose to use the same attack twice. Not during the same fight, anyways, because it's what's expected. So I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Surprisingly, he didn't fall. He stood there, taking the pain. And there was pain, I could see it in those beautiful eyes of his...

Suddenly both our phones rang, and he moved away from me.

"Yes, Sir?" I answered.

"A meeting as been called, Violet. We're meeting at the King's Castle in Angeria." King Valdimir told me quickly, and before I could argue he hung up. _Great._

Alexander said nothing to me. He just ran and suddenly wings sprang from his back. Now, I've seen the basic white angel wings before, but I have never seen black ones. I gasped at their beauty. _He's beautiful..._

After he was out of sight, I snapped back into reality and ran at top speed to the Castle. It took all of three minutes for me to get there **and** find the meeting room. _Which isn't as easy as it sounds...._

"Creatures of Myth! This meeting today is called to order for the reason the number of Demon's increasing! In order to protect our people, your brothers and sisters, we will join forces with you all. Each angel with a werewolf, vampire, pixie, fairy, or monster. We have the lists printed out, first off, we will start with the angels that are with the werewolves..." the man started, as I droned out all the names.

I didn't really listen, and being the best fighter in Vampiria, I didn't really have to. King Vladimir would tell me.

"Violet, darling." King Vladimir cooed. _Uh oh, what did he do? He only calls me darling when I'm not going to like something... _"You're the best fighter, so therefore you must be paired with only the best. Follow me, and I'll lead you to him." He ordered.

The King handed me my label (it's for the people we're protecting and their friends to know who we are, how good we are, etc) and lead me to my fate.

The man I was protecting, was the one and only, Prince Alexander. The King must have taken the shocked look on my face as a good sign (which it wasn't!) and left. "Oh fuck no..." I whispered. _Shit, shit, shit! _"You cannot be my partner!" I said. _I have to protect **him**?_

I'm in way over my head.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Now, here's what I ask of you to do next. First, click the pretty button below and review. Dying to know what you think! Second, go do what I said above and read Alexander's point of view! That's all I ask. =) - Sam**


	2. Here's How It's Going To Be

**A/N: Okay, so you all know that this is only half the story. If you didn't, you know now! Anyways, we left off with Violet being paired with our dearest Alexander. What will happen next? Stop reading this and find out! Oh, btw, in case you haven't heard, I'm writing a different story with Hira called Behind Closed Doors! Check it out! - Sam**

**Here's How It's Going To Be**

Did I ever tell you I hate my life? No? Well, I do. I really hate it. It just keeps getting worse and worse! I try to do good, I really do. After my father died, I swore to hunt the horrid demons that killed him. And I have been. But now, I'm wasting my time protecting some dumbass who can't even clean up after himself, instead of doing my original job! The worst part is, I don't exactly know what I'm suppose to be doing!

So him, sitting on his almighty throne, as I stood before him, just made my life that much worse._ I swear he's mocking me.... _"Hello, dearest Prince. My name is Violet, and I will be your protector." I said, politely. I even curtsied, a little. Now I know what you're thinking. If you hate the hot shmuck so much, why the hell are you being nice? Easy answer: People are watching.

I could see he was shocked on my politeness. _Haha don't expect it to stick around buddy. _"Well, Violet..." He trailed, taking one step towards me. _Uh oh. What is he doing?!?! _He took my hand, like he did in the field, and kissed it. Only this time, he knew for sure he wasn't going to get smacked. _I hate him. _"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling victoriously. Ugh! I feel so helpless! This is why I don't like angels! _Stupid, sexy man just showing I can't hurt him here. Grrrr! _

He let me go, and offered me to sit in have a seat, I could even sit in his throne. _He's joking, right? _"Funny." I said, a bit sarcastically. I made it seem like I was just joking around like we were good friends, though, because if I said it full out sarcastically and added a glare I'd be in big trouble. _Sitting in his throne would also get me in trouble..._

He shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal." He told me. And for some reason, I believed he actually meant that. _Huh....weird..._

"No, thanks." I said, dismissively. _Who knows, though. He might be pulling one over on me or something... _I turned and looked through the crowd for King Vladimir. _Either way, I'm getting out of this...._

"Alexander! Miranda's father just told me that you have displeased his daughter. And-" King Laire started, before he noticed me. That's not his real name. He has a first name, but I don't care for angels, so I didn't bother learning it. So to me, he's King Laire....it's that or King of the stupid. Whichever your prefer. "You're Violet, aren't you? You're a lot younger than I exepcted." He stated, putting it lightly. Yeah, I'm nineteen. Like **just**nineteen. Which is really young for vampires, considering the people I work with are really in their hundreds and they're still young to most of the vampire community. So I'm wicked young! _And the strongest, which says a lot._

I held my head up high. "I'll take that as a compliment, your majesty." I said, smiling furtively. Everyone knows the whole thing with girls trying to look young and everything. This will lighten it up and make him more apt to letting me switch for someone else. Well, either that or it'll make him more excited for me to protect his son. It's a chance, but I'll take it. _You have to take risks in life..._

The king chuckled. "Oh please, call me Leo." He smiled. _Leo? Like the zodiac sign? Jesus Christ, I hope for his sake that's not his full name or I'll be having **way** too much fun making fun of it later._

I smiled. "Sure. Have you seen King Valdimir? I have to speak to him. It's rather important." I said, glancing at Alexander quickly. _Yup, it's about you buddy! I'm outta here!_

He pointed towards the exit where the people who were just watching this whole thing stood. Some were the protector's families with their stuff, some were protector trainee's, and others were just bystanders. "He's over there. After you talk to him, feel free to say goodbye to any family or friends and then report back to me." He ordered. _Goodbye? How long is this thing! Damn, I need to listen better!_

"Yes, Sir." I said, bowing my head. He coughed. _Right. _"I mean...Leo." I said, uncertainly. _Angels are fucking weird._

He smiled happily, until he looked at Alexander. He looked pissed. _Ahahahahaha you're dad likes me better! _This made me happy, so when I walked over to King Vladimir I was in a good mood. Well, until I remembered the whole reasons I even saw 'Leo' up close.

"Sir, may I speak to you?" I asked through gritted teeth. The king knew very well not to keep me waiting or I would cause a scene, so he brought me into a separate room. Ironically, it was the same room our friend Leo and his son were arguing in. _Interesting..._

I looked away from them. "You set me up with the one guy I hate almost as much as stupid demons." I hissed.

King Vladimir sighed. "You two are the strongest, I had no choice. And I doubt you hate him **that** much." He said, bitterly. Okay, I hate demons a lot more. But I also hate angels. And on my angel list Alexander was SO on the top!

"You do have a choice! You're a king! I don't care if it takes begging, switching, a demotion, anything just get me out of this!" I growled, throwing a quick look in the direction of Alexander. He was in a heated argument with his father, but not heated enough to keep him from looking away...and noticing I was there. His eyes sparkled with interest, and I glared at him. _Stupid bastard._

"I don't think that's possible, but I'll try." King Vladimir said, a bit loud. _What? Did he already say it once? _

I let out all the anger. "Thank you." I said, politely. _No need to make a scene._

Leo looked over, confused. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's a bit important. Could I have a word?" King Vladimir asked. _Yes! He's on my side, and he's gonna help me! Wheeee!_

Leo nodded. "We'll finish this when I'm done." He warned Alexander. _Dun, dun, duuunnn. Wonder what they were fighting about..._

"Well I can just-" I started.

"Stay here, Violet. I said I'll try." King Vladimir reminded me. _Right._

A couple minutes after the two kings left out yet another door, I was headed towards it to listen. Well, until that gorgeous Alexander grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "How about you update me on what's going on in that room, instead of spying for the outcome." Alexander suggested. _Hmmm.... no._

I twisted my arm so I could grap his. Once I had his arm I twisted it so he let go of mine and continued twisting so he could feel just a bit of pain. _Probably not much, but it gets the point across. _"Don't touch me, don't tell me what to do." I hissed. I released him, then stepped back. _I was too close to him._

Instead of being mad, he was amused. "You shouldn't tell a Prince what to do." He told me, pulling the authority card. _There's a lot of things I shouldn't do, but I do them anyways! So ha! Suck it!_

I smirked. "Rules were made to be broken." I stated. And it's true. Rules never help anyone, if anything they are a restriction. I swear they were made just so we wouldn't follow them. Maybe as guidelines to the good people...but not a bible. That's just crazy!

He raised his eyebrows, and smiled beautifully. "Really? Because I believe they were made to keep people in line. To keep order and structure so people don't steal, or harm one another." He recited. _Oh really?_

I rolled my eyes. "And that's gone so well, your **majesty**!" I said sarcastically. The smile disappeared and he was starting to look a bit agitated. _Hot guy on the edge! Let's push him! _"If these rules supposedly keep us all safe, why is there a war going on? Why are things falling apart?" I asked, knowing he had no answer. "Exactly. Rules do nothing, my prince." I said, in a sickly sweet voice.

I must have been having too much fun with this whole thing, because I didn't see how pissed off he was until I was up against the wall. Literally. "What do you expect from me, huh? What do you want?" growled. _Touchy subject? _

Alexander was wicked close, and his sweet blood called to me. But I ignored any thoughts of biting him, and decided to give him some advice. "I have no expectations when it comes to angels. They sure as hell can't do shit when it comes to keeping peace, or doing anything they're suppose to." I told him, allowing him to leave me pinned. "As for you, I want absolutely nothing to do with your or your kind. So do me a favor, and back off." I said, fiercely.

He smirked and leaned closer. "Not a chance." he whispered, sending a chill down my spine. _How can he make me feel like that? More importantly, what exactly is that feeling? _

I sighed. "Fine, I warned you." I said, not caring. I moved my leg like I was going to kick him in the groin, but then I slammed my head against his. The hit moved him back just enough so I could kick his chest. He flew back a couple feet but quickly regained his balance. I stood my ground, and waited for an attack but one never came. Instead, he was staring at me. Like, really staring. _What's his motive? What kind of attack is this? Freak out the opponent? If that's the case, it's working very well._

Strangely, I couldn't help but stare back. As I did, I looked him over good. He really did have a nice body. Lots of upper arm strength from the looks of it, and **very** nice abs. He wasn't shirtless (-sigh-) but you could still see their outline through his shirt. His hair was a bit messy, probably from me, but it just made him that much more sexy. And his eyes....

_I need to pull myself together! I'm acting like some stupid hormonal teenager! _At the same time, we both snapped out of whatever the hell was going on. I like to think he snapped out a couple seconds before me, because he ended up tackling me to the floor. Oh yeah, you heard me right. _Apparently someone's still upset over the whole me kicking him in the chest thing...._

His whole body hovered over mine, barely touching. _He could be crushing me with his weight right now, and instead he's just hovering like he doesn't want to hurt me. WTF?! _"I think we got off on the wrong foot in the meadow. And just a few minutes ago. Maybe we should start over." He suggested.

I tried to push him off to the side, but he didn't budge. _Ahh he's strong. _I sighed, momentarily giving up. "Or maybe we can just get your father and the king of my kind to agree on letting me be switched somewhere else." I told him. _That's a pretty nice compromise if you ask me._

He got off me, and offered to help me up. I got up on my own and gave him a weary look. _Why did he just let me up? What if I'm still mad? Not that I am, just what if?! _"That's up to them, not us. And even if it was..." Alexander trailed. He smiled brilliantly at me. _He has a nice smile....well, for an angel. _"What makes you think I want you to be switched somewhere else?" he asked, seductively. _I'm not liking where this is going...._

"What makes you think I care what you want?" I asked, smirking just a bit. _...but why not play his little game?_

He chuckled. "I can see that you don't care. However, in my kingdom, it doesn't matter. I get the final say, right?" he asked, knowing the answer. My eyes narrowed at the mention of his power. _He wastes it foolishly too. Instead of commanding people to get him a fluffy pillow he should be finding a way to create peace. Or exterminate the demons. Whichever comes first._

I have a feeling he knows that he's bothering me. _So I will just have to level the playing field.... _"Oh Princey." I sighed. He looked agitated at the mention of his rank. I put my hand on my chest, feigning a look of concern. "What is it, my dearest Prince? Was it something I said, your highness?" I asked, getting him more irritated. _Ah so he doesn't like the little names. Princey, your highness, etc. Does he feel they make him weaker? Or does he think they just sound dumb, like I do?_

He composed himself....just in time for Leo and King Vladimir to walk in. "Come on, my son. We have things to discuss on the way towards the funding meeting." Leo ordered, pulling Alexander along. I smiled and waved. _See ya!_

Once the angel royalty was out of the room, King Vladimir spoke, "I'm sorry, Violet."

I blinked. _Sorry? Not liking the sound of this.... _"King Leonard and I came to the conclusion that you and Prince Alexander are the example the others will be following. If we allow you two to change partners, not only does it show weakness, but other complaints will rise." He told me. _Oh shit!_

I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't think I can do this." I stated, starting to shake a little. _This prince drives me crazy. I hate him with a passion....but there's another part of me that's awakened and is attracted to this mysterious man._

The king put his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down. "You've mastered years of training within months. You've fought three demons, single handed, and came out without one scratch. You've participated in many grand attacks on the demons, all of which you came out with little to no damage. You're the vampire's greatest fighter." He listed. "But you can't protect an Angel Prince for just a while?" He asked, doubtfully_. When you put it like that... _

I sighed. "Okay, so I can. But I don't want to. He's arrogant and full of himself." I whined. Yeah, I know I sound like a brat. But I really can't stand Alexander, and I don't think anything good will come of this.

The King sighed. "You're young, I realize this. Try not to let your emotions get the best of you, though. Treat him like you would an opponent." He suggested.

"So you want me to kick his ass?" I asked, doubtfully. I mean, I can't guarantee that I would actually win. But it would be pretty evenly matched. And I would also be breaking a million rules (you're not suppose to touch his royal highness, cause him pain, blah blah blah) and then I would probably be given the death penalty. _He has to mean something else..._

The King put his head in his hands. "No, I want you to keep your emotions bottled up. Just bring him where he has to go and keep an eye out for demons. You don't even have to talk to him." He explained. _Ohhhh! That makes sense!_

I smiled. "That sounds easy." I said, happily. My pal, the King, sighed in relief. "So how long am I going to be watching him for? One seven hour shift a day?" I asked, curiously. Seven hours is my usual time I work and hunt for demons. Of course, I do a lot of side work. But that's the amount I get paid for. _So this will be kinda like baby-sitting an angel...hehe..._

King Vladimir looked nervous again. _Uh oh. _"Three, actually." He corrected. _Um, did I just hear that right? Three a DAY?!_

"That only leaves me one hour between shifts! How am I going to eat, sleep and hunt for demons?!" I exclaimed, getting worked up.

"You'll be eating at the castle. They have blood bags for our kind stored here. You will be able to sleep every three days, just at the castle instead of your house. And you can hunt demons with Prince Alexander." He answered calmly. _How can he calmly tell me he's about to ruin my life?!_

I put my hands on my head and took deep breathes so I wouldn't attack him. _I just have to keep my cool, yeah. That's it. Just chill. It's not like this arrangement is permanent. _"What about my stuff?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

The King relaxed as he realized that the worst was over. "Your sister is out there with your mother. They have all your items." He replied. _Ew, my mother?_

I put my hands by my side, and straightened up. "Alright. That's all, I guess." I stated.

He smiled. "Are you sure you don't have anymore questions?" He asked. _Yeah but they mostly consist of 'What the hell is wrong with you?' and 'Are you trying to become my enemy?'. _Of course, both are immature, so they just won't do.

I shook my head. "I'm going to go see my family. Thank you for trying." I said, before turning on my heel and heading to my next nightmare.

My mother.

"Violet! Violet!" Kiara called. Kiara is my little sister. Well, half sister. We share the same horrid mother. Well, horrid to me. Kiara loves mother. Then again, I was the one left, not her. We're nothing alike. I have my mother's thick, dark, brown hair and I put purple highlights in it (thought it would be funny, considering my name. plus, it looks cool) while she has her father's thin, black hair. However, she has my mother's light brown eyes while I have gold eyes. Yup, you heard me right. My eyes are gold. Which is weird, because my father's eyes weren't gold. My father use to say it's because I'm unique and that's just proof, but I think it's because I'm weird.

Kiara and I don't just differ in looks. Our personalities are way different too. She's like most girls. She loves shopping, texting and is completely boy crazy. She has that happy-go-lucky attitude. Me? I'm told I have a bad attitude. I hate shopping, think texting is a waste of time when you can just call someone, and haven't really looked at any guys. _Except that hot, mysterious Alexander....what's his deal anyways?_

"Violet!" Kiara shrieked. _Oh, right._

I ran over, and gave my sister a hug. We're very different, but I still care about her. _Even though she can be obnoxious...._

"I'm right here, chill out." I told her, as I pulled back. I looked around, not seeing my mother. _Huh...she was here a minute ago...oh well!_

She smiled. "Mom told me to pack all your stuff because you're being paired up. And at first, I felt bad for you because you would like have to work a lot. But now I find out your protecting the prince, and I'm wicked jealous!" she rambled. _Jealous? _

"Oh no, not you too! Come on, he's not even in our race!" I scolded.

Kiara just giggled like any other thirteen year old would. "He's still drop-your-pants-and-jump-him **GORGEOUS**!" she laughed. _That's a bit over the top....and I thought I was bad..._

I shook my head, smiling. "Sometimes I doubt we're related." I told her.

She smiled. "I know, sometimes I do too! Because, you like all that icky fighting. And I never really got it. Well, until now. I mean, hot guys to protect? No wonder you were so serious! Now I'm not going to be ashamed to say I'm your sister!" she said, happily. I'm sure she meant that to be a compliment, but it didn't really come out that way. _Ugh._

"Kiara, I don't fight just to work with guys. I fight because I love fighting." I told her.

She frowned. "My idea sounds better." she whined. _Maybe in your little world..._

I sighed. "How about this. Even though I'm only suppose to protect the Prince, maybe I can work something out so you can meet him. And instead of telling your friends about me working to protect him, you can tell them all about how you met him." I suggested. _Bet it would annoy that stupid, gorgeous boy. And score me sister points!_

She dropped all my stuff and jumped on me. "If you could do that I would love you forever!" she squealed in delight.

I laughed and detached myself. "I'll try. Maybe in a couple of days or so. I'll let you know after I talk to him, okay?" I verified.

She nodded her head and gave me another hug. "Thanks, Violet. Call me when you can!" she exclaimed, before handing me my stuff and running off.

I just smiled and headed off to find Leo. But on the way, I saw my mother.

See, my mother and I don't have a relationship. Yeah, I've been living with her since my father died. But we haven't even spoken. Sounds weird, doesn't it? Well, when you're mother is a bitch and you're not good enough for her so she leaves you behind to start a new life, and then you are forced to live with each other again because of a tragic death and you have no other relatives, it's easiest to actually not speak.

So why she wanted to break that now, was beyond me. "Your father would be proud of you." She told me.

I shook my head and laughed without humor. "For protecting the Angel Prince? Maybe. For being a fighter? Not at all." I said, my voice cold. I could honestly say I didn't feel bad for being rude to her. I can't help but think if she had just stayed that my dad could still be alive...maybe he wouldn't have gone to work that night.... Regardless, things happened the way they did. And she meant nothing to me. _She doesn't even remember how much he hated the violence, how much he wanted to keep me out of it..._

"He wouldn't admit it, but he would be. You've become someone. People know your name." She said, distantly. "You've made yourself strong. He would want you to be strong." She added.

"Shut up!" I growled. "I think I know my own father. You know, the one you left? Yeah, he changed. After the pain you put us through, he wanted to protect me from the world. If I got strong on the way, he'd be happy. But he would **never** approve of me actively fighting in a war." I hissed.

She looked hurt, but I couldn't find it in my heart to care. "That may be true, but you are his daughter. He would back up your decisions, no matter what." She stated. _I hate to admit it, but she's right there. _

"That doesn't mean it's right." I stated. "Although, I don't tend to do the right things, do I? Huh, must get that from you. I didn't do the right things to keep you as my mother, and you didn't do the right thing by leaving." I retorted. I knew it was probably not the time, but oh well. It's not my burden to deal with anymore. It's hers.

"Violet-" She started, but I turned and left her there._ Fuck her!_

I went over to where the throne was, with my stuff, and just people watched. Families were saying their goodbyes and co-workers said goodbye while I just watched. After a half hour, the room started to clear and I was just about to give up and leave when I heard a voice ask, "Are you Violet?"

I turned and looked at who was speaking. She was just a servant girl, maybe the head one from the looks of it. She smiled warmly at me. "You are, aren't you? Well, my name is Anita and I've come to take you to King Leonard." She said, still smiling. _She's a servant? How can she be so damn happy?_

"Lead the way." I said, picking up my stuff and following her. As we walked through the hallway mazes, I remembered each and every turn. _Might as well start learning the routes now..._

We came to a dinning room. Only, it was probably as big as my mother's the head of the table, was the King himself. I followed Anita over to him.

"I fetched her like you asked, My Lord." She said, curtsying.

"Very good. You are dismissed, Anita." He said, and with a wave of the hand, she was off. "How are you, young Violet? Have you accepted what your task is?" Kind Leo asked. _I'll never truly accept it, mister!_

I smiled. "Indeed." I answered. _But that's what he wants to hear._

He smiled. "Wonderful! Now, I can quickly show you where the kitchen is and then I'll bring you up to Alexander's room. He doesn't have much after the meeting he's in, tonight." Leo told me, as he lead me through the castle.

I got to see the kitchen and the million routes to get to the kitchen. As I was showed this, King Leo also told me what I had to do first. Because apparently, guarding his son just wasn't enough. No, I had to make sure he didn't fly out any windows or skip any of his duties. _Can't get any worse right?_

"Oh, and you'll be sleeping in the same bed on the days that you sleep." The King stated, as he brought me to Alexander's room. _Wrong!_

My eyes narrowed. "You're kidding, right?" I asked, praying to whomever was listening that he was.

However, my prayers were not answered. "No, no. We need you with him at all times. Plus, I trust that nothing will go on between the two of you. Considering you wanted to switch and everything." He stated. _Um, I resent your implications! I'm more worried about stabbing him while I'm sleeping, then getting in trouble for it! Plus, the whole thing is just awkward!_

I sighed. "I understand." I said, solemnly. _Lie._

He smiled. "All is well then. Now, listen here, Miss Violet. Once Alexander comes back, which should be any minute now, please bring him to the meeting room where my throne is. Make sure he gets there." He ordered. _Okay?_

I nodded my head, and the Angel King smiled and left. I looked around the room. Besides the one door I came in, there was another door that I'm assuming lead to the bathroom. I decided to go in there and put my toothbrush (in a labeled bag, thank god), hairbrush, etc in the bathroom. As for my clothes, I just put the bag next to his beauro. _No need to really unpack, I don't have any clothes that get wicked wrinkled or anything. I just have comfortable clothes, that just so happen to be in dark colors. _

I looked around the huge bedroom that looked like it was hardly even touched. _Must have a maid...no guy I have ever met could have a room this clean...my room wasn't even this clean....as a matter of fact I don't know anyone who has a room this clean...._

Alexander opened the door and the minute he walked in his eyes caught mine. We had a silent stare down for at least five minutes, before I decided to break it. "Well, Princey, looks like you get what you want today. You're stuck with me as your protector." I said, smirking. _If I was going to be tortured by this...he's going down with me._

He twitched. _Good._ It wasn't until he started towards me that I decided to tell him about his father's command. "Oh, and we're required to be downstairs. Like, now." I added, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Do you know why?" He asked, cautiously. I shook my head. "How about we just don't go then." He suggested. _So you don't want to go?_

"We're going." I stated, as I brushed past him towards the door that lead to the hallway. I waited by the door for him. He sighed and followed. I brought him to the meeting room, just like I was asked. And boy, was I a bit shocked to see this.

I've seen slutty girls before. They're everywhere, in every race. But this girl, was **the**most slutty I've seen yet. She had on the tightest, shortest dress ever made that left very little to the imagination. She had that light blonde hair that everyone knew was unnatural, and had the make-up and high heeled shoes of a total hooker. _Hooker Barbie!!!!! Angel version!_

The girl wasn't alone though. Leo stood with some other man (I'm going to assume it's her dad or something), but he stepped forward once we walked in. "Alexander, I believe you have something to clear up with Miranda. We'll leave you to it." He ordered, giving a stern look.

This Miranda chick took one good look at me and frowned in distaste. _Probably because I'm wearing comfortable, dark clothes while she can barely walk. It's a fashion crime! Oh no! _She quickly turned her attention to Alexander and she went on about pointless things like shoes and shit. I just tuned it out until I heard...

"My daddy said that you reconsidered us getting betrothed?" she said, leaning over in his throne to show her cleavage. _Marriage? To this ho? _

"Spritzer." I muttered under my breath, as I leaned up against the back wall. Bet your wondering what the hell a spritzer is. Well...it's a word I made up. It means slut. But it sounds more cool.

Alexander gave me a look. _I think he heard me...oh well, he doesn't know what it means. _He realized I wasn't going to explain myself, so he looked back at her. And she was texting. _Typical. _He gritted his teeth. "My father and I discussed it and we thought that maybe-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Excuse me, Miranda? You're being disrespectful to the Prince. I'm going to have to ask you to either hand over the cell phone and listen to what he has to say, or you get you're ass out of here." I told her. What can I say? I don't think the guy deserves **that** much torture. Being married to Spritzer Barbie is just too cruel, even for me.

She looked at me disgusted. "What are you going to do? Bite me, you vampire freak?" She asked in her annoying high pitched voice.

I smiled. "Well, first I'm going to rip off both your hands, so you'll never have to worry about texting while Prince Alexander is speaking. Then, I'm going to rip out the voice box out of your pretty little neck so I never have to hear your annoying voice ever again. And maybe, **just** because you suggested it, I'll drink your blood." I said, happily, as I walked closer to her.

She looked revolted. But scared. _Good. _"You're Violet, aren't you?" She asked. _Huh, she's not a complete moron._

I smiled and took another step closer. "The one and only." I said, sweetly.

Her eyes widened and she pushed herself back in the throne as far as she could. "I-I-I didn't m-mean to be d-disrespectful, Violet. P-Please don't h-hurt me." She pleaded. _Huh, she must have heard some stories. Or she knows I meant every word I said up there. Regardless, she's off my case._

I stopped. "It's up to the Prince if you should be spared or not." I said, turning to Alexander who looked a bit surprised. _I'll make you look good....like the hero..... And hopefully you'll think about meeting Kiara._

Alexander smiled his beautiful smile at Miranda. "Of course I'll spare you. I suggest you leave, though. And please, do not bother coming back. I meant what I said, you do not appeal to me." He said, politely. What happened next is pretty hilarious. Normally, girls run off crying because they aren't wanted. This girl got on her knees in front of him, kissed his feet and thanked him for saving her life. _Like I would actually kill her and then die all because of some stupid little twit? I don't think so!_

He brought her to her feet and lead her to the door. He watched her leave for a moment, before turning to me. "Why did you do that?" He asked, curiously. _Well at least he's not pissed.... _"And what on Earth is a spritzer?" He added. _Ahahah he did hear! Too bad I'm not telling him._

I crossed my arms. "If you get married to her, I'll have to listen to her everyday. **So** not happening. I can barely stand you, why the hell would I add some slutty twit to the mix?" I explained. "Plus, you owe me now." I added, smiling.

He raised his eyebrows. "I never asked you to do that for me." He reminded me. _But I did!_

"Don't act like you weren't secretly pleased as I scared the shit out of her." I teased. "And now, I got you out of a marriage. That's two. So, I guess that means you owe me two favors now." I said, brightly. _Haha this is kinda fun._

He chuckled. "Fine, one favor." He agreed. "As long as you clear all this up with my father." He added. _Right, it was Leo's idea, not his. Hmm..._

I held out my hand and he shook it. "Deal." I agreed, just as the doors opened and someone entered. _Well this doesn't look suspicious..._

"Alexander! What is going on?" Anita asked, in a motherly voice. _Wow, that's out of line for a servant. High five Anita!_

Alexander looked back and smiled. "About what, Anita?" He asked, innocently. _Psht, doubt that will work._

Anita's eyes narrowed. "Miranda left looking a bit pale. She called off the proposal idea. Your father is upset." She told him. "So that leads us to you. What have you done?" She asked. _Hahah I could let him take the blame...._

King Leo entered as I stepped forward in front of Alexander. "He did nothing. It was her." I told them. _Then again, I really could use that little favor._

King Leo, who looked like he was going to kill someone, calmed down instantly. "What do you mean it was her?" He asked, confused.

I glanced at Alexander, who was staring intently at me. I looked back at Leo. "The girl was being disrespectful towards the Prince. She didn't care about what he said and was much more interested in her nails and phone rather than your son. So, I gave her the options of handing over the phone or leaving. She chose to leave." I explained. The best part is, I didn't lie. I just left out the part where I threatened to chop of her hands, cut our her voice box and drink her blood. You know, I just figured they were minor, minor details that weren't really necessary for him to hear about.

Anita raised her eyebrows. _Shocked that Alexander is the innocent one, are we? _Leo was in thought, but he smiled. "Well, there will be other girls throughout the time. More respectful ones, perhaps. Regardless, you did a very good job." He said to me, before turning to his son. "I should have listened to you. You have a very good head on your shoulders. However, that doesn't mean there won't be other proposals." He told Alexander. Alexander looked irritated at this. _You can only have so many easy girls, right?_

"Thank you, Sir. Now may we go upstairs? I have some unpacking to do." I lied. _Why am I doing this? Can't I just let Alexander and his dad battle it out? Why am I saving his ass again?_

"Of course. There is nothing else scheduled for tonight, so he is allowed to leave. Just make sure you're with him." He ordered. "And please refer to me as Leo. Since you're protecting my son, you're like family now." He added. _Great, one bad family wasn't enough?_

I just smiled and nodded my head. With that, he left to do King duties or something.

Anita looked between the two of us. "I don't know what's going on, here, but I saw that little handshake. I'm watching you two." She said, eyeing the both of us. _What?_

My jaw dropped and Alexander just chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about, Anita. Don't you trust me?" He asked, using his beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes on her.

She sighed. "You're too damn cute." She muttered. _Ha, you're telling me. _"Fine, fine! You're off the hook for now. But I'm telling you, be careful and don't do anything stupid." She warned, before turning and leaving. _Haha I like her. _

I brushed past Alexander on my way to his room. "So I know what I'm going to ask of you for my favor, but I'm telling you that you won't like it." I told him as he walked beside me. His eyes got dark, but he looked ahead. Okay, so I probably made it sound a lot worse than it actually is. I mean, it's just my sister. He's probably worried I'm going to have him do something else, because basically he has to do **whatever** I want regardless. I mean, he doesn't have to, but he will. Because he actually follows rules and will go through with whatever he had promised. _Too bad I'm not actually going to use this for something REALLY good...._

"What do you want?" He asked, as we entered his room.

I sighed. "For you to set up a good couple of hours this week to meet my little sister." I said, quickly.

He did a double take. "That's all?" He asked, surprised. _Well, I could always add stuff...._

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's all. Unless you want me to make a list." I said, smiling.

He sighed in relief. "No, it's okay. I'd love to meet your sister." He said, politely. _Hahah he says that now._

"Good. Then it's settled. I'm taking my break now." I said, happily. I went to get a sweatshirt from my bag when I felt an arm grab me. My first instinct was to flip over my attacker, but that didn't go so well since he brought me down with him. We both rolled over, fighting for control. With luck on my side, I managed to stradle him. "What did I tell you about touching me?!" I growled. _It's not just because I hate his guts, but my first reaction is to attack! And clearly his is too, because he fought back!_

He rolled us over so he was on top. _Mmm...I just noticed how close he is...and how thirsty I am.... _"What did say about telling me what to do?" He retorted, angerly. _His breath smells good....I wonder what his blood tastes like...is it just as sweet??_

No! I have to stop or I'll bite him. I closed my eyes. "That's irrelevant. Get off, now." I said, quietly. The most weird thing happened....he listened!

I got up quickly and using vampire speed I had my sweatshirt on and my hair brushed and up. "I'm going to get dinner, I'll be back in an hour. Please, just stay here." I ordered. _Did I really just say please? Oh god, I am truly hungry!_

He smiled. "Sure. I'll just go through your stuff." He joked. Well, I hope he was joking. Why would he want to go through my stuff anyways? I don't have any sexy clothes or anything. Well, unless you count the lace undergarments as sexy clothing, but it's not like anyone knows I have that except Kiara!

I didn't feel like going through all the doors and hallways, so I just opened the window and jumped down. I could feel Alexander watching me as I gracefully landed on my feet and walked like nothing happened. _Want to know if I have grace? Well I do! Are you surprised?_

I ran to the border and got there just in time to see a business man walking in the streets. _Well, stupid, you're now vampire food. _I ran so fast to him it looked like I just appeared out of no where and in response he jumped. I smiled and retracted my fangs. He gasped. "Please, don't hurt me. I have a wife and two kids. I'm the only one working if you get rid of me then-" he rambled.

"Shhh." I said, softly. "I'm not going to kill you." I added. He still looked nervous, so I used compulsion on him. Compulsion is a vampire thing. We can make our preys do what we want contrary to their will. Makes it easier on them and on us.

"This will only feel great." I purred. He relaxed even more and I leaned over his neck and tore open his skin. Warm, sugary goodness entered my mouth and I swallowed as much as I desired. As much as I was enjoying this, he was enjoying it twice as much. A vampire's bite is additive to humans. It's enticing. Well, until we reach the point where we start killing him. Then it hurts like a bitch and they kick and scream.

But, I wasn't going to let it get that far. Don't get me wrong, I have before (I hadn't eaten for days) and part of me didn't want to stop now. However, this man had kids. My father was taken away from me, and I just couldn't do that to those kids.

I slowly retracted my fangs, and licked the access blood to stop it from bleeding. After being bit by a vampire, the mark didn't just go away. No, it would be just like any other cut after. His body would have to heal itself. The venom would probably disable it from healing a bit longer than if he had just stabbed himself with an object, but it should be gone within weeks.

The human was still in a slight daze, and I picked up his briefcase he had dropped. As I handed it over, he snapped back into reality. And...he was grateful. "Thank you for not..." He trailed. _It's not for you, pal._

"Get out of here before I change my mind." I said, coldly. _I got what I wanted, no need to be nice._

The man ran off, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

The state of my life? Not good. I'm doing the most annoying task I have ever had, but I believe I have the upper hand so far. Still....Alexander is....well, what is he to me? I mean, I am clearly attracted to his body. He's very handsome. _But....there's so much I don't know about him._

And I don't like not knowing things.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Max's number. Max is an acquaintance. I was in the same training class as him, until I excelled further than him and eventually left him behind. We talk occasionally, but he's busy with finishing up his training and I'm so busy with working that we never really get to. "Hello?" Max answered.

"Hey, Max. It's Violet. You're still doing all the paper work and filling aside from training, right?" I asked. Max is also good with getting the stories not on paper. If there's any dirt, anything interesting about Alexander, Max can find it.

I heard a sigh on the other line. "You want me to look up someone, don't you?" He asked._ Obviously!_

"As a matter of fact I do. Please look up stuff on Prince Alexander, the angel."

"Oh yeah, I heard you're protecting him. Congrats, you'll probably get big money because you hate everything he stands for yet you're putting it aside for the better of all of us. Takes guts." Max commented. _Yeah, everyone knows my views. But I never thought of it as brave for me to do that. Or that I'd get paid more. Huh...._

"So you'll research him for me?" I verified.

"Of course. It'll take time to dig up everything about him, though. So it might take a couple months since I'm juggling other projects." He warned me. _Well, it's better than nothing._

"Just as soon as you can. Once you complete your part, I'll owe you one." I told him. _What can I say? I like being fair._

He chuckled. "Are you saying that to make me work faster or something? Taunting me with the fact that once I do something I'm good at, the famous, beautiful Violet Charest will owe me whatever my heart desires?" He asked. Yup, he's a bit dramatic like that. Amusing, maybe. But it gets old fast.

I smiled. "Famous and beautiful? Where the fuck is my award?" I joked.

He laughed. "I'll get the information you want and think up something you can give me in return. Until then, I'm sure you have something else you should be doing. So I won't hold you any longer. Bye, Violet." He said, happily.

"Bye Max. Thanks for your help." I said. I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. I still had a half hour left, but I wasn't that thirsty anymore and I had no where to go. _Guess I can go back to the castle..._

However I ran into a problem on the way back. The minute I smelt a rusty, decaying scent I knew what I was up against.

_Demons._

Four of them, to be exact. They fit their stereotypes quite nicely, with their red skin, horns and white eyes. Like, all white with no pupils. They had jagged, sharp teeth and all of them towered over me...but I wasn't scared.

"What is a pretty little girl doing out by herself at this time of night?" One asked in a scratchy, voice.

They started to slowly circle me. The feeling of being so close to death gave me that adrenaline rush I needed to get into killing mode. I just smiled.

"What's your name, precious?" Another asked, with that same, icky voice. _Precious? What is this some Lord of the Rings moment?_

Digging into my vampire strength, I shoved my fist through one of the demons heads. "My name's Violet." I said, extending my fangs. There was a short gasp followed by the three of them attacking me at once. Using my speed, I dodged two of them and knocked one on the ground. I got behind one and ripped his throat out and spit it on the ground. His body collapsed, but there was another right in his place. As I went to attack the one in front of me, the one I knocked over grabbed my leg, digging his nails in my ankle.

Irritated by this nonsense, I ripped my leg out of his grip and stepped on his hand. I then thrust my leg around and kicked the other one's head right off. Since there was only one left, I decided to have fun with him and torture him more. Yeah, it's probably bad for anyone to want to torture someone else. _Which would explain why I don't have many boyfriends..._

First, I crushed his general errr area. The demon screeched in pain, making me smile. Next, I slowly ripped off one part after another. Of course, he was clawing and scratching and shit, but it wasn't that bad. After awhile, I got bored with the creature and stomped on its head.

And unlike Alexander, I cleaned up! Because I have two hands that I actually use! _Speaking of which...I'm a bit over an hour for my break...._

I ran to the castle, with my hair a bit messed up and a couple of minor wounds, and got back up to Alexander's room as soon as I could. _Hope Leo wasn't looking for me...._

Once in the room, I saw my suitcase open. _He really did go through my shit!....or did I leave it open? _I shook away the thoughts. It doesn't matter. All I need to do is find the stupid sexy angel and then clean myself up.

He wasn't anywhere in the room, so I listened. _The shower is running...._

Well, he's there. So now all I have to do is....get clothes and wait for the bathroom? _What if he doesn't come out with a towel on? Oh my god, what if I like it?!_

I hit my head against the wall. _Bad thoughts! _

A moment later, out came Alexander with a towel on. There were still some water droplets in his hair, which slowly started dripping down his beautifully structured face. I just couldn't help but stare. He smiled...until he took in my appearance. "You're a messy eater." He commented. _No I'm not!!! I never get anything on me, jerk!_

"This isn't from my dinner." I snapped, before running into the bathroom. I locked the door, and stepped back.

"Then why do you have blood on you?" He asked, from the other side of the door. I decided to just ignore him. I undressed and hopped in the shower. The cuts on my leg stung, and so did the bite mark I had apparently gotten on my arm. _That's what I get for not quickly killing him._

I finished my shower as quick as I could, and it wasn't until I got out all nice and clean that I realized I didn't have my clothes with me. I had dropped them when I saw Alexander all hot and fresh out of the shower. _Stupid teenage hormones._

No matter, it's not that big of a deal. Alexander and I are both adults, here. He probably won't even look at me, considering I'm not his type. His type being blond and a complete slut. _Although the slut part could be debatable since I'm about to go out in a towel that just barely covers all my lady parts....I'm so ashamed._

I opened the door just a crack, and peeked out to see how bad it would be. Alexander was laying on his bed and he caught my gaze. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't look at me. Look up at the ceiling, and don't look at me no matter what." I ordered.

"You can't-" He started.

"**Now**!" I snapped. I waited for him to look away, but he didn't. He just stared at me, clearly not giving in. _Ugh!!!! Stupid angel! _

"Are you going to come out yet?" He asked, breaking the silence. _I have no choice._

I glared at him. "Just don't look." I persisted. He rolled his eyes and looked at the door, but I had a feeling he was going to look anyways. _Well, you don't know that. So just look anywhere but him...._

I pushed the bathroom door open, and walked out in just a towel. As I got my clothes, I refused to look towards Alexander **just** in case he was looking. Once I picked up my clothes, I ran inside the bathroom and locked the door once again. "You didn't look, did you?" I asked, from behind the door.

He didn't answer. _He's ignoring me. Great. Now I'll never know. _I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I walked out, more calm and I put my dirty clothes in a laundry bin labeled 'Violet'. "When did this get here?" I asked .

"Esmerelda left it." He replied, his eyes focusing on my arm with the bite mark. "So you met up with a demon?" He asked, surveying me for any other damage.

"Four." I said, shrugging a bit. _Not like it was that big of a deal..._

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "You act as if you just did something simple like cleaning the toilets." Alexander commented.

I smiled. "More like taking out the trash." I joked. We both laughed, and after it made me feel weird. _Did we just get along???_

I straightened up. "So sorry I was late, I just got caught up in it." I told him. I smiled in remembrance. _Killing demons to me is equivalent to that Miranda chick and texting. The one thing that occupies most of my time._

"I hope you got to eat." He said, nicely. _Why is he being nice? That little moment up there wasn't any invitation!_

"I did." I said, curtly. "Now, you should be going to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

His eyes went over me. "What about you? Aren't you tired?" He asked me. _Well now that you mention it..._

I involuntarily yawned. _FML! _"Don't worry about it, my prince." I said, sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed. "I'd prefer if you call me Alexander." He stated. _Good for you!_

"And I'd prefer to be out of here. Looks like we're both going to be disappointed, **Princey**." I said, smirking.

Okay, I admit, I started it. When I said that, I was just asking for some sort of retaliation. And I got one, alright. Currently, I'm hanging outside a window and the only thing keeping me up is Alexander's arms. Of course, if he drops me, I'll be fine when I land so it's not the whole height thing that bothers me. It's the fact that he's in control that does. He knows it too, I can see it in those beautiful eyes of his....

"Well, you're out of the castle now. So I guess that means you can call me by my name." He said, smirking. _Aha, I'm not going to give in the easily._

"Whatever you say, Prince Alexander."

"It's just Alexander." He told me.

"Fine, have it your way, Just Alexander." I said, still hanging out the window. _Feels nice..._

He was getting frustrated with me. I could tell. He looked all tense and on edge. _Should I really shove him with the current predicament?_

"So are we going to do this all night? Or are you going to drop me or something?" I asked. He silently pulled me back up. He said nothing as he climbed in bed. _Is he mad at me? Like really mad? All because I wouldn't call him Alexander? Geez..._

I felt something odd. Guilt. I felt guilty for him being upset. My job was to protect him and so far I've been the only thing he has to defend himself from, when I should be the one protecting him.

So I did the most difficult thing I've ever done. As I got in his bed (on the complete opposite side, I must add), I put aside my complete hatred for what he is. _Even if it's only for a moment..._

"Goodnight, Alexander." I murmured.

_'And that's the **only** moment he'll ever get of me being nice.' _I thought to myself, as I drifted asleep.

In my dreams, however, I couldn't help but wonder if that statement was actually true.

**A/N: Did you hate it? Love it? Laugh? Cry? Punch your grandma in the face? Well, what was your reaction?!?! Review and tell me!!! - Sam**


	3. He's Strong?

**He's Strong?**

_I'm in the middle of a field I use to go to as a child. However, I'm not alone. I'm with Alexander...and I like it._

_'Why do you hate me?' he asked, using his beautiful eyes to make me answer._

_'I don't hate you. I hate that you're an angel.' I told him._

_'Well if that's all you hate about me, tell me something you like about me.' he suggested._

_I thought about it for a moment. 'Your body is so beautiful, Alexander.' I answered, with a smile._

_His laugh filled the field, making those butterflies come back. 'Is that the only thing you like?' he asked._

_I shook my head. 'That's the only one you get to know about, though.' I teased._

_'What if I told you a couple things I like about you?' _

_The question caught my by surprise. How could anyone like anything about me? I'm cold, mean and enjoy killing! So, I shook my head. 'Okay, how about we do something else than?' he suggested. Before I could reply, he was leaning towards me. I knew what was happening...and I was going to let it. He got closer until his face was only centimeters away from mine and-_

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around the room and Alexander wasn't anywhere insight. I sighed with relief. _Thank god he didn't stick around. My dreams are awful. _

I hate sleeping. For many reasons. It's when I'm most vulnerable. I know for a fact I'm a deep sleeper because once the house was on fire and I didn't even wake up, I found out afterwards when I saw all the soot in the living room. I also need something to cuddle, like a stuffed animal or something, maybe even a blanket that's all wrapped up in a ball. And the most embarrassing thing is...I sleeptalk. Which is awful, especially when you have strange dreams that you don't like. _For instance, the dream I had last night. So embarrassing!_

On the brighter side, Alexander has left the building! That means I can take a shower and not have to worry about forgetting my clothes or anything. So, that's what I did. And that nice, relaxing shower actually put me in a good mood. Shocking! _Probably because it's 1:00 in the afternoon and I haven't had to deal with some stupid, gorgeous angel prince all day, though._

I got dressed in my usual black jeans, a black tank top, and I put on my boots. I looked through the clothes Kiara had packed for me, and stumbled upon my past two birthday presents from her. _She seriously packed that lingerie? Did she think I was going to use it with..._

I stopped that thought right there and buried it all at the bottom of my bag. I put the pink clothes and the dresses on top of it and then the clothes I actually wear on top. _I haven't worn those dressed and pink tops since my father died..._

I figured it was time to call Dearest Alexander and make him get his ass over here so I don't get in trouble. Plus, I needed a distraction from the past. So, I dialed his number (which was somehow programed into my phone while I was sleeping) and he answered, "Hello sleeping beauty." _Asshole._

"One, don't call me sleeping beauty, dumbass and second...where the **fuck** are you?" I asked, bored. Don't get me wrong, I'll do my duty. I just won't put the extra effort into caring about it. "And what the hell is that sound?" I added. Seriously, there's a lot of static! And it sounds like something is pounding against a wall!

"I can call you anything I want and I'm flying home."

I hung up. That's all I needed to know. _Wait...he can't call me whatever he wants!!! _Well, technically he can. But still! I left his room (he said he'll be here, why should I sit around and wait?) and went to the kitchen. No one offered to get me anything or show me where the blood was located. _Self service. I like it!_

I opened the fridge and there was a whole section, just filled with blood! _How thoughtful! _I took a bag of 0 negative and poured it in a glass. I put the glass in the microwave to warm it up. _No one likes cold blood..._

"Good afternoon, Violet. Are you finding things easily?" King Leo asked me, as he sat down and people served him. _Okay, I guess it's only self serve for employees. Whatever._

"Yup." I answered, taking my drink out of the microwave. Then I noticed King Leo was staring at me. Self consciously, I looked down at my outfit and realized I had forgot to grab my sweatshirt. _This is awkard...he's probably regretting hiring a spritzer body guard...._

I turned around and chugged down my drink. "I'll see you around, Leo." I said, politely, before leaving. I walked in Alexander's room just in time to see him come out of the bathroom, towel around the waist, hotter than ever. _De ja vu...._

I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. After all, I am a female. When a guy comes out half naked, all wet and gorgeous, the natural response is to stare. He had said something, but I wasn't paying enough attention to actually hear the words. The sexy angel brushed by me and said, "Oh and thank you for complimenting on my wonderful body this morning." _OH NO!_

Better act fast. "What the hell?! Are you smoking weed or something. Why would I compliment an angel? Especially you!" And I wouldn't. Not in real life. _Dreams are a different story..._

"Then why don't you tell me about your dream?" _Oh shit. What the hell did I say?? _

It takes a lot to make me blush, but sure enough, he made me blush. He smirked, but said no more on the topic. He just went over to his closet. I waited until my blush was completely gone, before I turned. Of course, with my luck, he was starting to take off the damn towel! _God hates me. That's just a fact now._

"W-W-W-What are you d-d-doing?!" I nearly shrieked.

"...Changing?" A grin spread across his beautiful face, "You can help me take the towel off if you want." he said, the he winked at me. _Okay, that's it. I'm not going to be a victim of your insanely gorgeous body anymore. _My eyes narrowed and he opened his arms, giving me access.

Part of me wanted to do it, not only because I kind of wanted to, but just to see his reaction. The better side won out. "You pervert!" I said, my voice just a whisper. I left the room, but stayed outside. _This job is going to just get more difficult, isn't it?_

As if he was trying to prove my point, Alexander came out (fully clothed, thank God!) and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You haven't seen me all day and I don't get a good morning, not good manners towards the prince." he scolded.

Instead of using a sarcastic comment, I reached back and grabbed his waist. My plan was to flip him over, but in the middle of doing so, he grabbed my arms and flipped **me** over instead. He had his legs on both sides of my waist and my arms pinned above my head. It's safe to say, I wasn't happy. My eyes narrowed and I attempted to kick his pretty little head! However, he caught my foot just before I got him. _Damn!_

My eyes narrowed. "Have you weaker today?" he asked me. _Bastard angel!_

"No, you're just fighting back." I growled.

"Did you think I would really sit by and let you whoop my ass?" _Well when you put it like that..._

"No," I snorted. "I just thought you were extremely weak." And it's true. It never occurred to me that he could be just as good, or better. _'You two are the strongest.' _King Vladimir had said. As in one is stronger than the other. _Dammit!_

Alexander had gotten up and walked away. I ran quickly and quietly but he turned around. I quickly threw a punch, which he dogded with ease. No matter the punch I threw, he would dodge it. So I thought quickly, bent down and attempted to kick. He jumped right in time. _GAH!_

"Take it outside you two." Anita said, plainly, while walking around us. _So she's not going to freak and tell Leo? Come on, why can't she go tell him and get me fired? Please?!?!_

"My pleasure." he answered. Next thing I know, I'm over his shoulder. _Okay, that's it. _I growled and bit his mid-back. He started to laugh, which got me pissed. Pissed enough for my fangs to start poking out. Not a lot, but enough to start venomizing him. _That's what you get!_

He jumped out the window and I stopped biting. I sucked in a breath to make my fangs go back. Guess what he did next? He freaking dropped me! Not that I cared, because I landed gracefully like I always do. However, he was still in the air.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed. "How the **hell** are you so strong today?" _Not fair!_

"Love, I have always been this strong." he said, before landing in front of me. _Did he really just use a pet-name on me?_

I ran at him full speed and just as I was about to punch him in the face, I thought of a better place. I moved more quick than before, got behind him and punched him right where I had bit him. He skidded forward and I smiled just a bit. _He's strong. But it's not just strength, it's also technique._

Alexander ran at me and feigned like he was going to go under me, but really he did a black flip over me and grabbed me by the throat. _Apparently, he also has technique._

He had me in a position where he could have done just about anything. Surprisingly, he said, "Alright I'm done." He put his hands up in surrender, which was odd considering he was winning.

_He's mocking me. _I ran at him, and just as I was about to attack he jumped over me. And stayed there, doing nothing. "I said I'm done!"

"**Pussy**." I scoffed. I have a bad mouth and a little problem with self control, I admit it. Then I noticed a girl coming up behind Alexander as he landed a couple feet away from me. Before I had a chance to warn him, the girl jumped on his back and he stumbled forward.

"My turn!" The girl laughed. Now here's the real kicker, instead of being in attack mode (like I would have), he smiled and moved the girl off his back and into his arms. _What the fuck is up with that?!_

"Good evening Dara!" He said. This Dara chick proceeded to hug his neck then jump down. _So they know each other. Wonderful...NOT!_

"Good evening, Alexander, now like I said...my **turn**!" she said, before trying to attack him. The stupid girl tried to kick his chest, but Alexander just grabbed her ankle and released when she was trying to fly out of his grasp. She ended up hitting a tree. I wanted to laugh so bad, but I figured it would be the wrong thing to do. So I didn't.

Princey over there just smiled in satisfaction. _Congrats, you defeated a little angel. _

"Who's that?" I asked, wanting to know every detail on my...I mean, Alexander's little friend. _After all, it's my job._

"Why? You jealous?" _As if! _

I scoffed. "You wish."

"Maybe you will after I tell you what she is to me." That caught my attention. _It never occurred to me...._

My eyes widened. "What is she to you?" I asked, feeling some new, strong emotion run through every fiber of my body. Naturally, I tried not to let this new emotion get the best of me and stay strong, like my dad use to tell me to. _Still, I can't help but feel the urge to rip that girl apart now..._

The stupid, sexy angel leaned forward and whispered, "My girlfriend." _No way._

"Oh shut up Alexander, don't lie to the girl." Dara said after smacking him. _HA! I knew it! After all, if he had an angel girlfriend, why would Leo be trying to hook him up?_

"Who said I was lying?"

"...Me, obviously. I'm his ex-girlfriend." She said as she stuck our her hand. _Ex? Ew. _"I'm Dara Cruz, you? Wait no, let me guess; the great Violet Charest." _'The great Violet Charest.' I like it._

I looked at Dara, and tried to see her motive. Alexander's ex, coming here randomly, being **nice**to me...something's up. I just nodded my head to let her know she was right, my name is Violet Charest.

I felt Alexander's lips near my ear and I became very aware on how close he was. "You know...she's not an angel." _Nuh uh!_

My eyes widened. "W-What? But she has wings."

"You know...there are other creatures with wings...for example; fairies?" Dara reminded me. _Riiiiight!_

"I knew that! Stupid, you underestimate me!" I covered. And it's true, I so knew that. It was just...lost in my mind from Alexander being so close previously. _What can I say, I'm addicted to his gorgeous body. That's it though. That's as far as it goes. I mean, we just piss each other off. So errr no emotions._

"Mhm...sure, anyway, I'm going to go for a round, I'll be back later. Don't wait up....**love**." He told me, smirking. _Exhibit A. He knows I hate that, and I'm not his love or whatever so he has no right to call me that! Bastard angel!_

He was in the air, wings and all. Normally, I would have admired it. But, he got me mad. So... "Hey **princey**!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me, I smiled at my knowledge at how to piss him off.

Suddenly, Alexander was coming straight at me and before I knew it I was in his arms, headed up towards the sky. "Put me do--" I started, before looking down and seeing the beautiful scenery. You could see building that looked so small, but the most interesting part was the landscape. Rivers, forests, you name it and you could see it. "Wow..." I whispered.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

I momentarily forgot who and what I was talking to. Only for a second though. "It is, absolutely beaut---no it's ugly, like your face!" _Let me remind you I'm only 19 and I still have my childish side. 'ugly like youre face' is the most fun thing to say. Well, next to 'suck it!'._

"Hm if my face is so ugly..." He bent so his face was extremely close to my own. My eyes widened. _This is starting to remind me of that awful dream... _"Then you must hate this." He whispered. His minty breath my made mind spin, and for a second, I really thought he was going to kiss me. _Which is just clearly all in my head..._

Next thing I know, we're back on the ground and I get to be on my own two feet again. "Alexander, I came to see you! So you shouldn't be flying off on your guests!" Dara said, jealousy as clear as day in her voice. Well, clear to me, because I'm a girl. So I can easily read other girls, it's what all girls have in order to compare themselves to each other. _That's what she's here for! Alexander!_

Alexander, either seeing this and liking it or choosing to ignore it, wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to the castle, leaving me to walk behind. _Like the girl can't find the huge castle...actually, maybe she can't and that's why they aren't together anymore._

As we went in the castle, Leo came down the stairs. "Dara, hunny! I haven't seen you for so long, sweetheart!" _Probably for the best too._

Surprisingly, Dara got down on one knee and bowed her head. _Am I suppose to do that? Because not only does it look stupid, it also is a waste of time. How does that even show respect?? You groveling just shows your weak...._

"Forget the formalities already!" Leo exclaimed.

"But your highness..." _He said forget them, dumbass. It's not that difficult to understand._

"Dara..." He warned.

The little bitch got to her feet. "In that case, I missed you too Leo!"

"Much better."

I stared at Dara. _She's good. A complete suck up to Alexander's father, using the guest card on Alexander, and trying to get on my good side so maybe I can't kill her because I don't have a reason._

"Unfortunately Dara, Alexander and Violet need to get to training right away." I had almost forgotten about training. In order for Alexander and I to get better at fighting, and maybe work well together, we need to train for at least an hour and a half a day. _Perfect excuse to get rid of Dara..._

"Of course, I understand. Is it a problem if I come?" _Major problem. Last thing I need is an ex-girlfriend playing cheerleader and stinking up the practice room._

"I do not want any distractions." Alexander said bluntly. Honestly, I was wicked surprised to hear him say that. And apparently Leo was too because he stormed off with all the servants calling after him.

"What was that about?" Dara asked, hurt. _Exactly what it sounds like, princess._

"You know I haven't ever liked distractions while fighting." He reasoned. _Great, so this Dara chick is good enough to be considered an actual distraction. She bothered me enough when I first met her and this is just getting worse and worse...I don't like it._

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Your absolute **love** and **obsession** with fighting...and killing." Dara asked, getting back up to her normal, preppy self. _No way...she has to be kidding...Alexander can't have something in common with me... _That's when Dara planted one on Alexander, officially putting her on my bad side.

To my disappointment, it took Alexander a minute or so before he pushed her back. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for good luck! I'll be in your room!" Dara squealed, prancing off.

"She's a spritzer, huh?" I stated, my voice hard. _Of course she is, that's just Alexander's type!_

"I still don't know what a spritzer is, therefore I cannot answer." Alexander said. _Oh shit, I was talking aloud._

I snapped my head in his direction. "I wasn't talking to you!" As bad as this is, I occasionally speak my thoughts aloud. Otherwise known as talking to myself.

"Let's go." He said, walking in front of me. He lead me underground, down more elevators and lead me to the room we would be using. Leo was sitting behind the glass, watching. I knew this was the time I had to prove what I could do, see how long I could last. The pressure was on.

"Start!" Leo ordered. Instantly, I ran at Alexander full speed. Alexander started running to and just as my fist was about to collide with his jaw, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. I returned the block by ducking down and kicking his ankles. However he jumped over it, with his hand still on my wrist. Using this to my advantage, I gripped his wrist, flipped him over and straddled his waist.

Alexander looked at me and grinned. _Either he's making fun of this nice little position we're in, or he's up to something. _I raised an eyebrow, momentarily confused. Before I knew it, Alexander had grabbed my wrist and threw me into the wall. _Another block. _

"Fight me like a true opponent." I commanded. He wasn't trying! Well, he was trying to block me (and succeeding so far) but he wasn't trying to attack. _Grrr..._

"I am." Not exactly. We both know it.

"No, you are not. I want you to fight me like you would a demon. I can see you're just blocking, start punching and kicking!" Then I was after him again. As I ran towards him he landed a kick in the middle of my chest, making me fly backwards. _Finally..._

It went on like this for the rest of the time. Which was easily lost because I was so caught up in the battle, I was a bit shocked when the buzzer rang, ending the exercise. Alexander, is the strongest component I have ever faced in my life. Putting it simply, he's the best. As much as I don't like to admit it, he's better than me. He has lightning fast reflexes, has the ability to think quick on his feet and amazing strength. _Not that he needs to know this..._

"Time for you two to go patrol." Leo said, just as Dara jumped on Alexander's back for the second time today. _My god, what a nuisance she is. Can't she just die or something?_

"Can I go, Leo? Please please?!" _Are you two again, little Dara? Or do you just like begging like a two year old to get what you want._

Leo sighed, and I decided to help out with Alexander and Dara's little yuck fest. "It's fine with me as long as you don't get in my way, or I'll kill you along with the demons." I said, bluntly. I really don't like the idea of Dara coming along. But, Dara is the type of girl Alexander wants. And, to make sure I'm secure in my loathing for Alexander, why not ensure Dara and him get alone time while I do the one thing I enjoy most; killing. _Plus I can't help but hope Dara will get in my way and I get to kill her with the demons....I'm just saying._

"Like I'd allow you killing her." Alexander said. _That's only because she's your little whore._

"Then I'll kill you too!" Ahaha well, I could die trying.

"Didn't you just witness your ass getting beat back there?" _Jackass._

"I had you for a bit." I defended. And I so did...but you know, then he would get all the control again and blah.

"What if I let you?" He sneered. I stayed quiet while I cursed at him in four different languages in my head. He grinned, realizing he ticked me off. _And I would do something if it wasn't for the company and the fact that you will probably block it._

"Let's go!" Dara shrieked. _Right, almost forgot you existed for a second. Thanks for making yourself known, princess._

"Turn that down a notch."

"Can you fly me?!" Dara asked, once we were outside and she was on her own feet. I scoffed at her pathetic attempt to get in his arms. _Stupid girl..._

"No, I have to fly--" Alexander started. _Oh hell no! I'm not going to be a reason for trouble in paradise with these two!_

"I have two feet, I can run." I demanded and then I ran off before he could fight me on it. At the south side, Dara showed up butterfly wings and all.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Alexander?" I asked, ticked off that she has followed me, while another part of me was happily rejoicing that they were apart.

"Are you crazy?! Alexander is downright terrifying when he fights! He's so...merciless." She explained, shivering. _I don't think he could ever scare me... And I highly doubt he is merciless. I mean really? He's a prince. An angel prince. _

"Whatever you say." I said, not really caring. We walked the perimeter as Dara talked on and on and on like we were old time best friends. She even put away the wings and started walking next to me, as we headed towards the west side. There being a lack of demons so far, I decided to engage in conversation with the twit.

"So why are you here?" I asked, out of the blue.

Dara sighed. "For multiple reasons. Mostly for my guilty pleasure of seeing Alexander. I mean, he's absolutely gorgeous what girl doesn't want him? And well...to see if your suitable." She explained. For the moment, I completely ignore the part about me, because I could care less. But Alexander? What right does this chick have to comment aloud on his body?

We stopped momentarily, listening to the sounds of demons screaming in the distance and a devious laugh. _Alexander's having fun...and what do I get? Some stupid, fairie blabbing up a storm._

"I'm the type of girl that doesn't want him." I said, bitterly. Which...I couldn't say is completely true. I knew there was a part of me that really wanted him. Badly. But the bigger part hated him, so it obviously won over.

"What if I told you he wanted you?" Dara asked, catching my attention. _Alexander? Liking **me**? As if._

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? An angel prince and his vampire body guard? This isn't some romance book, Dara, this is real life. In real life, guys like Alexander and girls like me, don't mix. As a matter of fact, we hate each other." I told her, matter-of-factly. _It's true. I hate Alexander. And Alexander most likely hates me._

"Hate and love are easily confused." She said, with a know it all voice. _Excuse you? _"So is anger and jealousy." She added. _I don't get jealous..._

My eyes narrowed. "And how would you know this?" I challenged.

Dara smiled. "When I was dating Alexander, any girl that looked at him made me angry, only way stronger than my average anger. I realized I was just jealous, like you are of me." She explained.

I laughed. "You think I'm jealous of **you**? If I was truly jealous of you, you would be dead. I wouldn't let my competition live." I threatened. "But, I have no problems with you. Well, except your annoying habits, high pitched voice, and perky attitude." I listed. _And there's the whole thing where you confuse the hell out of me and throw yourself all over Alexander. Such a desperate act on your part._

She raised her eyebrows. "That's a pretty long list." She stated.

"Yet I can make it longer." I sighed. She just laughed, probably thinking I was joking. _I'm not. _"So, out of curiosity, why did you and Alexander call it quits?" I asked, referring to their breakup.

Dara saddened at the mention of the topic, which made me happy. "Alexander realized that he was breaking rules by being with me. He loves those damn rules, and he broke them long enough for me. So...he broke up with me. I understand, though. The kingdom and the rules are important." She sighed. _Or he dumped you after he realized how annoying you are._

I rolled my eyes. "What did you think he was going to do? Put aside the rules for you or something?" I scoffed. _Ridiculous._

She smiled. "A girl can dream, right?" She murmured. _I hate dreams. Blah. Although, Dara's sadness is making me kinda giddy... _Suddenly, Dara brightened up again, so quick it was like turning on a switch. "Did you notice how happy you are at the fallout of Alexander and I?" She asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn't because of what she had said, though. _I smell a demon... _"Dara...fly to safety." I ordered, my voice ice cold. _No, I don't care for Dara. But I don't want her in the way of my fun, either._

Dara, taking in the seriousness in my voice, obeyed my order and flew up just in time for the demons to make their appearance. Three, to be exact. "Oh, lookie here! A beautiful girl!" a raspy voice, exclaimed to the others, as he took a step towards me. I smirked, my fangs making their appearance. _Silly little demon..._

"Uh oh, you better be careful, Marty. A vampire!" another said, sarcastically.

"You think you can take me? Try it, I dare you." I taunted.

The third, a woman demon, started to move forward but the one called Marty stopped her, his eyes wide. "Gold eyes." He whispered, clearly referring to me.

I took advantage of the situation and ran full speed until I was right in front of Marty. I then dug my hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. "My name is Violet, asshole." The woman demon screeched and jumped at me, her long nails being her main weapon. I dodged, grabbed her arm, spun her around and threw her into a tree so that she was stuck all because of those damn nails.

The third demon snarled and lunged at me, only to have his throat ripped out. Finally, I turned back to the woman demon. I smiled evilly at her. "So, you still think you can take me on?" I asked.

She snarled at me, so I took out one of her hands out of the tree and broke her arm. "Use your words." I scolded. The woman demon didn't respond, so after cracking a couple more of her bones, I decided she wouldn't be a fun one and I squeezed her neck until it was complete detached from her head. I sighed. "You would have been so much more fun if you put up a fight."

I then put all the pieces in a little pile and set it on fire. Dara landed beside me. "That was disgusting." She stated.

I laughed. "I thought it was fun." I said, noticing a sudden burst of flames not too far away. Using my inhuman speed, I ran to the spot, with Dara close behind. I got there just in time to see a demon's skull erupt from his forehead. _That is awesome._

Another demon got on Alexander's back and took a nip at his neck. I wanted nothing more than to help him fight, but I figure he could do it on his own. As if proving me right, Alexander shot his fist back into the demon's eye and when the eyeball wrapped around his fist, the sexy angel threw the demon off his back, ripping is eyeball off. He then slammed his palm down on the demon's nose and everyone could hear the loud crunch as all the bones broke one after another. Alexander laughed and I was in awe at the sight. _He truly enjoys killing....like me...._

As Alexander calmed down, Dara decided to make her presence known. Again. "I told you! Didn't I tell you?! He is fucking frightening when he fights!" Dara shrieked, while pointing a finger at him.

"I didn't think I should believe her, but I guess I saw now..." I admitted. It was frightening. For different reasons, though. I'm truly frightened of Alexander....but not because he can kick ass. More because, we have that in common and I like it. A lot. _That...is terrifying._

"It's getting late, let's go." Body said, his voice strained from the excitement. His beautiful, black wings outlined in red came out once again as he took flight. I gasped, because I had completely forgotten of his beauty.

"Remember what I told you." Dara whispered.

I snorted, "I'm not listening to some bimbo that Alexander dumped..." Speaking of Alexander, he was further ahead meaning we were further behind than we should be. "Let's go." I said, running towards the castle.

Alexander and I were both messy, but I let him go first because he looked like he was about to pass out any minute. Once he got out, he layed down on his bed. "Dara, I think...it's time for you to leave." He whispered, in a sleepy voice. _Ahaha suck it Dara!_

I laughed as Dara tried giving Alexander a kiss, but he moved his head, before he stopped moving completely. _Um....is that natural? _"It's the _Sayan. _His mind is resting as his body repairs itself." Dara explained, obviously seeing my confused look.

I bit my lip. "Maybe you should get a nurse to check on him or something. Just...to be safe." I suggested. "And then you can feel free to leave." I added, happily.

Dara raised an eyebrow. "Can't handle competition?" She asked, clearly trying to tick me off.

I glared at her. "Goodbye, Dara." I said, my voice ice. She smiled in satisfaction, but left. I continued to glare at the door, until I was sure she wasn't coming back. _Well...for now._

I decided to clean up a bit. Once I did, I came back out to see a servant getting ready to leave the room, but Alexander didn't have any bandages on. "No serious injuries?" I checked.

The servant just smiled and left. _Okay then... _After watching Alexander for a total of two minutes, I decided to be daring and take a closer look. After all, Alexander was in this _Sayan _thing or whatever and I doubt he would come out anytime soon. I walked over and soon regretted it. Why? Because this beautiful, sleeping angel had no shirt on. And he wasn't awake. Which gave me the ability to look over every inch of him, without him knowing. _And I think I'm going to like doing so... that's the bad part._

After admiring his chiseled chest for awhile, I found something more fascinating. On his left arm, he had a black tribal tattoo that laced down his left arm, rose in different areas but slowly fades at his elbow. It has a light red that slowly glows at the points of it. The design itself was amazing, but the way it looked on Alexander's well built arm, it was unbelievable. _This boy just gets more and more interesting...._

Without thinking, my hand started going forward to touch him. But I snapped into the reality, took my hand back, and sat in the corner of the room for the rest of the night.

_I shouldn't be interested at all. I hate him and everything he stands for. _I reminded myself.

Little did I know, my heart said something completely different.

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review!!! Oh, and also read Alexander's POV if you will, it will really give you a better understanding to the story and it will explain the Sayan more. Thanks for reading!!! - Sam**


	4. Kiara

**Kiara**

Alexander was starting to stir and I didn't feel like being creepy by watching him wake up, so I went in the hallway and looked over the schedule for the day. We had breakfast, training, lunch, and instead of patrolling we had some discussion to go to about problems in Angeria. Lame, right? _Well...that will only take an hour. That leaves too much time for me to be alone with Alexander..._

I called Kiara's cell phone. "Hi sis! What's up?" She answered.

"How would you like to meet Prince Alexander today?" I asked, then proceeding to toss my phone across the hall. Even then...I could still hear her screaming. _Oh god. _After a couple minutes of me waiting for her to calm the fuck down, I went over and picked up my phone. "Are you finished?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes! I can't believe this is happening! I'm so excited now! Violet, you're the best! Ah! What time should I come over?! Can I bring a camera and my notepad with four hundred questions to ask him? Will there be guards?" She rambled.

I sighed. "Come around one. There will be a guard, tell him you have an appointment with the Prince and he'll let you in. Bring what you want. I'll see you then." I answered, calmly.

"Kay! Love you!" She exclaimed before hanging up. I put the phone in my pocket and that's when I saw Alexander just waiting in the doorway, beautiful as always.

"Since when do you get to arrange appointments for me?" He asked, clearly amused.

I smirked. "Since we made a deal. You're meeting my sister today." I told him, walking towards the kitchen.

"That sounds exciting. Does she have your bad attitude?" Alexander teased. _It's morning. How is he so happy in the morning?_

"You mean is she heartless, bitchy and sarcastic? No, she's my complete opposite. You won't even be able to tell we're related." I answered, honestly, before stealing a glance at Alexander quickly. He was lost in his own thought, though, and didn't notice.

Alexander sat down next to Leo, who was just finishing up breakfast. Alexander sat, looking bored out of his mind, as he waited to be served. It's kinda funny, because they only eat breakfast in the kitchen. Every other meal is served in the dinning room. _Guess breakfast isn't as formal..._

As they ate, I helped myself to the blood in the refrigerator and started heating it up in the microwave. It's not as good as it is from the source...but it's better than nothing. "King--" I started, before getting a stern look. "Leo, do you mind if Alexander has a meeting with a vampire girl today after the discussion about problems in Angeria?" I asked.

Leo didn't look like he approved. "What would this meeting be about?" He asked.

"The Prince, of course. She has questions about him. All Prince Alexander has to do is sit there, look pretty, and answer them. The vampire girl will probably go back and tell her friends how amazing angels are, especially the Prince, and next thing you know everyone's at ease and there are a whole bunch of...options for Alexander to chose from within days." I proposed. Far fetched, right? Not so much. By the time Kiara is done, Alexander will have his own website and probably a shrine. _Leo likes this idea..._

"I like the way you think, Violet."

I smiled. "Thanks, Leo. So what do you say? Let the girl have her interview?" I asked, knowing that I had him.

He returned the smile. "Yes, the girl may have her interview....as long as you join my son and I for dinner tonight." I wasn't sure whether I should be flattered or weirded out. Either way, I smiled and went with flattery.

"I'm not sure if that's the greatest idea. Considering my dinner is a tad different from yours." I reminded him. As if to prove my point, the microwave beeped signaling my breakfast was ready. I took the glass out of the microwave and held it up as my exhibit A.

Leo's smile faltered. "You can still enjoy the meal, correct?"

The thing is, I can eat normal food. However, it does nothing for me and it's really not that appetizing. "Of course." I said, knowing that was the answer Leo wanted to hear. _This is a perfect example on why I hate angels. Especially royal ones. Making me do shit I don't wanna do...grrr...._

Leo smiled brightly again. "Spectacular. I'll see you then, Violet." He said, before leaving the kitchen with servants following after him. Alexander glared after Leo, not even noticing that his meal was in front of him.

"Earth to Alexander? Your food is getting cold." Sexy angel man snapped out of it and thanked the woman serving.

I finished my cup of blood and washed it out. The maid on kitchen duty started piling up Leo's many dishes, and I felt bad for her. _It's not fun cleaning up after someone else's mess..._ "Why don't you take a break? I'll clean these up for you." I offered. I checked the clock, it was only seven thirty. There was plenty of time for me to wash the dishes, Alexander to finish breakfast and then for us get in our training before lunch.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." The woman said, taking a quick glance at Alexander. I looked back and he was watching me curiously.

"Ignore Alexander over there. I do." I told her. The woman smiled and Alexander just chuckled. "You won't get in trouble, I promise. He'll pretend like he never saw this whole thing, I'll wash the dishes for you, and you get a nice little break to check in with the family or something." The break to talk to her family sold her in, and she left, thanking me.

I was half way through washing the dishes when I felt someone standing close behind me. Two hands were on my waist and I had a feeling I knew who they belonged to. "What do you want, Alexander?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed. I would have removed his hands from my waist, if I wasn't washing dishes, just to prove that I'm annoyed with him, but I didn't.

"Why did you offer to help out the maid...if you're supposedly heartless?" He asked, his cool breath tickling my ear causing my body to shiver. _Way for my body to betray me..._

I wasn't going to let it get the best of me. "That's none of your business, Princey." I retorted. Okay, so with the princey part, I was just asking for him to react. I didn't intentionally mean to do this, but I did anyways. Which is why Alexander had me turned to face him, his arms wrapped around me, and his face wicked close to mine and I was leaning against the sink. This little space between us reminded me about the first time we met, my dream, and the time I thought Alexander was going to kiss me but it was all in my head. "Say that again. I dare you." He threatened, his voice dangerously sexy. _I want him...._

But he's not mine to want. And he can't want me. _Regardless...seeing him this angry is enjoyable. _"That's none of your business...." I said, slowly, acting as if he was two. _Now wait for it... _"...Princey." I finshed. Now, I have no idea what I was expecting, but him pushing me into the sink, was definitely not expected. Luckily, only my arms went in and the tips of my hair.

"Gross!" I exclaimed.

Alexander took a step back and smiled victoriously. "It's your own fault! If you had treated me with respect, that wouldn't have happened." He reasoned. Oh, this isn't over. Using my inhuman speed, I ran up, my arms dripping and everything, and gave Alexander a **big** hug, wiping all the dirty dish water on him.

"How's that for respect?"

Alexander looked surprised for the most part, but smiled. "Truce?" He offered. I was about to tell him yes, when he added, "Since I have all this nice dish water on me, I'll also help you out with those dishes."

I raised an eyebrow. "You want to help me wash the dishes?" I asked, skeptically.

He rolled his eyes. "If I don't, we won't have time to change before practice." He reasoned. I stared at him, trying to see if he was kidding. _The angel prince wants to help with dishes?_

"It's not a big deal if we're late. We will only miss a bit of lunch. I can do them by myself." I said, stubbornly, as I turned back to the dishes that were half done. _If he helps, I'll owe him one. And I don't want to owe him anything._

"I want to help you." He said, taking position next to me. "How about you wash and rinse. I'll dry and put them away." He offered. I took a good look at Alexander, and he didn't look like he was joking. He genuinely wanted to do this.

"Okay." I said, defeated. We did the dishes, together, and instead of me feeling weird...it was nice. Alexander and I were not only getting along, we were helping someone out.

Of course, I didn't dwell on it for long because we had to go change (I also washed the tips of my hair) and went to training. After that, I ate while Alexander showered and I showered while Alexander ate. Although, it was a close call because Alexander almost walked in and saw me in a towel that didn't cover much. However, he covered his eyes when I started freaking out and once I was dressed and had brushed my hair, we were on our way to that stupid meeting. I completely tuned out the entire meeting and instead focused on Alexander, the wall, Alexander, the table, Alexander, the floor, oh and did I say Alexander? Yeah, couldn't help it. There was nothing else to do.

After what seemed like forever, the meeting came to an end, and Alexander and I headed to the main room where his throne was located. They were bringing Kiara in there once she arrived. "So, did you enjoy the meeting?" The angel prince asked.

"I was suppose to be paying attention?"

He chuckled. "Well if you weren't paying attention to the topics at the meeting, what were you paying attention to, love? Me?"

My eyes narrowed. "First, what did I say about calling me love? Second, I was actually paying attention to the wall, table and floor, and I found the designs rather intriguing. Third, why do you care anyways?"

Alexander smiled. "Doesn't matter what you said, I'll call you what I want, so get that through your pretty little head. And I saw you staring at me during the meeting, I was watching you the whole time." He answered, leaving the third unknown.

"You know what? You can't call me whatever you want. Next time you call me love, I'm not responding." I retorted, getting pissed.

He shook his head, laughing. "I just told you I watched you for an hour, and all you can do is complain about how I call you love. Most girls would be flattered, not pissed off." He said as we entered the room.

"I'm not like most girls, so suck it!" I said, flipping him off. He opened his mouth, glanced behind me, looked back at me and smiled.

"Violet, flipping off the prince isn't very polite." Alexander scolded. _What no real comeback?_

"Violet! What are you doing?!" Kiara exclaimed, running up towards me. _Oh fuck my life! Now she's going to be on my case about this! Gah, I hate him!_

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I answered honestly.

Kiara chose to ignore this and curtsy before Alexander. "I apologize for my sister's actions, my prince. She didn't mean to offend you, she just has a temper that she needs to work on controlling." She explained.

I rolled my eyes, but Alexander just smiled and took Kiara's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you. And please, call me Alexander."

Kiara fainted. Yup, she fucking fainted. Alexander caught her, but handed her over to me. Which is for the best, considering if she woke up in his arms, she'd just pass out again. "Damn, we're so not related." I muttered under my breath. I started tapping her cheeks, and Kiara's eyes fluttered open.

"Violet, I had the weirdest dream. I was--" Kiara started, before seeing Alexander. "Nevermind, it wasn't a dream." She said, correcting herself. I put her back on her own two feet, and Alexander just smiled.

"Dearest Prince, this is my half sister, Kiara." I introduced, making sure I added the 'dearest prince' part just to piss him off when he can't do anything. _Whoo!!!_

He twitched at the mention of his rank, but covered it up quickly. "Well, Kiara, I hear you have a lot to ask me. So...ask away."

After two hours of questioning him about how he grew up, his hobbies, duties as Prince, blah blah blah. Kiara finally got to the interesting ones...about his relationships. "Have you ever dated a vampire?" She asked. This caught my interest, but I didn't let it show.

"No, I haven't." Alexander answered.

"Would you ever date one?"

I felt awkward. So I just started playing with my hair, like a typical girl, as I waited for Alexander to respond. I didn't dare look or think about him. _There's really nice conditioner here... my hair is sooo soft...yeah..._

I was so focused on not focusing on looking at Alexander, that I missed his answer. _Dammit all! _"What is your current relationship status?" Kiara asked.

"I'm single." Alexander stated.

"....Do you want to change that? Because I know a whole bunch of--" Kiara started, but I interrupted.

"Kiara, he's a big boy, if he wants a girlfriend, he can get one all by himself." I said, before realizing that I kinda just implied he could have any girl he wants. _No one noticed though..._

"Violet, are you complimenting him?" She gasped. "I'm so proud of you!" I gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look, and she shut right up. _Much better. _"Anyways, that's all the questions I have for the website I'm making about you." She finished. _And you thought I was kidding about the website thing..._

Alexander looked shocked. "You're making a website about me?"

Kiara nodded her head, enthusiastically. "Yes! It'll have all the questions I just asked summed up on it. There will be a box for new questions, a vote on what people think about you, and then my personal opinion." She listed, professionally.

"Kiara wants to have a career as a journalist. And making a website about the infamous Alexander is a great start." I explained.

Mr. Sexy Angel sighed, obviously not liking the idea of this. _Knew he wasn't going to like meeting her...._ "Well...I suppose since it will help start your career...it's fine by me. Do you want any pictures of the house or something?" He offered.

Kiara lit up like the fourth of July. "Well..." She started. A half hour later, she had tons of pictures of him all around the castle, a picture of his throne, and a picture of his bedroom (where we currently are), and I took a picture of Alexander and her together. Just when you think she's done... "Okay, I need one picture that won't be going on Alexander's website. I just need it to prove something to my friends." She admitted.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Alexander said, politely. _He's too nice._

"I want a picture of you and Violet." She squealed.

My eyes narrowed. "A picture of Alexander? And me? In the same one? Why?"

Kiara sighed. "My friends don't believe that you will actually get along with Alexander. They think that you're....different personality will overrule his nice one and make him...unhappy. I told them you were going to be nice. So I need a picture of you two smiling and getting along, just to back it up." She explained, choosing her words carefully. But I got the message: My bitchy, cold, demon killer status makes it seem unlikely that I would get along with the perfect, Angel Prince! _If only they knew that their sexy eyecandy enjoyed killing just as much as me..._

I rubbed my temples. "Why can't you let them just think what they want? I mean, for once, they're actually partially right. Alexander and I don't get along." I told her.

"Well could you pretend to so I don't look bad?" She pleaded. I groaned but stood next to Alexander, making sure to keep a good space between us. "Thanks...but could you get a little closer? You're standing far away like he has a contagious disease." She snapped. _He doesn't have a contagious disease....well, at least I hope he doesn't, because I shared a bed with him the other night._

I crossed my arms. "No, I'm standing like a body guard would, at a good distance. How exactly am I suppose to stand?"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Alexander, please help my aggravating sister out by moving towards her or something."

In response, Alexander's grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He then placed his right hand on my lower back and put my left hand on his shoulder. His other hand forced me to look forward at the camera, and once he released, I glared at the camera, waiting for the stupid picture to get taken already.

"Smile." She ordered. _Oh my god, why is she asking for so much?! Greedy child..._

"Kiara, you've tortured me enough. Just take the damn picture already." I snapped. _Being so close to Alexander for so long is starting to make me lightheaded...._

I felt Alexander's perfect lips against my ear. "Why don't you just make this easier on yourself and smile. It's not going to kill you, I promise." He whispered. The thought about how if I turned my head I would be within kissing distance. _He's going to be the one to kill me, not smiling to that damn camera! _

"I'm not smiling. Just take the picture." I ordered. Kiara glared at me, but it had no effect on me. _I'm use to it..._

That's when Alexander's hand started slowly edging down my back. "Smile if you want me to stop." _Is he serious? _

Well, apparently he was because his hand kept working its way down, and soon his hand would be on my ass! Part of me was freaking out, the other part (while still freaking out) didn't really think he would do it. But, I wasn't about to take any chances. "Smiling!" I exclaimed, while moving his hand back up to its original spot.

So, Alexander got his way, Kiara got her picture, I'm now a good sister, everyone's happy right? Wrong. "So why don't you get along with Alexander, Violet? I mean, he's really down to Earth." Kiara asked.

"Yeah, Violet? Why?" Alexander asked, smirking. _He's enjoying Kiara's company way more than he should. I only thought of this idea to have Kiara here to have her **annoy** Alexander not become his best friend and gang up on me!_

I rolled my eyes. "Easy for you to say, Kiara, you don't live with him." I replied, not really answering the question. It's the technique called: Avoiding!

She sighed. "You're lucky and you don't even realize it. It's so unfair." She said, eyeing the bed. "Where do you sleep, sis?"

I grew uncomfortable at the mention of sleeping, because it reminded me of my most recent dream. "In that bed." I said, motioning to Alexander's bed.

"I thought that's where Alexander sleeps." Kiara said, confused. _Ugh, sometimes the girl can be so dense._

"I do sleep there." Alexander said, smiling when Kiara's jaw dropped.

"And she actually sleeps there? In the same bed as you?"

"Yes, Kiara." I said, irritation clear in my voice.

"I'm in complete shock. Violet, when did you start listening? You sleep in his bed, do what he tells you--" My half sister started.

"I only sleep in bed every three days. And, he gets up before me, so it's not even that long. Plus, we stay on our own sides." I told her. "And I don't do what he tells me to do!" I shouted.

"When I told you to smile, you didn't listen. But when Alexander told you to, you did." She reminded me. _I'm guessing she didn't notice the hand thing....._

"Different reason than what you're thinking. So stop thinking." I checked the clock and it was five thirty. "Alright, kid, I think you're time is up. You should get home. Do you have a ride?" I asked.

She nodded. "Mom is waiting outside." My eyes darkened at the mention of my mother. _Stupid bitch..._

Putting thoughts about my mother aside, I gave Kiara a big hug. "I'll stop by the house tomorrow during one of my breaks." I told her, before backing away.

Kiara looked like she was going to give Alexander a handshake, but the minute his hand was in hers, she pulled it away and hugged him. He just chuckled and pat her back. We left Alexander in the room and I walked her to the door and made sure she got out safe. By the time I got back to Alexander's room, he was taking a couple things out of the top of bag. "What are you doing?!" I shouted.

"You're coming to a royal dinner, you might as well dress like it." He teased. I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile. _Like I have anything that I could wear that is suitable here..._

The angel prince tossed my silky, blue shirt at me. My eyebrows furrowed. "Weird. You gave me my favorite shirt." I muttered.

He looked shocked for a minute but composed himself. "Well, it was either that, or some of the sexy lingerie you have." He smirked._He likes annoying me. Grrrrr._

My eyes widened. "How did you find that? It's all the way at the bottom!" I exclaimed. "By the way, that's not even suppose to be there. It was last years birthday present from Kiara and her being the funny girl she is decided to pack it for me. So, I'm not wearing it to dinner or ever...well, not for you anyways."

I didn't to look at him I just went in the bathroom to change my top and brush my hair. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I just left it down. I walked out and threw the other shirt in my hamper. I looked at Alexander, who was wearing a button up, silky red shirt that looked great on him. I could see every detail of his muscular chest and I was liking it. Alexander was staring at me like I was at him, but we both snapped out of it at the same time and started for the door.

But we both tried to go at the same time and bumped into each other. "I'm sorry." We both said at the same time, before awkwardly looking away. _This is so weird..._

We walked the rest of the way in silence and we ended up getting there before Leo. We were sitting across from each other at the table and I don't know what he was doing because I was too busy staring at the table.

"So why did you chose to have violet streaks in your hair?" Alexander asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, it matched my name so I thought it fit." I answered.

"So if your name was Fuchsia you would have put fuchsia streaks in your hair?"

"Who would name their kid Fuschia?" I asked.

"Someone who really likes pink."

"Pink is such an icky color though. And fuchsia is an icky name. So, they fit, but I can't imagine naming a kid Fuchsia unless you thought the kid was icky. Although, my mother very well might have thought I was icky, she at least gave me a better color. And it sounds better too." I went on.

"I see your point, but what if your parents were just completely out of it when they named you and they accidentally named you Fuchsia. Would you have put fuchsia streaks in your hair?" He asked.

"No, because I would have changed my name and therefore it wouldn't have fit." I argued.

"So what you're saying is, you would only let the streaks in your hair go with your name, if you liked the name and color." He concluded, with a brilliant smile.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." We both laughed and then went silent. _We just got along again.....weird..._

Before either of us had a chance to say anything, Leo walked in servants and all. He sat down, at the head of the table of course, took my hand in his and kissed it. _Is this some family tradition? _"Good evening, Violet. I'm glad you showed up." He said, although it seemed like there was some underlying reason that I didn't know about.

Servants came out and served us salad and soup. _This is dinner? _"It's an appetizer." Alexander reminded me. _Right. Royalty has a million courses and all that. _I just nodded.

"Violet darling, If I may say so, that's a beautiful blouse." Leo complimented, acting as if Alexander didn't exist. In response Alexander glared at him. _Way to be rude Leo..._

"Thanks. Your son chose it out for me." I replied. Leo looked a bit surprised, but Alexander looked happy. _And that's all that counts...because I'm his body guard and everything._

"Speaking of my son, how is he acting? I know he doesn't act like a proper prince an--" Leo started and the weirdest thing happened. Alexander's eyes...the little bit of red near his pupil started to be more prominent like his eye color was changing...

"Leo, I don't really know what you're talking about. Alexander is a wonderful prince. Not just by me, either." I interrupted. I glanced at Alexander and saw his eyes were back to normal. _That must have been in my imagination... _

Leo smiled. "Yes, well, maybe after dinner you would like to meet with me....alone. I'd love to hear all you have to say." _Uhhh...I was pretty much finished...._

Before I could answer, Alexander said, "Father, a servant wants to speak to you. He claims it's important." That's when I noticed a cute, young boy with red hair and freckles. _Probably about sixteen.... he must need money, poor kid._

Leo looked annoyed. "What is so important you would interrupt my dinner with Violet?" _Um, and Alexander?_

"Your highness, there's a lady waiting for you." The boy told Leo. _A lady?? What the hell?! Isn't Leo like...old?_

Leo's eyes lit up just a bit. "Grace?"

"Uhh no, your majesty. Her name is Irina." _Geez, why are so many girls offering themselves to sleep with Leo?! I mean, he's a king with a kid! A hot kid! Isn't the normal reaction to go after the younger one not the old fart? Not that I'm complaining...I mean it makes my job easier..._

Leo smiled. "Even better. Tell her I'll be out momentarily." He ordered. _Way to be a spritzer, Leo. _Leo turned to me, still smiling. "You don't mind if I leave early, do you?"

I smiled. "Not at all."

The King kissed my hand once again before leaving. He was almost gone when he turned around, "We can reschedule!" He exclaimed before vanishing completely.

A servant came out taking our plates. "Is King Leonard still eating?" The woman asked.

"No and I'm not either. Thanks for all your hard work though." I said, politely. The servant girl smiled took Alexander's plate, put it on her pile, Alexander thanked her and she left.

"If you don't care for the food...why did you accept the invitation?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I actually had a choice. You can't exactly say no to kings." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"But you have no problems with saying no to princes."

"No."

"Exactly." He smiled, as the servant brought out his main dish. I eyeballed his so-called dinner. It looked odd to me. Alexander noticed my look and smiled. "It's chicken. Haven't you ever had chicken?"

"No."

"Would you like to try some?" He offered.

"No." _Hehe this is kinda fun. Just saying no to everything..._

"Is that all you're going to say now?"

"No." _And when I say no, I mean yes._

Alexander started eating his dinner and I just sat and watched, bored. "Are you sure you don't want any chicken? Everyone likes chicken." _What about vegetarians?!_

"No."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you're not sure." He stated.

_Huh? _"No?" I said, unsure.

He just chuckled and continued eating and drinking. Once he was done, he asked, "Are you more calm today or something?"

"Why?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me. _So much for just saying no..._

"Well...you haven't attacked me. Or irritated me too much. So, are you just having a calm day or is this side here to stay?" _Good question..._

"I'm only being nice today because you kept your word and met my sister. Don't expect it to last." I answered. Honestly, I didn't realize that we weren't fighting so much today. I mean, we argued a little but it wasn't that big. _It's because he didn't piss me off...._

The servant came and asked if Alexander wanted desert and he decline asking only for another drink. _Speaking of drink... _"I haven't really been taking my breaks, so I'm going to do that now. Probably get some real food while I'm at it." I told him, not waiting for his response. My plan was to get a real bite to eat, but first I just had to do something...

I saw one of the plates of chicken, and took a piece just out of curiosity. I ate it...and it wasn't so bad. _Huh...guess everyone does like chicken. Even me._

I went out afterwards, fed twice, and had a drink at the bar. You could say I was feeling pretty good! That is, until I got a call from Max... "Violet, I decided what I want to ask as a favor."

"Okay, whatever you want." I agreed.

"A date."

"With who?"

"You, Violet." He said, patiently.

I'll admit it, I was completely shocked. Max, some genius guy who could dig up the dirt on anyone, wanted to go on a date with a girl who could kill him in a second if she wanted to. _Takes balls... too bad I don't really have feelings for him. _"I don't know..." I trailed, starting on the walk towards the castle.

"Well, you don't have a choice. I have the information you would like on Prince Alexander. If you want it....go out with me. One date, that's all."

"One date. That's as far as it's going, though." I reminded him.

Max chuckled. "Unless you actually like the date, that is." _....True. But, let's not go there. I have enough on my mind..._

I smiled as I entered the castle. "Of course. We can set up a time tomorrow, alright? And you will only have about an hour. That's the length of my break." I told him.

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow, Violet."

"Bye Max." I said, hanging up and putting my phone away. I walked up to Alexander's room to find him sitting on his bed, looking frustrated. "What's wrong?" I asked, not really pushing it.

Alexander looked up at me, seeming surprised that I was here. _Well if he wants me to leave... _"Nothing. Dara just came by." He said, with a shrug. I was instantly irritated just by the mention of that little fairy's name. _What does she want now..._

Instead of asking that, I decided to be the bigger person. "Good for you." I said, dismissively, searching for pajama's. I don't even want to know what the little, desperate Alexander-lover wanted. Okay, so a small portion of me did, but it wasn't so hard to choke that side down.

"What are you looking for? I thought you only slept every three days or something."

"Well, I'm tired tonight. Which is why I'm looking for some sweatpants so I can sleep." I told him. I found a pair of gray sweatpants, a white tank top, and a gray sweatshirt to go over it.

The angel prince smirked. "That's a good excuse, but we both know its because you want to feel my beautiful body." He teased. _I'm never going to live that down._

I didn't respond I just went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out, Alexander was all ready for bed. I threw my clothes in the hamper, ran than jumped on the bed. _I'm still a bit in touch with my inner child...just a bit._

Alexander laughed and I glared at him. "What have you never jumped on your bed before?"

He smiled, amused he was getting a reaction. See, that's just the game we play. He irritates me, I react, he's amused, I get him back, he gets mad, then I'm amused (and slightly turned on), then he gets me back, etc. It's just an endless circle. "Of course I did...when I was seven."

I smirked. "Don't be jealous that I can have innocent and not innocent fun, while you can only have not innocent fun." Then I started jumping around the bed, getting out all of my energy.

He muttered something unintelligibly, but a couple minutes later, he was joining me. That's when the competition began...to see who could jump higher. He won...and ended up hitting his head on the ceiling for a prize. I tried not to laugh but I failed. He just looked so damn cute as he rubbed his head and glared up at the ceiling like it had moved on him or something. "Okay, I really need sleep." I said, getting back on task.

"Why? Have a big date tomorrow?" I knew he meant it as a joke. _Too bad it isn't..._

I got on my side of the bed and Alexander got on his. I faced him. "As a matter of fact...I do." I said, smiling. "Nighty night!" I exclaimed, turning away and let myself succumb into the darkness.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please review and tell me what you think XD - Sam**


	5. Remembering

**A/N: I'm warning you, the beginning of this chapter is going to be sad. But the end will be funny as hell!!!! Please enjoy! - Sam**

**Remembering**

I woke up in a compromising position. My head was on Alexander's chest and his arms were around me. The worst part is, I was comfortable. At the thought, I jumped out of the bed. To my luck, he didn't stir. I got my usual attire and checked my messages as I waited for him to wake.

I had a message from Max asking to meet him at a cafe in Vampiria. _Oh yeah...the date. _I glared at my phone. _Why the hell did I agree to this kind of shit anyways?_

Alexander stirred. _Oh yeah, that's why. I want to know more about him._ I got up and headed out the door to go meet Max, just for the sake of learning more about Alexander. Pretty pathetic, but it's not like anyone was going to know. And if they did, I could make it appear like just business.

_But it's not...._ I was so focused on trying to not think about anything that I almost ran into Anita. Almost. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

She smiled warmly. "It's alright, Ms. Violet. Where are you headed to, dear?" She asked.

"Just taking my break."

"Well have fun." She said, walking towards Alexander's room with another girl in tow. That new, yet familiar feeling of jealousy started creeping back as Anita and the blond woman entered Alexander's room.

I shook my head, blocked out all the thoughts, and ran to the cafe as quickly as I could. Max was sitting at a table, waiting for me. His hair was all spiked up and he was wearing glasses that be probably thought made him seem more sophisticated. He was wearing a white with blue stripes, button-up shirt and dress pants. What was I wearing? Black pants, boots, a tank top and I was completely soaked because it is raining outside.

_Not that I mind...it felt good. Although I would prefer to dance in the rain... _"Hey, Max." I said, sitting down across from him. He offered me his jacked but I declined.

"I'm glad you could make it." He said, smiling from ear to ear. _Well that's gonna disappear in a minute..._

"Max, can you tell me the information you gathered first?" I asked, politely.

He sighed. "I suppose." It was silent for a minute as I waited patiently. "So Prince Alexander..." He started, but all the girls glanced in our directions in false hope of seeing him. _Too bad bitches! _Max saw them and gave them a 'what?' look and they looked away. But, knowing they were probably still listening, he leaned forward. "...has his own website. Your sister made it. That's where all the basic things about him. However, what's not on the site, is that he had a fiance. Lydia." He told me. _Lydia? Why haven't I heard of her?_

"Had? Where is she now?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"In a cemetary." He said, quietly. _Oh no..._

"He lost someone too." I whispered, more to myself than to anyone else.

"I don't know the details. If you want to know you should go to the source itself." Alexander. "I would for you, but I doubt he'd tell me anything. You have a better chance being his body guard and everything." _You'd think so...._

"I don't think that's a good idea, but okay. Do you know what she looks like? What she was like?" I asked, wanting to know if this Lydia was anything like those bimbo's Alexander's father is trying to hook him up with.

"No idea. There wasn't much about her. Just that Alexander and her were madly in love and had plans on getting married, but she died." Max said, simply. Things aren't simple, though. People don't just die. Relationships and how they continue after death is not simple. Especially not ones in love. I mean, I loved my father unconditionally, but he didn't complete me like Lydia probably completed Alexander. I have yet to actually fall **in** love. _I understand the death of someone who is all you have, though...._

"Are you okay, Violet? You're looking pale." Max stated. That's because I'm sad, genius. Not only has Alexander suffered the loss of someone he was in love with, but he's also probably still in love with her. Which leaves zip room for someone new. _...Like me. Not that I want to be part of is stupid life anyways._

I shook the thought out of my head. "Just, thinking. Sorry...we can get to the date portion." Max smiled and I faked a smile back. For the rest of the time we talked about hobbies (he likes spying and learning while I like killing and fighting). He also tried telling jokes, but they were lame. I laughed to make him feel better. After what seemed like an eternity, the stupid date was over.

"Damn, it's been an hour already. I have to get back to work." I said, getting up. Max had gotten up too. "This was fun. Thanks for helping me out." I said, politely.

I saw what he was planning on doing before he did, but I still couldn't stop him in time. He kissed me. Yeah, right on the lips! It wasn't bad or anything. I just didn't feel any sparks or attraction at all. Nothing. _Well, I tried. _I was about to turn and run for it but Max took my hand in his. "Would you like to go out on a date again?" He asked.

No. "I'll think about it. I don't know if I can with my busy schedule." I said, dismisively. Max lit up like a Christmas tree. _Someone was expecting complete rejection..._

"Great. I'll call you." He said, giving me one last hug. I turned and ran back to the castle with a plan in mind. If Alexander was asleep, I was going to search his room for pictures of this Lydia. I just had to see what she looked like...

But when I got to his room, Alexander was no where in sight. _Oh shit, this can't be good. _Knowing that if I just stayed put, Alexander would come back, I sat on his bed and waited. Ten minutes passed by, but he finally came in through his window, which had a door. _Convenient..._

"Where the fuck have you been?" I asked, not showing that I was actually starting to get concerned. What was he doing leaving this place anyways?! We don't have a shift! Not only could he have gotten me in major trouble, but he could have gotten hurt and I wouldn't even know about it! _And that could get me killed...._

"I can say the same for you!"

I was surprised to hear that, but the anger took over. "I don't have to tell you! I was on break!"

"Well then I don't have to tell you, because you weren't watching me." That's when I realized it wasn't me. Something else happened today....

I softened and I was about to ask him what happened when he cut me off, "Whatever, take another break--" He said, instantly leaving. Normally, I would have followed him. No I couldn't see him but it wouldn't be that difficult to trace his scent, which I already have memorized. I thought he needed to cool down, though. While he was doing it that, I could look around his room.

First I searched under his bed, the most typical spot for hiding stuff. I found nothing and headed to his vanity closet. I opened the first couple of drawers and at the last one on the top row, I found a pile of pictures. I brought them over to the bed, just as a beautiful yet sad song started to fill the room.

At the moment I ignored it, completly focused on the girl in the first picture. She was gorgous. Strawberry blond hair, sparkling green eyes, a perfect smile, dress and a small crown place upon her head. _She was perfect... _I put that one aside.

In the next one she was wrapped in Alexander's arms. They were both smiling at the camera, happiness written all over. I put that picture at the bottom of the pile.

The pictures went on, and I thought it was never going to end, just like the depressing, beautiful melody that played. But finally, it came to the last one. It was of Lydia and Alexander, kissing, with the sun shining on the happy couple. My stomach turned and I put it on the top of the pile along with the first picture I saw of Lydia. _They were in love. Madly in love, as Max had said._

I listened to the sad song play and decided to follow it. I was lead to a music room, a grand piano in the middle of the room. Alexander was the one playing. I watched him for awhile, but he didn't seem to notice or care. I don't know if you've ever heard this before, but a guy playing the piano is the most sexy thing a guy can do. The passion, how he's so wrapped up in, the way his fingers just glide across the keys...

But the song itself, was depressing. Seeing the pictures he has hidden in his room, it wasn't that hard to guess who he was playing for. _Pain can stop...but it never really goes away. _"That's....really sad..." I murmered.

Alexander's head snapped towards me. "What are you doing here?" He asked, guarded.

"What exactly happened today, Alexander?" I mumbled. I didn't want to be too direct, but I had this feeling that Lydia and Alexander's depressing mood today were linked. But I already knew Lydia had died, I just didn't want to be the asshole who brought it up when you didn't want to talk about it. _Like what happened to me after my dad died..._

He smiled, but it was fake. His gorgeous eyes showed he was in serious pain. "Nothing, why?"

"Cut the bullshit, you think I can't tell from your eyes?"

I didn't think he was actually going to tell me anything, but to my surprise, he scooted over on the piano bench. I walked over and sat down next to him. His hands grazed over the keys, but I said nothing. I waited, letting him take his time to gather his thoughts.

"Today, my fiance got murdered in front of me." The sad angel said, referring to the date. I remained silent. "It was on this exact day, at 8:00 in the afternoon, we where outside the castle, in the same spot Dara, you and I where. There was a pack of demons, the strongest out of them all, I was 58 at the time but time froze for me at 21. It was the day before our wedding, and we where out, doing some last minute wedding shopping, but when we where going to get back into the castle, all the guards where dismembered. I told her to get inside but she didn't listen, a pack of 20 demons sank venom into her. Paralyzing her body while I was fighting them off. Finally after I was done, they had gotten their pack leader to fight me while they tossed her around," He flinched at his memories, "I fought the pack leader, but he was too strong. And I was weak at the time, he attempted on killing me, he tore my head from body but I was still alive, watching as they passed Lydia around like a toy. Her body nude, dirty and bruised. It was cut...and..." He stopped for a moment and I stayed silent to let him do what he had to. "After, the men where done using her, the demon's started eating her one by one, making sure I was watching. They tore her leg, then her arm. Eating her, only leaving her alive for their pleasure. When all the guards came looking for me, they saw the slaughtered men and found me, Lydia was still barely alive, barely breathing, but they didn't care. I tried motioning towards her but couldn't. They let her die, Violet. And you think you're the only one who despises angels." Alexander said looking me straight in the eye.

Honestly, I don't know what I expected him to tell me, but that wasn't it. _How could they just let her die like that?! Alexander can repair himself, she couldn't! Why would they do such a thing? To Lydia and to Alexander? _Of course, I didn't say this aloud. I'm sure Alexander asks himself that enough for the both of us.

Instead of feeling pity, I felt guilty. I had just brought up the most painful thing he's ever been through. _I'm horrible. _I knew Alexander was waiting for some sort of comment, but 'I'm sorry' would be a lie. I wasn't there, I didn't kill Lydia or let her die. It's not comforting anyways. That's just like saying 'Yeah, you're life sucks. I feel bad for you.' How does that let him know I get it? That I get what it's like to have someone who means the world to you taken away, just like that? It doesn't.

But I could tell him something that will make him understand. "Every Christmas Eve, my father would leave to the library for a project, and he would come home with one present I got to unwrap. But one Christmas Eve, a group of ten demons attacked him. My father fought them off as well as he could but he was outnumbered, just like Lydia. I sat in horror, listening to the whole thing, in shock." I told him, remembering that night just like it was yesterday. My father had been late that night and he was calling me to tell me he was on his way home with my present. Some gift. "Someone heard screams and contacted the king but by the time they got there, he was in the midst of being devoured, someone found his phone then tried to talking to me but I couldn't reply. I was hurting." I stated. Of course, it was more than just hurting. I changed myself completey. I went from wearing pink and trying to act girly and following all the rules to wearing all dark colors and breaking every rule I could. "Afterwards, I spent a month not talking to anyone, I thought of all the things I could have done, feeling I let him die. That's when I decided, that since I couldn't kill them then, I would learn to, so I can destroy every creature that was like the one's that took my father from me, the only thing I really, truly cared about." I finished.

Alexander sat for a moment, either surprised by my confession or the fact that I actually understand. Instead of saying something, he expressed himself through music. His fingers flew over the keys and the melody of his song reached out to me. He played, without a flaw, and for the first time in awhile...I felt that I wasn't alone.

"You're really good." I told him after he finished the song.

As a reward, he smiled. "Thanks..." _Hey...he actually looks a tiny bit...better???_

"Violet?" Anita called from the doorway. "King Leo wants to have a word with you..." _Why? What did I do now?_

Alexander's eyes narrowed. "Tell him she can't go. She's my bodyguard, not his fuckbuddy." I was insulted at even being considered Leo's 'fuckbuddy', but at the same time I was secretly pleased about Alexander not wanting me to leave because I didn't want to either.

"Alexander..." Anita sighed. "Please, Ms. Violet can take care of herself." _True._

Alexander's eyes were still narrowed at her. "Fine, whatever." He said, before stroding out of the room, punching the wall and leaving a dent. I watched him go, feeling a bit worried. _Damn Violet, one moment of understanding isn't going to bring back his dead fiance._

"When he's in a mood like that. Do not confront him. Or piss him off." She said, examining the dent.

I gave her an incredulous look. "He wasn't in a mood like that until you came in with news from Leo." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." She said, giving me a look of a mother who is scolding her child, before turning to bring me to Leo. I stuck my tongue out at her, like I was five again. "I saw that." She added. _Damn...mothers do have eyes on the backs of their heads..._

I just followed her, defeated. Moments later, Anita brought me to see Leo who was in his throne. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and stepped down from his throne. "Have you talked to Alexander today?" He asked.

The question confused me. "Of course I did...I'm his bodyguard." I reminded him. _I'm not just going to ignore Alexander...even if its for the best._

"I meant about today. Have you talked to him about what today is?"

My eyes narrowed. _If you're referring to how you let his fiance die on him..._ "Yes." I answered, my voice cold.

"Whatever Alexander told you about Lydia was a lie. We tried to save her." He told me, his voice higher pitched then normal, a dead give-away the he was lying to me.

I crossed my arms. "Have you **seen** your son? The way he's been acting, not just today but everyday, is because of you. And your lies." I said, bluntly.

Leo's eyes widened. "How dare you say--" He started.

"Say what, Leo? The truth that you've been trying to cover up? You could have saved, Lydia."

"We trie--"

"Not good enough." I snapped. It was silent and Leo was glaring at me, and I happily returned it. "Now if you excuse me, Sir, I have a job to do." I said, bitterly.

As I headed towards the door Leo had apparently calmed down, "Violet! Wait! I've made a mistake."

I paused and turned back. "Actually, you've made many." I said, before leaving, infuriated. How dare Leo lie to my face? How dare he let the woman his son loves die? What kind of father is he?!

However, my anger evaporated the minute I walked into Alexander's bedroom. Why, you may ask. Well, the angel prince was lounging sexilly on his bed, a bottle of vodka in hand and about twelve more on the floor. _I like drinking as much as the next person but..._

"You took a long time." Alexander stated, sitting up to take another gulp from his bottle.

I walked over to him and gently took the bottle out of his hand. "I didn't mean to." I told him.

Alexander responded by getting close and looking up at my from under his eyelashes. "Maybe I'll forgive you..." He trailed, suggestively.

"Maybe?"

"If you're good."

"I'm never good." I stated.

He smiled and leaned towards me. "Even better." He whispered, sending shivers up my spine. _There has to be some sort of law against this....some rule he should be folllowing...him being such a jerk isn't very nice..._

Alexander is way too smooth. I mean, he's normally very charming and everything, but this is going to kill me. I got up and walked to the window and looked out, trying to get Alexander out of my mind. It was working nicely, until I heard Alexander at the door getting more alcohol. I turned. "What are you doing?"

"Answering the door?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised, brining in two new bottles. _Not literally!_

I eyed the alcohol. "I think you've had enough." I stated.

The drunk angel laughed and tripped over an empty bottle on the way to his bed. "Nah, join me, love!" Normally, at the mention of that, I would have fought him. But I couldn't bring myself to fight him now. He was so out of it, carefree...happy, in a drunken way. _He needs to be drunk....to get rid of the pain about Lydia and this cursed day..._

So I humored him and sat next to him. Alexander handed me my bottle. "You know, this is one reason I like being a Prince. Limitless alcohol!" _Never thought of that._

I couldn't supress my laughter. "That can be a bad thing too."

He finished off his other vodka I had taken away and opened a new one. "Mmm nope, nope, nope!" _Haha he's so cute...I mean, ew._

I opened up my bottle and took a sip. "Oh come on, that was lame." Alexander complained.

I rolled my eyes and took a chug. "Happy now?"

"Oh yeah, but I'd be happier if you drank as much as meeeeee." He said, falling back on his bed. He was quiet as he drank more. _Not happening, Alexander. I probably won't even finish this bottle. One of us needs to stay sober. Everytime I had more than one bottle, I want more. _"I wanna fly. You wanna fly? Let's fly!" He exclaimed after awhile. Before I could respond, he had his beautiful wings out, his shirt in shreds, and I was in his arms.

"I don't think this is a good ide--" I started, but it was too late because we were already out the window. Try to imagine a drunk angel, carrying a girl and flying? Yeah, doesn't mix so well. He was dropping dramatically because he momentarilly forgot how to fly, so I clung to him until we almost hit the ground. Then he suddenly remembers and starts flying off again like nothing happened. Of couse, his laughter made it completely obvious he was doing it just to get a reaction. _Stupid, sexy angel..._

Eventually, Alexander got bored of this game and brought us back. "Never do that again." I growled at him when we were done.

But it was pointless, he was at the stage in being drunk where **everything** is funny. So he just laughed. "Or what? You'll attempt to hurt me? You're so funny, Violet!"

"No, don't do it again, or I'll chop off your dick while you are sleeping."

He smirked. "You're just saying that because you want to see my--" He started.

"Alexander!" I exclaimed.

"What? I was going to say legs!" He laughed, drinking more vodka. _Sure..._

Ten minutes later he was still chugging away. _Okay, he needs a limit. I'm kind of scared to see more of this drunken side... _I walked over and grabbed the bottle away, putting it on the table just out of his reach.

"Hey! I wasn't done wiff that." Alexander said, his voice just a tad slurred. _Takes a lot to get an angel drunk....but he's definitely not his typical self. That's for damn sure._

"You are now. You don't need anymore."

"But I waaaaant some."

"Alexander..." I warned.

"Alexander, this. Alexander, that. That's all I ever hear. Alexander, Alexander, Alexander." He rambled.

I sighed. "What would you like me to call you then?"

"How about sexy? Or handsome? Maybe stud muffin ahaha." He laughed.

"Whatever you say."

"Whatever you say....?" He trailed.

"Whatever you say, my sexy angel man." I said, while praying he would be too drunk to ever remember any of this.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Very nice, love. Didn't think you had it in you." He admitted, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me in his big, strong arms. _Oh no... _"No matter what you call me, though...I think we've been talking way too much." He said, seductively. One hand was around my waist, pulling me closer, as if the little space between us wasn't close enough. His other hand carassed my cheek so gently, as if he was scared I was going to shatter into a million pieces. It's safe to say, I was mesmorized.

"I want you..." He told me, hus voice husky. My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I realized...I wanted him too.

_Hello, he's drunk! He probably wants anyone with a uterus! He wouldn't normally do or say any of this! _My consious reminded me. As Alexander's lips got closer, though, I found out I could ignore that fact. His lips were inches away from my own.... when there was a knock at the door.

Both of us snapped our heads in the direction of the door. Alexander just murmered something unintelligent while I got up. There was a servent kid, four new bottles in his hands. _I don't think so...drunk Alexander is really bringing up feelings that shouldn't be there.... _"Take those back. He's done for the night." I ordered.

"But Prince Alexander said--" He started.

"I don't care. I'm telling you now, that he's being cut off for the night. I'm his bodyguard, trust me. He doesn't want anymore." I told the kid.

"I don't want any what, darling?" Alexander called out.

"Distractions. You want it just me and you, no more little visits from the staff. Correct, handsome?" _Okay...calling him these names is a bit fun....just a bit though! _

"Oh yes, my love!" _He's going to be the death of me...._

"Alright, Ma'am. No one will disturb you two..." The servant boy said, before turning on his heels and running down the halls calling 'Anita! Anita!'. I shut the door and turned around to see Alexander reunited with his vodka. _Oh no!_

I walked up to him and held out my hand expectantly. "Hand it over." I ordered.

He looked at me and smiled lazilly. "You just want it all to yourself. I can see past your beautiful face and lady parts, and see what you're really trying to do." _Oh you've got to be kidding me..._wait, did he say I have a beautiful face?!?!

_No time to be distracted, _I told myself. "Oh? And what am I really trying to do?"

Alexander can move fast, even when he's drunk. By the time I figured that out, he had me pinned on his bed, with my hands above my head. He lowered his head so his lips were at my ears. "Make me lose control."

"Why would I want to do that?"

His lips brushed my ear, making me blush. He chuckled. "So you can have your way with me."

Then something hit me so fast, I never saw it coming. I'm not talking about a physical thing, either. Emotions. So many, all at once. Passion, want, lust... all of which lead to one thing: I'm downright attracted to this angel. No, maybe worse. Maybe I like him more than a friend. Maybe I want him so much it hurts. Maybe I want to kiss him so hard that I lose all oxygen to my brain and pass out.

Alexander had awakened something inside me, I never knew existed. Something I read about in books or dreamt about as a child. Something I had long ago given hope on of ever finding... but it didn't matter. He was an angel prince, destined to do good things, marry an angel and have angel children. He could never get that with me. Even if he wanted it, which I highly doubted he did. I'm just his bodyguard, nothing more. If anything he hates me...

_Hate and love can easily be confused._

I had no idea where that thought came from, but it was time to come out of la la land and talk to the waiting Alexander. So I put away all those stupid emotions and buried them back down to where they came from, praying they wouldn't arise ever again. "Alexander, let's coninue this another night, okay?" I suggested.

"Why?"

"You look exhausted." I told him. It wasn't a lie, either. He looked worn down. _Its been a long day...for the both of us..._

He sighed and released me. "Only if you sleep in this bed me."

"I slept here last night. I don't need to--" I started.

"Please? Just...just until I fall asleep." He mumbled, before yawning.

I gave in. "Fine...get changed." We both changed in the same room, neither of us looking at the other and then crawled back into bed. I was sitting up and Alexander's head rested just below my chest and one arm was draped over my waist.

"G'night."

"Goodnight, Alexander."

In a matter of seconds he was knocked out like a light. I started to get up, but his grip tightened, preventing me from going anywhere. So I relaxed and ran my fingers through his silky hair, knowing that this was the man I wanted...but wasn't mine to have.

**A/N: How did this chapter make you feel?? Tell me in a review!!! Oh and to read more about sexy Alexander, read his side too people!!! Thanks!! - Sam**


	6. The Invite

**The Invite**

I didn't move the whole night. Not because I didn't want to, but because whenever I tried to get up Alexander's grip tightened and prevented me from leaving. _Well...that's what I'm telling myself._ So I sat there, waiting for the angel prince to wake up, knowing he'd be shocked as hell when he did. After all, he did bring this on myself. _And I'm getting thirsty..._

As soon as the thought of drinking from the beautiful, sleeping man on me, I knew I had to wake him up. _I can't wake him up just because I'm hungry though... _I was silently battling it out, he woke up on his own. _So much for having to make the decision...its already been made._

I stared down at him as he groaned and rubbed his head. Then he realized exactly where he was and stared up at me. His green eyes showed he was completely shocked. "I'm guessing you have no idea how you got to this point, considering all the alcohol you had last night." I guessed. He shook his head and slowly moved away from me. _Can angels have hangovers? _"Then it doesn't matter. I'll forget about it, too." I shrugged, getting off the bed and away from Alexander. _His blood is calling to me now....But I don't want him to know. _"Even the part where you said you wouldn't sleep unless I was in the bed with you." I added, smirking.

His eyes widened just a bit but he composed himself quickly. "I blame the alcohol." He stated. _Yeah, and what can I blame for being attracted to you last night? Exactly, nothing. _

"Shit, shit, shit." I cursed as I looked for a change of clothes. _I need to stop thinking about all these stupid feelings...how can I get rid of them?_

"What's up with all the profanities?"

"None of your business!" I retorted, my typical response.

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it?" _Shut up! It's all your fault for being...you! _

I glared at him. "No, it's not." He was about to press for more when Anita walked in.

"It's twelve in the afternoon, Alexander! What are you doing up so late?" She asked, in a more scolding way than angry. _She's like his mother or something..._

"I overslept." He smiled, knowing he was going to get his way.

She crossed her arms. "Not good enough." She said. I just smiled at how he was getting in trouble and went to go change. "And you!" She called after me.

I turned around, a bit shocked. "What about me?"

"You could have at least woken him up at ten!"

I shrugged. "Doesn't say that in the job description, sorry."

"Neither does a lot of the other things that you two are up to, but you still do it." She snapped, probably referring to Alexander and I's constant bickering and fighting.

Alexander and I glance at each other, guilty as charged. "What are you referring to, my dearest Anita?" He asked innocently. Anita started and I booked it to the bathroom. I made sure to take extra time to shower, change, brush my teeth and hair. I came out just in time to see Alexander come in through the window. _Thank god I wasn't included in this flight..._

I ignored him as he went into the bathroom. I listened to the familiar sound of the shower turning on and went over to look around the room more. There were some books on Alexander's bedside. _He reads? That's weird...I use to love reading. It was my getaway when I thought things were getting bad, like drama at school or when I was reminded about my mother. My dad use to buy me many books all the time...probably why I stopped reading after he died._

I was so absorbed with the thoughts about books I didn't notice Alexander had already come out **and** changed. _Aww I missed him all fresh out of the shower and..._

I stopped that thought right there. Maybe some things are for the best. "You were staring at that book for awhile. Do you like to read?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Use to." I said, dismissively. I headed towards the door and he followed like he usually does. _So we're just a bit behind schedule today... we still do the same things._

We got in the kitchen, and as I heated three glasses of blood, yes three, Alexander sat waiting. He was talking to me, well I think he was, but I couldn't hear him. I was too busy focusing on the delicious scent of his blood and all the veins in his neck that held what I wanted, what I needed to survive, the burning sensation in my throat making that clear. Then my imagination started coming up ways I could convince him, just for a taste...

Alexander snapped me out of it. "Violet, the microwave is beeping." My head snapped in the direction and I immediately took on of the cups out and downed it. The burning slowly faded after I finished the second. By the time I was on the third one, I felt better and could focus on other things besides blood.

"Why are you so thirsty today?" Alexander asked, curiously.

I sighed. "I didn't drink enough yesterday. I meant to get a midnight snack but you wouldn't let me go so..." I trailed.

He frowned. "Why didn't you wake me up? Or bite me?"

I almost choked on my drink. "Are you insane? Why the hell would I bite you?" I hissed.

"Because you were thirsty?"

I put my glass down and stared him straight in the eyes. "You are an angel. It's forbidden for me to bite an angel. And I hate to break it to you, but you're not just any old angel either. You're the Prince. If I feed off you, I'm dead." I reminded him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of dying. I'd just prefer to go out in style, not because I got hungry and bit the wrong person." Actually, it's mostly because I'm not sure if I would stop. I've never had angel blood before, and if it's as good as it smells...I just might not be able to stop. _Not that it would kill him...It would just start to hurt. He's been hurt enough._

"I'd prefer if you didn't die at all." He muttered under his breath. Did he actually say that? Or was I just imagining things?

I decided to go with it all being in my head and said nothing, I just drank my blood and he ate his brunch. Kiara walked in and sat next to him. "Hey, can you heat me up a glass of blood, sis?" She asked me.

"Sure...wait. What the hell are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, the sudden loudness taking Alexander away from is thoughts.

Alexander looked at Kiara, his eyes wide. "When did you get here?"

Kiara smiled. "Just now. I had more questions for your website, it's been getting a lot of action. So I told mom that you said I could come here, got a ride from Max and now here I am." She said, happily.

I smiled. "I'm so proud of you for lying and breaking rules...but you're going to get me in trouble. Alexander and I are already behind schedule and--" I started.

"It's alright, Violet. I'd rather sit here and answer those questions than go to a meeting. If my father asks, I'll work things out. Don't worry about it." Alexander interrupted.

I sighed, finding no point in arguing with him. Then I remembered Kiara mentioning Max... "Kiara... what do you mean Max took you here?" I asked, cautiously.

"Who's Max?" Alexander asked, sounding a bit...jealous? _Oh dear god all these stupid emotions I have for him are making me delusional..._

Kiara smiled widely. "The guy Violet went on a date with yesterday!" She exclaimed. "It's about time! You haven't had a boyfriend since I met you. Mom said your dad sent her pictures of your previous ones, nice job by the way, but you haven't actually had one I've met!"

I put my head in my hands. "He's not my boyfriend, yet. It was just one date. Let's not jump the gun here." I told her.

She kept her smile. "He seems to think that things will continue. Why else would he come over to introduce himself, saying he's heard good things about me?" She asked. It's true, I've told Max a bit about Kiara, but not that much. _He's trying to get in good with my family to get me to be more apt to the idea.... _

"Because he really went over to check out Violet's room and learn more about her." Alexander answered.

My eyes widened. _No...no way.... _Kiara thought about it for a little. "Well he did see her room. But it's not like she has much there anyways. All she has is a desk, drawers for clothes, a hamper, desk light and a bed. All her other stuff is in storage and her clothes and phone are here." She told him.

"What about my Ipod?" I asked.

She pulled it out of her pocket. "I've been using it. Sorry. Don't worry, I didn't delete anything this time." She assured me as she handed me my Ipod.

"Good. You can ask Alexander your questions now. I'm done." I said, just as Anita walked in handing me an envelope.

"You have mail, Ms. Violet." She said, politely, handing me an envelope.

"Ms. Violet?" Kiara giggled. _I know! _

"Yes, and you are?" Anita asked.

"Her sister. I have an appointment with Alexander."

Anita raised her eyebrows. "Does your father know about this?" She asked him.

He smiled. "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." _True that!_

Anita gave him a look, but she left to carry on with her other tasks. Kiara started asking questions about his daily activities, his goals for when he's king, what his favorite quality in a girl is (He has two, emotional strength and being who they are, instead of fake), and she** just** asked him who he likes talking to most when I opened the envelope and saw it was an invitation to Dara's birthday party. Tomorrow night. Here. _'Dress formally and bring a date!'_

I threw the invitation in the garbage. _I'll just guard outside so I don't have to watch Dara throw herself over pathetically. _"Her." Alexander answered, most likely talking about Dara.

Kiara's eyes widened. "Really?" Of course, it's his ex.

Alexander glanced at me then looked back at Kiara. "Yes, but I don't think she knows. So keep it a secret. It's more fun." He ordered. Kiara nodded her head enthusiastically. _Secrets don't make friends...but it's okay I already know your stupid secret._

I rolled my eyes. "Kiara, who's picking you up?" If she stays much longer, they'll be best buds, completely against me. I can only fight them off one at a time, they're so damn persistent. Last thing I need is them ganging up on me in an argument, which is probably going to happen sooner rather than later.

"Mom. She said she's coming in to get me." _She's **what**?_

I frowned, but said nothing. Because if I spoke, it would be a whole bunch of cusses that would show how much I hate my mother. _Kiara doesn't like seeing that... she loves her mother._

"Alright, I'm done with your questions, Alexander. Thanks for your time." Kiara said. She just so happened to look down at the trash can and see my invitation. "You were invited to a party?" She asked, skeptically.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, I use to go to plenty of parties. You act like I've never been to one before."

She took the invitation out of the trash can and I resisted the urge to scream 'Trash picker!'. "I know, it's just weird. You haven't been to one since your dad died." She said, absentmindedly. I know she didn't mean to bring up my dead father, but she did. And she didn't even realize it, which isn't her fault because she's not observant, but it still hurt. A lot.

_It takes more than time to get over losing everything you cared about...the only one who cares about you... _I didn't break down, though. I didn't cry or breakdown, I just stood there watching her, keeping everything inside. My pain is mine to bear, why should I drag everyone else through the mud? "This one is here. Why wasn't I invited?" Kiara asked, sad.

I smirked. "Your underage and luckily you don't know Dara." I said, regaining my attitude.

"Who is she?" _Didn't Alexander already tell her this?_

"My ex." Alexander said, his eyes on me.

I remained calm, it's nothing new. I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying the sarcastic comment. "Is she a spritzer?" Kiara asked me.

I smiled. "Oh yes."

"Kiara...what's a spritzer?" Alexander asked her, using the power of his eyes.

She was in for it. "I don't know. I just know it's something she calls people in a negative way." She answered honestly and completely under his spell. _Maybe we are a bit related..._

Alexander sighed frustrated and I smiled at his agitation. He glared up at me, knowing not to ask because I wasn't going to tell him. Plus, he can't pull any tricks with my little sister here, that isn't the proper behavior of a prince... _That sucks having to act a certain way. I use to act girly for my mother, even for awhile after she left and I did it a little for my dad, so he would tell me how proud he was and that my mother would be too. After he passed, I figured there was no need to act anymore._

Kiara sighed happily. "Okay, Violet, your turn." _Excuse her?_

"My turn? For what?" I asked, confused.

"I'm making you a website too. After knowing all the details about Alexander, they want to know a about the best fighter in Vampiria too." She told me.

"Can't you just tell them what you know?" Alexander asked.

Kiara sighed. "That's the thing, I don't know much about Violet. Sure I've been living with her and everything...but she's never told me anything about her. She knows me, but I realized as I went to make a website for her, I know absolutely zip about her. Except her social life and the fact that if you try to take her shopping, you'll get the death glare." _Sad...yet true. I don't like people knowing about me._

I looked at Alexander who looked surprised. "That's...odd."

I rolled my eyes. "Why would anyone want to know about me anyways? All they need to know is that I kill demons, that's it. It's not like they actually want to know me." I argued.

"You'd be surprised." Kiara giggled.

Alexander patted my back. "Welcome to my life."

I glared at him. "I'm not answering any questions. Just like I'm not going to Dara's party."

"Put 'stubborn as hell' down." He ordered Kiara. Then he looked at me. "Of course you're going to Dara's party, why wouldn't you? You're my body guard and I'm her date for the night."

"I'd prefer to **guard** the party since I'm a body **guard**." I said, slowly, in case he was hard of hearing.

"Well, this is the body you are suppose to be guarding." He said, motioning to himself. "So I guess you'll be at the party, because that's where I'll be."

"I've got stubborn as hell, sarcastic, and enjoys arguing." Kiara listed.

I took her little journal book out of her hands and ripped out the page with stuff about me. Then I shredded it and threw it away. "And now, you've got nothing." I said, happily, before handing her back the book.

She pouted. "Violet."

"Kiara." I said, mockingly. _This is what sisters do. We fight like two year olds._

"You're not fair! What's so wrong with people knowing about you?"

I had an answer: Because it leads to attachments and attachments lead to getting hurt. Of course, if I told her this, she'd go off about how I'm too depressing and need to stop thinking so negatively. So I kept that part to myself. "I'm just not a people person." I answered.

"Don't worry, Kiara, I'll get her to warm up to the idea of having her very own website **and** go to the party tomorrow." Alexander reassured her. _Oh great. _"All you have to do is think up some questions to ask her." He added.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Have fun with that." He can try, but I'll try harder. I'm not going to give in. I'm still Violet, I can fight him off. I won't cave and go to that stupid party. And I'm not letting my little sister show the world my life.

"Thanks, Alexander! Your the best!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

"Kiara, you shouldn't be touching the Prince." Said a voice that belonged to my mother. My eyes narrowed, but Kiara released Alexander looking embarrassed. _She forgot he was a prince...nice going mom. Alexander likes being average._

"No, it's alright. Kiara is a sweet girl and it was just a hug." Alexander told my mother. "You must be Kiara and Violet's mother." He guessed. _Bingo!_

Mother dearest smiled. "Yes, that would be me. It's nice to meet you, Your Highness." She said, bowing.

"Mom, he likes to be called Alexander." Kiara informed her.

My mother raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Interesting. Kiara, go to the car. I want to speak to your sister." My mother said, turning her gaze on me.

I glared at her, not even caring if Alexander saw it. "Would you like me to go?" Alexander whispered.

"No, you can hear this. It doesn't matter." He nodded his head. Kiara gave one last look at the three of us, thanked Alexander and left.

"What do you want?" I asked, not even trying to hide my hatred for her.

She glanced at Alexander. "Violet, sweetie..." She started.

"Shut the fuck up with the sweetie shit. You don't have to play pretend just because Alexander is here. Say what you have to say, then get out of my face." I said, bitterly. I stole a glance at Alexander who looked surprised. _Yeah...didn't really explain my mother. Still going on and it's still a bitch to deal with._

I turned back to glaring at my mother. She sighed. "Violet, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Your my daughter I-"

"I'm **not** your daughter." I growled. "You lost that when you left me on my sixth birthday." I added, completely forgetting about Alexander being there.

"You will always be my daughter. My blood runs through your veins, whether you like it or not. I made a simple mistake, Violet."

"Simple? Well, I guess you could call it that. Didn't take long for you to pack your bags and leave without another word. It also didn't take you long to get remarried, pregnant with Kiara, and act like I never existed. It was just that simple, wasn't it?" I asked, bitterly. It's just so easy to forget your daughter that's too different and switch in for the one you actually want, the family you really want. But who cares about the one you left behind, right?

"That's not what I meant, Violet."

"But it's still true." I said, shaking my head. "Not that it matters anymore. What's done is done, there's no going back. So, just say what you have to say. The sooner the better."

The woman who gave birth to me sighed. "Mark, Kiara's father, was invited to Dara's birthday party. He's friends with her family. He wants me to go with him. I figured since it was being held here, I was going to warn you that I'm coming here." She told me. "I know we don't get along but..." _Way to put it lightly._

I rolled my eyes. "You came here to tell me that you'll be at a party that millions of other people will be attending?"

She fiddled with her hands. "There's something else too. You're not going to like it." She warned.

My eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

She took in a deep breath. "Your father's house was sold today."

Anger flared and I was about to attack her but Alexander restrained me. I thrashed against him, furiously, but he wouldn't let go. "How **dare** you?!"

"He's been gone for two years, Violet. That house has been for sale for awhile and this family offered a lot of money and it would be stupid to turn them down." She reasoned.

"I told you I didn't want it to go on sale! I've been saving up money to buy it myself and-" I started, fighting more. _Let me at her!_

"It's done, Violet. I'm sorry." She apologized.

I stopped moving, stopped fighting. "You're not sorry, stupid bitch. The only reason why you're even alive right now, is because I can't kill you." I hissed.

The stupid bitch was about to speak when Alexander spoke up for the first time since the showdown, "That's enough. You've overstayed your visit, Miss. Leave."

She looked a him and nodded her head in respect. "Of course. I'll leave." She said, before turning around, throwing one last glance behind, than leaving. Once she was gone, I relaxed against Alexander. _Wow after getting out all that, and letting someone else know it other than just her and I...I feel better._

"So, are you going to accept Dara's invitation or do I have to beg?" Alexander asked, still not letting me go. I was very aware of how his arms were no longer restraining me, but holding me. _And he's making me want to smile..._

I stifled a laugh. "Seeing you beg...might be interesting." I admitted, softly.

Soon his arms weren't around me anymore and he was in front of me, on his knees. "Dearest Violet, will you please give everyone the pleasure of showing up at Dara's birthday party where you can cause trouble, anger guests, and gift everyone with your beauty?" He asked, dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh. "Please?" _How can he make me smile when all I want to do is cry? _

I pulled him up off his feet. "Fine, I'll accept the invite. As long as you go back to being a smart-ass. All this dramatic flattery doesn't suit you well." And it's true. As funny as it is, that's not what I'm use to. I like his sarcastic, teasing, and slightly seductive side. _Even though I'm working on burrying those back down..._

"Fine with me, lovie." He smirked.

My eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Princey." That wiped the smirk right off his face. _Ahaha now this is the safe way to go. When he's angry....well, he's downright sexy...but he also gets me angry. When I'm angry, things are the way they should be._

I saw he was going to come at me, so I had time to dodge. I went to punch him, but he caught that fist. So I swung my other fist at him, but he caught that one too. He held them both in an iron grip with one hand so when I went to kick him in the shin he grabbed that foot. His head was too far away for me to headbutt him, so I used my last foot to knee him in the groin. He could have either let go and possibly stop it or get kneed. Surprisingly, he took the blow.

He closed his eyes for a moment, but didn't let go of me. _Uh oh... _Once he opened his eyes, and smiled evilly. "You got me...now it's your turn." He released my foot, grabbed my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"What are you doing?!"

He didn't answer, he just walked down a hall that I have never used before. "Good afternoon, Alexander and Violet. What are the two of you up to?" Anita asked, following us. Having given up fighting him (useless, he's stronger than me) a long time ago, I was still over his shoulder. I watched her follow. _Yet she's not getting involved..._

"I'm in trouble." I stated.

Alexander chuckled. "You started it." _Touche._

Anita rolled her eyes muttering something about us being childish, but she was smiling. _She must think it's amusing. Why else would she follow?_

Apparently we had reached our destination, because Alexander switched the position so he was holding me bridal style. Then he tossed me...right into a freezing pool, clothes and all. And you know it has to be cold, when the **vampire **says its cold.

I yelped when I hit the water and Alexander started laughing. I glared at him and swam over to the edge and held out my hand. "Can you help me out?" I asked, innocently.

He smirked. "Oldest trick in the book, love. I'm not falling for it."

Now here's the real kicker. Just after he said that, Anita pushed him in. Oh yeah. Anita and I started laughing hysterically and Alexander, after getting over his shock, joined in.

"Alright, fun time is over. Time to get back to work, you two. Go train and if you have time before dinner you can go patrol." Anita ordered, kindness still in her voice. _I like her...she's so nice... _Alexander and I jumped out of the pool, dripping wet, and walked followed her down the hall. The whole time we pleaded to go on patrol instead of training. Let's face it, killing demons is way more fun than practicing on each other.

"Stop it, you two. I'm not the one who decides these things. So quit ganging up on me because it's not going to change anything." She snapped. Alexander and I glanced at each other, and it was silently agreed we'll just go with whatever is planned for us than talking to Leo. _I'm still pissed about him lying to me._

Once we got to training, the lines were drawn again. The little bonding the sexy angel and I had earlier was done now. We hated each other once again. After practice, we didn't get to patrol. Leo wasn't happy that we were "dillydallying" all day so he was punishing us. We also had to eat in exile, not that we minded.

"I can't believe he just decided we weren't going to patrol, just because we love it. I mean, we're not just doing it for our own, guilty pleasure. We're protecting civilians and are clearly better at the job than everyone else." I complained. Seriously, if someone dies because they couldn't take on the challenge, I'm going to cause Leo physical pain.

Alexander nodded his head. "I agree one hundred percent." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

I eyed the alcohol. "You aren't going to drink twenty bottles, are you?" I asked, warily.

He smirked. "No, I'm going to be pleasantly sober so I can annoy you **all** night."

"How are you going to--"

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin?" Dara asked, barging into the kitchen where we were eating in peace. _So much for peace..._

"Eating dinner, dumb ass." I replied, accidentally slipping. _I shouldn't be mean to her...makes me look like I'm jealous or something...psht, which I'm sooo not..._

She smirked. "Thank you, captain obvious."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

Alexander chuckled. "Excited for tomorrow?" He asked.

I cringed at the thought. _Seeing Dara draped all over him, having to dress 'formally' and... _"Of course! Since you're the host, and it's my party, you're obviously my date. Who's your date, Violet?" Dara asked. _Oh yeah and that too._

I took out my phone. "Right. Forgot about that. One moment." Alexander had a weird expression on his face. Dara noticed and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. Not wanting to see his response (if he kisses her, I'll puke) I turned away and dialed up Max's number.

"Hey, Max. I was invited to this birthday party tomorrow here at Mr. Angel Prince's castle, and I was wondering if you would like to be my date?" I asked. Normally, I believe a boy should ask a girl. But chances are, he didn't even know about it or was too scared to ask me. _And he's clearly interested so I don't have to worry about rejection..._

"Sure. What time?"

"Uhh eight, I think. Just come at seven, just to be sure." I said, knowing full well that the part did indeed start at eight. I just wanted to have Max around earlier because I know Dara will be here and if I'm going to stand her, Alexander gets to deal with Max. _But watch, he'll probably end up becoming best friends with him..._

"Sure thing. There's another party coming up too. It's not in the best part of Vampiria, but it could be fun." He suggested. I had heard about parties in the bad part of Vampiria before. They never end well. There's usually people dead, raped, or injured by the time it's over. _But it's a good place to get away from everything...I don't know from personal experience, but I had a friend once who told me about it._

"Yeah. Sounds fun."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Violet." He said, hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and Alexander was talking to spritzer faerie.

"...deny it all you want, but I know you." She was saying.

"What are we denying?" I asked, just jumping into the conversation.

"Our emotions." Dara said, throwing a look Alexander's way. _Oh?_

"Emotions about...?" I trailed.

"You don't want to know." Alexander stated. And he's probably right. I don't want to hear his deep, hidden emotions about stupid Dara.

I rolled my eyes. "Because you just know me so well." I said, sarcastically.

My gorgeous angel put a hand over his heart. "You've hurt me." He mocked. "Don't you have a boyfriend to call anyways?" _How is Max involved in any of this?! Only jealous people bring things up like that and you so aren't jealous so why?!_

"For you information, he's not my boyfriend. He's my date for tomorrow night. Just like faerie girl over there is your date, not your girlfriend." I said, glaring at him.

He smirked. "Oh? What makes you think she's not my girlfriend?"

"Umm...the fact I told her that." Dara said. _You get brownie points for being on my side. _"But still, who's to say that can't change..." She trailed, suggestively. _And they're taken away._

"Alright, if you two are going to have a yuck fest, I'll be in the other room, listening to my Ipod, keeping an eye out." I said, trying to keep my dinner down. _If she kisses him in front of me one more time..._

Dara laughed. "I'm here to look through both of your clothes. Since tomorrow is my party, I want to make sure you're dressed the way I want you to be."

"Hahaha, you're funny." I said, sarcastically. "You're lucky I'm going to the damn thing, never mind making me your dress-up doll."

Alexander just smiled. "Let Dara have her fun. It is her birthday party." I glared at him, making him smile wider. _Right, you like getting me mad. Jerk. Sexy, sexy jerk._

"I don't think I have anything you'll like, Dara. Sorry, your fun ends there."

"No silly!! Now we get to go shopping!" She shrieked, excitedly. Scary movies? Nothing. Fighting demons? No problem. Shopping? I'm terrified.

She grabbed my list and I twisted out of it, refusing to hit her at the moment. "No. No, no, no. NO!"

Dara sighed. "You disappoint me. So...we're going to have to do this the hard way." She told me. _Hard way, what hard way? _She nodded to Alexander. _Oh shit. _I tried to make a run for the bathroom so I could lock myself in there, but Alexander got my arm and yanked me back.

"I'm sorry for what you are about to go through. But if you aren't the one she's shopping for, it'll be me. I'm sure you can understand why I'm turning you in, right?" He asked, as he jumped out the window and took flight. Dara used her own wings and flew, leading the way to my personal hell....

I sighed and decided to watch the beautiful sights to distract myself from how close I was to Alexander and how bad I'm going to hate what's coming next. "Yes, I understand. Doesn't mean I like it and it definitely means I'm dragging you down with me. Don't think you'll get out of this scratch free." I warned.

He chuckled, but I was serious. Once Dara was finished with me (millions of dresses with frills, pink, and puffs but we finally found one that we both liked and wasn't any of those things) I mentioned how all of Alexander's clothes were old and how he should have something new. Dara agreed, taking any chance she can to shop longer, and started looking around for him. After a whole hour of Alexander trying on clothes (even some ridiculous ones I through in) we found one outfit that we liked. The best part of the night, was Dara going back to wherever she crawled out from and then Alexander and I going back to the castle.

Why? Because we were was completely silent between us as we walked back. Yes, walked. Alexander said he didn't feel like flying and I didn't feel like running. The only reason I didn't feel like running is because it was slower, so we'd have more time together. Which, is completely stupid and pointless. "It's been one hell of a day." Alexander said, breaking the silence.

I thought over the days events. "Yeah, plus I still have yesterday fresh in my memory. So it's two days all rolled into one, really long one." I said, rubbing my temples.

Alexander was quiet for a moment. "Then sleep tonight." He suggested, seeming...hopeful. _Did he drink while I wasn't looking or something?_

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep tomorrow. It'll give me a good chance to go to bed early tomorrow." I said. He looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. The rest of the walk I buried those emotions that kept trying to bubble up, and resisted the urge to touch him in some way. And I did it.

Part of me, though, wished I hadn't.

**A/N: Good? Terrible? Tell me in a review! And read Alexander's side too! Thanks! - Sam**


	7. Dara's Party

**Dara's Party**

_I was laying in Alexander's arms, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He gripped my chin and lifted my face up to his. Just as he was about to kiss me, things changed._

_I was six years old and it was my birthday. I stood in the hallway and watched as my mother took her bag and walked out the door, without a glance behind. No note, no explanation, not even a happy birthday. I just stood there, feeling abandoned and unwanted._

_The scene changed again, and I was nineteen. Alexander was standing in front of me and I told him I loved him. He smiled, but that smile turned into a laugh and he turned to walk out the front door of my father's house, just like my mother had thirteen years ago._

_"Wait!" I shouted after him._

_He turned and said, "Violet, you're just my body guard." And then he left me, with that same feeling of being abandone and unwanted..._

I woke up with a jolt. I was breathing heavily from the nightmare and it took me five minutes to get myself under control. Once I was breathing properly I looked around and saw there was no sighting of Alexander. _Doesn't matter...I'm thirsty..._

I got out of bed and didn't even bother changing out of my sweatpants. On my way I thought about the nightmare and tried to figure out the similarities between my mother and Alexander. I couldn't find any. Alexander was insanely sweet...maybe not all the time because we're so busy trying to piss each other off...but he cares to some extent.

_'Violet, you're just my body guard.' _Alexander's voice went through my head, making me feel sick. _I really shouldn't have changed my mind and slept in his bed last night..._

I stumbled into the kitchen and immediately headed towards the fridge. "Good morning lovie!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Shut up..." I muttered, half heartedly.

"No need! Try this!" He said, handing me a drink.

"What the fuc-" I started, but my eyes narrowed and I looked at him. "You drugged it, didn't you. No, you poisoned it!" Why else would an angel make a vampire a smoothie? We don't drink that stuff! We only drink blood, it's pretty basic! What's with all these people making us try stuff that's not going to help us, unless they have a motive...

"Now why would I do that? It's not poisoned or drugged, see? Mine's over there!" He said, pointing to a glass.

I slowly grabbed the glass but then I thought how he can make two seperate smoothies, one with poison for me and one without for him! I pushed it back. "You take a sip first."

"I will if you want...but it has blood in it and that does not appeal to me, unfortunately." Excuses!

"I don't care." I said, flatly. He took a sip and grimaced.

I still was unsure, but I took the drink. "Fine, but if I die, I'm haunting your ass." I said, taking a small sip. It tasted fruity, with the sweet taste of blood into the mix. This drink was orgasmic! "THIS IS AMAZING!" I exclaimed.

He sauntered back to his drink. "I know!"

It was so great I downed it. Five seconds flat, breaking my record.

"Way to savor the taste." Alexander said, sarcastically.

Dara pranced in. "Way to ruin a good morning..." I muttered, causing the sexy Alexander to chuckle. My heart fluttered just a bit and I urged it to stop. _No. I can't love Alexander. I can't want him. It's forbidden, not allowed, and bad things will happen if I do..._

"Oh so Alexander is making his famous smoothies, eh?" Dara asked. What's it to you, Dara? Are you sad because you don't get one? Well ha! I did! So suck it, bitch!

Alexander was grinning and cleaning up his mess when Anita walked in. "Finally you two wake up at ten!" She said, exasperated. _I wish I had woke up sooner...._

Alexander had slung his arm over Anita. "Would you like some?" He offered.

"No honey, thank you." She said.

Angel Prince smiled. "Alright, chop chop! We need to go set up the hall!"

"Already on it!" Anita said, "We've got 55 people setting up right now!" Wow, that's a lot of people.

"This is going to be pretty extravagant, huh?" I asked.

Dara nodded eagerly. "Parties at the castle are **always** extravagant! Just wait for your birthday!" Wait, what did the spritzer just say? My birthday? Me?

"Oh no no no! My birthday will **not** be celebrated." I said, stressing the not. I hate my birthday. Even when my dad was still alive, it just reminded me that I wasn't wanted. And after that horrid nightmare, definitely no.

Alexander eyed me skeptically, "And I will be the judge of that." Oh really, now? Princey gets to be the judge?

I was about to tell him off but he walked away before I could say anything. Without a word to Dara I went up to Alexander's room. He was in the shower so taking one last look at his books, I decided to pick one up and read it.

I was laying on the bed busy reading when Alexander mumbled, "Violet?"

"What?" I answered, not looking up. _If I look up, bad things will happen. Stupid emotions..._

"Can you do me a favor?"

"No." I said, automatically before looking up. _He's so adorable..._ "Fine, what?"

"Can you wash my wings?"

My eyes widened. _His...wings? His beautiful, beautiful wings? Me touch them? Wash them? _"You want **me** to wash your wings?" I verified. He nodded his head. "Wouldn't you have to be...naked to do that?" I asked, scared of the answer. _If I see him naked oh dear god..._

Sexy angel shook his head, "If it makes you feel better, I can wear my towel..." How does that make me feel better?! I want to swoon every time I see you half naked! _Jesus Christ on a crutch..._

"No." I said, flatly.

He gave me the puppy-dog look. "Please?" My god, why does he want me to help him so badly?! Is he trying to murder me with his insanely gorgeous body?!

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p' at the end. "I have a sister who uses that all the time." Now I know why Kiara and him are practically friends. They use their looks to get what they want. Or status. Whichever.

He shuffled back into the bathroom. "Alright....sorry to disturb you..." He said in a soft voice and I heard the clicking sound the lock makes. My heart ached, why was I being mean? I mean...it's just washing his wings...it's only going to be a big deal if I make it into one. He probably honestly wants his wings washed and I'm being a bitch about things.

I sighed. I'm probably going to regret this, considering all those stupid feelings are making their appearance, but I'm going to help him out and wash his wings. I walked over and knocked on the door "Open the door, I'm washing your wings." I ordered.

Alexander laughed then opened the door. He sat in the bathtub, with his wings fluttered open and I ran my fingers across one side of his wings to the other. I couldn't help it, I ran my fingers over his bare back, causing him to shiver in pleasure. My fingers made their way across the patterns that the red color on his wings made. My index finger followed the twists and turns and without thinking I allowed my hand to travel up and trace the tattoo that was on the left side of his body. He turned around, still in my towel, and leaned forward, our lips, yet again, inches apart. I knew what was happening. His lips perfect, soft lips were just about to brush my own and I was so ready to allow it.

_'Violet, you're just my body guard.' _Alexander from my nightmare reminded me. I snapped out of it and fell off my stool like the dumb ass I am. I cursed myself for not only being about to kiss someone completely out of my league but for wishing we had actually kissed.

He turned around silently and I put the body wash on my hand and with the other, I brought the shower head down and rinsed his wings. Then I washed his wings for him, running my hands up and down, right and left. They were soft and even more beautiful up close. I washed the front of his wings, soaking his towel accidentally. When I was done I got up and left him to finish up and get dressed.

I walked back to Alexander's bed and picked up the book. I heard him come out but I didn't dare look up. _I almost kissed him! I was so close...if it wasn't for that God damn dream...._

To make things worse, Dara came in. "Nice boxers." She snorted, making that burning rage come back. _She shouldn't be looking at Alexander! Only I can! He's mine! _Oh shit, I did not just say that. "What's wrong with you two?" She asked.

Neither of us said anything, because it's not her fucking business. "Ok, Violet?" Dara asked. I just dug my face into the book further. "Alexander!" She whined. "Tell me!!"

"Nothing..." He mumbled. He regrets it, doesn't he? Ugh! Why did I ruin things?!

"Do not lie to me Alexander Kellen Laire!"

Alexander sighed, "Violet and I almost kissed." He said aloud. I was completely shocked at how he just said that right in front of his probably future girlfriend, but I didn't show it. Everything got completely awkward, so I hid behind my book.

"Say anything more and I'll chop your wings off." I said, still reading.

Surprisingly, Alexander started laughing. At first, I was a bit offended but...I couldn't help but join in. I mean this whole thing was just crazy. Dara even joined in, and all the awkwardness left, everything was over. My eyes met Alexander's for a split second and I knew that was a lie. It wouldn't be over, not for me anyways, until I told Alexander that I loved him and faced whatever happens after.

Never said I was going to do that so soon. _I'd rather live with everything hidden..._

_"Violet, Dara and Alexander, please report to King Leo and your throne."_ Anita's voice said over the intercom. The three of us started walking down the hallway and Alexander and Dara started making gestures at each other, having some stupid conversation. _Great, now they don't need words to piss me off. And confuse the hell out of me!_

"I would greatly appreciate it if you two stop talking in facial expressions..." I stated.

"But if we didn't talk in facial expressions, then you would know what we're 'saying', lovie." You know what, maybe this boy won't kill me. Maybe I'll kill him first!

"Shut up Princey, what's wrong about me knowing what you two are saying...not that I would care..."

He looked at me and winked, "It's a secret." He whispered.

I bit my lip and resisted a smile. _He just loves messing with me, doesn't he? Why does this make me want him more? Just because he's not afraid to test me?_ We entered the throne room and Alexander sat on his throne, not looking too happy.

"Welcome son!" Leo boomed, faking enthusiasm, "Why hello Violet and Dara." Oh so you're pretending that nothing happened, are you?

Dara grinned, "Hello Leo!" SUCK UP!

"Good evening, _King_ Leo." I said, letting my hatred slip out. Leo pretended not to notice, but I saw it in his eyes. He knows I'm still pissed at him for what he's done. _And he has yet to pay...well that can be arranged at some point in my stay....on accident, of course..._

"What did you want us to come here for, _father_?" Alexander asked. Oh, another thing we have in common, hatred for your father! Then again, everyone probably hates Leo. He sucks at his job and is a jerk. _Well...except Dara...but who likes Dara anyways?!?!_

"Well, I would like to wish you a be-lated happy birthday, Dara." Leo said.

"Thank you Leo."

"And that Violet and Alexander will have no training or patrol today, just like every other team. Just so they can attend to your birthday, Dara." He said, adding in a wink. _You are a pervert!!! Don't deny it!_

"Thank you so much your maj-Leo!"

* * *

"Alexander, this is Max, Max, this is **Prince** Alexander." I introduced. Alexander clenched his fist, probably from calling him prince.

Max stuck one arm out, "Greetings, Prince Alexander."

"Excuse me." Alexander growled and looked away. I looked at Max and saw his tie was messed up. So I fixed it for him because him with a tie going all retard will make me look bad. _I can look bad on my own..._

When I looked back to see Alexander he was gone. _Huh... the spritzer probably dragged him away..._

"Wait out here, I'll be back in a minute." I ordered, and Max nodded his head. _Wow, he's already well trained! _I went in the bathroom and put on my blood red colored dress that reached my ankles but had a slit on my left leg that went all the way up to the beginning of my thigh. It was a sexy dress, which wasn't really my thing, but I put it on anyways. I slipped on my silver heels with diamonds embroidered on the top straps. I was undecided with my hair for a moment, but I came to the conclusion that a messy bun, with strands of hair dropping from the sides would be good. Well, as long as I curled the strands. After that I put on some eyeliner and pinkish/red blush.

And I was ready.

I walked out and Max's jaw dropped. I frowned. "Do I look that bad?" I asked.

He shook his head vigorously. "You look drop-dead gorgeous." _Never heard that one before..._

I covered my surprise and smiled. "Thank you. You look pretty spiffy." I said, politely. In reality, he was good looking. _But he's no Alexander..._

Speaking of Alexander, he was on his way down the stairs. He was wearing a silk, black dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, giving him a sexy, dark look. He had a navy blue tie and black dress pants. His perfect hair was on the side giving him a wild sort of look that made me want to run my hands through it and-

I stopped the thought and I could feel myself blush so I turned to Max to hide it.

"Hey guys! Wow Violet! You look gorgeous!!" Dara exclaimed, complimenting me. _Well you picked out the dress..._

"As much as I hate to admit it to the fairy, you do too!" I said, just to be nice. _I can be nice to Dara....as they say, keep your friends close and enemies closer... -evil laughter-_

"Violet, you and fuckface over there need to stay near me." Alexander said, I raised an eyebrow. _Did something happen between the two of them? Or is that jealousy?_

"Fuckface? I take it you don't like Max." I turned around to ask Max if they exchanged any words or anything, because Alexander just can't be jealous. But Max was too busy staring. _Way to be completely useless..._

"No, I hate the ass." Hate? How can you hate someone you just met?

Max pushed up his glasses and Alexander laughed. _Oh so you hate him because he's smart? _I was about to say something but Dara naturally interrupted me, "Let's go! Guests are arriving!" Then she pulled Alexander away from me like the little bitch she is.

As Alexander was being dragged away, he looked back at me. _I think I love him... _I shook away the thought. If I loved Alexander, that would give him the ability to hurt me.

"Well, let's go." Max said, holding out his arm.

_He wouldn't hurt you... _The little voice in the back of my head said, referring to Alexander. But that voice was overruled by the Alexander from my nightmare, reminding me that I was just a body guard.

Max and I sat down at our table while Alexander and Dara greeted everyone. "Would you like me to get you a glass of blood?" Max asked, being a gentleman.

I smiled. "Yes, please." He smiled and went off leaving me with my thoughts. I looked at Alexander and Dara who looked like the picture perfect couple. Both beautiful with history together and everything. _Who am I to step in the way...I have my place...and they have theirs...together..._

"Violet, you okay?" Max asked, sitting down next to me and handing me my glass.

I smiled. "Of course." I said, while feeling depressed inside. _It's not fair...._ At that I started drinking my drink. You know how humans eat food when they're depressed? And angels apparently drink alcohol? Well, I drink a lot of blood when I'm sad. Or really hungry. But in this case, I'm sad.

"So have you decided on if you want to go to that party in Vampiria?" Max asked. "It's tonight."

I bit my lip as I tried to decide. It's not really safe, but then again, what do I have to fear? I'm the best fighter there, so I should have no problems. _Plus I can get away from Dara and Alexander's love fest... _"Sure, why not."

"Sweet! It's located in this top secret place for only specific people and that party is going to be really fun!" Max said just as Alexander and Dara walked over.

"What party?" He asked.

"A cool party in Vampiria later tonight, wanna come?" Max answered. _No! Idiot! I don't want Alexander to come!_

"No. I don't want to come to some date and rape party. Neither is Violet." Oh no he didn't just tell me what I'm going to do. I don't care if he has a point, why the fuck should I listen to him?

"Oh yes I am. I decide where and where not to go, remember? My shift ends at 11, meaning I'm free to leave any time after that." I snapped back. It's true, he has absolutely no say.

"Violet, you are **not** going."

"Yes I am Alexander, I already have one bitch on my back and I **do not **need another one." I said, referring to my mother as the original bitch. _Princey better stay out of my business if he knows what's best..._

"Well too fucking bad Violet because you aren't going to that party and that is final." He said, my voice flat and ice cold. Alexander's body started shaking and his gorgeous white hair turned black before my eyes. I stared at his hair and then looked into his eyes that had turned red. He was still beautiful, just in a more terrifying way.

"Hey, calm down, dinner's served, alright." Dara said, in a soothing voice. Alexander closed his eyes and I looked away. The waiter put some soup in front of us all along with salad. I didn't care for human food, but I ate it anyways. The whole time I was trying to figure out why the hell Alexander got so mad. Sure, he looked normal again. But he looked so angry...and why? What was I to him?

_'You're just my body guard, Violet.' _

Right, then why was he angry? Something isn't adding up. _I'm over thinkin things..._

Then the second course came, spaghetti or lasagna, I picked lasagna, because that was the opposite of what Alexander chose and I really need to stop thinking about him. Then once the waiter came back asking if we wanted anything else, Alexander ordered a famous drink called 'Sex On The Beach' and I ordered chicken. _Stupid angel got me addicted to this tasty stuff that has no nutritional value to me...._

_"Alright guys and girls! It's time for the highlight of the night! Dancing!!" _The DJ said over the speaker. He put on a song with fast rhythm and Dara dragged Alexander to the middle of the dancefloor. That little bitch had her body all over his and before I realized what I was doing, I grabbed Max and brought him out to join them. I moved to the beat, pressing my body against his. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

The whole time I was dancing with Max, I was pretending it was Alexander. I had danced with Max for a half hour and but in my mind, I was with Alexander. How pathetic is that?

The DJ announced something, "It's time to dance with someone you didn't come to the party with! We'll be starting off with a slow song!" _No way..._

Max asked Dara to go dance and Alexander looked at me and put his hand out, "Care to dance with me?" He asked politely. I stared at his hand in shock at my sudden good luck, and put my hand in his. He led me to the dance floor, putting his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_" The lyrics played in the background.

"I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you looked..." Alexander said, making my heart flutter. He thinks I'm beautiful?

"_Maybe its true, that I cant live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And Im thinking two, is better than one_"

I laughed to cover my surprise. "Thanks. You look very nice yourself." I said, which was a complete understatement.

"_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
Coz when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, we're leaving_"

"How do you like the party?" He asked. I hated it until now...

"_And maybe its true, that I can;t live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_"

"It's nice." I said, simply.

"_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking_"

This song reminds me of someone.... "Tell me, do you honestly like Max?" The gorgeous angel asked, softly.

"_Oooh I can't live without you  
Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
But I've figured out with all thats said and done  
That two, is better than one_"

That someone, isn't Max. Before I could open my mouth and tell Alexander how I truly felt, the song switched to a more upbeat one. I took it as a sign I shouldn't say anything and switched positions. My back was against his and our bodies swayed to the beat. His strong arms circled around my waist and he kissed the side of my neck.

"You're beautiful." He said, making my body temperature rise. "I love the way you smell, I love the way you dance..." Oh dear God if he doesn't stop, I'm going to faint. Does he actually mean what he's saying?

_'Violet, you're just my body guard.'_

"Alright back with dancing with your date now!!" The DJ said, and I instantly separated from Alexander. I ran off to Max, the whole time cursing myself for actually believing Alexander could want me.

"Hey, let's go to that party." I said, the minute I got to Max. He grinned and lead me out of the stupid castle that the stupid guy I love lives in. _Oh shit...I love him..._

I stopped thinking and focused completely on where Max was taking me. We were in the bad side of Vampiria and took a right turn, following this path into the forest. When we got to this huge Oak tree, Max opened the door for me. "Ladies, first."

I eyed the path. _Alexander ordered me not to go, I shouldn't be here..._

At that thought I went in and followed the stairs that brought me underground. The place smelt horrid and got worse until we reached the house where this said party was at. If you couldn't tell from the bright light or blasting music, the sounds of laughter and moans gave it away. _No ones being murdered though...so that's a good sign..._

Not listening by Papa Roach was playing and it called out to me, making me step into that cursed house without fear.

"_I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail  
Because I'm not afraid to derail  
I won't get in line or be a middle man. I'll make my own plan.  
And I got respect and I don't neglect  
The people that I really care to protect  
Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose  
No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove_" The lyrics blasted in the background.

I could relate to those lyrics. I do what I want and I'm not afraid of it. Alexander isn't mine, I have nothing to lose by coming here.

"_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I know.  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I know, the more I know_."

I ditched Max and got a drink. I started thinking about Alexander which resulted in me drinking more and ignoring everything else. Max eventually found me and tried to take my drink away. "Hey mifter! I make my own defitions." I said, my voice slurred. Then I punched him real hard, making him curse.

"Okay, okay. Just find me when you're ready to leave." He said, turning and going. I watched him for a minute and then looked back at my drink. I took a sip and it tasted funny, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I chugged the whole drink down.

A man with black hair and pale skin was smiling at me. "Hello, gold eyes." He said, his voice pleasant. Too pleasant. _Gold eyes...who else calls me that...hmmm..._

"I'm not interested." I told him, not trusting him. _I don't trust anyone...not even myself..._

The man either didn't hear me or he didn't care because he picked me up and brought me up the stairs. Fear struck me as I realized what was going on and I started struggling against him. I tried to, at least. My body was extremely heavy and it took a lot of effort to even keep my eyes open. _What's going on?_

He brought me to the end of the hallway and tried walking in the door but I gripped on the doorframe and tried kicking him. "Lemme go." I ordered, trying to wiggle my way out. He pulled me back by my hair and threw me on the bed. I tried to get up but found my body wouldn't move. _He drugged me..._

The man came up and smiled evilly. "This was easier than I thought it would be." He said, amused.

"If I could moof I would tear you to pieshes..." I slurred. The man's nails were longer and I felt that when he smacked me, dislocating my jaw. I shrieked in pain.

"And by the time I'm through with you, you'll be the one in pieces." He laughed maniacally. He started kissing me, his head lowered to my neck and he bit me. I couldn't really feel it, because I couldn't feel or do anything, and my eyes started watering. _I wish I listened..._

"Alexander....he'll come fowr ooh...."

"For what? His body guard?" The man laughed and gripped my waist, and I could faintly feel the pain as his nails dug into my skin through my dress. I struggled to keep my eyes open, to know what he was doing next, but I couldn't any longer and nothing mattered. _I'm just Alexander's body guard....I'm not important..._

I welcomed the darkness.

* * *

I stirred my eyes opened slightly and I was looking up at a white ceiling and was in a comfortable bed. I could feel the IV in each arm, and it wasn't very comfortable. I saw Alexander sitting in a chair across from me with his head in his hands. _He saved me..._

"Alexander?" I said, my voice weak. He looked up at me. I picked myself up and rested against the wall. I still felt like crap, but it felt good to be able to move. Alexander ignored me.

"Alexander?" I called out again, this time my voice was stronger. "I'm sorry..."

"You know what?! I don't care if you're sorry or not! I told you not to go! I knew something was to happen! You moron! You almost died, if I hadn't fled from the party you would have been _dead_ Violet." He yelled, his hands pressed to the side of the bed.

I knew he was right, but it's the way he said it that got me mad. "Why did you save me then?! It would have been better to die then to hear you screaming at me!" I shrieked.

"It was your own fault! If you would _listen_, then I wouldn't yell at you! Do you have any idea how much it would kill me to see you dead? I saw a dead girl at the party, do you know how much it killed me as I pictured it was you?! Do you!"

"If I wasn't worth rescuing then why'd you do it! I don't want your fucking help! I would have been better off dead!" I shouted at him.

One second Alexander was leaning over me and we were arguing like there is no tomorrow and the next, his lips were finally on mine, moving passionately against each other.

**A/N: And I'm leaving you there! Dun dun dunnn! Review to let me know what you think! - Sam**


	8. At Last

**A/N: Ello!!! So, you must be anxious from where Hira and I last left you...but have no fear! Another chapter is here! Hope you enjoy! - Sam**

**At Last**

Kissing Alexander was as heated and intense as arguing with him. I no longer relied on the wall to keep my up, I relied on Alexander. One of his hands was on my back, pulling me closer to him while the other was on my neck, ensuring I wouldn't escape his grasp even if I wanted to. The best part is, that I didn't want to. I took full advantage of the situation and wrapped my arms around him, moving my fingers through his soft hair as our lips moved together perfectly.

All good things come to an end, though. Alexander pulled away and I noticed that his wings were out, and wrapped around the two of us. His lips were at my ear and he whispered, "These wings are here to pleasure and protect you."

I was confused on what he meant. Actually, I was confused on a lot of things. Before either of us could say another word, there was a knock at the door. Alexander imediately released me and tucked his wings away, although now he was shirtless. _Not that I mind..._

Anita hustled on in with the nurse, Esmeralda, behind her. Anita took one look between the two of us and smiled knowingly. However, all she said was, "Violet, I'm pleased to see you are awake. Essie is going to check your wounds and take out the I.V." She informed me before turning to Alexander. Her eyes narrowed, "You, mister, haven't eaten one thing since you brought Violet back! So shoo! She'll still be here when you get back!"

Alexander ignored her and stared at me. I gave him a small smile and a nod, encouraging him to go. Realizing we were ganging up on him, he put his head down in defeat and left. Esmeralda took out the I.V.'s, which I ranted on about how annoying they are for as she did so, and made me move my head to the side. She said all was looking good...well, until she looked at my sides.

"Violet, I have bad news. When Alexander brought you in, we were more focused on fixing the bite and getting those drugs out of your system and more blood into it. The scratches weren't cleaned properly, and your skin healed over it incorrectly." Esmeralda told me. _Well that doesn't sound pretty..._

"Meaning....?"

Anita spoke up. "We have to reopen your wounds, clean them thoroughly, and allow you time to heal again."

I grimaced. _I'm not going to enjoy this... _"Hand me the knife, cutting tool, whatever." I ordered. Anita raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she handed my the knife. My hand shook for a moment, but I gripped the knife tighter to stop it. _This is my own damn fault...and this is the price I have to pay for my stupidity._

With that in mind, I quickly reopened the scratches with the knife. It stung but what hurt more was the shit they put on it to make it feel better. _Funny how things work like that..._ After they finished cleaning out the cuts and bandaged me up, I felt better. Stronger, even. As they always say, what doesn't kill you, just makes you stronger.

I leaned back on the wall once again and Esmeralda told me to rest and blah, when we all know the minute she walks out I'll be up and about! Alexander walked in and I avoided looking at him, unsure of what to say or do after what went down awhile before. _More importantly I don't want to see how much he regrets it..._

"Alexander, she needs to stay in that bed until I came back, you hear?" Anita ordered. Oh come on!

"Yes ma'am." With that, both Esmeralda and Anita left, leaving Alexander and I alone. _Can you say awkward?_

I wracked my brain for something to say to him, but all I could come up with was questions involving the kiss that I was trying not to dwell on too much. _He's not mine, he's not mine, he's not mine....but then why did he kiss me? _I was so confused. I'm just Alexander's body guard, but he saved my life then kissed me. And now we aren't saying anything. _I bet he regrets it..._

"I'm still mad at you." My angel stated, breaking the tension and managing to stay clear from the taboo topic all in one!

I rolled my eyes. "You're always mad at me, that's nothing new."

He stared at me, frowning. "I'm serious, Violet. You not only disobeyed me, but you got into serious trouble with a demon and could have been killed!" He ranted.

"Don't you think I know this?" I snapped. "I was there, I know what happened! At the time it seemed worth it!" I told him, before softening. "But don't worry, I regret it now." I gingerly touched the bandaged cuts. _Not fun..._

Alexander softened. "Why did you do it?"

My eyes narrowed. "Why do you care? I did it and it's done with now."

He didn't seem to like this answer. "Because I want to know what the fuck you were thinking when you decided to--" He started when Dara burst in. He gave one look at her and turned back to yell at me, "--be selfish and risk your life like that!"

My anger flared. "How is almost dying being selfish?! You act as if I purposely thought out and decided to get drugged and attacked!" I shouted.

"You might as well have since I warned you and told you not to go but you chose to make a stupid move and--"

"Stop calling me stupid! I made once bad choice, get over it!"

"I never said you were stupid, I said you made a stupid move!" He retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Dara screamed, making Alexander and I quiet. I was actually shocked, because usually we're left to battle it out. _Why is she getting involved in this?? _"Do you two **ever** wonder why you argue so much?"

"Violet hates me." Alexander said, in an off voice. _Oh I wish I could say that and mean it.... it would be so much easier...._

"And Alexander hates me, so we obviously are going to fight like there's no tomorrow." I finished.

"Or maybe it's because you're afraid of what will happen if you stop." She suggested. Alexander and I glanced at each other then back at Dara. _Huh...that kind of makes sense...._

Not that I would ever tell her that. "I'm not scared of anything." I stated, bluntly.

Alexander scoffed. "You should be." He muttered.

Dara rolled her eyes and muttered something about us being 'stupid' and 'oblivious'. Which is kind of funny, because it's coming from her, of all people! Anita saying it, I would allow. But Dara? I don't think so. "Violet, what did I tell you the first day I met you? About hate?" She asked, smiling.

"That hate and love are easily confused." I answered, automatically. At first I was confused, then it hit me. I thought I hated him, but I love him. _She....she's right....GASP!_

"Dara, leave." Alexander ordered, his voice cold.

Get this, the stupid fairie laughed. "Alright, I'll let you take over from there." She said, in a sing song voice. She looked at me and smiled. "Glad you're feeling good enough to put Alexander in his place." She laughed then left. I couldn't help but smile at that little comment. _Put him in his place...heheh..._

Alexander was quiet and staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. I waited impatiently. _Well he's clearly not going to talk anytime soon....so I'll have to speed up things. _I pushed back the blankets and got up. I walked over to Alexander, ignoring the burning sensation in my sides, and leaned up against the wall right next to him.

"Alright, let's get this out of the way so we can put it behind us. I left the party to get away from everything, got myself in a bad situation, you saved my ass, when I woke up we argued and then kissed." I concluded. Oh yeah, I touched the taboo topic. _Because I'm just bad to the bone like that...._

The sexy man looked at me, with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing out of bed? Do you **ever **listen?"

I smirked. "Not really. Waste of time. I"ll do what I want in the end anyways." I replied. He looked like he wanted to pick me up and throw me back on the bed so Anita wouldn't chew his ass about it, but then he looked at my sides and realized that wouldn't be the best idea. My smirk widened. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm not going back to that damn bed until I get answers. Like why did you kiss me?"

His eyes pierced mine. "You honestly don't know why I kissed you?"

I didn't look away. "I'm not a mind reader." I reminded him.

Alexander's eyes never left mine. "I saved you because I can't picture my life without you. Violet....I didn't save you for you, I saved you for me." He admitted, softly.

My heart fluttered. _Oh...this has to be some kind of joke... _"Why would you do that? I'm not important, I'm just your body guard..." I trailed, looking at the ground. I couldn't look at him and see his disgust in me, like from my nightmare.

He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him, his face merely inches away from mine. "You are much more than a body guard. You're the most frustrating, stubborn, persistent... beautiful, intelligent, caring and compassionate woman I know. I trust you and care about you more than anyone else in this world."

Without thinking I put my hand on his cheek and brought his lips to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. As our tongues played for control, which he ended up getting, he gently pushed me against the wall. My hands made their way over his broad, bare chest and basically any other part of him I could find. His hands explored me as well and my whole body tingled with desire.

I don't know how far things would've gone because Anita walked in on us and she was not a happy camper. And not for the reason you would think. "Violet! Get back in that bed right now young lady!" She barked. _Can't you just leave for a couple more minutes?_

I pouted. "But Anitaaaa...."

"No! Bed!"

I sighed and Alexander let me go back to the bed. I layed down and he smiled brilliantly at me and I returned it. However, this Hallmark moment was short lived because Anita wasn't quite done with her scolding. "Alexander, I left you in charge! She's not completely healthy, and you were suppose to make sure she stayed in bed. You may make-out with Violet against the wall once she's better, don't jump the gun, boy!"

I stiffled a laugh. "Anita, I actually started this one." I admitted, blushing a bit.

She snapped her head in my direction. "It takes two to tango, dear. Alexander would have stopped if he wanted to." She reminded me, with a wink. I blushed even more causing Alexander to laugh.

"Shut up." I muttered, half heartedly.

Alexander was at my side, taking my hand and rubbing soothing circles on it. He smiled at me. "I'm sorry." He said, using his eyes. "Can you forgive me?" He didn't really need to ask, because he already knew the answer. I could tell from the smile on his face.

Anita smiled at us for a moment, before putting on her business face. "I brought you blood and a warning that Kind Leo will be here within a couple moments." She told us, handing me a glass. "I suggest you don't inform him about your relationship just yet..." She trailed. Right, because I could get the death sentence. _Like I'm scared of death...._

"Of course we won't do that. I'll have to change the rules before we tell him about our relationship. I know I don't really have to ask you this, but I will just to be sure. Can you keep this between the three of us?" Alexander asked. I got butterflies. Relationship? Alexander and I have an actual relationship? One that's important enough to keep a secret? _Hmmm...that's pretty hot..._

Anita smacked the side of his arm. "Of course."

I smiled and drank the blood from the glass. "Technically, there's not a relationship between Alexander and I." I spoke up. And it's true all we did was make-out on the wall. _Okay when I say it like that it makes me sound like a spritzer...._

"Violet...."

"Yes?"

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it." I smiled.

Alexander looked like he couldn't decide whether to be amused or offended. I made him sweat it out for a bit, smiling the whole time. Whenever he tried to talk to me, I shushed him and told him to wait because I was thinking. I pretended to be in deep thought while really I was laughing inside.

"Okay I've decided." I stated.

Alexander light up. "And....?"

I feigned innocence. "And what?"

Alexander looked like he was ready to snap but he calmed himself down as realization hit him. _He realizes I'm just messing with him.... _I smiled and he cupped my face in his hands. "And... that's not a very nice way to treat your boyfriend, lovie."

"Guess you'll have to punish me later for it..." I said, seductively. "My prince." I added, in a sing-song voice. If I wasn't going to be in 'trouble' with him before, I sure as hell am now. _And that's the way I like it...._

My love's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Translation? Someone's plotting! I didn't have time to question things because Leo walked in. Alexander separated from me, but kept close to my side. "Violet! It's so good to see you alive and well!" _Is it? Is it really, you bastard?_

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I said, half jokingly. But really, it was the truth. I won't just die because of one bad night and one stupid choice. It's going to take a lot to bring me down.

Leo blinked then laughed the most fake laugh I've ever heard in my life. "Why did you think someone was trying to get rid of you?"

"She was kidding." Alexander said, his voice off.

The king looked relieved. "How are you feeling Violet?"

"I'm doing--"

"Esmeralda gave her antibiotics in her I.V, but she is still recovering. We had to reopen some of her wounds and sir, with all do respect, I don't think she should--" Anita started.

"I'm feeling great." I finished, cutting off Anita. _It's just a couple cuts, no big deal! I feel like I can take on the world!_

"Good, there's been a report about a large demon spotting at the north end. I need you two to check it out immediately."

I threw the covers over. "I'm in!"

"No you're not! You were almost killed last night!" Alexander exclaimed. _But I lived! _The arguments started, not even Anita was keeping quiet for this one. It was all about who thought what was best and blah blah blah.

Esmeralda came in and we all looked at her. She smiled. "I checked Violet's blood, and it says she's healthy enough to get up and move around now."

I smiled. "Ha! I win!" I said, happily. I jumped out of bed and took my change of clothes from Esmeralda and went off to the bathroom. Anita came with me to check my cuts, while everyone else stayed in the other room.

"You have guts, girl, I'll give you that." Anita muttered, putting on new bandages. Apparently, when I had gotten up, I bled through them because I moved and they reopened. She bandaged me up real tight and I got dressed, so I was ready to go. "Violet, be careful and make sure you get back in one piece. Understood?"

I nodded my head. "I need a direct answer, missy! Say, 'Yes Anita, I'll come back in one piece.'" She ordered.

I smiled. "Yes Anita, I'll come back in one piece." I recited. She looked relieved. "Good."

We walked out and Alexander looked unhappy. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything will be okay, but that would just give us away and get me the death sentence. And if I got the death sentence, well that would ruin a lot. So I just stood near Anita as Leo and Alexander finished their conversation. Esmeralda, Anita and I were just there smiling, all happy how things have turned out for the best.

After the little convo finished, Alexander and I headed out. There was no touching of any sort or any words exchanged, and it wasn't because we had nothing to say. No, I had plenty to say, many things I wanted to do with my angel. But, we had an important task to deal with first.

We went to the location where demons were spotted, but there wasn't anything there. I inhaled and could smell the rotten stench. It was weird, because it smells like they're still her. "That's odd. Their sme--" I started, before being cut off when something ran into me. Instinctively, I rolled whatever it was over until I was hovering over it. I found out that something, was a demon. _Perfect._

My fangs extended and I ripped out its neck with them. I looked up from my kill to see Alexander with his wings extended, hair black and eyes a burning red, with three demons surrounding. I wasn't worried, because I knew he could handle it. He looked so god damn hot, but I couldn't dwell on it because I had some ass kicking to do myself.

One demon lunged at me from the left and the other from the right. I ducked down, letting them run into each other. I picked up the one on my right side and flipped him on the ground hard enough to break his back. He cried out in pain and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't dwell on torturing just one, when there were still others I had to have fun with! I quickly finished him off and then picked up the one from my left, who was trying to feed of my ankle. I simply crushed his hand into the ground, then tore him limb from limb.

I looked over to Alexander and he was facing off with one, and didn't notice another lurking in the shadows. _Shit!_

Without hesitation I charged at the monster and tackled him to the ground. I was just about to pound the stupid creatures brain in when my arm started shaking. Being a vampire, we don't shake unless we're terrified or there's something wrong. In this case, something was definitely wrong.

It started with my arm and then spread throughout the rest of my body. I let go of the demon and backed away, my whole body convulsing. A normal opponent would have been a bit weirded out and stay away, but demons have no fear. He was coming after me and I had no idea what the fuck was going on with my body or what to do. As he stepped closer, I tried to say or do anything, but it wasn't working. In a matter of moments...I wouldn't be able to keep that promise to Anita.

The demon was now right in front of me and he leaned down to pick me up when his eyes widen and he froze. Not even two seconds later, he ignited in blue flames right before my eyes. I watched his body crumple before me and saw Alexander standing behind where the body was burning.

I didn't have time to thank him for saving my life, yet again, because the convulsions got increased and it started to hurt. It hurt more than anything I've ever experienced in my life, so much that I started screaming and crying. The pain was intense and I felt it everywhere, as if something was eating me from the inside out. I faintly noticed Alexander frantically talking on the phone and taking me in his arms.

It took awhile for me to process what he was doing and once I found out, it was difficult to turn it down. "I can't." I said in a hoarse voice, struggling with keeping my arm steady enough to push away is arm from my mouth.

"Violet, you're venom has spiked and is killing my body. You need to take my blood so your venom will have something to fight of until Anita comes. If you don't drink my blood, you'll die before she can get here to give you an antidote." My angel said in a pained voice. I love him. I don't know his exact feelings for me, but I do know that it would hurt him if I died. Plus, I sure as hell didn't want to die! My life was finally getting good....

I grabbed his wrist and bit him, hoping I wasn't giving him a painful bite. His blood was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted in my life and I greedily drank as much as I could until hands separated me from him. I felt a large stab of pain in my arm and then everything started numbing. The convulsions slowly stopped and once they did I felt exhausted.

"Violet? Can you hear us? Did it work?" Dara asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

I glared up at her. "If I could kill people with my mind, you'd be dead."

She grinned. "She's alright guys!" She announced to the few people around us.

I smiled and searched for Alexander. He was pushing a worried Esmeralda aside, rushing towards me. We reached for each other at the same time and he held me in his arms. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. Don't you ever do that again!"

My laugh was muffled by his perfectly sculpted chest. "I don't even completely understand what happened. Out of no where my body just started shaking and then it hurt...." I trailed.

"That's because the antibiotic given to you, by my father's order, was actually a poison that made your vampire venom start destroying your body from the inside out." He informed me.

I clutched to him tighter. "That would explain the type of pain." I said, my voice muffled by his chest.

He stroked my hair. "It's alright, lovie. It's over."

I pulled back, my eyes narrowed. "Lovie? Really?"

Alexander smirked. "Still don't love that nickname, **love**?" Oh two can play this game!

I smiled. "Not one bit, **my prince**."

His eyes narrowed and my smiled widened at how easily I could get him angry. Probably not the best thing for a girlfriend to do to her boyfriend, but hey, Alexander is a sexy beast when he's mad. Anita made a loud sigh. "Guess some things will never change with you two."

We both grinned at each other then at Anita. If she was mad before, she wasn't now. She was smiling and shaking her head at our awesomeness!

"We should get back now before our master sends someone looking for us." Esmeralda said. She has a point, I just have to go back and show Leo how his plan to kill me has failed! _All for the price of knowing that he purposely let Lydia die....he wanted to make my death look like an accident. Well I don't think so! Violet Charest does not go down that easily, without a fight!_

We got back to the castle and Leo was waiting by the door. "So how did things go?" He asked, casually.

Alexander was furious. I could feel the anger radiating off his body, but before he could say anything, I did, "Fine. We're all back, unharmed." I told the King.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was giving me a weird look. _Probably for defending his actions.... _I smiled. "Like I said, you can't get rid of me that easily." I said before walking by him happy as can be. _He knows I know what he's up to....so there's probably more on the way... _

But now I have a reason to keep holding on.

"Violet why did you--" Alexander started once we got in the room, but I cut him off.

"Alexander, there's something I've been wanting to tell you all day." I said, softly, looking down.

This silenced him. I looked up and he was right in front of me. "You can tell me anything."

I nodded. "I know that...but this isn't something that's easy for me to say." I said before walking towards the window. I looked out at the beautiful night sky.

I felt Alexander's arms wrap around me and soon his lips were by my ear, "Try."

I shivered at the effect he had on me. "I'll try...but I'm scared you'll leave once I tell you."

Alexander turned my around and his eyes pierced mine. "There is nothing you can say that will make me leave."

I wanted to tell him I love him, but I couldn't, not yet. "A spritzer is a whore." I blurted instead.

I knew he understood that wasn't what I wanted to say, but he kept quiet about it. "Spritzer means whore?"

I nodded. "Well actually, it's more of a slut, whore, ho and skank all put together. Spritzer."

He smiled. "So you thought Miranda was a spritzer? And Dara?" And basically any other girl you've ever talked to in front of me....

"Actually, Miranda I called Barbie Spritzer. But, not aloud. And Dara seemed like a spritzer at first, but now I just go with calling her bimbo."

My angel laughed and pulled me towards him. "Did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you're jealous?" He asked seductively. Jealous? I was jealous? That's what jealousy is?! _Grrr I don't like that feeling...._

But hey, at least he does! I didn't have time to respond, though, because soon after he started kissing me. Once he started placing little kisses on my neck, I knew that I had to stop him now before things went too fast. _Or before I lost the will to stop him at all.... _"Alexander...." I said, my voice sounding more of a moan than a complain. "You need to stop."

He did and his face was right in front of mine. "Do you honestly want me to?"

Which was a tough question, because in all honesty, I didn't want him to stop. But I knew I should. _Save it for a day when I didn't almost die.... _"No, but we need rest. I kind of almost died today, and you definitely lost some blood because of me. We should clean up and get to bed."

I had valid points and we both knew it. He frowned and pulled back. "Fine." He said, "I call the shower first!"

He started walking towards the bathroom. I watched him, completely amazed how yesterday I thought nothing good would ever come out of my feelings for him. And now, there goes my angel boyfriend off to take a shower. _Funny how things work like that..._

Before getting in the bathroom, Alexander turned and smiled brilliantly at me. "Violet?"

"Yes?"

He paused, letting me wait it out, like I had done to him earlier. "Want to wash my wings again?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

I love Alexander. He doesn't know it yet, but I do. Another thing he doesn't know, is that I'll do anything for him. Whether it be washing his wings (which I actually like doing), breaking stupid rules to be with him, or going up against his father which could get me killed.

As long as he's happy, I'm happy.

**A/N: Yay!!! They're together!!! Sure, they've got some problems (don't we all), but they're together!! Whoo!!! Thanks for reading... now review and tell me what you think!! - Sam**


	9. A Darker Side

**A Darker Side**

I woke up and automatically reached next to me where Alexander should be, but I only felt sheets. I sat up groggily and looked over just to see what I already knew, Alexander wasn't there.

I got out of bed and got dressed into something comfortable, then walked to the window. I groaned as I looked out, knowing my angel could be anywhere. As I stared out, wondering where my love is, I heard people enter. I looked over and saw him, with a smile plastered on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back as I walked towards him.

"There you are!" I said, laughing. He wrapped his arm around me protectively and kissed my neck. I shivered in pleasure. _How does he have such an effect on me?_

"Here I am." He whispered, his voice off. I backed away from him and stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cautiously. _Is something happening I should be aware of? Oh no, what if he doesn't want to date me anymore? Shit, shit, shit!_

He shook his head, "Nothing. But for now, let's go for a fly...in your case run."

Alexander was hiding something from me, something big, but I had a feeling it wasn't the fact that he deserves better and was leaving me. I was curious and really wanted to know what had him so shaken up, but I didn't push him on it. If he didn't want to tell me, forcing it out of him wasn't the way to go. Not for something serious.

He picked me up, and I knew what was coming next. "Alexander, put me down! I don't fly!" I protested. He ignored me, naturally, and started flapping his wings out. Next thing, we're high in the sky.

"I thought you said we're going for a run!" I exclaimed. I absolutely love running. That's a fact. So much of a fact, I should Snapple that shit!

"I changed my mind!" He laughed.

"How many times have I told you? My feet belong on the ground!"

Princey smirked, "So you want to run, right? And you want your feet on the ground?"

"Yes! I'm glad you understand!"

Honestly, I should have seen this one coming. Alexander and I are dating, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a smart ass. He smirked yet again, "Your wish is my command, **lovie**." He said, right before dropping me. Oh yeah, he freakin dropped me.

At first I yelped, surprised that my boyfriend of all people in the world, would actually drop me. But then a new feeling took over. Even though I was free falling, it was exciting. The way the wind whipped my hair back, but it felt amazing. However, this didn't last too long, because shortly after I was back in Alexander's arms.

I tried to get my breathing back to normal and prayed that I didn't look like shit. _Ugh my hair is probably a mess..._

I looked at him, my annoyance with him clear. Not only did he drop me, he also messed with the hair! "I **cannot** believe you did that!" I growled.

"Hey, I just did as you asked!" He exclaimed. _Not really!_

"Well I didn't mean for you to drop from like 1000 feet above ground!" I knew it and he knew it. But, if he had, he wouldn't be the guy I love.

Said guy shrugged, "You know it was exhilarating."

"That may be, but that is so not the point right now!"

"Ok ok, I'm sorry, love. Will you forgive me?"

"Hmm..." I pretended to think about it, "Nope." Hey, I'm still me. If I wasn't, I would have easilly forgiven him. But I'm Violet Charest, and I don't go down without a fight.

He landed on a high branch of a tree and before I had a chance to get down and escape, he pushed my back against the tree and bent so close that his breath tickled my face.

"Oh and what's this s-supposed to do?" I asked, trying to stay focused. _Avert eyes away from his lips!_

"_This _isn't supposed to do anything." My sexy angel bent closer, so his lips brushed my own, "But this is..." He whispered. Then he kissed down from the side of my mouth, kissing my neck, sometimes, his tongue poking out. I let out a moan.

"A-A-A-Alexander, stop." I begged, making him smirk in response. _Oh come on, he's just loving this. Do not give in!_ His kisses trailed to my collarbone, then back up, around the hollow of my neck then up to my mouth again. _He's going to kill me..._

"Will you forgive me now?" He whispered. I moaned in reply, slowly going insane just by his touch. _Then again, what girl wouldn't have the same reaction? _My hand traveled to his cheek and brought his mouth to mine, wanting to kiss him so bad. And I planned on doing just that, but just before our lips touched, he stopped. I whimpered in protest.

"Do you forgive now, Miss Violet Charest?" He asked, and I knew that I wasn't going to get what I wanted unless I swallowed my pride and just gave in already!

I groaned, "Yes, Yes I do Alexander Laire, now kiss me already! I'm dyi--" Before I could say anymore, his lips were finally on mine moving fluently. He pushed me further against the trunk of the tree, if possible. My tongue traced his bottom lip, as his traced mine. I opened my mouth a little and I hungrily took the invitation and traced everything he could get. Sadly, he pulled away, both of us panting. _Psht like air is important...._

"Come on, I want to show you my favorite spot of all times." He said.

"Can I run?" I complained. I haven't had a good run in forever, and I'm too addicted to my boyfriend. Yes, that sounds odd, but it's true. He has this huge effect on me and he clearly knows how to use it. Now I have to come up with some way to have an effect on him, just to even the playing field. But I know I won't be thinking of plans if I'm up in his arms going to his fave spot!

He shook his head, "I'm more comfortable with you in my arms." _Can't really argue with that, because he knows what he's comfortable with more than I do._

I sighed, "Fine...." I said, carrying it out.

Alexander shot his wings out and flew above the tree's. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

"But--"

"Just do it, Violet." _Well then!_

"Way to be cliche, Alexander!" I retorted.

He sighed and pressed the back of my head to his chest. His body was extremely hot. Yes looked wise, but I meant literally to. Me, being a cold walking undead vampire, found it nice. I smiled and could feel my body grow warm. I inhaled deeply, taking in his delicious scent.

Finally, from above the canopy of tree's, I heard the rushing of water, the rustle of the grass hitting eachother as the breeze pushed it. He landed gracefully and let my head go. I immeaditaly looked around and gasped, taking in the beautiful scenery of the perfect waterfall that fell from the cliff, with the pool of water surrounding it. Rocks surrounded the big pond and soft, thin, light green grass surrounded the rocks, leaving a small meadow. Flowers bloomed in the middle of the meadow. Tree's and ferns surrounded the meadow, which was followed by the forest.

I had never been in a place so beauitful, and probably never would have if it hadn't been for Alexander. "This is seriously _gorgeous_." I mumbled, "How did you find it?"

"Love, I've been living for centuries!"

"You haven't told me your true age yet..." I mumbled, trying to hide my curiosity.

"You sure you want to hear it?"

I nodded.

"359 years old." _No way!_

My eyes widened, "So I'm dating a man who's ashes?"

"I guess so!"

I crinkled my nose, "Ew."

He put a hand over his heart, "Ouch, lovie. That hurts."

I laughed and strode over to him, "That doesn't matter to me though." I whispered before kissing my lips. And it's true, because age is just a number. He smiled for a moment, before faltering. He took me in his arms once more, "Let's go." He said in an off voice. I gave him a worried voice, unsure of what was going on.

He flew back to the castle so damn fast, like he was racing someone and his life depended on him winning. He collapsed on the balcony once we arrived.

"Alexander! Alexander!!!" I shrieked, scared of what was going on. Alexander has always been graceful and perfect in every way, he wouldn't just fall unless something was really wrong.

He looked at me with pained eyes, but I gasped, because they weren't his eyes at all. His eyes were now yellow, glowing yellow eyes with a slit in between them, identical to a cats. His beautiful white hair was replaced with firey red hair, and now he had fangs. His nails grew out to claws, and his wings shot out.

At first I was scared, but then I realized how stupid that was. Alexander was my boyfriend, my love, there was nothing to be scared of. The only way he could ever hurt me is by leaving like everyone else in my life has. So I shook it off, acting like it was nothing.

Then Dara and Anita were in front of me in a second, blocking me view.

"ALEXANDER! ALEXANDER!" I shrieked, struggling against them to get to my love. A man with a dark coat came out and slung me over his shoulder. I shrieked and fought against him. Six other men walked out, all muscular and toned. Anita was trying to calm down and Dara tried reasoning with me, but I wasn't in the mood to listen. I snarled and fought, struggling to get to my boyfriend who was in pain. It took awhile for the guy with the dark coat, Anita and Dara to get me out.

They brought me to the piano room, and the minute the man put me down I kicked him in the balls. He tried to act like it didn't hurt, but I could see that it did. "Fuck you!" I cursed at him before sitting down by the window. I put my head in my hands, trying to figure out what was going on.

I looked at the window and saw Alexander in the middle of a field. He was in pain and I had no idea why, that freaked me out even more. I was so worried and no one was telling me anything.

His body started convulsing and I started freaking out even more. I jumped up to the window and slammed on it, trying to get to him.

"Violet, sit down, there is nothing you can do to help him!" Anita said, harshly.

I turned on her. "How would you know?! What the fuck is going on?!" I shrieked.

Her eyes darkened. "That's what I'm going to tell you, girl, now sit down!"

I looked back at my boyfriend, who was still in immense pain, I heard his screams and my first instinct was to break out and hold him in my arms, telling him everything's okay. But I had a sick feeling Anita was right, and I knew whatever she was about to tell me was important. She held the answers I needed, and I had to listen in order to get them and help him.

So I sat down, comletely unprepared for what I was about to hear.

* * *

A black color erupted around Alexander, englufing his body in its transparency. His body was now slightly hunched over, in a dangerous position. The screaming stopped, the yelling stopped, now it was eerily quiet. His lips were pulled into a snarl, and nothing was heard but the rumbles of his growls. The black power around him grew. Then a dark purple power erupted from inside his chest. It was a foggy color.

A color had grown underneath his palms, and he aimed it at the castle, erupting with so much power, the stone slowly crumbled down.

"There are days, like today, where Alexander's soul leaves and a demon's soul takes over, using his body to kill whatever is in sight." Anita said, seriously.

"No... He's an angel, that's not possible." I argued. I've heard of this happening to other mythicals, but never an angel.

"It's not like the other possessings, Violet. This one lives inside him, it's there everyday, just locked away. But certain days, like these, it awakens and comes out. There's no way of stopping it. Which is why every full moon, the castle prepares for it. We control the situation as best as we can....but there are accidents."

I watched, terrified at what I was hearing, what was happening. _No....how can that be? Alexander...he's amazing, perfect in every way._

"How is that possible?" I asked.

Dara spoke up, "When Alexander was twelve and got his tattoo, the war was going on and he was kidnapped by demons. The only way to get him back, was for him to be inserted with the hidden demon, then he could come back without any changes or injuries."

"Except that every full moon, that hidden demon comes out and causes havoc. No injuries or changes though." I replied bitterly. _My poor Alexander..._

"She means physically. Angels can die until their wings expand, it's like puberty. Most children get it between the ages of eleven and thirteen, the really lucky ones get it at ten. He got the hidden demon before his wings expanded. And not every full moon. Just two full moons, every three years." Anita explained.

Dara was looking out the window. "And every three years it gets stronger....

Had been gone, but he soon came back out, his now red hair was covered with a crimson red color. The yellow eyes looked happy, happy that he killed something, someone. A body walked in, it was almost impossible to see, but if you looked closely, you saw the light purple power that wrapped around the human's neck as a leash. The man looked terrifyed.

I looked over and saw my love attack a poor helpless man, but I knew it wasn't him. It was that demon, yet I had a feeling he was still there, dreading every minute of it. _He loves control just like I do...yet now he doesn't have that._

I felt the urge to go and help him but just as I got up, Anita pushed me back down. "There's more." She stated.

I waited silently. "It was my second year working at the palace, and I was assigned to Alexander. I was explained, as you just were, about what happens to him. I figured it couldn't be so bad, so when he became what he is right now, I went out to try to help him." She said, slowly. "He just so happened to discover a new power that day, lightning. And I got these." She said, pulling up her dress to show me a thick, long white scar that reaches from the middle of her knee to her shin. "It never goes away." She added.

"But he didn't know you, right? He knows me maybe it'll be--" I started before being cut off by Dara.

"Actually, I was dating Alexander for six months, and I didn't know about what was going on with him. I came back from grocery shopping one day, when I saw light. I went back to the palace but got caught with the power surges." She told me before pulling up her shirt to reveal a scar in the shape of a circle on the middle of her lower back. It was similar to Anita's, only this one glowed green.

I was speachless. I had no idea what to say, think or feel about this.

"He hurt Lydia too and--" Dara started.

"Enough!" I said, my voice harsh. "I've...I've heard enough." I said, my voice breaking at the end.

I got up and looked out the window and saw Alexander pulled the power towards him, the human falling forward and whimpering. Alexander pushed the body down and straddled it. Ripping its shirt off, then dragged his finger nail across his chest. The man screamed a blood-curdling shriek.

"Alexander stop! Alexander! Alexander! Alexander! Stop! Please! Stop!" I shrieked, while banging on the glass.

"It won't help, Violet. He can't hear you. Who you see is not Alexander. It's just using his body, he has no control." Anita whispered. I whimpered, tears started falling. My boyfriend had to go through this, knowing he couldn't control what was going to happen, that he would hurt the ones he loved if they got to close, because some sick demon was using him. Dara wrapped her arm around me and I took the comfort.

_My poor Alexander...._

* * *

A little girl was brought out and I gasped. _No...she's just a child...._

Alexander's hand jerked forward and pulling the little girl forward. She cried, she was sobbing, begging to be let go. There seemed to be a look of annoyance on Alexander's face, but it only last for a split second, before he laughed and jumped on the little girl. _Alexander's still in there.....he can fight it...._

The little girl stopped she shrieked but he dug his teeth into her neck and ripped off pieces of her flesh, then spit it into her mouth. She screamed and bled. I couldn't take watching this horrific sight anymore. I picked up a music stand and smashed the window. Anita and Dara were screaming at me as I jumped out of the window and onto the ground below. They wouldn't follow me, I knew that for sure, but that's okay because I wouldn't ask them to.

This mission wasn't guarunteed a walk back without harm. I knew that as I walked towards the demon in my love's body, and I was terrified. I've seen the damage that he's done to Anita and Dara, and I knew full well that it could happen to me. _But I'd rather take the chances that my boyfriend is still in there, fighting it like I know he can, and maybe that'll be enough to change things. And even if it's not....I would rather be hurt than some other innocent child._

My bottom lip trembled but I still stopped a good distance away. He had raised a finger and a dark purple staticy light wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I tried pulling away put the power was far greater. He wrapped a hand around my neck and I flinched. He ran it down my neck, but it suddenly stopped. _My angel is in there...I know he is...._

"Alexander? You can hear me right?" I whispered. "Show me a sign!"

The hand kept traveling lower, but then it stopped once again. _I knew it! He's there!_

"Oh dear God, Alexander you can hear me! Stop him!"

The demon didn't seem to like me telling Alexander to stop him. He pushed me back, letting me go. It started conjuring lots of power, and I knew this is where I should run. Hell, Dara and Anita were screaming at me to.

But I didn't. "I know you can hear me Alexander! You won't hurt me!"

The problem was, Alexander wasn't the one in control right now. I should have thought about that, but the only thing I thought when the demon used the power as a whip, and struck through my heart was, '_This doesn't change my love for you, Alexander.'_

**A/N: That was a bit dark, was that not? This is the part where I tell you to look at Alexander's side!! I know I was suppose to put the images for the castle, Alexander and Violet's tattoos on here, but I figured it would just give you more reason to go and read Alexander's side!!! So go there, and it'll be at the bottom of the chapter!! Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Hira and I work hard on these loverly chapters for you guys and we like knowing what you think!! - Sam**


	10. Welcome Home

**A/N: Okay, so last chapter was all sad! Well...this chapter has a bit more sad, but ends on a happier note at the end!!! :D I must apologize for the long wait! If you want to blame someone, blame my mother, because she restricts my computer time. And well...it sucks. *sighs* Anyways, read on! - Sam**

**Welcome Home**

I woke up hooked on IV's. The first words out of my mouth were, "Where is he?"

Esmeralda, who was by the window, froze. She turned around and looked at me. "Are you referring to Prince Alexander?" She asked, politely. _Who else, blondie?!_

I nodded. "He left." She informed me. _W-W-W-What?_

I froze immediately and breathing became difficult. "Why?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Because of you."

Alexander was gone. My love...left me. My vision started to blur and I felt empty inside. I could faintly hear a beeping noise from the machines I was attached to, but I didn't care. I have never felt so alone in my entire life....

"What is going on here?!" Anita asked, barging in.

"I don't know she just started freaking out and--" Esmeralda started.

Anita didn't wait for the rest of her explanation and was by my side within moments. "Violet... Violet look at me." She ordered. I didn't do what she said.

My response was, "He left." as silent tears made their way down my face.

Realization came over Anita's features. "Violet, listen to me. He's going to come back. He's been gone for two days already, but he'll be back soon, I can feel it."

I looked at her for the first time, a new hope filling me. "You think?" I asked, my voice cracking.

She nodded. "I **know**. He told me he would be back before the week was up, and he has a reason to come back. The only thing you need to worry about is getting better for when he does come back, okay?"

I nodded, still feeling numb without him here. I wiped my eyes with the back of my wrist and tried to calm down. _He'll be back....he'll be back....he's not like the others...he'll come back..._

"That's right, calm down... it'll all be okay." Anita said soothingly, brushing my hair in a motherly way. She stayed with me until I was completely calm and composed, unhooked the I.V.'s and went to get me some blood. Esmeralda stood watching me until Anita came back and then she left.

For the next couple of hours I drank blood, steadily getting stronger. By later that night, I was allowed to get up to shower and change. Anita tried to get me to go to sleep up in Alexander's room, but I couldn't, not without him there. So I was currently pacing in the throne room, Anita watching my every move.

"Sit down, young lady. If you keep walking so much you'll get your heart rate up and your heart isn't completely healed yet, it shouldn't be overworked." She scolded.

I ignored her and kept pacing.

"Dara came to visit you when you were unconscious."

I knew she was trying to distract me, but it wasn't working.

"Your sister called and is coming over tomorrow."

However that did happen to capture my attention. "What?" I asked, stopping to face her. My sister? Kiara? Why would she be coming over tomorrow I mean I just talked to her.....oh I can't remember the last time I talked to her. _Shit, guess who just won worst sister of the year?_

"She called earlier while you were resting and I took the call. She said she's coming over whether you like it or not." Anita told me. _So now she choses to act like me!_

I groaned. Great, not only is my boyfriend missing, I also have to explain that I have a boyfriend to Kiara. She'll know something is up, and will completely freak out when she does find out that I'm dating the guy she's been drooling over for years. And then I'll also have to explain why he's freakin missing! But I can't do that, because it's a secret. So I'll have to lie. _Oh this is just too much work..._

"Anita I don't want her to--" I started but stopped mid-sentence when I saw who just came through the door.

My love has returned.

I walked over to Alexander and slapped him. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" I hissed, before wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. His strong arms wrapped around me and held me to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I looked up at him and stared him straight in the eye. "The only thing you have to be sorry for is leaving me." I told him.

I could clearly see the pain in his eyes. "Violet, I used my--" He started, but I wouldn't let him finished.

"**You** didn't do anything. The hidden demon did. And it doesn't matter, because I'm fine, there's not even a mark. It's like it never happened."

Alexander cupped my face in his hands. "But it did."

I sighed frustrated. "You're missing the point. Everyone in this room knows its not your fault. It's the hidden demon's fault and a bit of stupidity on my part. But it's not like that's a big shocker, because I rarely listen anyways and always get into shit." I rambled. "Anyways, my point is, its not your fault, so stop blaming yourself or I'll slap you again and again until you get it through your head that it's not your fault."

"You understand what happens...and you still want to be with me?" He verified.

I gently touched his cheek and placed my lips on his, but only for a moment, before pulling away. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

He smiled beautifully at me. "You sure about that? It's not going to be easy."

"Easy is so overrated." I smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

As the night continued, things got better and better. We had dinner, talked about whatever popped in our heads and laughed about nothing. Then we danced until we got tired and retired to the roof, where he held me in his arms and I fell asleep staring up at the stars....

* * *

I woke up alone in his bed and I immediately feared that everything was a dream and he was really gone. That's when I saw the black rose on his pillow and I knew he was somewhere in the castle. _He's probably in the kitchen..._

I ran downstairs and right into the kitchen. I scanned the room and Alexander but found... "Kiara?!"

My little sister stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at me. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past week! You don't take my calls, you don't reply to my texts... Is there something you need to tell me?"

Oh what to say.... "I'm sorry, I've just been busy lately. I have time now though, so that's all that matters, right?"

So I decided, last minute because of her little anger fit, that I don't think I should tell Kiara anything. I mean she's blogging my boyfriend and if she knew** I**, of all people in the world, was dating him? She'd flip and shit a cow....and a goat...and whatever other farm animal you can come up with!

Kiara sighed dramatically. "I suppose so..." She trailed. "Hey, where did you get that flower?" _Oh shit._

I played with the rose in my hands. "Uhh... found it." I answered. Which, isn't a complete lie. I did find the flowed on Alexander's pillow...but I also know it was kinda purposely left there.

"Oh well that's cool. So what are you and Alexander up to today?" She asked. "And where is he?"

I shrugged. "I just woke up. He's probably signing papers or in a meeting or something else that's completely boring." What? Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I suddenly appreciate angels, their duties and blah. _Plus Kiara expects me to be like that..._

"I doubt it's boring! They probably talk about battle...yeah its probably boring." She giggled. Please, if they talked about battle strategies I would so be in there right now! That's something to pay attention to! Bills? List of complaints? That's the bullshit I could care less about! "So did---"

Dara burst in. "Hey girl!"

I glared at her. Maybe I'm missing something here, but since when are her and I 'BFF's? "You act like we're friends." I stated.

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we?"

"Nope!" I exclaimed happily.

Her lower lip jutted out. "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hate to break it to you, chicka, but you and I will never be friends. Everything about you irks me."

"But you know I don't want Alexander!" She whined.

I opened my mouth to answer but then shut it right away. _I have no idea how to reply, Kiara doesn't know anything about--- _"Why would that change anything? Violet hates Alexander." Kiara stated.

Dara raised an eyebrow at me. _SHUT IT!_

On cue, Alexander walked in. He took in the situation of Dara taunting me, Kiara confused and me glaring at Dara and figured it out all on his own. "Lovie, tell your sister the news."

I frowned. "Lovie? Really, princey, I thought we were past that."

Today of all days he decided to ignore getting me back for my little name for him. "Tell her."

"It's not a good idea."

"Either tell her yourself or I'll do it for you!" _B-B-B-But---_

"Tell who what?!" Kiara demanded.

"She's gonna freak." I murmured. After all she was obsessed with Alexander way before I was...okay that didn't come out right.

"Violet...."

"I'm telling her, geez!" I exclaimed. "Kiara....Alexander and I are dating."

It was dead silent and no one moved. Then, out of no where, Kiara started laughing. Yes, you heard me right, laughing. "Ahahahaha you crack me up. You and Alexander? Dating? Hahaha!" She laughed. _Not the original reaction I expected..._

I crossed my arms. "Is it that hard to believe that I would actually date a nice guy for once?!" Alexander's fists clenched at the reference that I've dated other guys. _Ohhh jealousy. Yummyy..._

"You've dated nice guys, like Max---" Kiara started and that's all she had to say for Alexander to want to prove a point.

My angel came over, took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. I completely forgot about everyone else in the room and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. His tongue entered my mouth and hungrily danced with mine. His hands ran over my curves thoroughly, making my body tingle with desire for more of his touch. His lips worked their way down my neck to my collarbone and a soft moan escaped my mouth.

"Alright guys, she gets the point. You don't need to have sex on the counters to prove it." Dara said loudly.

Alexander chuckled and pulled back, while I blushed. I could only imagine how red I was. _Damn him!_

I peeked from behind Alexander to look at my sister. She was standing there, jaw dropped, completely shocked. Then, her eyes narrowed. "You kept the biggest fucking secret in the world from your own god damn sister! How could you?!" _Now that was the reaction I was expecting from her._

"It's recent!" I said, defensively. "And watch your mouth, kid. You aren't me."

"But your feelings couldn't have been recent to have that intense make-out session to just occur." She retorted. "You have to love someone to do something like that. And love doesn't happen overnight."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I realized I had nothing. And she basically just stated, aloud, that I love Alexander. Don't get me wrong, I do, but it's just not the way I wanted to tell him something so big....and I kinda wanted it coming from me...

"So?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

I sighed. "Absolutely nothing. I don't have to justify my actions to you or anyone for that matter. I'll do what I damn well please. Just because you're my little sister, doesn't mean you get to know all about my personal life, blogger girl."

Kiara opened her mouth then shut it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Fine, I won't ask questions about your personal life. I'll ask just basic questions, because now you have to let me make a blog about you. You broke sister code."

"Sister what?" Alexander chuckled.

I shrugged.

Kiara gasped dramatically. "How could you not know sister code? Any juicy secrets we share and keep between just the two of us!" She exclaimed before pointing at Alexander. "He's a juicy secret that you kept from me!"

"Okay.... you're point?"

"That because you broke it, you owe me. And all I want is to do a blog of you." She reasoned.

Dara laughed. "Most people would be thrilled."

Alexander wrapped his arm around my waist. "Lovie over here, isn't like most people." He said, before smiling down at me. "Which is one of the things I love most about you."

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. "Well, most people wouldn't do something they don't want to do. Since you aren't like most people, why don't you just do the blog, even though you don't want to?" Kiara asked.

I was too busy smiling like an idiot and staring up at my love to really pay attention to what she had just said, so I agreed, "Uh huh, sure."

"Yay!!!" She exclaimed, before babbling on. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, because I was lost in Alexander's eyes. I'm not sure how long we stared at each other, but I was sure that I could have done it much longer.

The person interrupting us was Kyle, one of the waiters. "It's lunch time, Si-- Alexander."

"Is there any chance at all I can make my own breakfast?" My angel asked.

Kyle smiled. "Sorry, no." He then started preparing some sort of food (I'm not really good with this stuff, being a vampire and everything) but that's not the part that I was interested in. The interesting part is that every once in awhile, Kyle glanced over at Kiara, who was talking to Dara about shopping.

"Alexander... Is Kyle a good kid?" I asked, quietly so no one else but my boyfriend could hear.

"Yes, he's very polite."

"And very interested in my little sister." _Too bad she's busy with faerie girl!_

He chuckled. "Indeed."

Kyle placed a plate in front of Alexander. "Anything for you, Miss Violet?" He asked, basically begging for a reason to stay here longer.

I don't like human food. But...I did have an idea. "You don't need to be formal, just stick with Violet." I told him. "And I would just love it if you could make that french toast Kiara makes. Wait...you don't know how to." I turned to Kiara. "I want some of that french toast. You should teach Kyle how to make it."

She smiled and nodded, then turned to Kyle. "You're Kyle, right?"

He lit up. "Yes, ma'am."

Kiara giggled. "I'm flattered, but you can call me Kiara."

My sister is very sociable, so that was all it took for them to hit it off. I don't think Kiara realized that Kyle was into her, but at least it's a start. "Very smooth, my little match maker." Alexander whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "Well, it gets her off my back." I stated. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It also gives us a bit of time..." I said, before giving him a kiss. "Just you...." Another kiss. "And me..." I was about to kiss him again when Dara reminded us, "I'm still here you know!"

Alexander sighed. "You couldn't have just stood there silently, looking the other way, just for a bit?" _That's what I'm saying!_

Dara smirked. "I wouldn't mind. But your father might."

My eyes widened and I looked around, but didn't see Leo in sight. "He's not here." My angel reminded her.

"Yet."

"What makes you think that he'll---"

Anita came scurrying in. "Alexander, my boy! Your father is with some very special guests." She told us.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll visit later." Dara said, smiling at Alexander and I. That's when I realized that my boyfriend and I were still in an embrace. Don't get me wrong, I really really don't mind, but it was weird the look that she was giving us. Almost like she was....happy for us. _Which doesn't make sense since she's his ex...._

Dara left and Kiara frowned. "Does this mean I have to go home too?"

I shook my head. "No, just stay here with Kyle. We'll be back in a bit." I said, making Kiara all happy again. _Huh...she must really be starting to like Kyle..._

Alexander let me go and put a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Remember what I said last time we talked." Kyle nodded his head fiercely. _What? When did they talk? Where was I?....wait I have been unconscious a lot recently... DAMN! I need to get my game back!!_

"Okay...while you go take care of special guests," I started, praying that these guests weren't female. "I'm going to go on patrol!"

Both Anita and Alexander's eyes narrowed at me. "Violet." They both said, disapprovingly.

"Oh come on! I haven't fought in like forever!" I exclaimed.

"Violet, I told you yesterday, and I'll tell you again today, you can not overwork that heart of yours. Your body has been through a lot within this past week." Anita reminded me. Alexander's arms tightened around me in response.

I sighed. "Yeah, my own fault. Don't you think I should be in charge of taking my own risks?"

"No." My angel said, his voice final. I know he has the best intentions but...well it's me.

"Alexander, I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions."

"Oh yeah? And what's happened the last couple of times you've made your own decisions? Where did you end up?" He countered.

I had no argument at that. What can I say? I'm old enough to know better, but I'm young enough to do it again. "Okay, I see what you're saying. But---"

"Violet...please, just don't go on patrol. Come with me to see our guest." He offered. I wasn't going to budge, until I looked at his pleading eyes. _He's worried... And as much as I'd like to think I'm indestructible, I'm clearly not. _"Pleeeease lovie?"

I melted. There really was no point in being stubborn if he was going to be all him on me. "Okay, okay! I'll go with you to see your special guest or whatever."

Alexander smiled brilliantly and released me, except he kept my hand. Then he turned to Anita. "Who's here?"

She smiled. "Darrel and company."

_Who's that?_

**A/N: Ohhh! New character!!! Who is this Darrel??? Well.... I can't tell you! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to know!! *evil laughter* Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!! Then read Alexander's POV!! :D Shanks!! - Sam**


	11. The Boys

________________

**A/N: Alright guys, this is a nice chapter full of funniess!!!! Yayyy!!! Enjoy! Oh and something is wrong with my computer, so the font is all screwy. Please bear with me. - Sam**

**The Boys**

"Darrel fucking Jones." My totally gorgous boyfriend murmured. Well who the fuck is that? I saw his infamous smirk make its way on his perfect lips, "No way."

He slung his arm over my shoulders and led me into the throne room. Six men with their backs to us were standing there, examining a portrait of a nude woman breast feeding a man. I heard a small array of 'I like this'. Freaks.

My love winked at me girlfriend and lightly set me to the side. I gave him a weird lookas he started making fireballs in his hand. What is he doing? With his powers, he pushed ice cold wind towards the men. They flew forward and smashed into the wall dramatically. Okay then...

One of them, extremely pissed off, growled and turned towards Alexander with eyes bright red and his blond hair a mess. Alexander crouched in an attack position and I thought this other guy was going to attack him, but the others started doing that. The first guy came over to me.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked.

What the fuck? "No."

He smiled. "Well then, please start."

I glared at him. Pathetic. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name's not Elmo, but you can tickle me whenever you want." Is he really going to use every pick up line on me that he knows?

"Too bad I didn't ask for who you're not. I asked for who you are. Now quit fooling around and tell me who you are. Either that, or turn around and walk away. Preferable the second one." I said, making my way into bitch mode. Being with Alexander has made me soft...

"Darren." He introduced, holding out his hand.

"Darren Jones." I stated.

He smirked, "So you know me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. I looked back to see Alexander still messing around with his other, less annoying friends. I was purposely giving off my 'Leave me alone' vibe, but apparently someone can't read. "What has one hundred and forty five teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?" He asked. After receiving no answer, he answered, "My zipper."

I laughed. "Yeah, whatever you say dude."

"Hey, as you were laughing I realized something!" Darren exclaimed.

I went back to my tough exterior. "Oh?"

"Yeah! You look a lot like my next girlfriend!" Jesus Christ he really needs to stop!

"Are you drunk?" I asked, seriously. Alexander likes to drink. Maybe is friends do too.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you." Okay seriously, he's starting to piss me off now. Stop it with the damn cheesy pick up lines!

"You really need to stop, I'm taken." I said, dismissively. Speaking of my boyfriend, he decided to walk up and smack the back of Darren's head. It even echoed! Awh, he so understands me! How did he know I wanted to do that?!

Darrel cupped his head and turned around. "What the **fuck**, man?!"

Alexander smiled innocently and snaked his arm around my waist, "Violet, this is Darrel. Darrel, this is Violet, my **girlfriend**."

Most people would be embarrassed that they were just trying cheesy pick up lines on. Maybe even ashamed.

No such luck with this guy.

Darrel smirked, "Hey, more of a challenge!"

I looked at Alexander and he looked at me. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. But clearly Darrel didn't realize his pants were on fire. I decided to be nice and give him a hint before he ignited. My nose crinkled up, "Do you smell that? It smells like...burning clothes.."

Darrel's eyes rested upon Alexander irratatingly, "Did you **really** just light my drawers on fire?" Hellz yeah!

"Fortunetly so, my friend."

"That is **so** not cool!" he said, swatting at his butt.

I followed Alexander's gaze past us at the other five guys, who apparently got their asses handed to them because they were on the ground groaning like little sissys. But they quickly shaped up after spotting me, "Who is **that**?" Should I take that in a good way or a bad way?

"Violet, this is Mike, Zane, Patrick, Flo, Damien. Everyone, this is Violet." My angel introduced.

"And does this beautiful Violet have a last name?" Mike said, grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly. Okay I get that he's trying to be nice and sweet, but I'm me.

I smiled and bent forward, cupping his face in my hand, "Yeah.." I breathed into his face, then my free fist collided with Mike's face, "It's Fuck-Off."

Mike cupped his eye, "What a beautiful last name." he murmured.

And here's where it got freaky.

All the boys, minus Mike, started laughing. Alexander was holding his sides and was on the floor laughing. Darrel was banging his fist against the ground, laughing hysterically. Zane was using his knee's as a stand as he bent forward, laughing silently. Patrick was using the wall as a support, Damien was using Patrick as a support, while Flo was using Damien as a support.

I looked up innocently, "What..what's so funny?"

"Mike...never...gets the girl.." Alexander managed to get out. Weirdos.

Whatever. I shrugged, not really knowing what to say and was on my way over when Anita barged in.

"ANITA!" They all yelled and tackled Anita into hugs. I smirked, she couldn't have had any better timing. I went up to my boyfriend and placed my hands on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I apologize for my friends. They are a handful."

I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him, "Wait till you meet mine." I murmured. Well, they're more like people I use to know before my father died (I rarely talk to them, but I occasionally do and they act like nothing has changed when everything has for me) and then there's the people I work with. So I have my preppy, high maintanance friends that I use to be just like that Alexander will so be shocked to see, and then my friends who loathed angels. A lot of fun is ahead there...

His tongue enveloped mine and they danced for control. My leg wrapped around his calf, until we heard a whistle. Flo was standing there with his camera. Um...should I be worried?

"Do you have to record **everything**?" Alexander growled at him. Do I want to know what has been recorded in the past?

He smiled innoncently, "Alexander, hunny, when something's as hot as this, it's a requirment." Um...is it just me...or does he sound a bit...I don't know...gay? Well...he is a fairy...heheeh...

Alexander covered his camera with his hand, "Take one picture, or record one more video of us, I swear man, I won't hesitate to shatter that camera in a million pieces."

Flo gulped, "But this girl is my prized possession." Awhh!

"Then I suggest you don't record us."

He turned back to me, "Now, where were we." Now I feel bad. He's shunning his friends because of me.

Just as our lips touched, I backed away. He looked at me, confused. "We have to learn control." I told him.

"Control isn't something I'm good at it, for example, my drinking problem, my fighting addiction, my uncontrolable beast." Touche.

I was about to tell him I'm not so great at control either considering my anger problem, fighting problem and drug problem but the pain in the ass from before said something first, "Are you going stand there having sex with your girlfriend or are you going to accompany your wonderful guest, I mean me, to the living room?" If you were listening correctly, we weren't having sex! We were arguing about self control!

"I don't like him.." I muttered, "He's a cocky ass."

He smiled at me, "You warm up to him." Doubt it.

"Well?!" Darrel yelled. Double doubt it.

"I pick option one!"

"Not an option!" Anita shrieked then she cleared her throat, "Well. Violet, sweetie, I actually have something to show you, so if you can come with me--" Huh?

"But..Anita!!" I whined.

"No buts, this is a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity. You don't come now and everything gets burned!" She exclaimed. Okay...now I really want to know...

Well this is too good to miss out. I gave Alexander a kiss then pranced away with Anita. "So where are we going?"

"On a quest." She said, excitedly. Um...

I smiled. "For...?"

"Home videos! You have to see Alexander when he was in his young, awkward faze! And as his mother figure, I must be the one the embarrass him by showing his girlfriend the videos!" She explained. As she took me through all these different halls, I couldn't help but wonder if she had done the same thing with Lydia. And once that thought came up, so did a million others. What she was like, how she acted, who liked her, who didn't like her, if I was just a replacement or rebound girl.

Then I realized that he's still grieving for her. That's actually kind of how Alexander and I first opened up to each other. We both shared a big loss that effected us and kind of messed us up. Only his was the love of his life, while mine was the one who raised me and loved me my whole life. But...those are two different loves. Family love is different from being in love. Now that I'm actually in love with Alexander, I definitely know the difference. But... Alexander's already felt like this for someone else. Someone who he never broke up with, never got a proper goodbye with. A month ago I heard the most depressing, beautiful song on the piano and it was all for her.

Where exactly does that leave me?

"Are you alright, Violet?" Anita asked, looking worried.

I smiled slightly at her concern, "Yeah, just thinking."

"About?" She pressed.

I conteplated on whether or not I should tell her. I knew I could never talk to Alexander about Lydia, because I don't want to hurt him by bringing it up and I really don't want to sound like I'm jealous of a dead girl because that's not the case at all. I just need to know if he's substituting me for her.

"Lydia." I said, quietly.

Anita cocked her head to the side slightly. "Why are you thinking of Ms Lydia?"

I sighed. "I was just wondering if Alexander is truly over what happened to her...and now that I think about it, I'm not sure if he ever will be. It's like out of no where I'm having all these doubts. That he's just...using me as a substitute for her, without meaning to." I confessed.

She stopped and took my hand. "Dear... Alexander is the happiest I've seen him for a long time. And it's all thanks to you. He lost a part of himself the day that Ms Lydia passed, but with you around, he got that part back and so much more." She smiled at me. "You've given me my son back."

I wasn't only calmed by her words... I was also amazed. His feelings are true for me then...

I smiled back at Anita. "You're amazing, Anita, you know that?"

Anita laughed. "Why thank you, sweetie. Now let's get a move on..." She said, "And for the record, you are far different than Lydia. Both in appearance and personality."

We started walking again. "How so?"

"Well since I know you went through Alexander's pictures, I know you can see the difference in your appearances." She started.

"Yes. She looked perfect. And I look like I'm going to kill someone. All the time."

She laughed. "I guess you could put it that way. You're just as beautiful, just...more dark, so to say."

I nodded in understandment and she took that as a sign to continue, "Your personalities are similar in some ways. You're confident, as she was. And sarcastic. But she was always kind, loving while you're--"

"Bitchy?"

She smiled. "I was going to say badass."

I laughed. "I never thought I would ever hear you say badass."

Anita chuckled. "Its the only word I could think of to describe you. You're bold, daring and love violence. Three things, Lydia wouldn't dream of being. She avoided fighting with Alexander, while you seem to look for ways to anger him." She explained. Heh...

I slightly blushed and looked away from her as I admitted, "I love fighting with Alexander." That boy is absolutely sexy when he's pissed!

"I can tell."

I glanced at her. "What else can you tell?"

"That while you're dark and broken...so is Alexander. The two of you together?" She shook her head. "I've never seen a match work so well. Together... you heal each others wounds, make each other stronger than ever."

I couldn't stop smiling. Like really, I couldn't. I also couldn't imagine why I would ever think he was substituting me... He was doing that, he was moving on.

With me.

Yay!

We reached the room that Anita wanted to bring me to. All along the walls, there was a million pictures varying in age from a baby to a teenager.

And I knew from the minute I saw them, and saw that familiar smile and beautiful eyes, this was Alexander's room full of memories from his childhood. I took it all in. There were so many pictures! There were ones of him sleeping, playing in the laundry, dishwasher and his food all over his face when he was a baby. In his kid stages there was him playing at the park, jumping on the furniture and just ones of him posing. There were plenty of him as a teenager too, going through a million different fazes trying to figure out who he was. Don't even get me started on how many birthday pictures there were!

As I studied all these pictures, Anita popped in a baby video while searching for another one. I turned my attention to the screen and watched my current boyfriend, as a cute little baby. And he was getting a bath!

Oh my god he's so cute!!! I just want to pinch his little chubby cheeks!

Anita sighed angrilly. "I can't find that damn video!" She muttered to herself.

I smiled and just continued to watch Alexander, not as the big, strong man I know him as...but as a little baby! Really, I loved it.

"Violet...go back to the main room. Once I find the video I want to show you, I'll get you, okay?"

"Alrighty!" I said, happily. I ran back to the room in time to see Alexander stand up. "Who's up for a little race?" He said with a smirk. Zane, who's a half demon half angel mix, struck his dark blue wings out. Awesome!

"I'm up."

Flo being a fairy, Damien being an angel, Darrel being a werewolf/angel hybrid, stuck their multi-colored wings out. Even more awesome!

Mike was a vampire, Patrick was a full werewolf, so they couldn't fly. "Awh! That's not fair! We want to race!" Oh??

I walked up to my love, full of confidence and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'll race you." I challenged. It's on, bitches!

He grinned at me and swiftly cradled me into bridal style. With that, we left using the throne room door and ended up outside. So the rest of the day, we raced for an hour. My boyfriend ended up going on a winning streak till we all claimed he was cheating, then he lost about four rounds. I lost two rounds, but overpowered the rest. Really, the only challenge I had was the boy who couln't get a girl, Mike. Because I had to prove I was superior. Why? Well...it's a vampire thing. Most girls don't care about that kind of stuff, but I do. Unfortunately, it was a tie. I'll have to fix that at some other point...

Then we moved on to a human game called 'football' that Damien picked up, since he just got back from the human realm (wicked jealous about that, by the way!), and we played that. Apparently, you throw a oval ball back and forth and get tackled. It was wicked fun! I loved it! Then we went swimming in the castle pool and ate. Mike offered to heat up a glass of blood for me, but I wanted chicken! Just as I was going to dig into my chicken piece, Anita rushed in.

"I found it! I found the tape, hurry! Come watch Violet!"

I got up and the boys were about to also, but Anita gave them **the eye**. "Only Violet." Haha, suck it! I'm special!

We ran back to the room and she popped the old video in the VCR. We both sat in front of the flat screen, and Anita pressed play.

There was a band, from the looks of it. I stayed quiet and watched the video, with curiousity. _"And I won't surrender quietly. Step up and watch me go..."__Break down, ya really want it? Wanna make a scene?"_

The singer looked adorable, very familiar.

__

"Show me what ya mean. Let's get it started. Let me see whatcha got. Can ya take it up a knotch? Don't think you got it, can't handle the pressure? Get off, stop talkin' about it.  
Gotta make this count, let's go! When we move, we camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting, we live for this and nothing more, we are what you created!"

The hypnotic voice, sang. I heard the boys enter the room, but I ignored them and focused completely on the video in front of me.

__

"I can feel the storm, the winds have changed. Ooh... 'Cause we're worlds a part  
But just the same, but we won't leave the way that we came, and I know there's so much more ahead I can barely believe that we're here, we won't surrender quietly. Step up and watch it go!"

__________

I studied the boy, who looked about fifteen. He looked just like Alexander... _No, that's not right. This kid's wings are white._

_________"Break down, ya really want it? Wanna make a scene? Show me what ya mean, let's get it started, let me see whatcha got. Can ya take it up a knotch? Don't think you got it, can't handle the pressure? Get off, stop talkin' about it, gotta make this count, let's go. When we move, we camouflage ourselves, we stand in the shadows waiting, we live for this and nothing more, we are what you created. Are you ready? Are ya ready? Are ya ready for me? Are you ready? Are ya ready? Are ya ready to see?"_

The boy's voice mesmerized the audience and they continued to cheer loudly. A red head in the background was playing the guitar, his fingers strumming the strings aggresively. A blonde haired boy slamming the drumsticks against the drums, the other guitarist played and the singers in the background sang.

"Hey! There I am!" Darrel said happily, pointing at the young drummer.

Zane pointed at one of the guitarists, "That's me! Woah!"

Mike motioned towards the red-haired guitarist, "We were so little!"

Flo pointed at the back-up singer, "This was..ages ago!"

Damien pointed at the guitarist, "No way!"

"Holy shit! I remember this! I was the band manager!" Patrick said while laughing.

"Oh hey Alexander! Look there's you!" Patrick said, pointing that boy with pure white wings, and pure white hair. The one who was singing his heart out. I put a hand over my mouth to stiffle the gasp. _Alexander had white wings?_

Oh.

My.

God.

**A/N: Tehe! That's where I'm leaving you! Now if you haven't already, read Alexander's side! JUST DO IT! Thanks! - Sam**


	12. History

**A/N: Yay!!! Early!!!! - Sam**

**History**

The boys started going through Alexander's other childhood memories like I had earlier, right when the movie finished. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were looking for pictures of themselves. I looked back at Alexander, who was in the doorway, red as ever. _Awh he's embarrassed! Well let's make it worse... hehehehe...._

I smirked. "You're such a dork."

He blushed more, but got defensive, "I was only fifteen! And I was going through this faze and--" Anita and I looked at each other and then we started laughing. "What?" Alexander asked, sounding irritated.

"Babe, you were amazing. Even at age fifteen." I told him, getting off the couch. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "But I already knew that. The real thing that threw me off, was how your wings were white."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed. "You like them better."

I shook my head. "No, they're weird. Too boring."

Amusement flickered in his eyes. "You know Anita has white wings."

"Sorry Anita, it's true. Your wings...are boring." I informed her.

She chuckled. "You're just obsessed with Alexander's, so you think mine are boring. Mine are very nice and work well."

"No, I know they're boring. I've always thought angel wings are boring. Until I saw Alexander's." I said, smiling up at him. "They're truly beautiful."

He kissed me and I never felt more alive.

"Hey, my wings are beautiful! They are way more sexy than his!" Darrel exclaimed, completely killing the moment.

I sighed angrily and turned to him. "Do you have an off button?"

Alexander muttered, "I wish."

Darrel was just happy as can be that the attention was on him. "Oh my goodness, Alex, you were such an adorable child!" Flo gushed. Yup, he's officially gay.

I smiled. "He really was."

"Psht, so was I." Darrel added. Can't stand it when it's not all about you, can you?

"Yet no one cares." Zane sighed. Touche!

"Awh that's not true.... I'm sure some desperate, pathetic, hideous chick cares." Damien snickered.

"No, not even then." Alexander laughed. He draped his arm over my shoulder and we face the guys.

"So, Violet. Since you're Alexander's current girlfriend, we want to know all about you. Start talking!" Mike ordered.

I didn't like people knowing about me, so I wasn't about to explain myself. I wouldn't know where to start even if I did like people knowing me. "Uhh what do you want to know?"

"Are you always all uptight and bitchy? Or do you give guys a chance every once in awhile?" Darrel asked.

I decided to ignore him. "Questions, anyone?" I asked, smirking.

"Hello! I just asked you something!" He exclaimed, irritated. Hehe, I'm not giving you what you want, dickface.

"Do you always dress in dark colors? 'Cause sweetie, it looks great on you." Flo said, smiling. Awh, Flo is sweet!

I smiled. "Yeah, I do actually."

"Is your lingerie dark colors too?" Zane asked. Really?

"No, it ranges." Alexander answered. _Thaannks baby._

The boys all made 'ooohhh' sounds because my boyfriend just implied we had sex and I wore lingerie. Yupp, who's the dumbass this time around? Not me, not me. "Well if that's all you guys wanted to know--"

"NO!" They all shouted at once, except Alexander and Anita. Alexander just chuckled at his friends enthusiasm to get to know me more while Anita was just smiling and shaking her head at the whole scene.

"Where did you grow up?"

"What kind of schools did you go to?"

"How did you become a guardian person?"

"Did you really hate Alexander when you first met him?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Do you drink or smoke?"

The order of people asking was Mike, Damien, Patrick, Zane, Flo and then Darrel. _Geez so much to remember..._

"Guys, one question at a time." Alexander chuckled.

I smiled at him. "Its okay, I got this." I said, before turning back to the boys. "I grew up in Vampiria. I went to a vampire kid school, although you guys wouldn't have recognized me if you saw me." I told them. It's true. Believe it or not...but I was a prep in school. Oh yeah, it was horrible. I wanted to be someone my father would be proud of. _But it wasn't enough...._

"Anyways, with one year left to graduate I became a bit aggressive and decided to put it to good use. I worked my ass off these past two years to become as good as I am. Best fighter in Vampiria, second best in all the kingdoms. So yes, I can kick all of your asses." I said, proudly. Everyone laughed. "Yes, I did hate Alexander when I first met him. He knew how to push my buttons and that bothered me. We've been dating for almost a month now, though. And I don't drink too much, but I do smoke." I concluded.

Alexander froze. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Ahh so you can be fun!" Darrel laughed.

"What do you smoke?" Zane asked, curiously.

"Everything. Pure demon blood is my favorite though." I answered. Pure demon blood is the strongest shit there is. It's dried up and when inhaled, possibly deadly if you take too much. But I love the stuff. _The best stuff at helping you forget, makes everything go away..._

Alexander's grip on me tightened. _What's his problem?_

"I didn't know you smoked." Anita said, disapproval clear in her voice.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I said, darkly.

Alexander remained quiet, brooding. "Alexander, can I talk to you?" I asked. The guys leaned in. "Alone?" I added.

"Awh you're no fun."

"Gay."

"Hey!" Flo exclaimed, offended.

"I didn't mean it that way. Sorry."

I got out of Alexander's arms and we both walked into the hallway. "What's your problem?" I asked.

Alexander's eyes darkened. "My problem? Violet..." He got closer, right in my face. "You never told me you did drugs." Oh that's what this is about?

"Sorry, you never asked. And there hasn't really been a good time for telling you about it. Does that bother you?" I asked.

"Actually, yes, it does."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you aren't doing it anymore." He shrugged.

"No, I'll do what I want. If I want to smoke, I'm going to. Currently, I don't want to. But if we keep talking about it, I just might." I told him. "So if you have a problem with it, I suggest you drop this topic right now because you aren't going to win." He drinks, I smoke. We make one hell of a couple don't we?

He sighed. "Fine, I'll let it go for now. We're not done discussing this."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I was about to go back into the room when he grabbed my wrist, pulled me close and kissed me passionately.

I gave in for a moment before pulling away. "What was that for?"

My angel smiled. "No reason."

I couldn't help but smile back. "In that case, feel free to do it again."

He pulled me closer. "I just might take you up on that offer..." He leaned in to kiss me when Esmeralda came, "Prince!"

I jumped and Alexander looked annoyed. "Really, it's Alexander."

Esmeralda smiled at him. "I'm sorry. Alexander, your father wishes to speak to you." _I'm not going with him..._

Alexander groaned. I just kissed him again, not caring that Esmeralda was there. "It's alright, you have fun. I'll be chilling with your friends." I said, before going back into the room where the guys are.

"So tell me about yourselves." I said, the minute I walked in.

Flo brightened up. "Well, my full name is Flo Leondolf. At age five, yes five, I was nobility so I got treated very, very well. As I grew older, I started getting homeschooled and once I met Alexander, we were both homeschooled together. Then we both attended human school and became great friends! Then Alexander started drinking greatly and that worried me so dearly, but by that time I knew the whole gang. Alexander tore himself away because the beast was uncontrolable at the time and Violet, nothing hurt so I turned sixteen I finally 'came out of the closet' and told my parents I was gay." He told me, going extremely sad. "My parents flipped one and kicked me out. Alexander took me in for awhile and then got SO angry that he stormed to their house and yelled at them saying how they could give up their son just like that because he's gay and terrified them so much, they took me back."

"Wow, that's one hell of a life, dude." I said, sincerely.

He nodded. "I have a boyfriend, Dante."

I smiled. "Details!"

Flo looked happier than an alcoholic on New Year's Eve. "Well he has long blonde hair that reaches his mid-back that he ties into a bun. His eyes are grey and he has the longest eyelashes. His facial structure resembles a womans but he's gorgeous! Here, I have a picture!" He gushed, pulling a picture of the two of them out of his wallet to show me. I took it carefully and looked at the two, their love so clear in their expressions.

"Awh you two look great together!" I said, giving him back the picture.

"I know!" He exclaimed. "He has such a great personality too! He's very macho, but so sweet. He absolutely **loves** nature, and paints."

"He paints and you do photography. It fits." I said, smiling.

"It does, doesn't it?!"

I laughed. "Hey...do you mind if I take pictures of you? I know Alexander said not to take any of the two of you, but you two are so damn cute!" Flo said, on full gush mode. _Oh what did I start..._

"How about this. You can take as many pictures as you want, but I get to decide if you keep them or not. I don't want any bad pictures."

"Fine, agreed!"

I smiled, "So what about the rest of you? What's your--"

"Hey, your tag is sticking out." Darrel said, coming up behind me. "It says, 'Made in Heaven'." _Oh no not again!_

I smacked him across the head. "Shut up, asshole."

"Hey! You know..." He said, sniffling. "I only have three months to live..."

"I'll make it three minutes if you don't leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped as my boyfriend came back in.

Alexander chuckled. "The three months to live pick up line?" He shook his head. "Has that ever worked for you?"

"It worked with Danielle, Tina, Maxie....and that's about it."

I rolled my eyes. "That's a long list." I said, sarcastically.

"Hey what crawled up your ass and died? Your daddy didn't love you when you were a kid?" Darrel asked. He didn't mean to, but he hit a nerve, his words stung. _My father did love me...it was my mother who didn't._

I didn't want him to know, so I tried to push it back down. "Actually, I was loved very much. Unlike you. Obviously you didn't get enough attention as a child, considering it always has to be about you now." I retorted.

Alexander was staring at me, and I knew it, but I avoided his gaze.

The boys laughed. "He really didn't!"

"Nice one, Violet." Zane said, giving me a knuckle touch. _Finally, my sense of humor is appreciated._

"Actually, I made my mom and dad very proud. Can you say the same? Hmmm?"

Uh let's see, I made my mom leave my father and I, then I let him die. _Oh they were so proud.... _"I'm the second best fighter in all the kingdoms. What do you think?"

"He doesn't think." Mike snorted. Zane gave him a high five.

"Well just because she's strong doesn't mean her parents care. Look at our good friend, Alexander, here. He's an amazing guy, but his dad is a real jerk." Flo reminded us. _Touche!_

"No, his dad isn't a jerk...he's an asshole." Patrick explained. Anita giggled.

"He's actually an idiotic, pompous dickface." I added.

"Is your dad any better?" Darrel teased, only to me, it was an insult. I froze and my fists clenched. It took all my self control, not to rip him to shreds. _I need to get out of here...now..._

"I have to go bring my sister home." I said before basically running out of the room.

"What's her problem?" I heard Darrel ask. My anger turned into pain, and I pushed myself further. I tracked down Kiara, who was in the kitchen with Kyle. I was about to walk in there, but I hesitated when I saw Kyle take her hand.

"Kiara... I really like you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Violet--" Alexander started, before I shushed him. I pointed to Kyle and Kiara in the kitchen and put my index finger over my lips. This gave me time to lock these horrible feelings away. _I don't want him to see my as weak and pathetic..._

Kiara smiled at Kyle, looking a bit shy. "I'd like that. A lot."

He brightened up and they were both the happiest I've ever seen them. _Funny how people can be so happy in the present, while I'm miserable and stuck in the past._

Before he could kiss her, because really I didn't have time to wait I needed to leave right away, I walked in and plastered on a fake smile. "Hi guys! Kiara, I'm here to take you home."

She couldn't stop smiling. "Okay...well I'll see you later." She said to Kyle, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking towards me. He stood there, in a daze. "He's all yours." I said to Alexander, as I took my sister out.

"Kiara, go wait outside." Alexander ordered.

"Uh huh." She said, still in her little daze. She walked away.

I faced my boyfriend, expressionless. "Yes?"

He looked at me, concerned. "Are you alright?"

I deflected the question, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed. "I'm not going to repeat what was said."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Violet--"

"I have to take my sister home. I'll go get my paycheck, grab a bite to eat and then I'll be back." I said, before giving him a quick kiss. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Go have fun with your friends." Without waiting for a response, I turned and left. With some luck, he didn't follow.

"Oh my god, Violet! I'm so happy! Kyle and I--" Kiara started the minute I got out. I basically blocked out everything she said after that, murmering an occasional 'uh huh' or 'ahhh' the whole walk to the house. I stood outside and watched her go in. Once she was safe inside, I ran at vampire speed to see King Vladimir.

"Violet! How are you? I haven't seen you for awhile." He greeted, warmly.

"This isn't a social visit. I'm just here for my paychecks. Max pointed out I'm working three shifts, that's triple the normal. And I should get a bonus because I don't like angels. And not only am I dealing with the prince, but his airhead friends." I ranted. I don't mind my boyfriend, it's his friends...well friend... grrrr I fucking hate that kid...

The king sighed. "Haven't changed much, have we?" He asked, while writing out the big check. He handed it over to me. "You're being on your best behavior, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes. And as for the Prince's friends, they haven't gotten their guards yet." I said, a little idea formulating in my head.

"Well that's a shame. We have some left over men, if they're needed."

I smiled. "For his friend, Darrel, I believe Travis is a perfect fit." I suggested. Ahh Travis. Travis is my acquaintance, I met him on my first day. He's **huge**. Like steroid huge! It's all muscle, and even though he's big, he can move very fast. This huge guy and I get along very well. If he was assigned to Darrel....oh the fun to be had.

"Alright, I'll put my word in. Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Thanks, Sir."

"Good night, Violet."

"You too."

The minute I left the castle, and I was alone, the little prick's words came back, _'Is your dad any better?' _I grabbed my head and leaned against the castle wall. _No...please...stop..._

It was too late though.

_A little girl ran down a hallways, her long dark, hair swinging behind her. "Can't catch me, can't catch me!" She shouted, laughing. The young child ran and hid under the sink, her favorite hiding spot of all time. She waited for a minute, but heard nothing. She peaked out, her gold eyes sparkling. "Daddy?"_

_After getting no response, she crawled out, slowly and quietly. "Daddy?" She called out again._

_A man scooped her up in his arms. "Gotcha, Violet."_

_Young Violet giggled. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him._

_The man chuckled. "I'm right here, baby girl. I'll always be here for you."_

_"Promise?" She asked, with wide eyes._

_He kissed her forehead. "Promise."_

I stopped it there. _I can't do this now...not here..._

I skipped hunting and walked into the forest, down the old trail I grew to be so familiar with over the past two years. On my way, I picked a couple flowers here and there, making a small bouquet.

Second row, grave on the far end. I walked over and read the tomb I've memorized.

_Douglas Charest._

_Great vampire warrior, guardian, protector._

_Caring father._

_1800 - 2008_

I placed the flowers on his grave, and sat down beside it. "Hi, Daddy." I whispered.

_A fifteen year old girl stood against the framework by the kitchen door. Her dark hair, now with light blue highlights, draped over her shoulders. "Dad, hurry up and measure me. Robbie is suppose to be here any minute." She said, growing irritated._

_A man came in with a ruler, a marker and a big grin. "Robbie can wait. You're still my little girl, Violet."_

_Violet rolled her eyes. "Maybe in your head, dad."_

_Her father put the ruler on the top of her head, drew a line and marked her age, height and date. "There, kiddo. Now get there camera."_

_The girl groaned. "Dad, come on, this is just ridiculous. You don't need to photograph everything. There's enough pictures of me around here. We even have videos!"_

_The man smiled at his daughter. "I need them, Violet. What am I going to do when you're all grown up and out of the house?"_

_Violet felt bad now and gave her dad a hug. "You'll get yourself a girlfriend and I'll visit all the time."_

_He hugged her back. "It's not going to be the same, sweetie. You're growing up. My little girl is growing up."_

_"It's okay, Dad. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She said, soothingly._

_"I love you, Violet." He said, patting her back. He pulled away as a young boy opened the door. "Now go get the camera. It's your fifteenth birthday,the memories you make now, will last you a lifetime."_

Silent tears made their way down my cheeks. I touched the ice cold grave and closed my eyes. _I miss you...why did you leave me dad? You promised you would always be here...._

"Oh gold eyes, why so sad?" A sinister voice asked. I froze, and slowly looked up. A demon with long, pitch black hair stood there. His dark eyes showed no feeling, no emotion. He was smiling down at me, like I amused him.

"Who are you?" I whispered, unable to make it any louder.

"Ah, the golden question." He chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Golden question, you have gold eyes. Get it?" I stared at him, my tears drying up. "Right, you're mourning, nothing is funny. Well to answer your question, gold eyes, I'm Zagan." _Zagan.... where have I heard that?_

I gasped. Zagan is the Demon leader, the main man in control. _And I'm here having a basic conversation with him...how nice..._

I slowly got up and glared at him. "What're you doing here?" I asked, my voice ice cold.

He smirked. "I could ask you the same thing."

I bared my fangs at him. "No, you can't." I said, getting in an attack position.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, gold eyes." Zagan warned.

I lunged at him and manged to scratch his cheek, but he grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the ground. From the ground I tripped him over on the ground, but he landed on top of me, pinning me down. I struggled, but that made him laugh. He lifted me up with one hand by my throat. "I told you not to." He said, condescendingly.

I clawed at his hands, but his grip just tightened. I started kicking and wiggling, with no prevail. Finally I went limp, and he dropped me to the ground. I rubbed my neck as I tried to get my breathe back to normal.

"So gold eyes..." He said, getting down to my level. "Start talking. What're you doing here?"

I glared up at him. _Don't answer, I'm screwed. I'm a good fighter, but he has years of experience on me. _"Visiting." I answered, dismissively.

He smiled. "How nice of you to visit your father. Although I don't think he deserves it."

I said nothing. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to me.

"You aren't even going to ask why?" He asked, pulling me to my feet. _I don't want to play these games with him..._

"Why?" I asked, emotionless.

"Because of what he did to you." Zagan said, brushing my hair off my shoulder to reveal my neck. I wanted nothing more than to move away, scream, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed.

"All he did was love me and give me everything I wanted."

He laughed menacingly. "Really? Is that what you truly believe?" He asked, receiving no answer. "You know, I've been looking into you for awhile now, gold eyes--"

"Stop calling me that. It's not my name."

"Ah, but it's what you're known for." What's that suppose to mean?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I informed him.

"I know, Violet, but you will soon enough." He told me, brushing his lips against my bear skin. "I'll be back. Until then, goodbye."

The feeling came back to my body and I turned to hit him, but I only hit air.

_He's gone._

I scanned the forest around the cementary, but I saw nothing. I slowly walked back to my father's grave, on full alert. _He won't get me by surprise a second time._

I gently touched my father's grave again, when I heard faint footsteps. I pulled my hand back, acting like I didn't notice. _The minute he approaches--_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned, getting out of his grasp, and punched him in the face. "Don't touch me!" I hissed, bearing my fangs and getting in a defensive position.

"Violet! Calm down, it's just me!" A familiar voice told me. I looked closer, focused, and saw Alexander standing there, his hands raised. I slowly got up. "That's right...it's okay..."

I ran to him and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around me and I buried my face in his chest. "What happened, my love?"

I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. I was so weak, scared, vulnerable...it was pathetic. If I talked, I knew my voice would crack and show all this even more than it already does. _He must see how pathetic I am..._

He held me tightly, rubbing soothing circles in my back. "It's okay, honey, whatever happened...I'm here for you." With that, he lifted me into his strong arms and extended his beautiful wings. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes as he flew us back to his house.

Only Anita was awake and in Alexander's room. _How long had I been gone?_

"Oh there you are, Violet! I was all worried about you! Put her down, boy!"

Alexander put me down on my feet and Anita inspected me. "You look fine, except a bit dirty. What were you doing, rolling around in the dirt?" She asked.

"Something like that." I mumbled.

Anita took a step closer and looked at my neck. She gently touched the spot Zagan had gripped me by and I winced. "Sensitive. What happened?" It was such a simple question. And really, I had no reason to lie. They would understand if I was assaulted by a demon. _But no one's every come into contact with Zagan before...well, and came back completely unharmed. A little bit of a sore neck is nothing compared to what could have happened._

"I was rubbing my neck, heard a sound and gripped too tight." I told her, lying anyways. Alexander said nothing, just stared at me. I avoided his gaze again and looked at Anita. "I'm sorry."

She gave me a weary look. "Yes... Get some rest. I'll see you both in the morning." Then she left.

"Violet..."

"Can we talk after I shower?" I asked, softly.

It was quiet for a moment. "Of course."

I got a pair of sweat pants and black tank top and went into the bathroom. I showered, getting rid of every trace of dirt and Zagon from my body. Once I got out I changed into my clothes, brushed my hair and threw it up in a bun. I took a deep breathe, preparing myself to talk to Alexander. Now...should I lie or tell the truth?

I walked out, unsure of what shit was going to come out of my mouth. One look at Alexander, who was staring out the window, with a worried expression, and I had a feeling I was going to tell him the truth. I silently walked over and gently touched his arm.

Alexander continued to stare out the window. "I don't want to hear a lie about what really happened tonight, if that's what you're going to tell me. I'm not Anita, I know you better. So if you aren't going to tell me the truth," He said, turning his gaze on me. "Don't tell me anything at all."  
I slightly smiled. "I actually plan on telling the truth....that is, if you want to hear it."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me forehead. "I'm all ears."

I bit my lip, unsure where to start. "Confession: I'm not the best at sharing. So...where do you want me to start?"

Alexander hesitated. "How about right after you left me. You said you were going to drop off Kiara, get your paycheck and get something to eat, then come back. What changed that?"

"Well, I brought Kiara home and went to get my paycheck...but after that, some stupid memory came up and changed my course. So, I went to visit my father's grave." I said softly. Flashes of memories from my fifteenth birthday came up, then ones of Zagan. I shook my head. "That's where I was...when he came."

"He who?" Alexander asked, protectively.

"Zagan." I whispered.

He let me go, shocked. "Zagan?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He looked over my body, frantically. His eyes rested on the spot on my neck. "That's all he did to you?" He asked, still surprised. Sounds offending, but it's really not. Like I said, it could have been way worse.

I nodded. "And...I don't know why. Alexander, I should be dead." I said, tears threatening to spill. "He was saying weird things and told me he'd explain it all soon enough, because he'd be back."

Within seconds I was in Alexander's arms once again, crying. "Zagan won't touch you, Violet, not if I have anything to do about it. Why didn't you say something when Anita was there?"

"Because...for some reason he has a fascination with me. I think it has something to do with my eyes." I confessed.

"What makes you think that?"

"He calls me gold eyes." I admitted.

"Alright...so it has something to do with your eyes. But what?" Ah, now that's the question. Or as Zagan would put it, the 'golden question'.

I shrugged. "I have no idea." I got out of his arms and plopped down on my side of his bed.

My boyfriend sighed frustrated. "That doesn't help." He said, before plopping down next to me.

I faced him. "I know."

He caressed my cheek. "Well...we'll figure it out eventually."

I nodded and kissed him. "Thanks for understanding."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

I shrugged. "Most guys would say I was cursed or something then run off."

"I'm not like most guys."

I smiled. "I know." I said, before kissing him passionately. He pulled me closer and his hands tangled in my hair, as mine explored his broad chest. When he went to deepen the kiss, I pulled back to tease him. I rested my forehead on his. "Goodnight."

"You're cruel."

"You'll get over it." I said, turning around away from him. I felt his arm around my waist and I went to sleep with a smile on my face, not knowing what awaited tomorrow...

But being perfectly okay with that, as long as I had my boyfriend by my side.

**A/N: Yay!!! Now you guys know what to do...review and read Alexander's side :D - Sam**


	13. Nightmares and Drugs

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I don't get to go on the computer as much as I'd like. However, it's here now, so enjoy! - Sam**

**Nightmares and Drugs**

_A man I hadn't seen for so long was standing in front of me, walking from the library. "Dad?" I whispered._

_He stopped, and for a moment I thought he had heard me, but he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey sweetie." He greeted. __All the color drained from my face as I realized what night this was._

_Sure enough, I saw demon's crawl out of the shadows, in their true, nasty form. "Dad! Turn around!" I screamed at him, but of course, he couldn't hear me. Before I knew it, I was watching his attack before my very own eyes. I could feel every bite through his flesh, each tear from a claw or whip from a tail like it was happening to me._

_I screamed out in pain, a pain that could never be heard, just like his. Then it all faded to black and I was alone. "Do you really think he didn't deserve what he got?" A voice said from behind me._

_I turned around to punch whoever it was, but there was no one. "Take a closer look, maybe you'll understand."_

_The darkness faded and it was the spot where my father had died, only his body had been removed, his blood still there. A woman I vaguely recognized went and picked up a folder next to the spot. She sighed, "Oh I told you not to do this..." My mother said._

_I'm not sure who she was talking to because I was too focused on the folder she was holding that read, "Operation: Gold Eyes. Subject 104: Violet Charest."_

_"Still think your father was a great man?" The voice whispered in my ear._

My eyes snapped open and a small gasp escaped my lips. Alexander stirred beside me and I didn't move, couldn't move. _That dream...that nightmare..._

I got up out of bed, put on a sweatshirt and jumped out of the window. I wasn't sure where I was headed, until I was right in front of my house. _This is stupid, what am I going to do, just walk up and demand to know about something I had a nightmare about?_

The more I thought about it, the more stupid it seemed. No matter how much it scared me, I couldn't let it get to me. However, I found myself staring at my mother's house, about why she left, how it was my fault. _Could that have pushed my father into making me some experiment? Are the 'subjects' like me? Why haven't I heard about this? Was I really just some experiment that he died because of?_

I shook away those kind of thoughts. My father loved me. He died because of the war, not because of some experiment. _I should get home..._

Funny how I thought of the castle as my home. _Well home is where the heart is..._

Even at that thought, I still couldn't smile, I still felt weak. I ran the whole way home, trying to erase my nightmare from my mind, but it only seemed to make it worse. By the time I was in Alexander's room, I felt as though my father had just died all over again. Only this time, I could have stopped it, but didn't.

Alexander was running around frantically, shirtless. "What are you doing?" I asked softly, my voice cracking at the end. He turned on his heel and was by me in a second.

"What's wrong, Violet?" Alexander asked, holding her at shoulder length. I shook my head and looked down. _Maybe if I Just stare at my feet, he'll stop asking. _"What is wrong?" He asked softly.

Or not.

I looked at him and smiled slightly, "Just a nightmare." I whispered, so my voice couldn't crack. He picked me up in bridal style and walked over to the bed, laying me down. He layed on his side, with his elbow propped up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was no point in lying and no way to get around it. So for the first time in my life, I let my guard down. I looked at him again, this time allowing all my pain to show. "My dad. It was about my dad. Like...it was like I saw him die, but it was me that felt his pain as he died." Tears brimmed in my eyes and slowly ran down my cheeks. Alexander wiped them away and kissed my forehead, being the perfect boyfriend.

"He won't want to see you cry..." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed humorlessly, "I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm pathetic." _Seriously, who cries over a nightmare? I need to toughen up._

He touched my chin and turned my chin towards him, "You aren't pathetic, Violet. You're upset, and it's only natural to cry. You're not made of stone."

"Then why don't you cry when you think of Lydia?" I pointed out.

"Because I hate myself more then I cry. I was laying, pathetically helpless, while my fiancee was raped and tortured in front of my eyes, then killed. It's hard to cry when you know you're the one that caused her pain."

It broke my heart to hear him talk like that, like her death was his fault, when everyone can see that there's nothing he could do. "But you had your head ripped off! What could you possibly do?" I asked, defending him even when he wouldn't.

"It was my fault she was involved with me."

I opened my mouth to say how it was her choice and that I would bet my life she never regretted it, to remind him that I'm involved with him and I'm not dead, how he in his own way saved me but he shushed me. Alexander kissed me lightly, then held me close to him, creating a sanction of safety.

"Will you play the piano for me?" I mumbled, even though I could feel the drowsiness coming over me.

_Zagan stood in front of me, a serious look on his face. "You're in danger." He informed me._

_I laughed. "Oh my god, are you really sitting here, telling me this? Is this some new kind of playing with your prey?"_

_He didn't answer, just stared at me. "This is no laughing matter, gold eyes."_

_I glared at him. "What did I say about calling me that?"_

_"Follow me." Then he was lost in the darkness. I stood there, not trusting anything he said, when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me further into the darkness._

_"Look." Zagan ordered, pointing a few feet ahead._

_He was pointing at a girl who had about fifteen demons on her and she was alone. I looked closer and gasped, "That's me."_

_"Look closer." He urged._

_My eyes were glued to the scene that unfolded before my eyes. There was too many demons on me, Alexander was no where in sight...actually, no one was anywhere in sight. These demons weren't you're average ones either, they were the stronger kind and I was already hurt. It didn't take a genius to figure out... I was going to lose._

_"I'm dying." I whispered._

_Zagan groaned. "That's not what I was referring to! Keep looking! Do you see any other movements besides the ones from you and your battle?"_

_I scanned the forest, and sure enough, there was. "Someone's watching it."_

_"Yes! But who?"_

_I tried to get a closer look, but all I could see was long brown hair from behind a tree and that her skin was slightly tan on her hand. "I...I don't know."_

_He sighed, frustrated, and the scene disappeared. "You're so stupid, Violet! First your father, now her? You clearly aren't great at judging one's character."_

_My eyes narrowed. "Says my enemy."_

_"Violet...Violet... Don't you see? Me being your enemy gives you the best reason to trust me on this."_

_"How is that?" I asked._

_"Why would I want someone to kill you?"_

_"You tell me."_

_He turned around. "I wouldn't want someone else to kill you...I want to do it myself. But first I want to see you suffer, maybe even carry my child. How would you feel about carrying a demon baby?"_

_I snorted. "I can't have a demon kid, dumbass. I'm a vampire. If I carried your baby, which I never will, it would be half vampire half demon."_

_Zagan glanced over his shoulder, smirking. "That's what you think."_

_This confused me, but it coming from Zagan, I decided not to think about it at all. "Yeah, whatever. But I'm pretty sure all you've told me is bullshit so...I should go." Although that could be a little difficult, considering how I have no clue where I am._

_Zagan was in my face in a flash. "Violet, you are seriously in danger. Keep yourself out of it until I can get there."_

_Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone, and the scene of my death played over and over and over..._

I sat upright and held my breath, once again unsure of where I was. My heart was beating erratically, my breathing was fast and my eye sight was a bit blurry. Slowly but surely, everything returned to normal. I looked around and I was still with Alexander, his arm lightly on my waist. I looked at my sleeping prince, and he was still fast asleep, a smile on his face. _I'll leave him be..._

Esmeralda's brown eyes peeked around the door. "Oh, hi Violet." She said, politely.

I nodded, not sure if I could trust my voice. "I was just checking on Prince Alexander, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

I shook my head. "No I woke up on my own." I said, my voice surprisingly calm. "Come in."

She came in, beautiful as always, but something about her gave me a weird feeling. _Probably because she was the one who put that damn IV in me..._

"I have a question."

"For me?" Esmeralda asked, confused. _Well it is weird for me to ask about stuff when normally I just act. But I'm trying to be good._

"Yes, for you. Do you think it's a good idea for me to go on a run?" With the whole being struck my insane dark magic in the heart thing, I'm not suppose to get my heart pumping too much. Which is why I haven't been allowed to fight or anything. But really, I need to go for a run, because that's what helps clear my mind. Then I can go somewhere peaceful and think.

"If it makes you feel good, it's always a good idea in my opinion." She said, with such innocence it was truly adorable. _If only she knows that could be translated to support drug use._ "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I said, getting out of Alexander's arms. "Thanks, that's all I wanted to ask. Anything you wanna know?" I desperately wanted to leave. That last nightmare... it was freaky. And for once... I was scared of the unknown, of my own future.

"Yeah...what's it like?" She asked.

"What is what like?"

"To be dating the strongest man alive."

I couldn't help but smile. "It's the greatest feeling that has ever existed." I shared.

She smiled. "You're one lucky girl."

It's funny, in all my years, I've been called a lot. Bitchy, annoying, small, young, beautiful, scary, tough, emotionless, robotic...but never once, have I been called lucky. _But she's right, I am lucky. Let's just pray that luck lasts._

"I know." I told her, before going in the bathroom to change into some boy shorts and a tank top. I let my hair down, then took out this mist I had to help cover your scent. It was in a bottle disguised as hairspray, but it was just this water that my witch friend, Rich, had enchanted so it disguises your smell. I sprayed my hair with this, knowing it would cover up any trace I leave as it blew behind me when I ran.

Instead of going out and risking waking up Alexander, I went out of the bathroom window. I ran for miles, going all around the Vampiria and Angeria kingdoms. Eventually, I settled down by a lake that had a small waterfall. I sat down by the water, knees pulled to my chest...and I cried.

I cried for the loss of my father, not being wanted by my mother, for Alexander losing Lydia and having me as a really bad replacement that isn't worth his time. But mostly, I cried for the fact that something bad was ahead.

That nightmare, as inaccurate as it may be, gave me this knot in my stomach and it won't go away. Zagan is right, I am in danger. _But from what? What is going to happen? What can be so bad-_

My thoughts stopped there. I wiped away my tears, dipped my legs in the water and looked up at the sky. It was overcast today, and I couldn't help but think on how it matched my mood. We're both unsure. The sky was unsure on if the sun should come out this morning, like I was unsure if my life could become brighter. I feel like something bad is going to happen, and the only thing that I could ever consider bad is losing my Alexander. If something happened to my love...

Well, nothing would be bright again, now would it?

I looked to my right, and to my surprise, Alexander was sitting there. "Alexander!" I said, surprised. He didn't look at me, just stared at the waterfall.

"It hurts me to see you so upset." It was my turn to not say anything and stare ahead.

After a bit, I whispered, "I think it's Zagan."

His head snapped towards me, "What about him?"

"I think he's giving me these...these nightmares. To warn me." I confessed.

"Warn you about what?"

Oh just you know... upcoming danger for me and possibly my death. If I told him that, he'd worry way more than he already is. So I just shrugged, "I don't know. But I have a feeling... something really bad is coming." My voice cracking at the end, being scared of losing him.

He draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer, kissing the side of my head. I immediately felt comforted. "I'll be here when that happens. I'm not going to let anything get to you." He told me.

I snorted, "That sounds way to familiar, my dad said the same thing. And what happened to him? He's dead."

Alexander pulled me back, "But the difference between your father and I? I'm alive. And I'm stronger." He stayed quiet, "And I am not you're father."

I forced a smile, and placed a hand on his cheek, "Because if you were my dad, then that would be creepy." I said, before kissing him lightly.

"Come on. Let's head back." He picked me up in bridal style, "and don't you dare to **ever**just leave like that again. You scared me shitless."

My cheeks reddened, because I wasn't use to having someone worry about me. Even when my dad was alive, he trusted me, always believed I was safe. This...this was new. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Alexander fluttered his wings out, stray black feathers falling out. I caught one and held it to my chest, feeling its warmth and even more close to Alexander. Odd, maybe, but I enjoyed it. And apparently so did Alexander because he smiled and chuckled lightly. His lips lightly kissed my forehead before he started pumping his wings till we got in the air. Then he twired us around, making me smile. I laughed as we flew back to the castle, the sun barely coming up. _It's amazing how great he can make me feel..._

When he landed gracefully on my balcony, Alexander's friends rushed towards us.

"Where the _fuck_ were you too?" Darrel asked, "Running off with my woman like that."

Alexander raised an eyebrow at Darrel and narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?" He asked in a low voice. _Oh my god, he's so sexy._

Darrel grinned, "Just kidding!"

"You better be..." Alexander mumbled, with a hand on my lower back, as he led me into his room.

"So you two share a bed?" Mike asked, cautiously.

I looked at all his friends, "Yupp." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Flo, I suggest you get off that bed." Mike said nonchalantly.

Flo tilted his head sideways, "Wait..why?" Of course it would never occur to the gay boy that girls and boys have sex with each other.

"Who **knows** what these two have done on this bed." Damien said while laughing. Flo's eyebrows shot up and he leaped off the bed. By this time, Alexander was holding me as support and I was using the chest in front of his bed as support, because we were laughing so hard. I think it's hilarious how his friends assume we've had sex, when really, no clothes (other than Alexander's shirt, which really doesn't count, since luckily he never really has one on) have been removed in our passionate moments. Well...yet.

"Yeah..." Alexander breathed, "_Who _knows what we have done."

"Oh no. The last time was in the bathroom, remember lovie?" I asked, using his pet name for me.

"How can I forget!"

His friends grimaced, "God! I remember when I walked in on you and Dara..."

All the joking went away there. I glared at Alexander and he just smiled back, pissing me off further. _I'm going to tear that little bitch limb by limb..._

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought about the best way to cover up that kind of murder, without lying too much. Alexander bent down, "Don't need to worry, love." He whispered and took my earlobe in his mouth and tugged gently. My body shivered lightly in pleasure. He chuckled at my body's natural response but his phones ring was quickly taken over by his laugh.

Now here's where it gets weird. I was walking over to get his phone but he flew over me in an instant, grabbed his phone, and leaped out of his window.

"What...the..fuck?" Was my response.

"Are any of you going to tell me who he's on the phone with?" I asked.

They all shrugged, clueless. "Maybe it's an ex." Darrel suggested. Oh wow, he's just **great** at making me feel better.

"-I'll be there in less then 20 minutes." I heard Alexander say from above, before hanging up and landing on the balcony.

I stood in front of him, hands on my hips. "What was that about?" I asked, Darrel's previous comment fresh in my mind.

"Some old friends called."

"If it was an old friend, then why did you over-react?" I asked.

"Oh was it the orpha-" Zane started before Alexander tackled him to the ground.

"The Orphanelia? Yes..it was..that?" My boyfriend said, sounding nervous.

"Whats The Orphanelia, hm?" I pressed. _Seriously, what the hell?_

"My..old...bowling team..." He said, grabbing a shirt.

"What's bowling?" I asked, confused.

"It's a human sport. You have a bowl and pins and you aim to hit them out! Pretty neat! Anyways! I have to get going now! Bye!" Alexander said, kissing me softly before leaping out the window and flying away.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, one second too late. "Don't...go." I finished, lamely.

Darrel wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry Violet, we're here. We won't go anywhere."

I kicked up, hitting his groin, and he released me. "What the hell!"

"That's what you get for touching me! Do it again, and you won't have a dick for me to kick!"

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, still on the floor.

"GOOD!" I shouted at him, before looking around at the other boys. "Anyone else wanna comment?"

They all raised their hands in surrender. "No, ma'am!"

I relaxed at this. "Very good. Now leave."

"Fine with me!" Damien exclaimed before making a run for it. Mike, Patrick and Zane followed.

"You were just kidding about chopping off my dick, right? Because I'll have you know it's very-" Darrel started.

"**Leave**." I ordered, giving him my death glare.

"Leaving!" He said, before rushing out.

I sat on Alexander's bed, completely forgetting about Flo still being in the room, and put my head in my hands, tired. "Sweetie, you're not looking so good, you sleeping well?" Flo asked, sitting next to me.

My first reaction was to bitch at him, but he was really sweet and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I sighed, "Not really."

"You should take a nice sleeping pill and take a long nap." He said, before gently touching the skin below my eye. "Mhm, make it two. I can feel bags starting to form beneath your eyes. And let me tell you, with that beautiful face of yours, you do not want bags because it'll ruin-"

"Alright, I will, thank you." I said, cutting him off before he could get into his speach about taking care of myself and blah.

Flo gave me a hug and gently pat my back. "I'll get Anita for you." He said, on his way out the door.

"Actually, could you get Essie instead?" I asked, because I knew Essie wouldn't tell Alexander for what I'm about to ask her. Anita on the otherhand, would tell Alexander everything, because that's just how she is.

He nodded, happy to help, and left. Moments later, Esmeralada came in, smiling. "Flo brought me, said you needed help."

I nodded. "I've been having nightmares and I need something that'll make them go away."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think we have anything like that. But I could ask Anita-"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I uh don't think that's such a great idea. I mean, don't you know of anything that could help?"

"Well...there is this experimental drug. It's just a pill, but it hasn't been used yet." She smiled. "Want to try it out?" _I love her so much right now!_

"Yes please!"

"Alright, I'll be right back. But I hope you know...I'm not suppose to do this. King-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, anything about this. Just cover up for the missing drug, and you'll be set. I won't throw you under the bus." I promised.

With that, Essie let in a hurry. Then she was back, with the drug in her hand. "You aren't going to tell anyone?" She verified.

I shook my head. "No reason to."

She smiled, handing me the little blue pill. "Thanks, Violet."

"No, thank you." I said, before popping the pill in my mouth.

Esmeralda left to let me get some sleep, and within moments sleep did consume me...but it wasn't good dreams.

I had a series of nightmares. One after another. It was like all my fears had come to life. I lost Alexander, I lost it all...over and over. When I finally woke up, cold and alone, I couldn't take it. It was too much.

I took out my phone and dialed up one of my druggie friends, Vex, and invited him over. The thing I liked about Vex was that he always brought everything needed, never any questions asked.

When Vex got here, I brought him to one of the rooms in the back of the castle that no one used. I contemplated inviting some of Alexander's friends to join, but decided that if they didn't, that'd leave more for me. I burnt the blood, Vex rolled the paper, and we had ourselves a nice little set didn't take too much to get high off demon blood. It was strong stuff, just the burning of it is enough to kill humans easily. A vampire and a werewolf smoking it? A couple whiffs and then you're off.

Soon enough, Vex and I were laughing about absolutely nothing and smoking some more. "Violet.." I heard Alexander snarl through clenched teeth. "What the **fuck** are you doing."

"Smokin' a bleezy!" I exclaimed. "Ya' want some, boyfriend?"

"The fuckin' prince is yo' boyfriend?" Vex asked.

Alexander strode over to him, grabbing him by the collar and punched him. "How dare you?" He snarled, "Supplying a bodyguard demon blood." He punched him again, keeping his body in place, "I can get you arrested, you delinquent." He punched him again, "Demon blood is illegal." He spat, and as Vex fell to the floor, he got on ear-level with him, "And yes. The prince _is her_ boyfriend. Now don't come around here again, or you'll get worse then jail."

I laughed in the background singing, "Vex just got his ass kicked! Vex just got his ass kicked! Ha-ha! Stupid Vex!"

Then Alexander turned towards me all meh. "I told you not too." He snarled, "I fucking told you not too, Violet and you go and do it!"

I laughed again, "And angry Alexander is so sexy!" I said to me.

He got up to go somewhere...so I wanted to follow! I ran towards him but nearly fell if he hadn't caught me. He grabbed me by the wrist and brought me up to my room, throwing me on to the bed.

I giggled, "Don't do anything too naughty!" I said, throwing my head back to laugh.

He snarled. "Why did you do it? Violet!" _Awh that's not how this is suppose to goooo! We're suppose to start taking our clothes off, duhhh!_

I brought my head up to look at him, my eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"Because I needed too! I don't need to explain myself to you!" I got up and started walking towards the door but he trapped his body with mine and the wall. His body was shaking, that beast inside of him making itself known. Alexander slammed his hands harshly on the walls around my head. I gasped as he took his hands out of the walls.

"You don't fucking NEED to do anything! I specifically told you not too! Why? BECAUSE DEMON BLOOD CAN KILL YOU!"

"I've done it so many times and it hasn't done anything to me!"

He growled before moving away. Then he started attacking the room, pushing his closet over, throwing glasses against the wall, flipped the bed, punched and kicked holes in the walls, tore the door off and threw it out onto the balcony, smashing the glass and creating a lot of noise.

"W-W-W-W-What a-a-are you d-d-doing?" I asked, terrified.

"Good! Be scared! Finally! I can get a _normal_ reaction out of you!" He screamed at me.

"Alexander! You're scaring me!"

"Don't talk to me."

"What?" I asked, on my knee's crying.

"Don't talk to me till you fucking get your head straight. I can't stand to listen to high Violet." He growled then walked out of the room.

I sat there, sobbed, and eventually passed out. When I woke up, I felt more tired than I originally had. But that wasn't important to me, I couldn't even focus on it. All I could focus on was the piano. _He's playing..._

I followed the music, listening as it went from dark to angry, and it stopped abruptly when I approached. Alexander snapped his head in my direction. "That was beautiful..." I whispered. "I heard everything."

He glared at me, clearly pissed off, got up, left his beer bottles in the corner and pushed past me. I couldn't help but gasp, surprised. I know I've pissed him off before...but not like this. I didn't like this, it didn't amuse me, it didn't make me happy. It made me feel like I did something wrong. _And I didn't...did I?_

I decided before I could go find Alexander, wherever he went off to, I would have to fix myself up a bit. I went to the kitchen, heated some blood, and drank until I was full. Then I brushed my hair and brushed myself off.

First I checked the house, but Alexander wasn't hereI went to find Darrel. Once I did, I pinned him against the wall, my hand on his throat. "Where is he?" I growled.

"At the orphanage!" He exclaimed.

"The orphanage?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, he volunteers there! That was the call he got earlier! He volunteers and helps with the kids, he really loves it." He explained, quickly. _Why did he never tell me that?_ "Please don't chop off my balls!"

"Give me directions to the orphanage and I won't have to."

So of course, I got directions, which I managed to follow. I got there, luckily during nap time, and knocked on the office door before peering in. Sure enough, he was there.

The lady at the desk mumbled something and motioned for me to come in.

"Hi, I'm Violet." I greeted the girl, shaking her hand. She gasped and stared at Alexander, who was glaring ahead, "I didn't know you volunteered at the orphanage. Is this the 'bowling team' you were talking about earlier."

Alexander didn't respond, just pushed his chair back. "I'll see you later, Rayne." He growled. With that, he got up and walked out the door. I followed, caught his wrist and turned him around.

"You're such a drama queen, Alexander! Are you fucking serious? I just smoked a little. You drink all the time! That isn't fair!" I screamed, rage being my natural response. He didn't scream back, didn't yell, or even mutter one word. He just stared at me, completely blank. Then he turned on his heel, and walked away. I called after him, followed him for a bit before giving up.

I went where I always go whenever I have something I can't figure out...my father's grave. The whole way I tried calling or texting him, but I never got a response. Once I got to my father's grave, I sat by his tombstone and sighed. "Hi dad." I said, softly.

Of course I didn't get a response, so I just rested my head on his tombstone and closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness.

_A familiar man sat in front of me, just as I remembered him. "Dad?" I whispered._

_He smiled at me. "Hi, hunny."_

_I choked back my tears. "Is...is that really you?"_

_A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Yes, baby girl, it's me." He said, holding his arms open for me. Without hesitation, I ran into his arms, feeling his warmth and comfort._

_"I miss you." I mumbled against his shoulder._

_He rubbed soothing circles in my back. "I know, sweetie, I miss you too. But you're doing so well. Well...for the most part."_

_I pulled back and looked into my father's eyes. "You aren't upset that I'm dating Alexander, are you?" I asked, worried._

_"No, no! I'm happy for you, darling. I'm proud of you for letting someone in. You just need to work on it more."_

_I tilted my head to the side. "How so?"_

_"Baby girl, instead of doing drugs...try talking to Alexander about it. He's your boyfriend, he cares about you, let him help you, because hunny...he's a part of you now." My dad informed me._

_"But dad, Alexander isn't always there when I have a nightmare or problem. I need to cope with it on my own. Demon blood...well it's my way of coping with things."_

_My dad sighed and shook his head. "As I said, a lot to learn."_

_"Daaaad!" I whined. "That's not helping!"_

_He smiled slightly. "Figure it out. And if I were you... I'd start by talking with Alexander."_

_Everything started to slowly disappear and fade away. "Dad, no please don't go!" I pleaded._

_He pat my head, gently. "I have to. But don't worry, Violet, I'll always be here for you. Just not physically."_

_Before I could respond, he disappeared completely, and I was left alone in the darkness._

Once I woke up, I immediately ran home, taking my father's advice to talk to Alexander. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say, especially since he was clearly happy with giving me the silent treatment, but I had to try something. I walked up to his room just as he had finished putting on his pajama bottoms. I opened my mouth to make a comment, maybe break the ice, but decided against it and closed my mouth.

I opened it again to say, "Please talk to me."

"Why should I?" He growled, "You disobeyed me. Broke my trust."

"I didn't promise you anything! I don't see whats wrong with smoking anyways!"

"Is this not going through your thick skull, Violet? Demon blood can kill you!"

"Who cares if I die!" I shouted, without thinking.

"I do! I don't know if you fucking realize this but your life is also a part of mine! If you don't like that, right here, dump me. Because if something happens to you, like it did to Lydia, then surely the beast will consume me and I will be executed. Though nobody cares if I die, right?" I stayed silent, remembering my fears from before about him dying. _He can't die... _"RIGHT? Dump me! If you don't want me to be apart of your life, leave me right now." He paused to let his body calm down, "Oh. And one more thing. I don't drink because I choose too, I started because it's the only way that calms the beast. It numbs it and disconnects itself from me. So yes, I do drink, and I admit I am an alcoholic, but the only reason I do it is to try to get the demon away from me as possible."

All the pieces clicked into place and man did I feel like a bitch afterwards. Alexander was looking out for me, protect me, even though he can't do that for himself. He can't stop or...or he wouldn't be him anymore. _And I just keep fucking things up..._

My eyes widened as I realized how much I was pushing him away, hurting him and I quickly wrapped my arms around him, my melted into his. "I'm sorry." I whispered into his shoulder, "I am so sorry." He stayed quiet, so I continued, "Please forgive me."

"Just promise me, you will never smoke again."

"I won't. I promise. It's not worth losing you." I whispered. Finally his arms wrapped around me and he held me tight. He smiled and kissed me on the lips lightly at first, but soon it turned intense.

Maybe I was deluding myself into thinking I felt love from Alexander in this kiss, or that he could ever love me at all. But I knew one thing for sure...

I love him. And one day...I'll tell him so.

**A/N: REVIEW! And then read Alexander's side! - Sam**


	14. Online Shopping

**A/N: Yay! Early update! Love me! - Sam**

**Online Shopping**

Weeks passed and my sleeping habits never improved. I tried numerous pills to make them go away, but they just seemed to make everything worse. I didn't mention this to Alexander though, he'd just get worried and really it wasn't a big deal, I wasn't even attempting sleep anymore. It was easy to hide too, all I had to do was wear cover up for the circles under my eyes. Every night I went to bed with him and just laid in his arms, watched him sleep then left his arms to do some online shopping. Before he woke up, I made sure I was safe and snug in his arms.

Simple as that!

Oh and online shopping is really addictive! I've been shopping for things in the human realm to donate to the orphanage. Why? Well, for starters I've got a lot of time on my hands. I also have a large amount of money to spend that I was going to use on buying my dad's house, but now have nothing to spend on. So I decide to do something good.

Another big thing: My birthday is tomorrow and Alexander wants to meet my friends. Yikes.

"Lovie?" Alexander called out. _Dammit! He woke up early!_

I quickly shut off my laptop then walked into view. I smiled, "Hey, Princey."

He rolled his eyes. "You really need to stop doing that."

I kept smiling, but shook my head. "I can't. It just works. But if you really want me to stop calling you by pet names, I suggest you stop calling me by pet names."

"Well what would I call you?"

"Violet. That is my name, after all."

"Fine, but you're going to miss them." He said, getting out of bed.

I looked at the clock, it was only six in the morning. "Why are you up?"

"Why are **you **up?" He countered, while making his way towards me.

"I couldn't fall asleep." I answered, honestly. And it's true, I couldn't fall asleep. Not when I kept having nightmares.

Alexander wrapped his arms around me. "Why is that, Violet?" He asked. _Hmm...it is weird him calling me Violet._

I shrugged. "I just can't." _Oh, don't you just love how truthful I can be while not telling him stuff?_

He kissed the top of my head. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" Okay, so maybe he can tell I'm not telling him everything. _Too bad, I'm not ready to make him worry._

I shook my head. "No, I haven't had a nightmare for awhile." I answered, once again with complete honesty. He stared deep into my eyes and I knew he could see that I was being honest with him.

"Alright," He said, gently squeezing me tighter. "If you do, just know you can talk to me, Violet."

I smiled. "I know." I said, before giving him a kiss.

What started off as sweet, gentle, soon turned heated and passionate. I don't know why, but these days, it's been happening a lot. We were all over each other, and honestly, I just can't get enough of him. But every single time clothes are ready to come off, there's an interruption.

As if to prove this, just as his hand moved under my shirt, Anita burst through the door. "Oh, good, you two are up!" She exclaimed, easily pleased.

Alexander sighed frustrated as we pulled apart and I understood his frustration. _It's not fair! I want him inside me now!_

Alright, I've never thought that before.

"We actually have to do something today?" I asked, distracting myself so I wouldn't think dirty thoughts. See ever since Alexander's friends got here, daddy dearest gave him some time to reconnect with friends. Which also left my angel and I some stolen moments (which only ended when Darrel decided to be an asshole and bring our attention back to him), but I still wanted more. _Another new thing..._

Anita smiled sympathetically. "Actually, just Alexander."

My eyes narrowed. "What?" I asked, dangerously low.

My Alexander gently rubbed my arms and kissed the top of my head. "What's on my schedule for today?" He asked. I crossed my arms as I listened, and I had a good feeling I wouldn't like what I'm about to hear.

"Well around noon you have a visit to the human realm, but for now you get to go hunting because you haven't done that in-"

"Hunting! Yay!" I exclaimed. It wasn't until I got a look from both of them that I realized... I wasn't going with him. "You've got to be kidding me." I said, with disbelief. _It's been so long!_

My boyfriend kissed me gently. "We're not." He said, speaking for himself and Anita.

I glared at him. "Easy for you to say, **you** get to enjoy the thrill of the hunt."

He smiled. "You will too. Just not today." He gave me another kiss, but the effect from before was gone the minute Anita came in and said flat out he gets to go hunt but I don't.

"No it's not fair that you get to go out while I don't. I'm perfectly capable of kicking ass **today**." I argued, pulling out of his grasp.

"Anita says-" He started, all serious now.

"I don't care what she says!"

Anita sighed. "Here we go..." She murmured.

"Well you should care, she's just looking out for you." Alexander reminded me, as he got all up in my face. "Right, Anita?"

"I-"

"Yeah, I get that, but enough is enough. I followed her stupid rules long enough. I'm healthy, I should be allowed to fight." I retorted. "Right, Anita?"

"Well-"

"You almost died three times in one week! A couple weeks later isn't a complete recovery. You need more rest. Isn't that right, Anita?"

"Can I-"

"I'm a vampire! I heal fast! If I was human, yeah that could be a problem, but I'm not! So put that in your juice box and suck it!"

"Why don't you suck it?" He shouted.

"Because we keep getting interrupted!" I yelled. "Plus I obviously can't right now because you get to go hunting while you expect me to fucking stay here!"

"I haven't left yet, have I?"

"UGH! You're impossible!"

"Me? You're the one who's all-"

"SHUT UP!" Anita screamed, silencing the both of us. We were both breathing heavily from all the yelling at each other and his face was only a couple centimeters away from my own. I glared at him ad he returned it, both of us obviously still heated from everything, just silent because Anita kinda yelled at us.

"Back away from each other." She ordered.

"Gladly." I said, bitterly, as I took a step back.

"Fine, if that's what you want, Violet." Alexander said, and I swear he only used my name to piss me off more.

"Now both of you...relax. Just breath. Don't say one word, or you'll get smacked." She warned. _Psht, I can do that._

Now while Anita said we couldn't talk to each other, she never said we couldn't look at each other. So I couldn't help but stare at Alexander, studying him. His eyes were still blazing red, but the black in his hair was slowly starting to go away. His chest moved slowly as he took deep breaths, like Anita had instructed. He was shirtless, like always, and you could see his muscles move as he breathed. It was actually...really hot.

My eyes met his and the want for him started all over. Of course, I didn't want to give in (well, I sorta did) because I was still mad, so I just bit my lip to prevent myself from smiling like an idiot at him, that would clue him in on how I'm all so very attracted to him right now, therebye giving him the chance to use that damn persuasion of his to make all my anger fade. _Stay angry, stay angry!_

"Can you two talk like civilized people now?" Anita asked, sensing the mood change.

"That depends, can I go hunting with him?" I asked.

"No." Both Anita and Alexander said.

"Then no. I just won't talk at all. You guys have fun preventing me from living my life." It's the truth, too. Hunting demons is my life, aside from being a body guard. If Alexander goes hunting without me, I'm not doing either. I love what I do. How many people can say that about their job? Seriously, not many. And taking that away from me, is cruel.

Alexander relaxed, the remaining black was no longer there and his eyes were back to their original color. "You know that's not what we're trying to do." He said, cautiously, as he walked towards me.

I kept to my word and stayed silent, knowing it would bother him. _Everyone hates the silent treatment._

I felt his arms wrap around me, but I willed myself to stay strong and not melt. Well...completely. "Stay here today while I go out. I'll be back before you know it." He whispered in my ear.

I knew if I stayed much longer, I'd cave, so I got out of his arms and faced him. "No. You would do the same thing if you were in my position. We love killing. It's a part of me. I need it like I need to drink blood. You need it like you need to fly. It's needed. I've been denied it for too long, are you honestly going to ask me to just not go?"

Alexander was thoughtful. "How about I put it this way-" I groaned. "Just hear me out, okay?" He asked.

I crossed my arms. "Fine."

"I always say you don't listen well...here's your chance to prove me wrong. Listen to Anita, listen to me, and don't follow me when I go to fight." He proposed.

I have to admit... I did like the idea of proving him wrong. _But I need to hunt so bad..._ "I don't-"

"Just today." He added, quickly.

Just today...just one day... I can amuse myself for one day, can't I? I sighed, "Alright. Just today."

Alexander smiled brilliantly and kissed me tenderly. "And you can't come with me to the human realm either."

I groaned. "Oh come on! I want to go there!" Yeah, it'd be nice to see where I got all that stuff I bought online!

"Someday, I'll take you there, Violet." He promised. _Ugh...that sounds so odd..._

"If it makes you feel better, you wouldn't like what he's doing there anyways, it's official Prince business." Anita told me.

I smiled. "That does make me feel better."

"And I hate to take that away, but I should go now. I want to be able to see you before I go the human realm." He told me. It was about seven now and he'd be gone for four hours. Then he had to be in the human realm for twelve, which worked for me because I had to pick up a rather large delivery and wouldn't want to explain that to him anyways. _Still that leaves little time for just him and I..._

I nodded. "Go before I change my mind about the proving you wrong thing."

He kissed me passionately and I returned it. "Stay safe, Violet." My angel said as he broke away. He headed towards the window and expanded his beautiful wings.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, before running over to him.

He gave me a puzzled look. I took off my tag that identified who I was and put it on him, smiling. "I have to be with you in some form. I wouldn't want to miss a good fight completely."

Alexander chuckled. "Whatever you say, Violet."

"Oh and another thing..." I said, pausing for a moment to make sure I really wanted to do this. "Don't call me Violet."

He grinned. "Knew you'd miss it, lovie."

I smiled. "Nah, I only missed being able to call you princey."

He rolled his eyes. "I bet."

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. "Seriously though, leave, 'cause I'm about to change my mind."

"Going!"

Then, he was gone. And I was left behind.

Again.

"Come on, Violet, there's no point in pouting."

"I'm not pouting." I mumbled, even though we both knew I was so pouting.

So to try and bring me out of my foul mood, Anita tried showing me her daily deeds. Which are just as boring as meetings for the Prince. Only they require actual work. Which was also boring. To make it more fun, I complained. Okay, so it wasn't really fun for Anita. She probably didn't need all my whining on top of her work. _But she could've prevented it all by just letting me go..._

Eventually she passed me over to Alexander's friends. "Awh babe, you came just in time. You know, I was getting so lonely..." Darrel started.

"Go shove a tree up your ass and leave me alone."

"That's not very nice." Darrel stated, but from the glare he received shortly after, I believe he got the message that I'm not playing nice today.

"Where's Alexander?" Flo asked, with more than just curiosity.

"Oh he got to go hunting. While I'm stuck here with you guys." I said, without thinking. "No offense." I added.

They all murmured stuff. But one person, I heard clearly. "Why can't you go with him? You are his body guard." _...He never told them?_

I sighed. "Because the hidden demon kinda used dark magic and struck my heart." I said, acting like it was no big deal. And to me, it wasn't. Alexander never hurt me, I completely recovered, "So I have to wait a certain amount of time before I'm allowed to work my heart up like I would in a battle."

It was dead silent. Everyone was staring at me and honestly, it was making me self conscious. "What?" I asked, innocently.

"Are you crazy?" Zane asked, one hundred percent serious.

"...No..."

"Well the how did you get yourself in that position? I'd bet my life that Alexander locked you up before the hidden demon came out!" He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm attracted to danger."

"Obviously." Damien muttered.

"Well at least you won't make the same mistake twice, right? Now you know." Flo said, trying to make it all brighter. "After all, you know it wasn't Alexander and-"

"Oh I know. I'm okay with it. He's the one who wouldn't let it go." I told them.

They nodded in understanding. _Of course they figured that out, they've known him forever._

"But yeah, that's why I can't go, he won't let me. I mean I could follow him, but I don't wanna make him feel bad and if something were to actually happen-" I started.

"It would kill him." Darrel said, for once in his life, serious.

I looked at him, a bit fearful. "I wouldn't go that far." I said, softly.

"It's the truth, Violet." Patrick informed me. "That's why he made you stay here. He can't lose you."

"Yeah, especially not after losing Lydia." Zane added. Mike smacked him and muttered something about not mentioning the ex. _Stupid Zane..._

I sighed. "I know, that was so hard on him. And you know what pisses me off the most? That his dumbass dad didn't do anything."

"I know!" Flo exclaimed. "He just allowed it to happen!"

"When I found that out, I wanted to kill him." I stated.

Zane tilted his head to the side. "So, you weren't happy that Lydia was dead?"

My jaw dropped, completely shocked. "Dude!" Damien shouted, before shoving him. But even then, the tension was incredibly thick.

I recovered. "Why the hell would I be happy about someone amazing dying? And someone who meant everything to Alexander on top of that? I wouldn't ever be happy about that."

"Well if she was alive, you wouldn't be with Alexander." Zane stated. Damien put his head in his hands, obviously frustrated.

I nodded. "Yeah, but he'd be happy. And he wouldn't have had so much pain. He'd be more...carefree."

Darrel smirked. "Yeah, and you'd get to be with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Darrel, I wouldn't be with you if you were the last male on the planet. I'd go lesbian." Everyone laughed and the previous tension evaporated. I sat around with his friends, getting to know them more. My heart ached for Alexader, but hanging around with his friends made me feel a little better. It seemed like forever, but eventually, my angel prince came through the double doors into the living room. I could smell his delicious cologne before he walked in, so I was already running towards him before he even walked in.

Once I got to him, I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms went around his neck. "I did it! I stayed here! Ha, I can lis-!" I started, before being cut off by his lips moving urgently against mine. His tongue enveloped my own and I ran my fingers through his hair, caught up in the moment. His hands rested on my waist and he pulled me closer, holding me tightly against his body. He pinned me against the closest wall and his lips made their way down my neck, his tongue occasionally poking out. I let out a moan once he kissed my sweet spot, that he just officially discovered. Liking my response, he decided to leave a hickey there, right on my sweet spot, like it was a way to remember just where it was. And I, too caught up in the pleasure his very touch gave me, allowed it. Hell, I fucking loved it.

That was...until I realized Flo was video taping us. Again.

"Ahemm, babe, your friend is videotaping us." I informed Alexander just as our lips were about to reconnect.

He smirked. "Guess we better put on a show then."

I giggled then started to kiss him, picking up just where we left off.

Okay...so maybe I just completely loved every single moment.

* * *

A thousand more kisses, a bit of fooling around and a hickey later, then Alexander was off again. Which I felt better about, now that I had left my mark on him.

It was twelve and I was waiting outside for my delivery, when Flo came out to join me. _Dammit! He's such a gossiper! He'll tell Alexander what I'm doing!_

"So your birthday is tomorrow, right?"

I froze. _This is even worse than him telling Alexander what I'm up to._ "Why do you want to know?" I asked, guarded.

"Well I already have your gift, I just wanted to make sure it was ready in time." He said all too innocently.

My eyes narrowed. "Really? Because I never mentioned my birthday coming up." I said, taking a step towards him. "So who did?"

His eyes widened once he realized I was onto him. "Oh shit."

"Flo." I said, through gritted teeth, "Who told you?"

He laughed nervously. "Oh haha, no one. I umm... BYE!" He ran off and I was going to chase him, pin him down and demand answers but my shipment came. _Damn him!_

I went up to the guy driving the huge truck full of imported goods and handed him a nice wad of cash. "I'll be back in a couple hours after I unload this." I told him.

"You sure? I could help unload if you want."

I shook my head. "No thanks, I've got it. Go take a nice break, you deserve it."

He smiled and tipped his hat. "Thank you, ma'am." Then he was gone.

I got in the truck and drove towards the orphanage. The kids were out playing in the yard, but they quickly ran inside once they saw the truck approaching. I slowed down so I wouldn't scare them and the girl who runs the place came out, prepared to defend her orphanage. I parked the truck and hopped out.

Immediately, she relaxed and smiled warmly at me. "Violet. Good to see you, I didn't know you were coming."

I smiled. "I'm just full of surprises."

She chuckled. "So I see. Do you always drive a truck?"

I shook my head. "Nope! I actually have something for you. It's a donation." I said, taking her to the back of the truck.

"What could you possibly-" She started until I opened the back and she saw the massive amount of animals and supplies to care for them. "Oh my god." Rayne whispered.

There were hamsters, fish, lizards, turtles, frogs, cats, dogs and two ponies. Then there was all the food that they needed, cages, etc. They were really cool!

"Alright, so I was going some online shopping and I was looking at all these animals from the human realm! And after reading their descriptions I thought that they'd make good pets and be good at teaching kids how to take care of other living things and compassion. And well...these kids are the only ones I know and I thought they might enjoy them." I said, looking at all of them.

Rayne was still staring at it in amazement and I saw the kids peeking around the corner with curiousity. "I can't accept this, you probably paid a fortune on this! Where did you get the money anyways?"

"I was saving up to buy my father's house." I said, smiling sadly. "But my mom sold it to someone else before I had enough money so I had all this cash to spend along with my new addiction to online shopping."

"You didn't spend all your money on this did you? My goodness, I really can't take all this."

"I didn't spend all my money!" I protested. "And yes you are! If it makes you feel better, I wasn't even thinking of you when I bought it. I was thinking of the kids. It's for them, are you going to deny them this awesome gift?"

She laughed. "You really know how to twist things around, don't you?"

I smiled proudly. "It's a gift."

Rayne laughed again. "Do you have a gift for unloading huge orders from other realms?"

I laughed too. "As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

Two hours later, all the animals were unloaded and set up. All the supplies for them were stored in a shed. Immediately after the work was done, I was ready to split. "Don't you want to say hello to the kids? I'm sure they want to thank you." Rayne told me.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm not very good with kids."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Really? You seem like you would be." She's joking, right? I look cold, distant and not very friendly. Hell, I am all those things! _Plus I don't know what to do..._

"Trust me, I'm not." I said, backing out. "However, I would like to know if they like the pets. It'll help with next time." I winked.

"Next time?" She shook her head. "You're too kind." Me? Kind? _That's a first..._

"Like I said, I was happy to do it. Bye, Rayne." I said, cheerfully.

"Bye Violet!"

As I walked out. The kids stared at me and one of them went to approach me, but another held her back. I offered a small smile, but made no attempt to talk to the children or anything. _I'll probably scare them away anyways._

I drove the truck back to the house and gave it to the delivery guy. It had been a couple hours, but my boyfriend still wasn't home. So I decided to busy myself with a workout that Anita agreed was fine for me to do: Swimming.

"Who wants to come swimming with me?" I asked, deciding to be nice and offer Alexander's friends something to do.

"Depends. We skinny dipping?" Darrel asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't invited. Everyone but you is invited."

Damien sighed. "I can't. If I went swimming with you, I'd feel like I was cheating on my girlfriend...well she'd see it as that anyways."

I laughed. "Wouldn't want that."

Flo sighs. "Sorry, chica, I have to call my boyfriend."

"Clubbing." Zane said, automatically.

"Anita needs me for something." Patrick said, dismissively.

I turned to Mike. "Up for a swim?"

He looked torn, and I could feel all the other guys behind me making gestures at him. Before mike could answer, Patrick said, "He's coming with me. Sorry."

I looked at all the other guys, insanely suspicious. Maybe it was not getting sleep, the nightmares or my birthday tomorrow. Either way, I was wicked paranoid and had a feeling they were up to something. "Okay, suit yourselves." I said, lightly, while really I was insanely suspicious.

Regardless I went up to Alexander's room and dug deep into my bag then pulled out my black string bikini that I hadn't worn for awhile. What can I say? I don't have much time for swimming. Once I was dressed I contemplated taking out my diamond stud belly button ring, but decided against it considering no one was going to see me anyways so it really didn't matter.

I followed the smell of chlorine to the indoor swimming pool. Once I got there I did laps for an hour and a half. Afterwards, I decided to see if I still had that girl side of me, and tried doing some of my dives and cheerleading gymnastics into the pool. Turns out, I've still got it. _Not that I would ever use it, it's completely useless...Although being flexible does have it's advantages..._

I had just gotten out of the pool and laid down on the chair, when Alexander walked in. He came in rather sluggish but when he saw me something changed. He actually stopped in his spot and stared at me. I looked down and realized that I probably looked a lot different. I was more relaxed, had more skin exposed than I ever had in front of him, he can now see my tattoo and my belly button ring, and to top it all off, I'm still wet from the pool. _His reaction is a good one, right?_

I got up and walked over to him, a smile on my face. _There's only one way to find out..._ "Good evening, my prince. Is there anything I can do for you tonight?" I asked seductively.

Alexander's eyes, which were still on my body at the time, moved up and met mine and a grin spread across his face. "As a matter of fact, there is."

He was about to kiss me, but I put my finger on his lips. "First, tell me something."

"Anything."

"You're not planning anything for tomorrow, are you?" I asked, completely serious.

He sighed, realizing before he got any kisses he'd better answer. Seriously. "Okay...I was thinking of a nice, romantic evening just the two of us."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Nothing else? Like no party? Promise me you aren't throwing me a party. I'm not like Dara, I don't find them fun."

He smiled. "I promise that I am not throwing you a birthday party." He paused. "However, I am getting you a gift."

"Alexander." I whined.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you something?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his, smiling seductively, "A good one."

He put his hands on my waist and I felt a craving for him to touch me more. "That almost worked." He said, referring to my attempt at using seduction to make him agree with me. "But I'm still getting you something." He added.

I didn't have a chance to respond because right after that his lips were moving against mine passionately. My hands ran down his chest and we broke apart only for me to take his shirt off, before reconnecting once again. My bare skin pressed against his was almost more than I could take. His hands ran over my curves and I shivered in pleasure, wanting more. Luckily, my boyfriend was happy to do just that. His hand moved up my back and he untied my bikini top. It slowly came-

"Violet! Alexander! Where are you guys?" My sister's voice boomed. _Damn her!_

We pulled away, staring at each other with that same hunger that never had a chance to be quenched. "Your sister's almost here." He murmered.

I sighed before fixing my bikini top. "Yeah." I said, sadly.

Before he could say anything else, Kiara burst in, Kyle trailing behind her. "There you guys are!" She exclaimed, happily. Then she actually took a look at me and her eyes widened. "Woah. Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Even Kyle was staring, surprised.

Honestly, it made me feel really self consious. I wasn't use to this kind of attention. _Well not anymore..._ "Shut up, I'm still your sister. Just your sister in a bikini. Is that really such a crime?"

Alexander wrapped his arms around me from the back and whispered in my ear, "Not at all." I couldn't help but smile.

"I never knew you had a belly ring." Kiara stated. "If I remember correctly, you didn't want me to get one."

"I don't want you to be like me. And I especially don't want you to be how I was in high school." I told her.

"How were you in high school?" Alexander asked. It then occurred to me that I knew how he was in high school, that he went to human and mythical high schools, I've seen his baby pictures and one of his videos when he was actually in high school. But I had never told him what I was like in high school, never showed him any pictures of me from when I was younger, never showed him any of the videos that my dad recorded. Of course, I had them all locked up, but still.

"Yeah, what were you like? I mean I know you were different, like really different and wore pink, but that's about it." Kiara said, taking a seat on one of the pool chairs. Kyle dutifully sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. _How cute!_

"I was actually really girly. I wanted to be the daughter that my parents would be proud of. So I wore pink, got perfect grades, was on the cheer leading squad... I was the captain of the team, actually. I dated guys who did sports and were 'popular'. Most of my friends were like that too, only they were truly like that. I had a couple friends who were shy, but they all wanted to be girly and everything. I followed rules and never broke any, because I thought they were there to help and protect. Basically, the complete opposite of who I really am, who you know now." I explained.

"You were a cheerleader?" Kiara asked, shocked.

"You followed rules?" Kyle asked, also shocked.

"You dated?" Alexander asked, with a tinge of jealousy.

I giggled. "Yes and yes. And of course I dated, Alexander. You dated too."

"I'm way older."

"Yeah and I'm almost twenty. I started dating at thirteen. I'm sure you started dating when you were young too." I pointed out.

"Yes." He grumbled.

I kissed his arm. "Plus, it's not like I'll let you meet my ex's. So you'll have no worries." Well, unless I want to make him jealous. I might let him meet them in that case.

"Why not? I'm sure we'd get along great." He said, smiling in a way that made me think otherwise.

I rolled my eyes. "Just remember, harm my ex's and you can expect the same for yours." I said, before getting out of his grip and getting my towel. "Kiara, you sleeping over?"

"Can I?"

I looked at Alexander, who smiled at Kiara and said, "Of course. You're always welcome."

She brightened up. "Yay! Where can I sleep?"

"Not with Kyle. Sorry, but I'm not going to be responsible for you losing your virginity." I told Kiara.

She blushed. "I want to wait until after marriage anyways. But I understand where you're coming from." I was actually surprised that she wanted to wait until after marriage, but at the same time I was happy. _I don't want my little sister growing up too quick..._

Alexander chuckled at her innocence. "Well it's late and you should be getting to bed soon. You two can say goodnight."

I smiled at him. He just wants her to go to bed so we can continue what we were doing before the interruption. Smart guy. Very smart, indeed.

Kyle kissed Kiara goodnight, leaving them both with these goofy smiles on their faces. Once Kyle left, Kiara turned to me. "Can I sleep with you tonight? It's a big castle and I don't really know anyone else and I don't wanna be alone." She said, with perfect innocence.

If I said no, made her go sleep on her own, I'd be a cruel big sister but I'd get to finally have sex with my boyfriend. If I said yes, she'd sleep in Alexander's room with me and I'd have to wait...but at least I would be a good sister.

I sighed. "Sure. Let's go."

She skipped off, leading the way to Alexander's room. He took my hand and I intertwined our fingers, and we followed. "It's okay, love, another time." He murmered.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah that's true. Plus, Kiara probably got me some new...outfits we could use."

He grinned. "Sounds good to me."

We got back to the room, Alexander said he was going for a late night flight and I showered, then changed into what I normally wear. Kiara was passed out on the middle of the bed when I got out and Alexander still wasn't back. I pulled the blankets out from underneath my sister then pulled them over her, and tucked her in.

"Looks like your good with kids to me." Alexander said, coming in through the window.

"She's not a kid, she's a teenager and she's also my sister." I answered, automatically, before realizing what he just said. Oh. "So I'm guessing you went to the orphanage."

"Yeah, Rayne had a hard time getting the kids to sleep because they were all still excited about the new animals. It took a lot to convince them that the animals would still be there in the morning when they woke up." He said, walking towards me. Once he got to me he wrapped his arms around me. "But do you know what they remembered the most?"

I shook my head. "They remembered the nice lady with the gold, sparkly eyes." He informed me. Of course I should've known that he'd figure out I was the one to donate those animals. _Stupid eyes..._

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to donate all that to them?"

I shrugged. "Something I wanted to do on my own, I guess."

He smiled. "You could have done that on your own while telling me, you know."

I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Is it because you didn't want me to know how you spent all your hard earned money on it?" He guessed. Oh no, now he's going to guess. _It's okay maybe he won't find out about-_ "Or because you knew I'd question where you got all the time to do this without my knowledge?"

Busted.

I looked down. "What exactly are you asking?"

He gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Where did you get the time to do all this? It's a great thing and I think you're truly amazing for doing it. But how did you get the time to do so, without me knowing?"

I stared into his eyes, ready to watch his reaction. "Usually I go online when you're sleeping."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Really? How often?"

"Every night..." I trailed.

That's when I saw it. Realization came over his eyes and he had a mixture of emotions all seen in his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping because of those nightmares. They never went away, did they?"

"Actually they went away. Well, once I stopped sleeping."

He shook his head, not happy with this. "Violet, you need sleep." _Awh man, he only uses my name when it's serious._

I sighed. "I know. But whenever I try, I don't get sleep anyways if I'm always woken up. So I figured I'd just do something useful instead."

Alexander pulled me to his chest and held me tightly. "If you don't get any sleep, you're going to get run down." He said, concerned. So he's not mad that I didn't tell him? He's just worried about me? Concerned? _Wow._

"I know." I mumbled against his chest.

"How about I have Anita get you one sleeping pill? Just for tonight. It'll knock you right out, you won't have any dreams or nightmares." He offered.

I contemplated telling him about how Esmeralda already tried giving me stuff, but then I realized it would be different. Sleeping pills are different than experimental pills to get rid of nightmares. I nodded. "Deal."

Immediately he called Anita, who came up and gave me a sleeping pill after asking why. And of course, Alexander told her the truth and she looked concerned too. I reassured them that I would be just fine, took the sleeping pill and said goodnight to them both.

I crawled into bed beside my little sister and I heard Alexander and Anita talking in whispers. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, because I was already starting to feel drowsy, but I heard "ready", "house", and "tomorrow". I have no idea what that meant, and as sleep started to welcome me, I didn't care.

I felt someone kiss my forehead and murmur kind words that filled my heart with joy, just before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please review then read Alexander's side, if you haven't already! - Sam**


	15. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, computer problems. - Sam**

**Happy Birthday**

I had a dreamless sleep, which was a nice change really. I woke up to find my sister still asleep, and my boyfriend no where in sight. _Where is he?_

As soon as I thought that, in Alexander came. He grinned and walked over.

"Happy birthday, lovie." He said, kissing me lightly.

I groaned, "Don't remind me."

Alexander pulled away all too soon, "Come on, get ready. I have a day planned for us!" _A day planned? Why? Since when?_

Instead of asking these questions, I just gave him a 'What-the-hell-has-gotten-into-you?' look, then crawled out of bed. I went into the bathroom and changed into my basic attire, a tight black tanktop, jeans and a pair of high boots. I walked out and Alexander turned around, dressed in jeans, a gray shirt and a nice leather jacket.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Hw asked, slowly making his way towards me in a way that made my heartbeat faster. His eyes scanned my body and I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move away, even if I wanted to. _And I so don't want to..._

Alexander grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer, pressing his lips against my own, "And sexy?" He mumbled. I shook my head and continued kissing him. His hand gently tugged at the thin fabric that was seperating our bodies, preventing me from feeling the complete warmth of his touch. His lips traveled to my neck, his teeth lightly grazing over her skin creating a pleasure that I've felt with no one else.

But before things could go any further, my sister decided to wake up.

"Violet?" she asked groggily, "Alexander?"

My boyfriend groaned and moved to the side. I hung her head low, both angry and sad at her interrupting, and mumbled some curses on my way to see the little twirp.

"I'm here." I mumbled angrily.

"Happy birthday, sissy." Kiara said lightly, complete with innocence. I couldn't be angry anymore. She's my sister, she just found out about me a few years ago, yet she loved me anyways. And really, I'm not easy to love.

I smiled at her, and gently moved a strand of her hair behind her ear in a loving way.

"Good morning, angel." Alexander said, smiling towards Kiara, "I'll be waiting in the kitchen, Violet." He added. Then he walked out.

"So it's your birthday, you get to decide to do whatever you want. I'm your slave for the day."

I laughed. "Well slave, I'm ordering you to have fun and treat it like any other day. I'm not like you, I won't make my sister do a million chores just to prove my authority."

She giggled. "That was one time."

"Uh huh." I said, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to see my boyfriend."

"And I'll go see mine. Since you gave me the day to treat it like any other day."

"Alright, just check in with your mom." I said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"She's your mom too." She said, softly.

I just pretended like I didn't hear her and walked to the kitchen to see my alcoholic boyfriend drinking. I shook my head, a small smile on my lips. _Men..._

He finished the bottle and put it the sink.

"Satisfied?" I asked.

Alexander nodded, "For now." He laughed then grabbed my hand and took me towards... the elevator? _What the hell? I don't remember that in the tour!_

"There's an elevator in this place?" I asked in shock. He laughed, "It only leads to the underground training room and garage." _Well that would have been helpful!_

What was even cooler, was that it was made of glass. I looked at it, eyes wide, taking it all in. _Rich people..._

He pressed the button G, and waited. We passed the training room which was filled with people sparring or training with dummies.

"Who are all these people?" I asked.

"They're the other partners for demon raids." _Ohh._

We arrived at the garage which was filled with over a hundred cars.

"A-Are these all of yours?" I asked, stuttering a bit, still surprised.

"No, they're other peoples." He said, simply. _Oh well now I don't feel like a complete charty case..._ Then he led me towards a seperate garage, "**These** are all mine." He informed me.

My jaw nearly dropped as I rushed to every car and looked inside. "Let's take this one!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the black BMW which had green flames coming from the side.

He froze and shook his head. "Please," He said in a strained voice, "Not that one." _It's just a car..._

Confused, I asked, "Why not?"

Alexander just shook his head, walking towards the black ferrari with red lines. He picked the keys up from the rack next to it and climbed in, turning the car. I got in after, and asked again, "Why not that car?"

He sighed, "It was Lydia's. I haven't gone in it after her death and I don't plan too anytime soon." He said, turning on the music. _He could've said that early and I wouldn't have pressed it..._

"Well, where are we going?" I asked, changing the topic.

Alexander slung his arm over my shoulder as he drove out of the garage, "It's a surprise." _Really?_

"I don't like surprises!"

"So if you walked into the room and I had a can of whipped cream and some cherries, you wouldn't like it?"

My imagination took control as I pictured walking into his room and seeing him completely naked, whip cream and a cherry covering the only area that really needs covering...

"Well...when you put it that way.." I trailed.

He chuckled and lightly kissed my forehead while taking his arm off my shoulders.

_"Cut it out, cut it out_  
_I know it's what you're wanting to say_

_Burning up, burning up_  
_I know why you're feeling this way_

_There's an ache you can't erase_  
_A yearning that you can't replace_

_And you want Him, and you need Him_  
_But you act like He's not there_  
_Yeah, you know that you're hollow_  
_And something's missing here_  
_So you push and you pull the hole in your soul_  
_But you can't make the hunger disappear"_

The song said, as I listened intently. It kind of described what it's like being a vampire, the thirst you'll never quench because you'll always need blood. But it also describes Alexander.

__

"You got a rusted out lock on your door  
Getting ready to break  
You've held back love long enough  
I think it's time to cave"

"Geez, this song reminds me a lot about when I first tasted your blood." I sighed, coming to the conclusion that it's a mixture of both. _Although I only tasted his blood once...and I kinda had to have it..._

He laughed, "I know you still crave for my blood."

__

"You're waiting for a sign  
The fact is faith is blind

Do you want to spend your whole life jaded?  
Stuck in a rut that you created  
Why don't you break the cycle?  
Let love win."

This part reminded me more of just myself. I'm a messed up person, I know it. I don't want to be like my mother, or my father who's six feet under, so I'm scared to do a lot. Especially drinking from my boyfriend, what if I took too much? "What makes you say that?" I said, looking over at Alexander.

"Because my blood is amazing." Cocky much?

"You don't know that." I stated.

"Yes I do."

"Oh really? Did you become a wannabe vampire and tried sucking your own blood?"

"No. I just know because I'm awesome, so that just makes my blood amazing!"

I laughed, "Well your blood is pretty awesome..."

"Feel free, lovie." He joked. _Well I hope he's joking because I'm not drinking from him again._

"We're in the middle of the woods!" I said, climbing out of the car. He got out too and came to my side, "This is where rapists take their victims!" I laughed.

He narrowed his eyes, "How do you know I'm not planning on raping you?" He grinned, trapping me with his super sexy and muscular body.

"It's not rape if I like it..." I purred, pulling his lips to mine. He picked me up and started flying, our lips still connected. I didn't pay attention to where, because I didn't care as long as he was there. As soon as we landed, he layed me down and rolled us over, so I was on top. Which was fine with me, I liked being in control. My shirt was off a second later, his followed. His hand was instantly at my zipper, gently tugging it down while his thumbs were unbuttoning the button. My body was on fire, this was what I've been wanting for the past weeks of torture and teasing. Yet **just** as things were about to go further, children's laughter was heard, getting closer.

"Even in the middle of nowhere, we have something fucking interrupting us!" I exclaimed, insanely pissed off.

Alexander sadly pulled away from me, handing me my stupid shirt so I could put it on. Apparently, I wasn't the only angry one, because his fists were clenched and his hair was starting to go black. _Oh drea god...he looks even more hot... Seriously, someone just shoot me..._

Three little, familiar kids appeared from behind the woods.

"Pwince Alexwander!" One squeled.

"Why are you here with the pretty sparkly eyed lady?" Another asked eagerly, running up to cling to his leg.

He picked them both up as the third came over, "Don't forget me, Pwince!" The little girl said, jumping on his back, bending his wing slightly backwards.

"Oh, my wing, my wing." He said, readjusting her, "Ah, that's better."

"I'm here with the **pretty**_, _sparkly-eyed lady because it's her birthday." Alexander said, emphazing pretty. I don't know if it was because he wanted them to say it right, or because he was trying to emphasize that I'm pretty. Either way, I was blushing big time as I glanced over at the three, adorable kids.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PWETTY SPARKLY-EYED LADY!" They squeled and erupted into laughter.

"Lovie, can you hold Stela?" He asked, for some reason. I grabbed Stela and held her as Stela wrapped her small legs around my waist and her tiny arms around my neck.

"You're pwetty!" She said, staring at me in awe. I wasn't use to people calling me that. Bitchy is usually what I'm called. _Not that little kids learn that this young...well most of the time..._

"Isn't she?" He asked, getting a fierce nod from each kid.

"Hey, stranger!" Rayne said, flying out of the woods with a tiny puppy in her arms which was fast asleep, "Hi, Violet!"

"Come on! We gotta head back. I got Billy here." She said, gesturing towards the dog.

"Billy?" I chuckled, "That's a cute name."

"He's my puppy!" The little girl laughed, "Thank you!" She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed again, not use to this kind of effection, "Can I get another one?" I asked, touching Stela's nose. Stela nodded and kissed me on the eye.

"You are so good with kids!" Rayne said then pointed at me, "Liar!" She accused with a goofy grin on her face. _AM NOT! _I laughed and set the girl down. Alexander set the other two down, and the three of them ran over to Rayne.

"Oh, happy birthday Violet." She said before walking into the forest with the kids jumping over the small stream.

Alexander and I stayed at the spot for awhile, just talking about his father, my father, his prince business, Lydia, how I hate her mother, how I felt when Kiara I heard about Kiara being born, my first birthday, how I used to be.

"You know, I came to your highschool a lot to give speeches that my dad forced me to do. It was to "up" his status as King." Alexander informed me.

"You did?" I asked, "I don't think you'd recognize me though...I had short hair in the back which got longer. I used to wear a lot of colorful make up and wore literally, bright pink clothing..." I snapped her fingers, "I remember my old friends drooling over you!" _Too bad I was never interested..._

He thought about it for a moment, scanning the millions of girly girls he's seen in his life, but his eyes widened as he looked at the real me, compared to who I pretended to be, "That was you?"

I nodded.

"You used to piss me off!"

My head snapped up and I glared at him, "Can I know why?"

"Well for one, you were way to girly. Two, you always used to fake laugh. Three, you were too nice. Four, you used to pretend you were interested in me." He kissed my forehead, "You're perfect the way you are now."

Perfect? No I'm far from that. But he's right about everything else. I pretended to be this girly girl, I was nice and polite to everyone and I even feigned interest in this almighty angel (when really, I kinda had a thing for the vampire prince).

"I only fake laughed and pretended I was interested to make my mom proud." I shook my head, remembering all the things I did just to get that woman's attention, "I guess I was annoying..." Okay I know I was annoying.

After looking at a text, Alexander was ready to go.

"Come on, I got something to give you, birthday girl."

"Ugh, don't call me that!"

"There's nothing wrong with turning 20!"

"But there is with it being my birthday."

Birthday's are just bad. Full of memories with someone who isn't there anymore, of the woman who left on the same day because she couldn't take living with me anymore. It's just...bad.

He laughed and headed towards the car. As soon as we sat in the car, he reached into his jacket and took out a blindfold that even vampires couldn't see through.

"NO! You can't make me do this! I don't want to! This is a dumb idea! I don't even want a present! Why should I wear that? JERK!" I protested.

"Bear with me, love." Alexander said, ignoring my protests. He wrapped it around my eyes and started driving whereve. He took all these turns, and eventually we got to out destination then he helped me out of the car. _This is so a thing of trust..._

"Ok.." Ge whispered and unfolded the blind fold.

In front of me, was the house I was raised in. I stared at it in shock, tears springing to my eyes. _How could he...why would he..._

"Why'd you bring me here?" I demanded, angrily, "Someone else lives here."

Alexander shook his head, "Not anymore." He handed me the small box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a key. The same key I once brought to school everyday, so I could let myself in afterwards because my dad wouldn't be home. He handed the papers for the house also.

"Alexander..." I whispered, "Is...this my present...?" I asked before I shook my head.

"I'm sorry! I can't take it." I said, turning towards the car.

He pulled my hand back,"I bought this home for you, Violet. Just for you. I can't just return it." He whispered, kissing me lightly on the neck.

I don't know if it was because I wanted the house so bad, or because of how persuasive he can be, either way, I accepted. And fo the next two hours, I showed him everything. Where I sprained my ankle after attempting my first cheerleading move, the wall where my dad recorded my height as the years went by and I even showed him my room that still, to my embarassment, had hot guy posters on it.

Everything was just how I left it. Just like it was when my father was here.

Finally, we headed back to the car. Our ride home was silent, we just listened to music and enjoyed eachother's company. We started nearing home when we listened to the lyrics of a song,

__

"She opens up my bedroom door  
She's waking me up soon  
"I'm turning on the light" she warns  
It's the little things that you do  
She's the one that start's my day..  
My dear mom... my comforter  
My friend forever  
When life's right or wrong  
She is also my laughter  
Yet my sholuder to cry on

My mom is my super hero  
My mom is my world ..."

Alexander growled and shut the radio off, nearly breaking it. I jumped in response then gave him a strange look as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Where is your mom?" I asked, making him snap the steering wheel. As soon as we got into the garage, he parked the car and slammed it hard enough that it dented the door.

"Alexander? Where's your mom?" I pressed, getting out of the car. He was silent, breathing angrily, "Answer my question!" I said, tugging at his elbow.

Alexander froze, "Violet, not now." He said through clenched teeth as someone walked towards us. His voice, was so cold, so full of hate. _Why?_

"Yes now! I don't know about your mom and you know about mi-"

"Violet!" He snarled, "There are some things that you don't need to know!" He growled, ripping his arm out of my grip and storming past Anita.

I watched him go, feeling a mixture of emotions. How many times have I heard that in my life? 'Violet, there are some things that you don't need to know.' My mother told me that all the time when she was part of my life, then she was gone. Will he be gone too?

"UGH!" I yelled, letting out my frustration. Instead of taking out on objects like I usually do, I decided to be good and curl up, wanting to pull my hair out.

"Violet." Anita said, softly.

"Go away." I murmered, not wanting to hear anything. "He doesn't want to fucking tell me things, fine. I just won't tell him anything anymore. Relationships work both ways. You don't need to fill in for him. Again."

She sat beside me. "Yes I do. Some things are just difficult for him."

"And they aren't difficult for me? Or anyone else? Life is difficult, Anita, I don't need to deal with this bullshit." I vented.

"You're right, you don't have to. If you wish, you may end your relationship with him at anytime."

At that, I immediately softened. "I don't want that."

"I know. So just listen." She ordered and I nodded, allowing her to continue. "Leo banished his mother. She begged, pleaded with him, but he wouldn't have it. If she didn't agree to leave on her own free will, he was going to have her killed right in front of Alexander. So she left. And Alexander just watched the whole thing."

I felt like a bitch for the way I acted, well part of me did, while the other part was still angry and hurt. _We both got mommy problems...but at least his still cares._ "Is she still alive?"

"I believe so. I'm not sure where she is though..."

"I'll find out." I said, with cofidence.

She gave me a questioning look. "How? And why?"

"Think about it, Anita. Leo isn't going to be King forever, Alexander will be soon. Then Leo will have no say. And if I happen to find his mother just in time for that and reunite them, well it'll be better. Of course, they'll need to catch up and everything but-"

"It's a sweet idea, Violet, but you won't be able to find her. I've already tried."

"Anita...darling... I'm a vampire. And I'm really good tracking. I can do it."

She laughed. "Good luck with that."

We both got up and went to go our separate ways, when she added, "Oh and Violet? Don't be too hard on him."

"I won't." Meaning, I won't try to be too hard on him. I went up to his room and he wasn't there. I didn't really expect him to be.

I layed on his bed and picked up a book. I wasn't even reading it, I was just hearing his voice over and over in that angry tone saying, "Violet, there are some things you don't need to know." At some point in this, his voice changed into my mother's. Her harsh, angry tone saying that whenever I asked why my father left every Christmas Eve, or why she cried at night.

Eventually I heard someone come in, and I looked up to see Alexander. I immediately hardened, refusing to be weak in front of him anymore.

"Violet-" He started.

"Don't." I said, "I don't want to hear it."

"You're going to have too." He said shutting the door and walking towards me.

As soon as Alexander got in front of me, I slapped him so hard his head jolted to the side, "What you did, was totally expected, but it hurt. Don't ever do that again...it seemed like you really hated me.." I mumbled sadly. Like my mother. Only, it was worse, because I love him so strongly that if I lose him, I lose everything. I could move on after losing my mother, I can't if I lose him. I'm a monster. His arms automatically wrap around me, he pressed my body closely.

"My dad had-"

"You don't have too. Anita told me the whole story." I said, not wanting to make him relive anything.

"I'm so sorry, Violet. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.." Alexander sighed, "Especially doing that to on your birthday, I truly am terrible. You shouldn't have to deal with me.." He said, pulling away. He stared me straight in my eyes, "I'll always be here for you, but I'm giving you the chance to back out. To never come back to me.." _Like you'll get away that easy._

I narrowed my eyes and touched his cheek, "I will never, ever, back out on you." I said and brought my lips to his.

"Violet! I have some stuff for you to do!" Dara said, barging in, "Sorry, lovebirds. Violet's going with me." She said. He laughed and nodded, then he kissed my forehead.

"Let go-let-don't touch m-I don't want t-Fine..." I said, sighing in response.

I went with the stupid fairie and we ended up at the mall. She insisted on buying me a new wardrobe for my birthday. Since I didn't care how much money she spent on me, because I didn't really care for her, I allowed it. We had a horrible time though agreeing on outfits we both aproved on. Afterwards though, we had to shop for the 'perfect' outfit. Because apparently I had a fancy date with Alexander tonight, and I needed to look special. I tried telling her that it wouldn't matter and with any luck, the clothes would just be on the floor anyways, but no she insisted.

After the shopping hell, I went to take a shower. My date wasn't for hours, but I wanted to take a nice, long, relaxing shower. I was in for merely ten minutes, when the door opened and in walked Alexander. _Shit, I forgot to lock the door!_

He took out his headphones, meaning he hadn't heard me in here, and opened his eyes. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he stared at me.

"I'll...just..leave..." He said, turning to walk away. _Okay, he's way too polite._

"Wait!" I said with a devilish grin, "Join me..." I purred.

"I can't.. I mean, we have to get out soon and-hell. I'm staying." He muttered before taking off his shorts as he joined me.

* * *

Alexander and I climbed out of the shower, both of us wrapped in a towel.

"Finally." I muttered, then looked at him, "That was amazing."

Alright, so it was better than that, it was the best sex ever. _Now **that's** a great birthday present._

He nodded in agreement, speechless. We heard a knock on the door immediatly after, he opened it before realizing he was just in a towel that was wrapped around his waist while mine was wrapped just above ny breasts.

Dara glanced at us and smiled, "I need to get you ready for...your date with Alexander..?" She said, slyly. I had a strong feeling that it wasn't just some date, but I didn't really care at this point. I had definitely gotten what I wanted today. Plus, I can't help but feel smug that his ex is the first to find out about it.

So without saying anything, I walked with Dara towards her guest room.

I got into my black top with a ruching and bow then a tiered ruffle leopard skirt **(A/N: Picture of outfit on the bottom of my profile).** I got on some black heels, then let Dara curl my hair. She applied shadowy eyeshadow and some black eyeliner, making my gold eyes pop. I applied some light pink lip gloss. Once I was done, I was ready to go.

Too bad, it wasn't on a date.

**A/N: Review and then go read Alexander's side! Thanks a bunch! - Sam**


	16. Surprise!

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for this being so damn late, but my parents turned off the Internet in the middle of the summer. And I'm just getting it back now. Sorry for the wait, here is the chapter! - Sam**

**Surprise!**

"Why are we going to the grand hall? Can't he just pick me up in his room?" I asked, really suspicious of Dara. _I don't like where this is going..._

"I told him to meet you here." She said, with a knowing smile. Mhmm...

We got to the grandhall, she opened the double doors and, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VIOLET!"

My fists clenched and I knew my eyes were almost pitch black. But I put on a fake smile, scanning the crowds to find the asshole I call my boyfriend. _I asked him not to, he promised he wouldn't, but he did. I'm going to murder him._

Dara nudged me. "Surprised?"

I took a deep breath, and smiled up at her. "You bet." I said, my voice sickly sweet. _There will be hell to pay._

"Yeah, I could tell by your clenched fists."

With a lot of effort, I unclenched them. "Yes. Well... it was definitely a surprise." I said, scanning for Alexander as the music began. I found him, he was smiling like he was innocent, and he was so not. I glared at him, then started to make my way through the crowd, ignoring Dara's protests. I was almost there when someone from the crowed, pulled me over.

I stumbled into the girl because I wasn't expecting it. Everyone else had moved out of the way, not grabbed me and pulled me towards them. "Hi, Violet!" She exclaimed. "Do you remember me?" I looked at the girl. She had bleach blond hair, up in a high pony tail. She was wearing this light pink, sporty sort of dress and reeked girly. Yet, she seemed familiar. Like someone I had gone to school with. _Name...name...what's her name?_

I snapped my fingers as I remembered, "Stacey!"

Stacey smiled wide. "You remember!" She said, surprised, as she hugged me tightly. "Gosh, it's been years."

I smiled and hugged her back. See, Stacey was my best friend in high school. I trusted her more than the other girls, because she was more down to earth. She was kind of poor and while she wanted to be popular, couldn't afford all the clothes to be it. Which stinks, because she's really nice. She's probably the only person in that whole school who knew anything about my home life.

"It's been so long." I said, pulling back to see her, still smiling. "You look great."

She slightly blushed. _She always was a blusher._ "Thanks. You know, a lot has changed in the past couple of years."

"Don't I know it." I murmured.

Stacey put a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh, right, I'm sorry for mentioning..." She trailed.

I gave her a small smile and shook my head. "I'm getting better about it." I said, lightly. It's true, I don't want to cry every time I think of him now. I just feel sad. Which is improvement.

"You didn't have to leave and without contacting us. Even a goodbye would have been nice." She said, softly. I felt bad about that, I really did. I mean, she has a point. I could have just said bye. _I just didn't want to face it..._

"I did have to leave though. After that day, I changed. My wants changed, the path I was on wasn't the right one and I had to start over." I explained.

"So, you became a protector. Because you couldn't protect him." I silently thanked her for just saying him, instead of my father and nodded. "To be honest, I think you would have become one either way. He was one himself, it's in your blood. Probably why you're so good." She said jokingly, playfully punching my arm.

I smiled. "Indeed it is."

"You know, I like this look for you better. Don't get me wrong, you were pretty before, but wow. You're just...gorgeous, but in a natural way. Like you were always meant to look like this." She gushed. Okay, I don't think I'm ugly or anything, I really don't, but I think she's exaggerating just a bit. I shifted, uncomfortably, but before I could say anything, someone else spoke instead.

"That's because she was. This is the real Violet." Alexander said, coming up from behind me.

Stacey's eyes widened, but I just remembered how Stacey had pulled my aside on my quest to find the jerk. I turned around and went to slap my idiotic boyfriend, but he grabbed my arm. "Now, now. You may be an amazing fighter, second best there is," He said, leaning in closely. "But I'm the first."

"That may be true, but I'm angry, asshole." I said, glaring at him, trying to ignore my attraction to him. "And it's your fault. I told you not to throw me a fucking party, you promised you wouldn't, but you did anyways!"

"Oh shit, this is your doing? You're in big trouble." Stacey added. Ha! She's on my side!

He leaned away and smiled his pearly whites at her. _Oh no, he's going to try something. _"What makes you say that? Don't you know?" Alexander asked, before pulling me towards his chest. He caressed my cheek and looked at me, adoringly. "I'm her boyfriend, it's allowed to play a couple tricks here or there on her. She'll forgive me."

I hate him. I hate him so much right now. Because he's right. I will forgive him, but you know what, he's not the only one who can play tricks here. _It's on, it's sooooo on._ "He's right." I told her, and she looked shocked. Then I just realized what I agreed to. _I admitted he's my boyfriend...and no one is suppose to know outside of this castle...or I could die..._

"I-" I started, but was cut off by Alexander's lips crashing down on mine. I was a bit surprised, but it didn't last long, and my body automatically reacted to his touch. I pressed myself to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist, as his tongue entered my mouth. I had completely forgot about Stacey, the party or the hundreds of people, who just so happened to be watching us.

Until they made themselves known, that is.

"The Prince is having a relationship with his body guard!"

"Who would have known?"

"When did it start?"

"This is fucking hot!"

I pulled back, surprised at the reaction. Actually, I was just surprised at the attention. _I hate attention..._"Uhh..." I trailed, not really knowing what to say or do. I just want it to go away. Alexander stared into my eyes and saw this. He leaned in and whispered, "It's okay, love, they'll turn their attention elsewhere soon enough."

"You... You're dating... Prince Alexander?" Stacey asked, shocked. I looked around, and sure enough, people started losing interest once we were done with our little make-out session.

"I prefer Alexander." My boyfriend said, before taking her hand and kissing it. "And you are...?"

"S-S-S-Stacey!"

I sighed. "You still have a thing for him, don't you?"

She blushed bright red at this. "Violet!" She hissed.

I smirked. "That's for fourth grade."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "What happened in fourth grade?"

Stacey rolled her eyes. "I blurted out in front of everyone that she liked Owen Rodgers accidentally."

"How was that an accident? I was lying so no one would know, and all you had to do was keep quiet, but noooo you just said really loud, 'But yesterday you told me you liked Owen Rodgers!'" I exclaimed.

"Accidentally!"

Alexander laughed. "So you're one of Violet's old friends?"

Stacey nodded, still all googly eyed over him. _Some things never change._

"Yeah, well I'll be taking her because I don't want to talk to you right now, you jerk. You promised you wouldn't, but you did. So you can have fun by yourself and I'm going to introduce Stacey to some of your idiotic friends." I said, smiling.

He laughed. "Go for it, lovie, enjoy the party. Come find me once you're done."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Oh you will. You know you can't resist me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Watch me." I grabbed Stacey's arm and walked off. Once we were a good distance away, she kept on repeating, "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

I waited for fifteen minutes solid, "You finished?"

She nodded. "I still can't believe it though. You use to hate him!"

"What can I say? He's...different than I thought he would be." I said, leading her around. I pointed out Zane, "That's his friend Zane. He's a manwhore though, so stay clear of him, he'll probably end up knocking some girl up at some point and you don't want to get involved with that shit."

She laughed. "And there's Mike...and Patrick...Damien... oh and Flo! I love Flo!" I exclaimed.

"Why do you love Flo?"

"He's gay."

"Happy?"

"No, actually gay. And he's totally awesome. Although I think he has a thing for my boyfriend." I giggled.

Stacey laughed again. "Who doesn't?" _She makes a valid point._

"True. And there's one more friend of his that I want you to meet..." I trailed, looking for Darrel, but coming up short. _Probably trying his dumbass pick-up lines on some other chick._

"Is it that girl you walked in with?"

"God no! That was just Dana." I said, disgusted.

"What's wrong with Dana?" She asked, curiously.

"She's Alexander's ex." I explained, as if that answered everything. And actually, it was my most honest answer ever. Normally I would just say how annoying she is or that she's a fairy, but I'm pretty sure I hate her just because she's my boyfriend's ex. Oh well.

Stacey got it though and asked no questions about Dara. She just started telling me about what's been up with her. Apparently she's been dating all these guys and each one ends with a fail. So she's currently not dating and just living life. While she talked about our other friends, I realized just how much I missed her. My dad's death had effected me so much, took away more than just him. It took away my life, some of my good friends, and parts of me.

I excused myself before I felt the urge to cry about it though. I walked into the bathroom without knocking though and walked in on Darrel going to the bathroom.

He looked at me, I looked at him, then I looked down, he looked down, before I looked back up at him again. He smirked. "Pretty big, huh?"

Only this time, it was my turn to smirk. "Alexander is bigger." I said, before walking out of the bathroom, completely forgetting why I had gone there in the first place.

"You okay?" Stacey asked, sounding concerned.

I smiled. "I'm great." I said, while laughing on the inside. _I so got Darrel! Ha ha! Although what I said was true... I still didn't have to say it. But did! Teheheh!_

"You were just kidding about-" Darrel started, while emerging from the bathroom, but stopped midsentence. He stared at Stacey and she just smiled, staring back.

"Hi. Violet, who's this?" Stacey asked, checking him out. _Oh gross._

I rolled my eyes. "Just Darrel."

"Hi Darrel." She said, shyly.

"H-Hi." He said, stuttering just a bit. _Okay?_

"Yeah, well this was fun. Come on, Stace, let's go." I said, pulling her away from the creep. I wasn't sure what just went down, but I was sure that I didn't want to stick around and find out.

For the next hour, we caught up completely and she asked how I went from liking the vampire prince to dating the angel one that I had claimed to hate, while I asked her how not dating was working out. Eventually I lost sight of her though, so I went to go find Alexander.

I found him alright, watching as Stacey and Darrel talked, with goofy grins on their faces. I walked up next to him, "What're they up to?"

"Exchanging pick up lines." Alexander laughed.

I laughed as well. "Wow, they would."

He smiled brilliantly. "You enjoying yourself?"

I nodded. "But you still aren't forgiven for lying."

"I didn't lie." He objected.

"You promised-"

"I did not throw you a party. **Dana** threw you a **surprise** party. I just knew about it." He said, smug.

I rolled my eyes. "Same thing."

"Nope! It means I didn't break my promise!" _Ugh damn him!_

"Oh whatever." I said, smiling, because I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Oh and you use to like the vampire prince? Really?" Alexander asked, jealousy in every word.

I smiled, extremely turned on by this side of him. "Mhm, had posters and everything."

His eyes darkened and I kissed him softly. "Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you're the jealous one?"

Alexander caressed my cheek. "You bring it out." He whispered in my ear. I shivered with desire.

"Mmm... you need to stop this." I informed him.

"Stop what?"

"Making me want you. We're not going to have sex right here in front of all these people. It's already bad that we're being seen together, your dad will kill me."

His eyes darkened. "He'll do no such thing. I don't agree with those stupid rules he made, especially those saying I can't have you. No one will take you away from me, especially not that bastard."

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. "You're right. You have me, I'm yours and that's the way it'll stay." I said, softly, trying to calm his anger. His dad was taken away so much from him, but he's still the ruler. Until Alexander can pin him down for treason, Leo will live, or Alexander will be in trouble for murdering his father.

Speaking of the devil, Leo came over and took my arm. "Violet! I haven't seen you yet today." He said, pulling me away from Alexander and in front of a large crowd of people. No, no, no! "Happy Birthday to the best body guard I've ever seen in my life!" He exclaimed before hugging me.

I stood still, hating every minute. "You're touching me." I stated, my voice void of emotion.

"Smile and play nice, or I'll have your pretty little head chopped off and on my mantel." He said so low, I was sure no one else but me could hear it over the music.

I smiled at the audience, still hating every minute of being here. "Stop touching me, or tomorrow morning I'll have your penis on **my **mantel." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. That's right, two can play the threatening game. Although I would never keep that there, I would just... I don't know, that's gross.

Leo laughed a big, booming fake laugh. "You've always been quite the charmer, Violet." He said, loudly.

I looked away, not caring and my eyes met with Alexander's angry, red ones. His hair was turning black quickly, and all the girls were drooling over him. I yearned for him, for his touch, to calm him. _And that's just what I'm going to do...just not with these people around._

I jumped off the stage, therefore pissing off Leo, and brushed by Alexander, heading out the doors to his room. If he was smart, he would follow.

Did I mention I have a very clever boyfriend?

He followed me as I went into the bathroom and the minute I turned around, he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. His lips moved fluently against mine.

* * *

Things carried on and damn the first time was amazing, but the second time was better. I didn't even think that was possible. _But it was...it sooo was..._

We were just doing the worst part, putting our clothes back on, when Darrel walked in. He only saw my breasts, but still, it was awkward. Alexander growled at him and Darrel looked away. "Just came in because you guys suddenly went quiet. Wanted to make sure you weren't dead or something." He said, smiling. Oh you're funny. Not.

I finished putting on my shirt and pat Darrel's back. "Even?"

"Oh yeah. You're definitely forgiven." He said, being a perv. Alexander was looking between the two of us strangely.

I smacked the back of Darrel's head. "Why don't you go flirt with Stacey?"

He smirked. "I'll do that on our date tomorrow." So much for her not dating for awhile.

Alexander smiled. "Nice."

"Please don't fuck and chuck my friend."

"I would never." Darrel swore.

Alexander and I exchanged a look, then narrowed our eyes at Darrel. "Mmhhmm..."

"No I'm serious, she's different." He said, and I swear on my life, I heard the honesty in his voice.

I sighed. "Fine. Break her heart, I'll break your face. Clear?"

"Clear."

Just then, a tall man with broad shoulders entered the already cramped bathroom, an empty bottle of vodka in his hand. He had long black hair, and eyes such a light, ice blue that they were almost white. He gave me a lazy smile. "Hello, pretty lady. Can you tell me why it smells like sex in here? Was there a threesome?"

Alexander laughed. "No, Dimitri, there was not."

Darrel sighed. "Yeah, I wasn't allowed."

I didn't know this man, so I just stared, waiting for someone to bring me in the loop. "Dimitri, this is my girlfriend, Violet. Love, this is my cousin, Dimitri. He's a blood child like me. His hair was originally white, but for some reason it changed to black."

Dimitri smiled proudly. "Only one in the world, baby!" Someone is proud to be special.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dimitri." I said, noting the empty vodka bottle in his hand. "Seriously, is everyone in your family an alcoholic?"

The two cousins laughed. "Helps with the side effects of being one of the dammed." Dimitri explained. "Plus, our grandfather was a diagnosed alcoholic so it runs in the blood."

"Speaking of which, why are you bringing an empty bottle into the bathroom?" Alexander asked.

"Because I hid a bit in here." He said, opening the shower curtain to reveal boxes and boxes full of bottles and bottles of alcohol. My jaw dropped.

"So you did." My boyfriend confirmed. Of course, it would seem like just a little to the both of them.

Dara opened the door. "Present time!" She exclaimed. "...Woah, party in the bathroom?"

"Yes, and you weren't invited." I told her. We all laughed and exited, well all but Dimitri who needed what he came in for in the first place.

"Not everyone brought a present though, right?" I verified. "I really don't like presents."

"No, not everyone did." Alexander said, his arm around my waist.

I sighed in relief. "So there shouldn't be a lot, right?" I asked, as we approached the party. People moved out of the way, until we reached the table.

Wrong.

Very, very wrong.

There was a gigantic stack of gifts. And by gigantic, I mean shitload. _Why? Just why?_

"Can you believe that all these, and still not everyone brought a gift?" Alexander said, smiling. Yeah, soak it up me being spoiled, even though I really don't deserve all this shit.

"Come on, Violet, open them."

"Open mine last!" Flo exclaimed, apparently wanting the best for laugh.

"No! I'm her sister, she can open mine last!" Kiara argued. She knew about this too? Oh wait, why am I even surprised at this point?

I went through the people I didn't know first. It was all sorts of gift cards, weapons, action movies and video games. Really, I don't play video games, but it was nice of them anyways. The one from my mom, first gift she's given me in forever, I didn't even open, I just discretely tossed it into the garbage pile. After all that, there were nine presents left. From Kiara, Flo, Darrel, Mike, Patrick, Damien, Anita, Zane and Dimitri.

I opened Dimitri's, a guy who didn't know me at all, to find a beautiful vintage dress that was actually my size. "What did you get me this for?" I asked, admiring it.

"I want you to wear it for Alexander's birthday party."

"Wow, you think far ahead." I commented, closing the box before my angel dearest could see the dress.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dimitri said, before taking a nice gulp from his bottle.

"Thanks for the gift." I said, putting it aside. I picked up the one from Zane. I opened it and it was just a shitload of condoms. "... Thanks for the protection, Zane." Everyone laughed at the protector needing protection, but I really was thankful. We haven't used protection at all yet, and I don't want to get pregnant.

I put his aside and opened Anita's, which was a blender like the one Alexander had used to make those delicious smoothies. I smiled. "Guess who's getting a smoothie for this?"

Anita chuckled. "He told me you enjoyed those."

I put that with the others and opened Damien's, Patrick's and Mike's which were all sexy outfits. I can now be a naughty french maid, sailor girl, nurse, bunny, cow girl and a school girl.

"Hey, Violet, didn't you use to have a school girl outfit like that?" Stacey asked. Alexander raised an eyebrow. I tried to remember, but came up blank. "Remember... you were going to sing that song about Mr. Watson for the talent show and then your dad found out and told you that there was no way in hell you would go on stage dressed like that?"

Mr. Watson was my sexy history teacher who I wanted to sleep with. Yes, sleep with. Every girl has fantasies about sleeping with a teacher, well a hot one, and I just wanted to sing mine. It was senior year anyways. And she's right, I was going to wear that. I had already gotten my belly button pierced, and well I felt hot like that. Plus if I had to sing something, since I was voted within my group of friends to be the singer, I was going to sing what I wanted and dress how I wanted.

But my dad had messed that up. He saw us doing a practice recording, and once I finished, we got into a fight. Probably the last fight I ever had with him, since the talent show was before Christmas break. He said if I played that song, he'd take away my cell phone, computer, Ipod and I wouldn't be allowed to see friends all week. He didn't have a problem with me dating or having safe sex, but a public performance about hooking up with my teacher was a disgrace. At the time, like any other teenage girl, I thought he was ruining my life. So I rebelled.

"That's right, I did." I said, thoughtfully as I remembered the talent show. "And then I dyed my hair black, wore fishnets, a black mini-skirt, and a tight black shirt that only covered my breats while singing a song about being seventeen and him not being able to control me."

"Right! It ended with 'You cannot control me, father. Daddy's girl's a fucking monster.' It was great! What did you ever do with that song?" She asked.

"Sold it to humans."

"Hey...do you still have that stuff on video?" Darrel asked.

"Alexander, you never told us she had a belly ring. That's hot." Zane added.

My boyfriend smirked. "I know she is. And I wanted to keep her to myself."

"Which is why I don't think it's a good idea to show you boys that video. I was way more revealing than I should've been." I told everyone. "I wasn't a good kid."

Darrel smirked. "No...you were a **very **bad girl."

"Enough." Alexander said with authority, defending me. "Go ahead, Violet, open your next gift."

I opened Darrels and got a whole bunch of toys. Or should I say 'toys'. Lots of them were for self pleasure, along with a whip and handcuffs for Alexander and the cop and criminal outfits to go with. "You know, I'm starting to think your friends went shopping for you for my birthday."

They laughed, but I was serious. Not that I minded, this stuff will most likely be used, but still. Well minus the toys just for me. If I was horny, I would have Alexander fix it.

The next gift was from Flo. It was a scrapbook. I couldn't help but open it and the people closer to me huddled around to look. It started off when I was a baby. The toddler and child pictures were next. My favorite of those was of me in my princess dress, looking up at the camera. I wasn't smiling or anything, just looking with curiosity. The next two pages were of me as a teenager, some with my dad.

The whole time I looked at these, I couldn't help but smile. The colors from the paper background were beautiful and I just loved it. But it didn't end there. Luckily, Flo left out the funeral pictures and skipped to the present. There was some of me bored at Alexander's meetings, training, glaring at the camera and just being around the house. I like the glaring one, but that's just me.

The last pages were full of Alexander and I. Talking in the kitchen, sleeping in each others arms, kissing, and training together. I had three favorites. One of us just laying out in the sun, holding hands, and having a great time. The second is us kissing in his kitchen. Why is this a favorite? Well it's somewhere we are everyday, so photo proof of us being there together, its like we belong I guess. The last is us fighting. It's the only one, but I love it. Just the fury and passion I can see in his eyes... I don't know, I love it.

After that page though... it was empty. I pouted. "Hey, why isn't there anymore? Does my life end here?"

Flo laughed. "No, you just need to finish it."

"My life or the book?"

"Both."

"That's pretty... now open my gift!" Kiara exclaimed.

Instead of questioning her, I opened it. Inside was all my princess movies and the home videos my dad made. "Kiara! You found these!" I exclaimed, happily. Yes, princess movies. I'm excited about princess movies. Because when I was little, that's what I was going to grow up to be. A princess. And I was going to sing to animals, fall in love with my prince and live happily ever after. I had each and every movie memorized and I bet I would remember them.

"Yup! I figured you would want them."

I hugged her. "Thank you. Everyone, really, thanks. It's all appreciated. Now who wants cake?" Everyone cheered.

The cake was almost as big as the present pile, and after everyone sang to me, I had a difficult time blowing out all the damn candles. There was way more than twenty one there! And once everyone was fed and happy again, and I had lost Alexander in the crowd, there was a tapping on the mike.

"This one... is for the birthday girl." Alexander said, into the mike. The band started and his voice sang,

_"On the ground I lay_  
_Motionless in pain_  
_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
_Did I fall asleep_  
_Is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die) _  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying."_

My body swayed to the music, entranced by his amazing voice. It was like he put all he had, heart and soul in his music.

_"On this bed I lay_  
_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_  
_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying."_

At the end, he reached his hand out for me and I took it, going onstage with him. "You're amazing." I said, still in awe.

He smiled. "Thank you, now it's your turn."

"That's not a good idea, I haven't sang in years." I said, trying to back away, but then I realized I was already on the stage. Fuck.

"Well lets not wait another. Who here wants to hear Violet sing?"

The guests roared, outnumbering me and making Alexander win yet again. He smirked. "Sing."

"Just for that it's going to be about drugs." I said, wiping that smirk **right** off his face. I pushed my unhappy boyfriend off the stage and tried to think of what I could sing. I wanted to do something upbeat, but also something about Alexander.

I smiled, coming up with the perfect song...one where I didn't just lie to him. I whispered to the band what to play, and went up to the mike.

"This one is for Prince Alexander." I announced.

_"Maybe I need some rehab_  
_Or maybe just need some sleep_  
_I got a sick obsession_  
_I'm seeing it in my dreams_  
_I'm lookin down every alley_  
_I'm making those desperate calls_  
_I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_  
_I just cant get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love."_

The more I sang, the more into the song I got. I also realized that while ironic, the lyrics were pretty accurate on how it was.

_"Won't listen to any advice_  
_Momma's telling me I should think twice_  
_But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis_  
_My friends think I've gone crazy_  
_My judgments gettin' kinda hazy_  
_My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_  
_I just cant get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love."_

I pulled Alexander, who was smiling instead of frowning, back onto the stage and started dancing with him as I sang.

_"I don't care what people say_  
_The rush is worth the price I pay_  
_I get so high when you're with me_  
_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I got a question_  
_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_  
_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum_  
_Is my love your drug?_  
_Your drug?_  
_Huh, your drug?_  
_Huh, your drug?_  
_Is my love your drug?_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Hey, hey, so_  
_You love, your love your love, is my drug."_

I kissed him in front of tons of people. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He whispered back.

"The party, my present, dealing with me and just for everything. Thank you."

Alexander smiled. "You are very welcome."

"Violet!" Anita called from the side of the stage. Alexander took my hand and we walked over to her together.

"This wasn't printed out earlier, but this is also my gift to you." She said, handing me a piece of paper.

Confused, I looked down and saw it was a bunch of words about my health. "Okay... I'm really not in a thinking mood. What is this?"

"A clean bill of health." She explained. "You are officially healthy enough to fight again."

I grinned. "Really?" I exclaimed, excited. Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

Alexander laughed. "Yes, love, really."

"Awesome! Let's go right now!" I said, trying to go for the door, but Alexander still had my hand and held me back. "Oh what now? Come on, please?"

"This is your party, birthday girl." Alexander reminded me. "We can go tomorrow morning, but we aren't leaving our guests now." Ew, being reasonable.

I pouted, jutting out my lower lip just to torture him. I looked up at him with big eyes. "But I wanna go now..." He stared at me, about to cave, but Anita pulled his sleeve.

He looked at her. "What?"

"Don't give in, boy. What she's pulling is the oldest trick in the book. She can wait." She said, all knowingly, before leaving. I glared at her as she left. "Thanks a lot!"

"You did that on purpose?" He asked, amused and pulling me in.

"Yeah, it's a girl thing. Works everytime...well unless someone else ruins it." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Huh. I'll have to look out for that."

I smiled. "I won't pull it often, I promise." Still can't believe that worked. Wow, I really need to get more in touch with my girl side just for these kind of tricks.

"Sure you will. Now would you care to dance?"

I nodded and we danced the night away.

* * *

After everyone left, Alexander stayed to help Anita and the crew clean up the mess from the party. Most of my gifts were being brought to my father's house, except the stuff that could be used here. I was cleaning up, because Alexander and I both want to test those things Darrel got me and I wanted to be ready by the time he got up here.

I got on the police girl outfit, just because I really wanted to use that whip. I put my bathrobe on over it and that's when I saw it.

On the burro, there was a large dark violet bag with light violet tissue paper sticking out. The creepy part, is that it wasn't there before I got ready. I slowly walked over and noticed a mini card. I hesitantly opened it and it read, '_Don't think I forgot about your birthday, darling. I'm still watching. - Z.'_

I looked out the window automatically, but saw nothing. Half of me wanted to just chuck his gift out the window, but the other part was curious. My curiosity won over and I removed the tissue paper. Inside was a folder that read 'Operation: Gold Eyes. Subject 104: Violet Charest.'

I stared at it, trying to remember where I've seen this folder before.

_The darkness faded and it was the spot where my father had died, only his body had been removed, his blood still there. A woman I vaguely recognized went and picked up a folder next to the spot. She sighed, "Oh I told you not to do this..." My mother said._

_I'm not sure who she was talking to because I was too focused on the folder she was holding that read, "Operation: Gold Eyes. Subject 104: Violet Charest."_

_"Still think your father was a great man?" The voice whispered in my ear._

I gasped, remembering that nightmare. It's real? I'm an... experiment?

I shook my head. No, I don't want to know, not now. It's my birthday, I want to have a good ending to it.

I put it at the bottom of my bag, to look at tomorrow, because tonight I was going to have fun with my sexy boyfriend.

Tomorrow, I was going to read about myself and get some answers.

**A/N: Please review! And read Alexander's side! Shanks for reading! - Sam**


	17. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: I understand we haven't updated this story for awhile, but Hira and I are a bit sad on the ammount of reviews. Not a lot -sigh-. However, we're giving you this chapter! But if you wish to see more of the sarcastic Violet and her smexy Alexander, please be the awesome reader that you are, and review this chapter in both POV's. Ten reviews for both of our sides, we'll update right away! That's a promise! Now enjoy :) - Sam**

**The Truth Comes Out**

I woke up long before Alexander was due to wake up. For awhile, I just lay in his arms, watching him breath. He his angelic face looked so peaceful, his beautiful neck with delicious blood looked... appetizing.

I detached myself from him at once. I could not allow myself to be tempted. He makes me lose control in so many ways, I can't lose control in this department to. It takes so much to make myself more of a person than a vampire, but you can only deny what you are for so long. _I'm a vampire, one that's been apparently experimented on, but a vampire nonetheless._

I shook the thought away, it wasn't the time to think of that. I needed blood and no bagged shit was going to do the job. I've been denying that I'm a vampire. Yes, blood from a bag will quench the thirst for a little while, but from the source is ten times better. You can feel the life in the blood, where as when it's from a bag the life is already gone from it, it's just the nutrition. Vampires require both and it's about time I show I'm one.

I slipped on jeans and boots then made my way over to Vampiria. I walked down the street with my hands in my pocket, trying to decide which of the human occupants would be the most delicious. None of them smelt as good as Alexander did, but I wasn't going to make my boyfriend my breakfast, so one of these poor souls would have to do.

A human man ran into me. If I were human too, I may have stumbled, but I didn't, I simply stood there as he fell to the ground. "Ugh, watch it you stupid bitch." He shouted at me, before picking up a tan purse and running down the block. I looked in the direction where he came from to find an older woman, who probably only came out at five in the morning to do her grocery shopping, and was robbed.

_Found dinner._

I ran after the man, easily catching up to him, and stopped a bit ahead. When he reached me, I grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against a brick building, making him drop the purse. "I don't think your mother taught you proper manners. When meeting someone, you don't steal their purse or call them a 'stupid bitch'. You give them a name." I informed him. I smiled, my beautifully white fangs fully extended. "I'm Violet."

The human's eyes widened and he started scratching at my hand with no prevail. My smile widened as his heartbeat quickened in fear, "Are you afraid?" I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Because you should be."

I bit the little thief's neck hard, deciding that he should get the bite full of pain rather than pleasure. His screams were loud as I drank the dark, delicious red blood from his veins. I could feel his life slowly leaving him and giving me what he doesn't deserve. Thus the art of being a vampire.

I didn't feel like stopping, but a high pitched scream that didn't belong to the human thief stopped me. I pulled away and licked my lips, before looking over to see where it was coming from. The old lady had finally caught up and was staring at me in horror, the scream coming from within her.

I dropped the boy who landed with a thud and passed out. I picked up the purse and held it out for the lady. The old woman had dark skin and black hair. "_Raro_." She said, fear in her voice, as she ripped her purse out of my hands and ran off. I translated the word as I watched her retreat: Freak.

I didn't like it one bit. Of course, she just said it because she saw me almost take the life of a man, not because she knows I'm some experiment. I shivered. Am I just some experiment? Or am I worth something more? _I'll never know unless I read that file..._

I shook the thought. It wasn't the time now, Alexander was in the room and I need to be completely alone to read it. If I really am some freak, I'll have to be selective on who I let know. Not completely satisfied from the thug, I drank from two other men on my way back to Alexander's place. They were innocent enough, so I gave them a pleasure bite.

I went back in Alexander's room, and he was still sleeping, so I came up with a better idea. To train! Fighting always releases my pain and stress, isn't that why I originally started to begin with? I would go straight to hunting demons, but I'm pretty sure Alexander would get pissed about that plus I'm a bit out of practice. I put on a sports bra and a pair of Alexander's basketball shorts and headed for the gym.

With fresh blood, I was pumped. After a little bit of weights to make sure my muscles still had some strength, I worked with the punching bag. When I got bored of those, I started using these new robotic predators that acted just like demons. After destroying my last ten, I was a bit tired and stopped for a breather.

One person clapped loudly. I looked over by the doorway and saw Dimitri leaning against it, his black hair in his eyes. "Very nice, love, you aren't halfbad."

"Hey, only Alexander is allowed to call me that." I said, automatically. "I mean, no one can call me that. Just call me Violet."

He chuckled. "Sorry, I picked that up while visiting in a place England, it's somewhere in the human realm. I also can use the accent at any given time." He told me, using a perfect British accent.

"You got it just to pick up girls, didn't you?"

He smiled charmingly. "Of course! What other reason is there?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wish you could get herpes, because that's what you deserve, man ho. When did you have time to learn that anyways?"

Dimitri thought back. "Well... while you were being potty trained, I was learning how to say 'loo' instead of bathroom."

"That's creepy. You knew exactly when I was being potty trained and learned to say bathroom in some British way? Someone's a creeper."

"Shut up you were asking for a-"

"No, no! Don't try to explain your creepyness to me! You can explain it to your future girlfriend!"

He gave up trying to defend himself and just rolled his eyes. "So why are you here instead of with my dearest cousin?"

"Oh! That's easy! See, we're going to go hunting later, and if he doesn't think we are well that's too damn bad because I just got a clean bill of health and am going with or without him." I told him, going on a slight ramble. "It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait! Which is why I'm training and getting pumped for it!"

"Ah, yes, well I don't believe you need to get more 'pumped' for it than you already are."

"I do so I can kill those fucking demons!" I exclaimed, with pure excitement.

Dimitri eyed me. "Yes, you are freakishly similar to Alexander. You're both odd and enjoy killing demons."

"Oh and you don't?" I countered.

He smiled, and a dark secret sparkled in his eyes. "I just love killing in general, young Violet." He said, darkly. There was a lot more to this Dimitri than meets the eye, and while I was curious as to what it was, it didn't particularly matter. Especially since we aren't even friends.

"Anyways, I came in here to ask if you'd like to have a drink with me." He asked, pulling a bottle out of no where.

I shook my head. "I don't drink that much."

"What a shame." I don't know if that was a compliment or not, but I took it as one. "Oh well, I'll just go get Alexander."

"No don't do that. He's slee-" I started but he was already gone. I sighed and continued my practice for a bit, before getting sick of the fake stuff, I want some real action. I got a towel and wrapped it around my neck. I walked into the hallway then down to his room and just so happened to find my sexy angel only in briefs. I grinned.

"Like what you see?" Alexander said with a grin mirroring my own.

I turned and locked the door, then with my incredible speed, I had him pushed on the bed and was straddling him, "Extremely." I said, my hands pressed against his bare chest, and my lips at his neck. His delicious scent welcomed me to bite him, but I resisted. I licked a streak up his neck teasingly. In a quick moment, he flipped us over with him holding his body up with one arm, the other was working it's way with my sports bra, then not finding a clip to unlatch, he grew frustrated and tore it off.

* * *

Alexander tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "You're beautiful." He whispered then lightly kissed under my ear. It's not the first time I've heard those words, but it's the first time they've been said like that, the first time it meant something. My head lay on his bare chest, resting on my hands.

I peered up at him behind my dark lashes, "Well if I said you're beautiful then, it would one, sound like an insult. And two, be a complete understatement."

He started to smile...but then he got tense. Suddenly, he wasn't with me anymore, he was on the floor on his hands and knees.

"Alexander?" I said frantically, going to help him but he held up his hand to stop me.

He groaned in pain and I felt my heart lurch. He yelled out in pain and I just couldn't take it anymore, regardless of what he wished. I threw on his shirt and went to him.

"Stop!" He snarled. His hair turned pitch black, and his beautiful eyes turned so red and demonic, no white was left. His sexy wings extended in an odd angle, sticking out at an odd angle. But those eyes... they looked just like a demons... I gasped, making him close and them. A noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a whimper came from his throat. Then he fell to the ground.

I tried dragging him onto his bed, but I couldn't lift his dead body weight. Eventually though, I managed to get him on it, "Are you ok?" I asked, slightly freaking out. What a stupid question. Of course he's not okay. What the well just happened though? And how can I fix it?

He gulped and nodded, "Don't. Tell...An-ita." He said in a broken whispers, "Ge-t...Dimi-tri and tell him w-hat happ-ened."

I nodded, "Don't talk anymore. Go to sleep, love." I said with a sad smile and lightly pecked him on the lips. His body relaxed and I knew he was sound asleep. I put his boxers on him and covered him in his blankets, tucking him in. Then I did what he needed and ran to find Dimitri. I found him, drinking in the kitchen. "Dimitri!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, the lovely sound of a woman practically screaming my name. Almost as good as the alcohol."

Ugh, I don't have time for this. "No, Dimitri, I'm serious." I said, letting a bit of my anxiety about all this show in my voice.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"We were laying down together and then Alexander got extremely tense. Then he was on the floor and in so much pain. He was groaning and then that turned to yelling. His hair changed colors like it does when he's angry and his wings went out all weird and his eyes... those eyes..." I shivered. "They weren't his. Then he made a weird sound that was something between a growl and a whimper and he fell. I managed to get him to the bed but he said, no more like stuttered, to get you and tell you."

Any previous joking or carefree left, and I've never seen Dimitri so serious. Then again I didn't know him that well but still. He nodded. "Thank you for informing me. Take me to him."

I complied. "I'm not really sure what went on, I mean I think I know, was it the..." I trailed.

"His demon? Yes." My heart tingled in memory of the pain that thing caused, that thing that is a part of him. _He must be coming back soon..._

"A full moon is coming up soon." I whispered.

"Yes, it is." Dimitri said, thoughtfully, glancing at me. "Have you seen that side of him?"

I nodded. "Remember me mentioning that clean bill of health?" He nodded and I continued. "Well, that demon within him is the one that changed that. Used some dark magic that pierced straight through my heart."

"And you're still with him?"

I frowned. "Why wouldn't I be? It wasn't really him that did it, you of all people should know that." Since he is a blood child and all...

He slightly smiled. "I do. Mine comes out every six months...want to meet him too?"

"One is enough, thank you. Seriously I'll consider taking a little vacation when yours comes out." I said, opening Alexander's door.

"That's a good choice. You should probably take a vacation soon too, you know so the past doesn't repeat itself."

I shook my head. "I won't leave Alexander. And even when the demon is in control, I know he's still in there, and I can't just abandon him." I left out the part about not being able to watch him destroy so much either. Because honestly I don't know what to do with myself during these times. It's stupid to challenge him. _Maybe seduce it?_

Uh yeah I don't know about that one either. That's insanely creepy. But if it got Alexander back in control? Well I would.

"He's awake." Dimitri said, breaking me away from my thoughts and taking a sip from a bottle he pulled out of no where.

"Why is that everytime I see you, you're drinking?" I asked. Honestly, I never see him without a bottle.

"I told you already, I'm an alcoholic. That's what we do."

"Well Alexander doesn't."

"Which Alexander are you dating? He drinks more then me." Dimitri snorted, "Not as much anymore, I guess. Since he met you." He does drink a lot, just not as much as Dimitri. He use to drink more? And I...I changed him? Huh.

Alexander's eyes opened "Can you guys get any louder?" He said, flinching as he stood up.

"No si-" I started but stopped because he was already on his feet so it was pointless. In the midst of stretching, he hurridely got on pants, then threw open the window that led to his balcony.

"Alexander! Where are you goi-"

"Flying! I'll be back soon!" He said, winking at me like it would just fix everything. He started to leave.

I called him back in a reprimanding voice, "Alexander Kellen Laire, get back in here."

He cannot just be in pain, sleep then leave with no explanation. He started flying in place, looking more God-like than ever, and grinned at me. "Love you!" He said, before flying off. I was too dumbstruck to really pay attention to Dimitri leaving.

He said...love you. Wait, that is kind of casual. Like something you say when your friend is mad at you and you're trying to be all cute to get out of it. Then again, he could really mean it. _Ugh this is way too much thinking..._

I looked down and realized I was still just in Alexander's shirt. I showered then got out some clothes. As I dug through my bag for something comfortable, a file fell out. 'Operation: Gold Eyes. Subject 104: Violet Charest.' I stared at the folder long and hard, reality crashing down on me.

I quickly got dressed and sat in the middle of Alexander's bed, the folder in front of me. Hesitantly and completely urged by curiousity, I opened the file. What I saw...shocked me.

_'Expiriment: ZK1009 was originally thought up as to create a strong army with the best abilities of all the creatures and therefore create the best soldiers. It's developed to creating a new species altogether, the strongest, indestructable. The ones created will be the first line of this generation and their behaviors will be studied...'_

It continued on, saying how it was suppose to be the solution to the wars breaking out. Every kingdom leader signed it and it was sealed with a seal that I've never seen before. Even King Vladmir and Leo's name were on it. Supposedly, if this was succesful, this race would be the right hand man to the angels, in theory. There was plenty of room for change. The thing that really caught my eye... was the signitures of the researchers, and my dad's name was signed.

I put the page aside and with a shakey hand grabbed the next one, which was completely written in my father's handwriting. '_By mixing all the bloods together, along with drug A4TI and T1R, it creates a gold vacine. All previous patients, from various ages, had entrancing gold eyes...but unfortunately didn't make it. I believe it's because they've already grown too much for the mixture to work properly, both mentally, physically and emotionally. There needs to be no attachment before the vacine is administrated. Which is why the next one will be on an infant. The first child born within the faculty of this underground operation will be the child given the vacine, and hopefully the best will happen.'_

My eyes started watering as I continued to read about why it needs to happen and the hopes and potential hazards of this. Mostly the hazards, which included being disabled or death. All these risks that were going to be taken, regardless of who the child was.

I got to the one labeled Name: Violet Charest and before I read further, I already knew what it was going to be about. Me, I was the first infant born of the kids of this faculty. I read further anyways, now needing to know what I was, because I obviously am not what I thought. '_Violet Charest was taken right out of her mother's womb and away, there was no contact between the two after the embalica cord was cut. She was crying, the sign of a perfectly healthy vampire baby, when she was given the vacine. Oddly, she stopped crying immediately, and calmed down. We gave her to the mother who immediately felt there was something different about this baby and claimed it wasn't hers, she gave it back to the father, who had administrated the vacine and the mother just watched...'_

So my mother...she knew? It continued through the years of my infancy, where I learned more quickly than others my age. The writing got fewer and fewer as I got older, there was just a yearly check up every, you guessed it, Christmas Eve. I was bawling as I read it, but I almost couldn't read the last entry.

It was on the night he died. _'Violet, aka Gold Eyes, has grown tremendously. She never ceases to amaze me. All the different bloods that make up her because of this experiment can clearly be seen if you're looking for them. If not, she just seems like the most weird and entrancing vampire you've ever met. Once you look, you can see it. She's as experimental as those out of control werewolves, the grace and seriousness of an angel, the charm of a sorceress, a flirty personality of a fairie and the wrath of a demon. The positive aspects make her great but there is a darker, negative side underneath. It flashes in her eyes when something is said that she doesn't like, but it doesn't come out. I've only truly seen this more...demonic side I suppose you could call it, when she was extremely angry. I had accidentally thrown out a stuffed animal her mother had given her the day before she left. Fits are normal but this was anything but. The gold in her eyes were practically glowing with anger, her little fists were held tightly against her sides and the glare I recieved cut right through me and there was this force around her that was undeniable. I had actually forgotten about it up to this point, but I cannot fathom how. I was terrified of my own daughter, my own expiriment that I thought was controlled. She isn't though. She made that perfectly clear at the talent show a few weeks back. While she somewhat obeyed me by not doing the song I told her to, she did one and admitted she was a monster. If only she knew, that she was so much more. She's the first of her own race. What to name it, I do not know, but it is official. She has developed into something, that while mostly has vampire traits, is not a vampire. Her attitude vaires a bit depending on her company because her blood matches the race she's with. In conclusion, she likes dating a variety of differnet species and most likely can carry any race's baby. She picks up things quickly and would aid perfectly in...'_

I stopped there, it was all too much. Not only was I a freak, but I meant absolutely nothing to the man I loved so dearly. _I hate him, I hate him so damn much. I'm glad he's dead._

Even as I thought that, I knew it wasn't true. I couldn't stop crying, that's all I did until eventually I fell asleep.

I was woken up with a jolt and stared up at my boyfriend. His hair was pitch black, red eyes, his body shaking with anger and my file crushed in his hand.

My eyes widened, "Y-You weren't supposed to read that!" I don't know how he's with me as it is, but this is just beyond embarassing.

He narrowed his eyes, "So were you just going to hide this from me?" He snarled before clenching his jaw.

"Of course I was. I-I'm a freak, Alexander! Do you not get that? I'm a threat against nature! I'm a mix of a fucking demon, angel, vampire, pixie, fairy, and wolf! More vampire then any of that but don't you get it?" My voice dropped and I started sobbing again, "Did he even love me?"

Neither of my parents cared. My mom couldn't stand to stick around because I'm a messed up, unnatural being and she knew that right from the start. I actually admire her staying as long as she did now but I still hate that she didn't care. But my dad.. he pretended to care while taking notes on me my entire life?

Alexander wrapped his arms around me, I sobbed into his cold chest and he stroked my hair, murmuring soothing sounds.

"Don't say that love, you aren't a freak...but a miracle. What else magical being could survive that? You're a one of a kind, and you're all mine. Don't say that you're a freak, ok? Your father did love you, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of creating your outstanding features of being so many different things."

I sniffled and opened her my to say that he didn't read the details, but he shook his head and put a finger to my lips, silencing me. In a swift motion, he picked me up in bridal style and brought me to his studio, laying me on the couch/bed that was up against the wall, he sat on the piano stool and smiled beautifully at me, "Just close your eyes, and listen. Relax ok, and only think about the words I sing to you."

His fingers started going over the keys, the beat starting out slow then quickening. "_I never promised you a ray of light, I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday, I gave you everything I have, the good, the bad. Why do you put me on a pedestal, I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below, so help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there_..." his fingers quickened with the pace of the song,

"_One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me. But standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I just wanna love you, oh oh I, I just wanna love you I always said that I would make mistakes, I'm only an angel_," He sang with a smile, "_And that's my saving grace, I fall as hard as I try. So don't be blinded, see me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin, so pull me from that pedestal, I don't belong there. One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me. But standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I just wanna love you. Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_..." the words came from his mouth fluently, I made my way to his stool beside him, my head rocking with the song. It was beautiful, especially with his amazing voice. And it was incredibly sweet and really made me feel better.

He smiled at me as he sang,_"Why you think that you know me, but in your eyes I am something above you, it's only in your mind, only in your mind. I wear a, I wear a-I wear a Halo. One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me, but standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I just wanna love you, oh oh I, I just wanna love you. Haaaa ha-ha halo..."_

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. But he had it all wrong. I didn't make him seem greater than he really is, he just doesn't see how incredible he is. Everyone else knows it, guys and girls, but how can he not?

"That...was **beautiful**." I said, my voice cracking. I was so full of emotions today, more than usual, I couldn't even control my voice.

"It was all for you, my little vampire." My gorgeous boyfriend said kissing my forehead, "You want to know a secret?"

"Hmm?" I said, while melting to his skilled hand stroking my spine.

"I know how to play a lot more instruments then the piano." It took a lot of self control to not jump him right there, he is too damn sexy.

"You're going to have to teach me."

Alexander looked me in the eye and tilted my chin up to look at him "I want you to remember one important thing, I love you, Violet Charest. It's been a couple months I know but I have fallen for your black hair, violet highlights, your **charming** personality, your savagness to kill, your love for my wings, your laugh, the way you run your hands through your hair, and last but most definitely not least, your gold eyes." He told me, making my heart soar.

**A/N: And that's where you are being left! Ha ha! Sucks to be you =P Now remember what was said in the first author's note, review and read Alexander's side, and you'll get to know what happens next a lot quicker! Until then... - Sam**


	18. I Love You Too

**A/N: Took forever, but here it is :) Please enjoy, then click that button at the bottom and review and then be awesome and go read Alexander's side! Thank you XD - Sam**

**I Love You Too**

_He loves me..._

I brought his lips to mine and kissed him passionately. I got on his lap, straddling him on his little bench, not once breaking the kiss. His hands caressed my curves and his lips made their way to my neck, leaving his in perfect view. I ignored the thought of biting him, which was easy to do as his lips and tongue worked together to torture me, and put my hand on his groin. I started to massage him...

...Just as daddy dearest walked in. "What is going on here?" Leo roared.

We both stopped and looked up in annoyance. Alexander gently took me off him and placed me on the bench. He stood up to face his father, "None of your business, father. Leave."

"You will not tell me what to do, boy, I am your father." Leo went on, clearly pissed. "It's bad enough that you are dating a vampire, but disrespecting me in this house and sleeping with the filth as well? I raised you better than this."

Before Alexander could explode, I did. Maybe it was the long day, maybe it was discovering I was an experiment, I don't know but I wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit. I stood by Alexander arms crossed. "Really, _Leo_." I said, putting venom in his horrible name. "It was okay when he was dating a God damn fairie, who can't reproduce an angel either, but not me? Why is that? Because she bowed and kissed ass the entire time?"

Leo straightened up. "Alexander was younger and it wasn't serious. Plus, she came from a wealthy family." He said, like that explains it all. _Well at least he recognizes that his son cares about me..._

Something suddenly clicked right then and there. "Leo... if Dara had been serious, would you have let her stay with Alexander?"

"He wouldn't." My boyfriend said, his eyes still red and his hair still black from anger.

I rubbed his arm soothingly. "And it's because the law says you can only be with someone who can give you an angel child, correct?"

"Yes..." He trailed, not really sure where I was going with this.

I turned to Leo and my eyes narrowed. "How can you forget that I am capable of doing just that, Leo? You did sign the paper so the expirament could begin." I said, my voice ice cold.

Alexander tensed. "You...what?" His voice was so low, so deadly, it gave me chills.

Leo's eyes widened, in fear. He said nothing though, so I continued, "What? You don't remember expirament ZK1009? It's the one you signed so that once it was mastered, you could have a super army because the creatures created would have the best abilities of everyone so they would make the best soldiers."

"The strongest and indestructable." He whispered, in awe and looking at me like it's the first time he saw me. "Amazing..."

He reached out to touch me and Alexander hit him. Hard. "**Never** try to touch her." He growled. "You made a man make his own daughter into an experiment! You are one sick bastard!"

Leo stared at me a moment longer before looking at his son. "I never said that they would have to involve their own family. And I'm not the only one who signed, every leader did. So do not make me to look like the bad guy." He said, quickly, before turning back to me. "As for you... you should be proud. You're the first and only of basically your own kind."

I rolled my eyes. "Yay me." I said, sarcastically. "Regardless, my point is, that you signed it you should also know. Since I am everything... I will have the baby of whatever my lover is. If I got pregnant with a werewolve's baby, the baby would be a werewolf. If I got pregnant with your sons baby, it would be an angel baby. Therefore, I am legally allowed to date him." I finished. No, I am not happy about this, but I will work it to my advantage.

Realization was evident in Leo's facial expression. "Oh... I suppose you are. This changes things." He said, more to himself than to us.

Alexander's hair and eye color started going back to their original color, now that the worst was over. "Yes, so you will leave my Violet alone now?"

Leo looked at us and without having a legitamit reason to keep us apart, he couldn't really say no. The worlds two strongest fighters have combined to make a super couple, I think that he's a little more intimidated. "Of course. I apologize, Violet, for my behavior." He said, before taking a step back. "I have somewhere to be." And as quickly as he was there, he was gone.

Alexander glared after his father. "Why do I have a feeling he won't leave you alone?"

I glanced up at him. "Because he won't." I don't know why I said it, or even thought it, but I just had a strong feeling this wouldn't be the last time. _But why?_

We both had a moment of silence with our thoughts, when I suddenly remembered something. "We still haven't killed any demons! I have a clean bill of health, and you've been distracting me with sex." I accused.

He chuckled. "You weren't complaining." Touche, my sexy angel boyfriend, touche.

"Yeah, well, we're going now." I said, going on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "That's final."

"Yes, ma'am."

Alexander picked me up and took flight. As he flew, I scanned the area. A large group of twenty four demons split into two groups of twelve, both going in opposite directions. "Drop me in front of the one headed south, then go get the one headed north." I instructed.

"Got it." He kissed my neck. "See you afterwards." Then he soared low, not low enough to be seen but low enough for him to drop me without feeling guilty, then he let go. I landed gracefully on my feet and looked up just in time to see him head north. I couldn't stare long because the footsteps of my enemy were headed my way. _Work now, play later._

The demons surrounded me, remaining hidden though, apparently thinking I wouldn't notice. I decided to amuse them and pretended like I was just going on a stroll. One stepped out, taking the form of an innocent, little girl. She had pitch black hair that went all the way down her back and was wearing a cute, little pink dress. The only giveaway, aside from the faint scent, was the little red specks near her pupils. "Have you seen my mommy?" She asked, in a picture perfect innocent voice.

I stopped, not going closer because I knew what she was. But at the same time, it was difficult to not fall for this little facade._ Keep your head, Violet, she'll kill you the minute she has a chance._ "No, but I can hear her. She and ten friends are around here." I said, nonchalantely.

The little girls eyes narrowed. "Now!" She roared, in a demonic voice, giving up the facade just like that. Her eyes blazed and the pale skin peeled off to reveal red, prickly skin. Her black hair grew longer and started moving, like a whip, and the pink dress tore as horns grew from all different angles. A sharp, fifteen shard tale grew out in the back. She became so distorted, it was hard to tell she was even a 'she' at all.

I didn't have much time to focus on the creature before me, because the others were listening. Two came from the sides and I ducked, causing them to collide into each other. One came from behind and I flipped him off my back so he was in front of me, then stomped on his skull, all in a matter of seconds. The hair from the little girl grabbed one of my wrists as a male demon with large horn on his chest charged at me. With my free hand, I grabbed his horn before he could stab me with it and ripped it off, making him shriek. I cut the hair with it then stabbed the demon that had charged at me through the heart.

Three girl demons then circled me, snickering and talking to one another. "Look at this one, looks almost as innocent as the last."

Her friends raspy laughter pierced my ears. "Oh, but she's not. Look at the eyes, it's Gold Eyes."

Being known by my eyes suddenly disturbed me more than it ever did before. I grabbed two of them and broke their arms to tie them together. I grabbed the third that was just laughing and tied her to the others. Unable to fight against me, I ran around them with vampire speed and stabbed them with my nail in all the major arteries, so they could slowly bleed out. Another demon grabbed me from behind, clawing my ribcages, but I refused to scream. I just ripped his hands out of me then tore him limb from limb.

The adrenaline started to pump through me with every rip and tear. I killed the next two the same way, not wanting to lose the feeling, but the one after that caught me by surprise and managed to get a good grip on me. His thorn dug into my back and a burning sensation began. _Shit...poison..._

I let out a small scream, unable to stop myself, but refused to give in. I dropped down, my dead body wait snapping it off of him but making it stuck in my back. I reached up and pierced a spot near his groin, where he would bleed out regardless of what he did. As he died, I stood up, truly feeling indestructable. That is until the pain in my back made itself known. I ignored it as I gathered the pieces and dead bodies and threw them into a pile.

I had most of the bodies, except that of the demon that once again took form of a little girl. I almost felt bad as I dragged the body to the pile. I would've, had it not moved and tried to stab me with its tail. I stepped on the tail and held the little girl creature by its throat. "Mommy..?." She called out, in that picture perfect innocent voice.

"Dead." I said, without any emotion, before digging my nails into her neck. Her eyes buldged out of her head as I squeezed her neck into bits and pieces. The head fell to the ground. "Dead like you." I said, more to myself than to her.

"You know, I've never actually watched you fight before." Alexander said, coming out from the darkness. A look of shock must have been on my face, because he added, "Don't worry, I haven't been watching the entire time. I only caught the ending. I was fighting too, you know."

I smiled. "I believe you. Now, can you do me a favor?" I asked, starting to feel slightly dizzy._ It's the poison effect..._

"Anything."

"Can you get this out of my back and bring me home?" Home. Anywhere Alexander was, was my home.

"Violet." Alexander said, disapprovingly. Psht, like I wanted to get stabbed.

I felt him try to rip it out as gentle as possible, but it still hurt. I pursed my lips and said nothing until I could speak without revealing how much that one stupid injury hurt. _I don't want him to think I can't handle it..._ "Wasn't that bad. That's the worst injury, and it's barely a scrape." Okay, so I shouldn't speak when I can't see it, but if there wasn't poison it would heal in a matter of minutes anyways and wouldn't matter.

"It's not closing, completely, but it stopped bleeding. You must have poison inside." He said, lifting me up. "How long has it been in?"

"Awhile." I admitted, not even bothering with lying. There's really no point, he can read me like a book and honesty is best, since he's my boyfriend and everything.

He wasn't mad, not even a little. Surprisingly, he was calm. "Anita will take care of it, love, don't worry."

I nodded, pondering what was up with him. That's when I realized the calm wasn't really calm, it was more calculating. Before I could question it, we were back at the castle and Anita was looking me over. She didn't do anything, just looked. Then she glanced over Alexander. "Simpler solution than me working with herbs and such."

I apparently was the only one confused. "And that is...?"

"You need to drink from Alexander." Anita said, making Alexander grin. _He knew the entire time, stupid sexy angel!_

"That's illegal." I stated. I'm no goody two shoes, but that's one rule I planned to follow.

"Pish Posh! If you drink an angels blood, its properties will disolved the poison and quench that thirst for you. And Alexander isn't opposing the idea..." Anita trailed, before leaving us be.

He smirked. "Curious to see if your bite is as good as you brag it is." Oh, that's it. Fuck the rules!

I looked at him with sultry eyes and a seductive smile to match. I walked slowly, taking my time to make him want it more. And he did want it just as much as I did. My incisors ached the closer I got. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. My fangs extended and all I could focus on was his pulsing vein, I brushed them against his skin, giving him a chill. Still, just to add to suspense, I hesitated.

"Love, you're killing me." Alexander groaned.

I smiled and traced the vein I was about to bite with my finger. "I'll fix that, princey." Two seconds later, my fangs pierced his skin. Unlike the time in the forest where my venom was spiked because of a bad dose of meds, I was in control and could feel and taste it all. Damn, was his blood delicious. It was the sweetest blood I've had in my life, with this little twang of sour. It's indescribable. I wasn't the only one enjoying it either, because after a short while, my angel let out a moan that only encouraged me more.

All good things come to an end though, so the story goes, so I did have to stop eventually. I finished drinking from him and licked the spot I had bit. The fun didn't stop there, though, because afterwards we were both very turned on. It's safe to say we continued the fun for hours before completely satisfied with one another.

I layed in his arms for an hour, listening to his steady heartbeat. I tried to fall asleep, but I've had a lot recently and I was restless. I've always felt different, but having it confirmed and all that I've discovered...well it was a bit frightening. I have so many questions, and no one can really give me any answers._ Maybe King Vladmir can..._

I got up and changed into jeans, a black tank top and my favorite black boots. I brushed through my sex hair to hide that anything has happened and left it down once it looked good. I kissed Alexander's forehead and headed out as he slept, planning to be back before he woke up. As I walked by the kitchen, I glanced in and saw Dimitri still up and drinking. I backtracked and went in the kitchen. "You're still up?" It was one in the morning and I was pretty sure he needed sleep.

He held up a bottle. "The night is still young!"

_And he's drinking, shocking!_ I rolled my eyes. "Care to join?" He offered.

I figured after today, a drink or two wouldn't hurt. I sat beside him on the counter. "Hand me something.." I ordered.

I meant to pour me a glass, but Dimitri just handed me an entire bottle. I read it, 'Captain Morgan.' "This is such an odd name..." I said, tasting it. "Hm, not bad."

Dimitri took a look at it. "Ah, good ole Captain Morgan. It's imported from the human realm." He explained.

Ohhh that makes sense.

"So you know why I'm up. Why are you?"

"Vampires don't need as much sleep." I reminded him. "Plus, I'm restless."

"Why?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"Long day." I answered casually.

"You don't show fatigue. You actually seem a bit perky." He said, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Well that's because there was a lot of good things in my day. I got to enjoy the thrill of a kill, have sex and drink the best blood I've ever tasted. I never said it was a bad day." I said, smiling. Of course, the best part was Alexander telling me he loves me. But I wanted to keep that to myself. It was the best memory I've...well that I've ever had. I've never felt so happy, actually.

Dimitri laughed "With a list like that, it's hard to believe a bad day is possible."

"Well I guess it would depend on if you think negatively or possitively. I prefer to think about the good things, like Alexander." I confessed, tracing the rim of the bottle. "Well I think of the bad too, but I'm trying not too."

"Well what bad thing happened today?"

"I discovered I'm an experiment. Of my father's."

Dimitri looked at me in surprise. "And you've proved me wrong. Drink, woman."

I gave him a small smile and took his advice, downing the entire bottle in a couple gulps. "Damn, I knew there was a reason my cousin was attracted to you!" He exclaimed, making me laugh.

"Just shut up and give me another bottle." I replied and he complied.

Zane walked in, his hair a complete mess. "Why wasn't I invited?" He asked. _Because you were busy getting laid?_ "And where's Alexander?"

"You weren't invited because we don't like you." Dimitri informed him, handing him his own bottle.

"And he's sleeping." I said, answering the second question.

"Right."

"So, Dimitri, tell me about yourself." I suggested, wanting to get to know him more.

"I love alcohol!" He answered, making Zane snicker.

I rolled my eyes. "Aside from the obvious."

"Hmm... why should I answer you?"

I shrugged. "I shared. And I don't do that." I really don't, so I have no idea why I told him that.

Dimitri looked just as confused. "Then why me?"

I thought about it before answering, "Well you're family of Alexander's. And any family of his is family to me. So I guess I'm learning to trust you too." Not completely. Only with certain things. Like an alcohol supplier...

"You can trust me just much as you can trust that father of yours." He retorted, in an off voice. I looked at him, in complete shock. And that hurt way more than I ever expected. Maybe it was the way he said it or rather just the words themself, I have no idea, but I was speechless.

Zane, who was confused and watching our little talk the entire time, spoke up, "Dimitri, what's wrong with you? What you said hurt her, can you not see the look on her face? Alexander would kill you for doing that, especially since she was being nice..."

I finally found my voice. "No, it's alright." I said, quietly, "There's no need to mention any of this to Alexander. Guess I'm just a bit sensitive."

"I'm sorry, Violet." Dimitri apologized, looking really guilty. "It's Alexander's demon coming soon, it attracts mine too. Why do you think I've been drinking all day? Aside from loving alcohol, that is."

I nodded, not wanting him to feel bad. He just lashed out. Why, I have no idea. _Maybe asking him personal questions make him defensive..._ "Doesn't exactly make me feel better, but I understand."

He chugged down two more bottles. "Just don't hate me. Family, right?"

"Your only family is your mom and Alexander. That's common knowledge." Zane said, ruining the nice moment. Dimitri hit him, while smiling his pearly whites at me. I couldn't help but laugh. A for effort, right?

"Alright, I think we've done enough talking. How about a drinking game?" Dimitri suggested. "No better way to bond than a drinking game."

"I'm in." Zane said, getting down tons of bottles. "Only instead of glasses, we do bottles, just so you know Violet."

"I never said I was playing." I stated.

"Oh, come on! King of the Cup is fun!" Zane exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're already here and drinking so you might as well play." Dimitri added.

"Well since I'm outnumberd..." I trailed, giving in.

At some point, I passed out. That game get people drunk fast, but it was quite fun. Well the parts I remember. I woke up, not on the counter, on the floor by the stove, surrounded by bottles. Actually, there were bottles everywhere. Zane was on the island in the middle of the kitchen and Dimitri was in the doorway, with a bottle in his hand, half empty. Was he the winner? I don't recall, but he probably was.

I groaned and stretched. I was about to get up when I saw feet in front of me, I looked up and saw Alexander towering over me, with an amused expression on his face. "Did you have fun?" He asked, holding out his hand.

I took it and let him help me up. "From what I remember."

He laughed. "You do realize if it was with anyone but my two best friends, I would be angry?"

I smiled. "Yes. But I figured if I'm involved with a family of alcoholics, I should learn."

There was a chuckle from a doorway. "You didn't do bad." Dimitri said, stretchig. "She's really good at being question master or replying to it. Her rhyming could use some work..." He trailed, finishing that bottle then leaving.

Alexander and I laughed. "Anyways, love, I have a favor to ask." My gorgeous angel said.

I straightened out my clothes. "Oh?"

"Yes. I need you to go to the orphanage for me. It's getting too close to... that day. And I haven't visited for awhile, I don't want them to think I've forgotten about them." He explained and I immediately understood. The day his demon would be out was too close for comfort. He could snap at one of them, or worse, that thing that happened yesterday. But if he didn't go, the kids feelings would be hurt.

"Do I have to?" I asked, biting my lip. "I'm really not great with-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You are great with kids. Please, just do this. If not for me, for those adorable little orphans." Oh now that's just not playing fair.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Zane." Alexander said, pushing him off the island. Zane landed with an 'oof' and started cursing at him. "You're going with her."

"I love how you ask her, then order me." Zane mumbled, before leaving to change.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you not trust me, Alexander?"

He chuckled. "Of course I trust you. I just want to make sure you make it there and back. I had an odd dream about a certain demon, it's making me a bit paranoid."

I had completely forgotten about Zagan until now. _And he's the one who gave me that file...for my birthday..._ I gulped. "Zagan? Why did you have a dream about him?"

"It's not like I can control it." He reminded me.

I took his hand. "Right. What was it about?"

He sighed, rubbing circles on the back of my hands with his thumbs. "You." He said, softly. I felt guilty for not telling him about where I got the file. I mean I wasn't going to tell him at all, but I might as well now since he knows what it consists of. Maybe having him know Zagan gave me it would help somehow. _Would it? There's only one way to find out..._

"I have something to tell-"

"Okay, if we're going, let's go now." Zane said, walking back in. "Aren't you going to change?"

I sighed. "No, but thank for the interruption."

"We'll talk later. Alright?" Alexander asked.

I nodded, frustrated I couldn't tell him now. "Fine."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him again, loving that reminder. I wanted to say it back... but I didn't. It didn't help that Zane was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for me. "See you soon." I said, leaving quickly.

Zane flew while I ran. On my way there, I tried to think of how Zagan could benefit from me knowing what I was. He couldn't possibly be looking out for me. Well he did warn me about someone being after me, Leo definitely seems to be that person, but still, there has to be a reason. What's in it for him? What could possibly be in it for him?

I got there before Zane, but didn't have time to think because the children ran out to greet me, all saying a thousand things at once. I laughed, forgetting about the problems since I was among the innocent. "One at a time."

Rayne came out, a relieved look on her face. "Oh thank God, they were getting hyper and I didn't know what to do with them. You and Prince Alexander can tire them out I bet."

"The pwince?"

"Yaaay! Where is he?"

"I dunno, I dont see him!"

I hated to take away their excitement, but I really had no other choice. "No, sorry kids, he got stuck in boring prince stuff. I'm here to send his love for all you though and play for a bit." I explained. I expected them to be depressed about it, and even though there was slight disappointment, they were still happy... because I was staying._ Weird..._

I started a game of tag just as Zane came. After he introduced himself, I got the kids to vote him it. He wasn't too happy, but he went along with it. We must have been running around outside playing that game for hours. Eventually, though, it was lunchtime. Zane and I were invited to stay so we did.

"So... you and Alexander have made it completely official, huh?" Rayne said, slightly probing for answers.

I smiled. "You mean public?"

"Same thing."

"Wait!" A little girl with pin straight light brown hair and light green eyes. "Your datin' da pwince?"

I nodded. "Mhm."

"Then you're a princess!" She exclaimed, making me look away uncomfortably. After all, I'm a commoner. Sure, being a princess was what I wanted to be when I grew up at the age five, but still. Just because I was dating a prince, that didn't make me a princess... did it?

"You know who else is a princess?" Zane asked, animated.

She shook her head, looking up at him with wide eyes. I was scared for a moment that he would say something that would scare her, but from the gentle look on his face, I relaxed. He could handle it. "You are." He told her, tapping her nose lightly. Then he looked around at all the other children. "All of you are princes and princesses. Prince Alexander himself will tell you that."

I smiled, knowing he was right. The kids shrieked with excitement and started making up things they would change. Mostly it was thing like everyone had a home and everyone had love. One mentioned something about a never ending pile of toys, but other than that, it was about love and a home. Which is understandable, since that's what they all wanted most of all. It was sad, really, that their only family was each other and Rayne. Well Alexander too, but he's like that uncle that visits occasionally who you look up to your whole life because he's your favorite.

_Not that I would know...I've never met any of my uncles or aunts or cousins..._

"Naptime!" Rayne announced, in a sing song voice. In response she got a chorus of 'Awhhh's.

"Zane and I will lay down with you until you fall asleep. And we'll come again soon, next time with Prince Alexander." I told them, making them all happy again. It took a half hour before nearly all of them fell asleep. The only one still awake, was the little girl at the table who had asked me if I was dating the prince.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" I asked softly so I wouldn't wake up the other children.

"Brooklyn." She answered in a hushed whisper.

"How old are you?"

"Fouwr."

I smiled fondly at the little girl. This was the kind of little girl I loved, these were the real innocent ones, unlike that demon one in the forest yesterday afternoon. "Well, Princess Brooklyn, what can I do to help you fall asleep?"

She shrugged. "I gots questuns."

"Okay," I said, kindly, "Ask my anything you'd like."

"You said the pwince lubs us. Do you lub us too?" And by 'lub' she meant love.

I hugged her, holding her close to my heart. My heart really did go out to these kids. They had no one and I wanted to be there for them. "Yes, I do."

She relaxed in my arms. "You're nice. I can see why he lubs you."

"Who lub... I mean who loves me?" I asked, curiously.

"The pwince!" Really, if she was any age older than four, I would have expected a duh at the end of that by the little attitude she had._ So cute!_

"Oh." Was my brilliant, mature response.

"Do you lub him too?" Brooklyn asked. I noticed Zane perk up a little bit, looking over at us casually, but I knew he was listening. I ignored him, not really caring what he heard. After all, I did love Alexander, didn't I?

On the other hand, if I truly did, wouldn't I have told him when I originally found out? Or when he told me, not once, but twice? Hm, no, because I wasn't completely sure what love is. He has, he's been in love before, as much as it pains me to think that I know it's true. He knows what love is, true love is, and...well what do I know? That what I thought was love was all a lie, thanks to my father? Or maybe the real love was from my mother, in leaving me, her sick experimental child behind for the better cause? _Once again, over thinking this. My god, I always overthink things when it comes to Alexander..._

And that's when it hit me; I need to stop thinking. Not completely, just not so much either. It really wasn't healthy, plus love is an emotion, it's in my heart not in my head. With that in mind, I answered, "More than anything."

This pleased Brooklyn, and apparently Zane too, since he was smiling at us now. "Yay! Dont hurt him!"

I kissed the top of her head. "I won't. I promise."

Zane walked over. "We should go now. Princess Brooklyn needs to get some sleep." He said, giving me a 'lets go now' look. Either Alexander wants us back pronto, which I can't really see any explanation as of why that would be, or he wants to go out and sleep with some girl, which is most likely the case.

Brooklyn gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, then laid down and closed her eyes. We said a quick goodbye to Rayne, who was on the phone at the time, then headed back to the castle. "So why was it so urgent to leave right then and there?"

"Aside from my fear of you taking Brooklyn?" He asked, teasingly.

I smiled wide. "She was adorable! I don't see any harm in me taking her!" Of course, I wasn't actually going to take her. Not without permission of course. Adoption might be a good idea...

No, I need to stop right there. I can't be a mom, I don't have the time or money for it. Zane chuckled. "So what was the real reason?"

He then went a little bit serious. "I got a text from Dimitri. Alexander's been flipping his mood a lot and no matter the alcohol he consumes, he still has outbursts. He believes the demon will come sooner than expected." Sooner?

"How soon?" I asked, any previous joking around disappearing into thin air.

"Soon enough that you should be spending time with him. You make him feel better, you know."

My eyes narrowed. Even if it was true, that's not why I would need to go back. "He wants me locked up again, doesn't he?"

Zane gave me a small smile. "It wasn't said, but I wouldn't doubt that." He admitted. I didn't know how to feel about this, I didn't have time to process it really, because in that moment I felt a demon nearby. And not just any demon.

"Zagan." I hissed, scanning the trees. Zane tensed beside me, ready to spring into action. I wouldn't need it, I am the second best fighter after all, but it was sweet anyways, even though it was only because Alexander asked him to.

There was a rustling behind me. I turned and bolted towards it at vampire speed in a matter of seconds. I got to the spot, and leaves fell down. I looked up and saw his figure running through the trees. Zane started to follow it but I grabbed his arm. "No, let him go." I ordered. Whatever Zagan had wanted, for some reason, it didn't involve hurting anyone, myself included. Plus, I highly doubted Alexander would approve of me and his best friend taking on Zagan without him.

Zane seemed to understand this too, because he didn't argue with me. We started walking to the castle again, only this time, it was in silence. We were both on high alert, listening to all around us. It wasn't until we were almost to the doors that he said something, "Did you mean what you told Brooklyn at the orphanage?"

I stopped, remembering the conversation. _He's talking about the admission of love..._ I smirked. "Don't you think I should tell Alexander before I tell you?"

He laughed and went inside. I ran, headed for Alexander's room, when I literally ran into him. I was running so fast that he stumbled back and I fell back on the floor. He looked like he was about to snap, probably because the demon, but I just laughed. After all, I don't run into people often and it's particularly funny that I ran into him because he was the one I was looking for. Laughter is contagious too, because he was soon laughing too as he helped me up.

"In a rush?"

I nodded. "I was going to find you." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

He draped an arm around my shoulder and we started walking, no doubt off to where I'll be trapped for awhile. "Well you found me, love. With inpecible timing too."

"Timing for what?" I asked, completely innocent and sweet. Let's see if he tells me on his own.

My angel didn't look at me, he was looking straight ahead. "It's coming sooner than expected." We had reached our destination, which was actually where I was locked last time. I looked around, remembering how I broke out through the window... And the demon and what it did to me...

I absentmindedly had put my hand over the spot, directly over my heart. I looked down, saw it and put my hand by my side again, not wanting Alexander to remember. From the expression on his face, though, I highly doubt he forgot.

Not wanting to leave him with his thoughts for too long, I asked, "So you're going to lock me up?"

He nodded. "You won't get out this time." He had a certain confidence in that, but I didn't want to press it.

I took his free hand in both of mine, rubbing it comfortingly. "What about everyone else?"

"They'll be with you, the people I care about will be with you. And some guards." Something told me the others wouldn't be fighting these guards. Like last time, it would be me. Will I really do that again? Even after what happened... well, then again, I wasn't killed.

_This time you could be..._ A little voice in my head reminded me.

Alexander turned me towards him, staring deep into my eyes. "No matter what happens... please remember what I told you, remember who I really am."

I smiled. "I couldn't forget if I tried. You're amazing, whether you see it or not." I told him. "Plus, you love me."

That earned me a small smile and a passionate kiss that felt too much like a goodbye. He pulled away, gently touched my face and then took a step back as a number of guards came in. The guards were escorting Darrel, Zane, Anita, everyone really except Dimitri in. Two tugged Alexander's arm, breaking his gaze from me. He turned as two guards grabbed me to drag me from the doorway. "Wait!" I exclaimed, breaking free of them and running towards him.

"Violet you have to-"

"I know, I know. And I will, I just wanted you to know," I said, taking a breath to get the nerve to say how I truly felt. "I love you too. Always."

He smiled wide and kissed me once again. This time, it wasn't like a goodbye, it was more like a promise, a promise to see me again soon and pick up where we're leaving off. He pulled away, still smiling. "I'll see you soon, love."

We both know that soon wouldn't really be soon. That soon was more like a day or two sort of soon, which isn't soon at all for me. Yet, I let the body guards drag me to that room that I was starting to loath. Once I was in the room, I saw on the floor by the window, unsure if I would be able to watch what was about to unfold in front of me.

**A/N: What did you think? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading! One request, aside from the reviewing; read Alexander's side. Please and thanks! - Sam**


	19. He's Back

**A/N: So updating 3 chapters...starting now! Next authors note wil l be at the end of the last of the three in a row updated chapters! Hopefully this makes up for not updating so often! Enjoy! - Sam**

**He's Back**

"Violet, dear, why don't you sit next to me?" Anita asked in a gentle, quiet voice. I shook my head and walked over to the glass window, putting my hand on it. Alexander was in the middle of the opening, a vicious snarl echoed around him.

He looked so different. His eyes were just blood red with no iris or pupil. Long, deadly fangs were now grown from his teeth and protruded out of his mouth, ready for prey. His first pray was his own guards.

The room was soundproof, but that snarl was loud enough to get through. The words he hissed at his guards, I couldn't make out, but I saw his lips moving right before I saw him attack them. It was gruesome and disturbing to see Alexander like this, tearing apart his own men who only wanted to help. My stomach lurched with every hit to the guards, like I was being hit myself but I somehow managed to watch. I could not just watch, though, when a small boy was put in there.

"No…" I trailed, horrified. "That boy is only six!" I looked back at the others in the room for help, but their expressions were just grim as they stood or sat in their place.

I started pounding on the glace, but it wouldn't break. So I started ramming my shoulders into it, in a desperate attempt to stop the inevitable doom for that poor boy. That's when the guards in the room got to me just as Alexander got to the boy. They pulled my arms to take me away from the glass, which I had managed to make a small crack in, as Alexander ripped his legs from his body. The piercing screams from the boy, which would have been heard regardless of the crack in the glass, echoed over and over in my ears.

I started crying. For the situation, the boy and all the pain here. Until this point, I've been saying it was Alexander doing the damage, him harming the guards but Alexander, my Alexander, would never hurt a child like that. The only ones he'd purposely hurt would be demons, maybe criminals. Never an innocent child.

With that thought, I let the guards drag me back away from the glass window as Dimitri called Alexander from above.

Zane stared with a straight face, but murmured under his breath. "Idiot."

I wiped my now dry eyes. "Why is he an idiot?"

He didn't look at me. He was watching the moves of the demon in Alexander and Dimitri as they powered up and exchanged words that I didn't quite make out. It was almost a calculating look, like he was predicting what would happen next. I've never seen him so serious. "With Alexander's demon out, chances are his will come out unscheduled."

"And that's bad." It was a statement, not really a question. One is bad but two is obviously worse.

"Very."

As Dimitri swam with power, so did Alexander, but before anything occurred Alexander's body collapsed.

I automatically went forward to go to him, but those stupid guards grabbed a hold of me. I started fighting them, ignoring any protests, which got me sedated. I was walked to Alexander's room and fell on the bed the moment I got in there. Sleep came over my quickly and next time I opened my eyes, it was six in the morning.

I got up quickly and went to the infirmary, looking for Alexander. He was asleep, attached to all sorts of things, Esmeralda taking good care of him. She didn't even notice me there as she checked the monitors and whispered things to him like he was awake. A small smile made its way on my face, that was really sweet of her.

"How is he?" I asked softly.

She jumped a little, startled. "He'll recover just as well as he always does."

I sat by his side, her words still not taking care of the anxiety deep within me. Why did it have to be like this? Why should a wonderful man like him be so cursed? He's the most compassionate man there ever has been, so why?

I took his hand with one of my own and put the other over it, gently rubbing it. I stared at his beautiful sleeping figure, wishing there was something I could do to help. Right now, his face may look peaceful, but when he wakes up, that perfect face of his will be contorted with guilt for what he didn't do.

"When will he wake up?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

"Each time is different. So I cannot be sure exactly when."

I nodded. "Is Dimitri alright?"

"I believe so. I'm not one hundred percent sure, though. Anita is taking care of him."

I got up. Alexander has many people who will look after him, many people who care, but who does Dimitri have? He doesn't let anyone in, only cares for his cousin and mother according to Zane, so I should go see him. Even though he doesn't care for me, well I care. I did tell him we're family, did I not?

"I'm going to go check on him myself then. If he wakes while I'm gone, and you're still here, you'll tell me, right?"

She smiled brightly. "But of course."

I nodded to say thank you, then walked down the hall. Dimitri was in his guest room, arguing with Anita-and losing.

"I'm not the one who-" He tried.

"Do you think I give a damn? You pulled a stupid stunt there, boy. Did you even think of how this would affect Alexander if the demon hurt you? Or if yours came out because of his?" There was silence. "I didn't think so. Stay in bed and rest for the day and hopefully it'll help prolong the demon within you from visiting any sooner than it has to. That's an order." Anita huffed out, right past me. _She really gets worked up when it comes to the demons…not that I can really blame her…_

I walked in his room as he tried to get up. "You listen as well as I do."

He stopped for a moment and looked up at me. "What're you doing in my room?"

I went over and pushed him back on the bed. I grabbed a chair and sat next to him. "Just checking on you. Apparently now I'm babysitting you too."

Dimitri snorted. "You cannot be babysitting me, I am way older than you, girl."

I laughed. "Yes, but right now I am being more mature. Which is really weird since I'm queen of immature, just ask Alexander if you don't believe me."

"I don't need to ask him, I can tell. I would go ask him now, but he's probably still out. Is that why you're here instead of with him?"

I shook my head. "I was just with him and he is out. He's in good hands, though, but I wasn't sure about you."

He leaned back, his heads behind his head, relaxing. "Careful tiger, it almost seems like you care."

"I do care, idiot. Family of Alexander is family to me."

"Even Leo?"

I paused, choosing my words carefully. "Yes, in the way that I wouldn't let Alexander do something to him that he'd regret later, and I would protect against demons. That's about the extent."

"So you wouldn't go check up on Leo, but you are with me?"

"Yes."

He looked at me curiously. "Even though we're both considered part of your 'family' now?"

I grinned. "I like you better than him, you taught me some drinking games."

Dimitri laughed. "Yes because that creates a bond for life." He said sarcastically.

I laughed too. "Maybe." I said, becoming more serious. "But don't you want to have a bond with someone for life?"

He gave me a skeptical look. "No, I'm not talking about me, moron. I meant in general." I explained.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Why would I want that? I have the ability to do whoever I want whenever I want. I can go as I please, having to answer to no one. I'm free."

"Alexander is free."

He snorted. "No he's not. Not from you or-" He stopped himself, but he didn't need to finish. Lydia. "I'm sorry, I-"

I tightly smiled. "Don't apologize, you're probably right." I said, standing up. "But the saying goes, 'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all'. Maybe you should be more open minded to the idea." I gave him a peck on the cheek, a family kiss. "Rest. It's one less thing for Alexander and I to worry about."

Without another look back, I went downstairs to the kitchen. I gulped my first glass down. My second I had just finished heating and was about to drink, when a door slammed loudly, scaring the shit out of me. I dropped the glass, creating a pool of red and shards of glass around myself. Standing there, was my Alexander, not sad but angry. _Well this can't be good…_

"Alexander! Thank God you're awa-" I started but he was already leaving. _Okay, that's cool._ I thought as I stepped onto broken glass. _Oops, forgot shoes. _"I'm going to need help cleaning this up…" I stated and sure enough, Kyle was there in a flash. Do they have like a radar or something to know these things?

"Here, let me help you. Anita!" He called, as he started cleaning up the mess. Anita came in just as quickly and assessed the situation.

"Sit on the island, I'll get the glass out and you'll heal quickly." She ordered. I sighed and sat up on the island, letting her take the little bits of glass out. Once they were out, I could feel my skin healing perfectly.

"Thanks Anita." I said, barely audible over the shouting from upstairs. "I gotta go, though, so talk to you later." I said, jumping on the now clean floor. I ran upstairs and got in the room as Alexander slammed his father's neck into a wall.

"You think that takes away his pain? You are sick!" Leo ripped Alexander's hand away from his neck and punched him in the face. Anger boiled inside of me, but I pushed it down. Doing something stupid right now will just make matters worse. Alexander snarled and punched him in the face. His leg flew up to kick him but Leo counter-attacked him with a punch to the gut. Alexander caught his fist before it hit him and threw it back. Alexander was close enough to touch now, so when he swung for another punch, I grabbed it.

Alexander turned to me and stared into my eyes. It killed me to see him like this, angry for what he can't control. Dimitri is right, he's not free, but it's not because of Lydia or I, it's because of what is hidden within him that he has no say over.

He yanked his hand away from me and glared at his father, "Don't do that, ever again. Put criminals in front of me that are already on death-row. Not the minor ones either, ones that deserve to die. But actual demons in front of me. **Do not** put innocent children or people in front of me."

"Do not forget I have more authority over you. And definitely do not forget where you get your fighting skills from. Just because you are the worlds best fighter does not mean you can touch me because I will not hesitate to hurt you back, child. You're dismissed."

Alexander took a step towards him but I pulled him away, "Let's just go, Alexander." I said softly. As nice as it may feel to beat the crap out of Leo, it won't change anything. Leo will be Leo, innocent people will always hurt and while he and I will both try to stop it, beating up Leo now won't help this. So I tugged him away, all the way up to the roof, where I stood beside him, staring at the sky.

"Say it."

I looked at him, understanding what he wanted. "I admit it. I was scared of you when I saw you do that to him. But then I realize it wasn't my Alexander doing that. My Alexander would **never** do that, it was the filthy demon. The only scary part was seeing that happen to you. Why it has to be you, I don't know. But we'll find a way to get rid of it. For both of you." By both of them, I meant him and Dimitri. There has to be a way to help them, they too are innocent to some level.

He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. "How could I do that?" He whispered, his voice breaking. I sat in front of him, taking his hands gently in mine.

"Stop beating yourself up over that, it wasn't you. It was **him**. There's nothing you can do, Alexander. It kills me to see you do that to yourself." I sat down and layed his head on my lap. He sprawled out, allowing me to take care of him. I ran my hands through his hair over and over again as he stared at the star-less sky.

"Thank you." Alexander whispered.

A simple your welcome probably wouldn't do anything. "That was the worst I've seen you. That was the most angriest I've ever seen you."

He nodded, "I know. I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier."

I laughed, "Hell, I would've done the same thing." I poked his stomach, "Hey guess what?"

He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"It's your birthday in 3 days!"

My angel chuckled, "I stopped counting birthdays after I was 100." Well that's no fun.

"Why?"

"I lost count. Do you remember how old I'll be turning?"

I shook my head, "I can honestly say 'no'. How old?" Wasn't it around 300 or something?

He grinned, "200 and something."

I rolled my eyes, "'Cause that's so informative." I sighed, "I guess we're going to have to make up an age."

He laughed, "250?"

I shook my head, "269." Tehe, perfect age.

"269? Why that?"

I laughed, "Take away the '2' in 269."

"69? What's that?"

My eyes widened and I resisted gaping, "You don't know what 69 is?" Does he live in a cave? Wait, no he doesn't, he lives in an extremely elaborate castle.

He shook his head slowly, "No..."

"Geez, you **are** old!" With a rock, I drew the two numbers '6' and '9' in the sand and then began to go into a thorough explanation which ended up making him laugh and momentarily forget.

"You kids these days are so..." Alexander said thinking about after he calmed from the laugh-attack, "horny."

I winked, "You bet we are."

After a moment of silence, "I want to see him."

"Who?"

"The boy who I hurt."

I coughed, being able to picture all too perfectly the look of horror on that boy's face just at the sight of Alexander. The kid definitely won't be able to understand and I highly doubt he'll wait around this time around to figure it out, "That might not be a very good idea."

"I need too," He said, sitting up, "It's killing me. I seriously hurt him, Violet. Badly. I ripped off his legs for Christ's sake."

"The demon did."

"He doesn't know that."

I sighed, "Give him time, two weeks. Then we'll go." I don't think he'd be ready in two weeks, but I figure Alexander won't be able to wait much longer than that.

He simply nodded then fell back on to my lap, "Thank you."

"For?"

"For being here with me." I smiled and leaned down to kiss him.


	20. An Early Gift

**An Early Gift**

The next day, I awoke before Alexander. He truly looked like an angel, sleeping so peacefully with his arms around me. I felt so much love and happiness just being blessed enough to be near him nevermind be his girlfriend. Oh God, I've become one of those girls overly obssessed with him!

_But he loves me...and he's actually mine..._ I thought, comforting myself.

Still, as happy as we make each other and as much as we've helped each other, there's pain that runs too deep in him for me to fix. The only person in the world who could fix it was his mother. Or Leo giving him back his mother. I highly doubt Leo would be so generous.

Of course... I could try to track her on my own. I mean, I bet Alexander has many times attempted to but I think I could get a hint. Or at least a good starting place. All I need is a picture of her, to piss of Leo (easy) and her scent would be nice.

I sat up quickly. I am absolutely brilliant! This would be the best birthday ever for him to have his mother back! I got out of bed quietly and covered him, kissing his forehead before I quickly changed into my typical jeans, tank top and boots outfit. I ran downstairs into the kitchen and literally ran into Zane on my way. "Holy shit, you need to relax." He said, steadying me. "Where are you in such a rush to go?"

Hm. I probably shouldn't tell anyone because they'll just tell me it's a dumb idea, that there's no way I can do it and to give up. I don't need the crappy pep talk. "Just to see Leo. Cover for me if Alexander wakes up? I know he really wouldn't be happy to find out about it."

Zane nodded. "I understand. I won't lie to him though..." He paused. "However half truths are very nice and come in handy often, if need be."

I grinned. "I think you're my favorite of Alexander's friends."

He laughed. "Well hurry before he wakes. Leo is in the courtyard."

"Thanks again!" I exclaimed before looking for Leo. He wasn't hard to find with Zane's directions and the sound of his loud, obnoxious voice. He was talking to a reporter who was asking general questions about ruling and Alexander.

I approached hesitantly. It's one thing to instigate problems with Leo in privacy but it's a completely different thing to do it publicly. So I hid behind a couple of bushes, listening intently. "-feel about Violet?" Me? Who feels what about me?

"Everyone in the castle loves her. Especially my son." You have a funny way of showing you believe that you fat fuck.

"As much as he loved Lady Lydia?" My blood froze. How many times had I wondered if I was her replacement? I know I wasn't his first love, I knew that before I knew I had feelings for him, but was she stilla factor now? Does he love me like he loved her? Am I actually a replacement?

_Overthinking it again..._

"I don't know. But I think that's enough questions for today. Come again next week." He said with finality. Apparently Leo didn't like this topic either. Of course the reasons are completely different; I compare myself to a dead woman and he is the reason she's dead.

Once the reporter was gone, I followed him til we were both out of sight. Then I jumped out and kicked him in the back. Leo stumbled but turned, enraged. "How dare you?"

I smiled innocently. "It was an accident."

He towered over me, trying to intimidate me. "That was no accident, young lady, and we both know it."

My eyes narrowed and I glared at him. "What're you going to do about it?" I shoved him roughly. Now I know what you're thinking; this girl has gone insane. Yesterday she was calming down Alexander to not kill him and today she's egging him on. Yes, well there's a reason for that.

See, if I get him angry enough, he'll threaten me. If he threatens me, it might be to banish me. And who else do we know that is banished? Alexander's mother!

"I'll have you killed!"

I grabbed his dick and not in a pleasant way, in a painful way actually. So painful, his eyes began to water. "I'm not scared of death." I hissed. "Is that the best you got?"

Instead of answering, he grabbed my hair which I had stupidly left down and yanked it back. In reaction, I let him go and grabbed his hand instead, easily snapping it. He closed his eyes to hide the pain, surprising me with his endurance. _Well Alexander had to get it somewhere..._

Once I got him to release my hair, he quickly shoved me into the wall. I could've easily moved but from his stance, the fury in his eyes and just how his entire body was glowering with anger, I knew he was about to make the threat I needed. "How about if I banish you all the way to The Forbidden City ? Huh? Is that better?" I've never heard of the Forbidden City, but I'll do some research.

I head butt him hard, making him fall to the ground. "Hm, no, I actually think you cleaning up your act and either learning to rule or stepping aside for your son to take charge would be great. Thanks, lovely chat!' I said, happily. Mission accomplished! Okay, well the first part is. I have a lead! Now I just need to find out more about this lead without being completely obvious.

I walked into the kitchen to warm up some blood when I saw Esmeralda there, eating some breakfast. "Good morning, Lady Violet." She greeted when I walked in. Everyone in the castle, well the 'help', calls me that. No matter how many fucking times I correct them. The only people who don't are Alexander, his friends, Leo and Anita. That's it. Out of the entire castle. Absolutely ridiculous.

"It's just Violet. And good morning." I said, waiting for the blood to heat up. "Esmeralda? Can I ask you something that's meant to be kept, you know, just between us girls?"

Something sparkled in her eyes. "Sure. I'd like that, uh, Violet."

I sat next to her, looked around, then leaned in and whispered, "What do you know about The Forbidden City?"

"Aside from it being one of the most dangerous, terrifying places in all existance? The place that destroys any innocence found?" That bad? Really? How come I've never heard of it before?

"Well, yes. Do you know where it is?"

"No, I've never been. I know some... well not decent people for a lady of your position who could escort you if you must go. But why is it you wish to visit?" She asked, curiously.

I sighed. I couldn't really afford to explain it to anybody really. "I just need to."

"Well if you do, do not tell Alexander." She whispered, looking around a bit paranoid. The girl had a really good point. Telling my over protective boyfriend that I'm going into to the most terrible and dangerous place out there just for the hell of it is most likely a dumb idea.

I nodded. "Could you get me someone to bring me? Or at least give me directions?"

Esmeralda nodded her head quickly. "I can. I am warning you though, he may not be the best-"

"I don't care. I just need to go."

She sighed. "If you insist. What time do you wish to leave?"

"Tonight. Before dinner." That way I can spend the day with my love, stop by King Vladimir's quickly just so I can use it as a place to say I'm going (which would not be a lie), then meet the guy just before dinner and pray I'm back before it's late and Alexander begins to worry. I can probably convince him to go to the orphanage for dinner and spend time with them til bedtime, which leaves plenty of time.

"You've got it. I'll get it set up for you."

I pat her back, which is a lot for me since I don't show affection, then got up. "You're the best." Esmeralda just smiled. I got my blood and drank it quickly, then went upstairs to see Alexander.

His bed was empty, but the window was open. I went out on the balcany and put my hands on the railing, the wind blowing my hair in front of me. I scanned the skies and sure enough, there my angel was, flapping his gorgeous dark wings in the beautiful blue sky. I smiled at the sight and shouted, "You ever going to come down?" when he was close enough to hear.

Alexander's laugh boomed above me. He flew down so he was right in front of the balcany, eye level with me but with a huge gap between us. "I don't want to." He said, holding his arms out. "But you can join me, just stand on the rail of the balcany and jump."

I smiled. "You're crazy."

"Yes I am, love, but you're in love with a crazy man so that makes you twice as insane."

I rolled my eyes, the smile never leaving my face. "Oh so logical, princey." I said, getting on the railing. "But this looks a little suicidal."

He chuckled. "Maybe it's a trust test." The sexy angel teased. "Do you not trust me?"

I jumped and his big, strong arms caught me like we both knew they would. "Of course I trust you, my love." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck so I could hold on. "Now take me somewhere beautiful."

"Your wish is my command."

He held me tightly and flew high. The wind felt amazing, his arms made me feel safe and the view was beautiful as always. _And to think I use to hate this...wow I was in denial..._

Alexander ended up taking me to the place he brought me on one of the first days we were together, which looked just as amazing as it always has. When we landed we went for a little walk, talking about little things here and there, holding hands. Eventually we sat down by the lake, me kicking off my boots because unlike him I wasn't barefoot, then dipped our feet in the water. I rested my head on his should while he rested his hand on my waist and we were comfortable.

"Can you believe how far we've come?" Alexander asked, out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "You loathed me for years, were assigned as my body guard and hated me more, now here we are, in a beautifully romantic setting, happy as can be."

I smiled. "Oh, that's what you meant!" I exclaimed, not denying how I use to hate him. Because I did hate him, well the person I thought he was, and he irked me when I first met him as well. Not to say he doesn't irk me still, I just see the loving side too.

My sexy angel kissed my forehead. "Yes, that's what I meant. Any thoughts, lovie?"

I looked at the reflection of us on the pond and saw the happy couple we were right here and now. Away from worries and troubles, happy just to be near one another and focused on just being together instead of all the other problems we faced. I smiled at the picture and kind of wished I had Flo's camera. "I'm glad things have changed. You've helped me more than I think you realize."

"How have I helped you at all?" He asked, resting his head ontop of mine.

I answered, "You helped me get through my mourning, taught me how to love and reminded me why life is worth living. On top of that, you've saved my life a couple times, have been more than generous and kind, and you've been there with me through discovering what I truly am."

"I did all that?"

I giggled. "Yes, babe, all you." After the laughter died, I thought over what I had said and my thoughts automatically went to Lydia. He helped me through my mourning, but did I ever really help him through his? I don't believe I have.

He lifted his head off mine. "What's wrong, love?"

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You suddenly went from being happy to being sad. Something's wrong, tell me."

I sighed. "Nothing's wrong, I just heard some things..." I trailed.

"That bother you." He finished. "So what 'things' did you hear?"

I really didn't want to talk about it. I looked back towards the pond, my lips shut. "Violet..." Oh no, he used the full name, he's serious.

I started playing with my fingernails. "People...reporters...are beginning to compare me to Lydia." I whispered, not daring to meet his eyes. I didn't want to see his pain, I didn't want to see his love for her that I know existed still and I certainly didn't want to be more upset over both those things than I already am.

His body went rigid next to mine and I could almost visualize how his face look like. I closed my eyes to wish it away. After moments of total silence, he asked softly, "Why?" When I shrugged and said nothing he asked, "What're you thinking?"

That a part of me hates that you'll never be one hundred percent mine. That I hate how I fell in love with someone still in love with someone else, even if he loves me to. That no matter what people say, no matter how he truly feels, I'll still do anything for him. "That it's hard being in love with a man who's still in love with another." I said, softly, taking his hand and gently squeezing it. I looked back into his eyes with nothing but love. "But that it's worth every second."

Alexander's body relaxed slightly and he kissed me tenderly. "I really do love you, Violet."

I nodded. "I know." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged tightly. I buried my head in his chest, trying to get my mind off this topic. God, how I hated this topic. It makes me feel so...vulnerable.

He cleared his throat. "I never got to ask you about your visit with Zane to the orphanage. How was it?"

Topic change. Magnificent. "Good. They really miss you though...I think you should visit them tonight."

"There's a strategy meeting tonight before dinner, though. Zane has some new defense plan to share." Zane? Stupid, random Zane?

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Since when is he the genius in the group?"

Alexander chuckled. "He is the most balanced person in the group. He's reasonable with all things except common sense. In that case, he's a big dope." He explained. I laughed. Somehow I just couldn't picture Zane being anything but a goofball. _Well he was pretty cool this morning..._

"Okay, well after that meeting, go visit the kids before they go to bed."

"Alright. Will you come with me?"

I shook my head. "I need to visit King Vladimir. I have questions for him." I said, trying not to sound bitter. He knew all along why I excelled so well in my training, but he said nothing. He might as well have lied right to my face...perhaps he has, I don't know. I don't know much anymore.

"How long will it take?"

"I have absolutely no idea." I replied, being completely honest. I don't know how long it will last. Hopefully not too long or I won't be able to go to the Forbidden City without raising suspicion.

He sighed. "Okay, I will miss you while you're threatening royalty." He told me, making me happy. "Well what would you like to do in the meantime? We have a couple hours..."

I thought for a moment then grinned. "I know two things I want to do."

"And what would those two things be?"

"First, I want you to teach me something on piano. Anything, probably something simple but just something. I've always wanted to play." I said, wistfully. "And then I want to revisit the room full of pictures and look at those again."

He nodded, agreeing to it, but there was something else. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing...just piano..."

I thought of the topic that always makes him go quiet and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. "Lydia played." I stated. Of course she did. She's perfect and amazing, why wouldn't she?

Again, he nodded. "Not as well as me..."

"No one plays as well as you."

A small smile played on his lips. "Dimitri is getting there."

I wasn't as humored. Screw playing piano now. I'm not Lydia and I don't want to be. I just want to be Violet. "Yes, well, so much for piano." I'll have to pick up another instrument then.

My love frowned. "You don't want to play anymore?"

"It lost it's appeal." I said dryly. "I'll never be as good as you and since I'm competetive that would bother me." As good and partially true as my excuse is, it's not the real reason. I don't want to be associated with his dead fiance is the actual reason.

Alexander didn't look so convinced but he was smart enough not to push it. "The picture room?"

I leaned back in the grass, my dark hair spread around my head. I stared up at the sky. "In a bit, if you don't mind." I wanted some time to think but at the same time I feared it. I've had too much to think about recently as is.

My boyfriend didn't respond though.

Alexander was suddenly alert. His eyes scanned the forest around us and soon he was up on his feet. I came to my feet not as quickly, since I was laying down. "A demon." He whispered, but it was the way he whispered it, that made me think it wasn't just any demon. "Stay here." In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I don't know what made him think I would listen, but I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. I quickly got on my boots, which I had learned not only to run in but to fight in, then followed his scent. I found him in a small clearing, looking all around and completely on edge.

I slowly began to walk over to him when I stepped on a branch. He turned quickly and threw a fireball before even checking to see that it was me. Luckily, I ducked in time. "Violet!" He exclaimed, a mixture between anger and worry. "What're you doing here?"

"Helping. Thanks for the fire, by the way, I really like it when fire balls are thrown at me." I said sarcastically. Isn't he just so romantic?

He gave me a 'cut-the-crap' look. "Wasn't meant for you, it was meant for Zagan who I thought was coming up behind me."

Zagan. Haven't thought about him since that thing at the orphanage I never told Alexander. "Zagan?" I asked quietly, looking around. I listened but heard nothing. He disappeared, just like last time.

Alexander was quiet as he listened too, but apparently he came to the same conclusion. "Yes. He was here. I saw him. Never for more than a second though, that's why I threw that fireball without a moment's hesitation. Which wouldn't have almost hit you if you had stayed where I told you to."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it's all my fault that he got away." _Again,_ I mentally added.

"I didn't say that."

I started walking, not really sure where I was going since I've never actually had directions to get here. "You didn't have to. It was implied." I retorted. I felt anger burning deep within me. From what, I don't know. Was it the actions of my fathers? Was it the frustration with the Lydia situation? Or dealing with all sorts of demons? I think it was the anger from all of it, all that I had been pushing down, but I didn't care to push it back down again.

My stupid angel kept pace with me. "Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what? Enlighten me."

"That! That right there!" He exclaimed. "You were happy and okay until you came into the field then-"

"My boyfriend threw fire at my face?" I supplied.

"You know I didn't intend that for you, but I apologize."

"Whatever."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I snapped at him.

"Making angry comments with no apparent reason."

He was right. There was some sort of reason but it's not apparent. I don't care though, because I'm just in that kind of mood. "Yup, that's the best part of being a girl, I can be as fucking bipolar as I'd like." I paused. "Which I think you should slightly understand since you're bipolar nine times out of ten."

"Jesus Christ, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing! Okay? Just stop talking."

"Not until-"

"Alexander Kellan Laire, shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." I threatend. He listened and remained silent for all of five minutes.

When he spoke it was a quiet, "You're going the wrong way to get back to the castle."

I stopped and turned to face him. Glowering, I asked, "Which. Way?"

"It'd be easier to just fly you there than for me to give you directions." He said softly. I almost felt bad for being a bitch, but then I thought of all the things bothering me and it suddenly seemed insignificant again.

Without saying anything, I crossed my arms and walked over. He picked me up bridal style, but I didn't snuggle into him like I normally do. The minute we got back, I got out of his arms and walked up to the picture room. All I needed from there was a picture of his mom. And yes, as angry as I was, I wasn't angry enough to forget my very important goal; finding Alexander's mother.

I found the picture I needed and I put it in my pocket. I was going to return it once I found her, but I doubt the picture would be such a big deal when his mother was back and with him. I looked at the door and time, only an hour had passed since Alexander said we had two hours, so there was an hour before the meeting. I should've left the picture room, but I didn't. A scrapbook that Flo had made, not for me, but for Alexander, was there.

Curiousity got the bets of me, as it always does, and I picked it up. I opened it and flipped through, looking at pictures of Alexander and his friends, Dimitri included, as kids. They were so adorable! As I turned the pages, they got older and older, and then Lydia showed up in them. They all looked so close and so...happy. True, honest to God happiness just in all their faces.

Envy was in every fiber of my body. They were all best friends, Lydia meant something to them all, more than I ever would. She had the life I use to dream about. And even though she's dead, she's still here, in this house and all their hearts.

"What're you doing?" Zane asked casually from the doorway.

I shut the scrapbook and put it down. "Looking at pictures." I said, standing up to face him. "What're you doing?"

"Just checking on you."

Zane didn't deserve my anger. Alexander hadn't either. "That's sweet." I said sarcastically. "Too bad it doesn't matter."

Zane wasn't fazed though. He was relatively calm, leaning against the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "If that's what you really think, then I guess it doesn't. Can I ask you a question though?"

I said nothing. He took that as a yes. "Does how Alexander's doing matter?"

How dare he be reasonable and ask considerate questions. "Yes." I mumbled.

"Well do you want to know?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me regardless of what I say."

"You're right, I am, because he feels like shit. He has no idea what set you off. From what he's told me, I can't fathom a reason either. Although I doubt it's a good enough reason to hurt him."

I never would have pegged Zane as being the type to make me feel like shit. I ran my hand through my hair, still angry for no reason, but guilty enough to feel bad for taking it out on Alexander. "Don't you love him?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Of course I do. And you're right, I don't have any particular reason to be mad, but I am, it's just not at him." I spat.

"He seems to think it is. I'm not asking much, just to talk to him, clarify that it's not his fault. It's the only tact here that works and is healthy." Zane had valid points, but that just made me more angry. Reasonable people always piss of angry people more.

"Fine." I said, stopping to break something first. Zane raised an eyebrow. "I'll pay for that." I said, "Now where is he?"

"With Dimitri in the music room."

Leaving Zane behind, I ran to the music room. I stopped at the door, listening. "-forget it, man. I'll set you up with some booz then I'll take care of Violet and get to the bottom of this bullshit." Dimitri said, sounding angry.

"You will do no such thing." Alexander said fiercly. "Lay a hand on Violet and I'll kill you myself." That kind of 'take care of' eh?

If he wants a fight, fine. I walked in and received a nice glare from Dimitri. "Look what the cat dragged in." He said bitterly.

"Shut up, dickhead, I didn't come here for you. I came for your cousin. You can go now." I wanted to be friends with Dimitri, well I thought I did, but I wasn't going to deal with his shit.

Alexander stood up from the piano bench as Dimitri said, "He doesn't want to talk to you."

I crossed my arms. "I believe he can speak for himself, thanks. So instead of playing big brother, why don't you go drink until you black out, I know how much you enjoy doing that."

His eyes darkened and he moved forward, probably to smack me instead of leaving the room, when Alexander grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Relax. Starting a fight with my girlfriend is a lose, lose situation no matter the outcome. Walk away, Dimitri."

With all the self control he possessed, Dimitri actually walked away. When he was gone, Alexander looked at me and he was not pleased. "What the hell has gotten into you? How you spoke to Dimitri just now, your entire behavior within the past hour, has been completely uncalled for." He ranted, coming closer to me. "What's going on? Where is **my** Violet. Because **my** Violet doesn't do this."

I looked down, trying to contain my anger once again and gain some control. "I don't know." I heard his steps as he walked closer. "Don't touch me." I warned, but he ignored it.

Alexander hugged me tightly for awhile and eventually, my anger decreased to a tolerable amount. I reigned in my control, saving what's left of it special for King Vladimir and hugged back. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He pulled back and stared into my golden eyes. "What did I do? How did I set you off?"

I shook my head. "You didn't. It was built up anger. A lot's been going on and at the time I couldn't be mad, I had to be strong and keep my cool. So it just built up til I snapped, which just so happened to be you. I am really sorry."

He just looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Does this happen to you a lot?"

I shrugged. "Every once in awhile. It's been happening ever since I was little, just a way of dealing with things, and I'm not done. Right now I'm controlled, I'm probably going to snap at my king." I paused. "Not that he doesn't deserve it since he's been hiding the fact that I'm an expirament."

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I just know Dimitri didn't. Not that time."

I had to agree with him there. "I know. Neither did you or Zane. Although I was worse on you and Dimitri, Zane was calm so it pissed me off more."

"I don't know whether to laugh or feel special that I didn't piss you off more."

My lip slightly curved. "Maybe a little of both." I said before going serious. "I am sorry though. I'll apologize Dimitri later tonight when I'm officially calm, Zane too, but I just need you to know now. You're the most important one to me."

He kissed me passionately, then rested his forehead on mine. "I will forgive you...as long as tonight we have make-up sex."

I laughed. "Deal, make-up sex sounds great." Although I doubt he'll still want that when he has hundreds of years to make up on lost time with his mother. Oh well, it'll happen eventually.

"Walk me to my meeting before you go unleash tons of anger on poor King Vladimir?"

I nodded, took his hand and intertwined our fingers. We walked downstairs to the meeting room. Zane wasn't there yet, but everyone else was. "Remember, orphanage after this. Don't disappoint the children." I reminded him.

He smiled. "Okay, love, I'll see you afterwards." After one more kiss, he went inside the room. I walked no more than five feet before walking into Esmeralda. She pulled me aside and handed me an address.

Conveniently, it was right outside King Vladimir's castle. _Perfect..._ "Thank you so much, you're the best."

She smiled. "I'm glad you think that. Be outside there in a half hour. And be careful."

"I will." I said, pocketing the address even though I already knew where it was. "If for some reason, which I highly doubt, I don't come back from this place...take care of Alexander for me, okay?"

Her smile widened, obviously thrilled at being the one privlidged with this job. "Of course, my lady." She said, curtsying. "Good luck at whatever you're looking for there."

"Where?" Asked Zane, coming up from behind me.

Esmeralda's eyes widened. "Go." I ordered her, something she happily obliged to. I turned to Zane, "She's talking about my visit with my king. Why do you ask?"

Disbelief was clear in his eyes. "Then why did you ask her to take care of your boyfriend if you didn't make it back?" Shit.

I eyed him accusingly. "Eavesdropper."

"Guilty as charged. Now I suggest we settle this before Alexander comes out..."

I sighed. "I have to go somewhere somewhat dangerous to find something important. She was just helping me out."

"What do you need and where is it?"

"Can't tell you what, you'll see later. As for where, I can only tell you if you promise not to tell Alexander until hm about nine thirty. You can tell him then because if I'm not back by then, chances are, I'm in trouble." I explained quickly.

It was his turn to sigh. "Fine, I promise. Now tell me so I can tell him at nine thirty."

I bit my lip, deciding to just go with the truth since he promised and Zane didn't seem like the type to break a promise. "The Forbidden City."

His jaw dropped. "You can't go there! You won't even be able to find it! The only person who knows where it is is Leo and any inhabitants, who are all highly dangerous criminals, who managed to find their way out. I, hell Alexander doesn't even know where it is!"

"Shhh!" I whisper hushed. "Don't worry about it, I have this. Trust me."

"You're insane." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "And I'm leaving. I'll be back and when I am you'll know why and my 'insane' behavior will be justified."

"We'll see. Even if you do come back before nine thirty, I'm informing him of the lying, Violet."

"I'd prefer to tell him myself, Zane. I really do have a good reason, so even if he's mad at me, it'll be worth it."

"I hope you make it back to be able to, I really do." He said, walking into the meeting. Once he left, I got a good sized knife and hid it in my boot. I put on a black sweatshirt and put two pocket knives, one in each pocket. I got shades and put those in a pocket too. Last but not least, my file. Then I stormed down to see good old King Vladimir.

Surprisingly, he was talking to my mother. I stopped to listen before barging in and crashing the party. "You come in here every month and ask the same thing, I'm still going to give you my answer; no. It's not my place to tell her, she has to figure it out on her own, unless we somehow find that folder."

"She's **my** daughter-"

"You left her." He roared, getting annoyed with my mother's antics.

She didn't flinch. "For reasons I can't even explain to her because you won't let me!"

So it has become clear to me that they are discussing me. Too bad I know more than they think. I flung open the doors. "Explain what? That you left because you didn't want the expirament that you gave birth too?" It was dead silent and they both looked over at me, in shock. "Oh that's right, I wasn't an expirament right then. No, it was the minute I got that shot. You know, the one you signed for, King Vladimir?"

He cleared his throat. "How did you find out?"

"A demon gave me the folder for my birthday." I said, ommitting what demon. "And that is just sad that's it come a time where demons are less deceitful than my own kind. Well, the kind I mostly am and was raised to be."

"Violet." My mother said, tears running down her face. "I am so sor-"

"Save it." I said, venom in my words. "I don't want to hear how this all effected you. I don't want to hear how you couldn't take looking at me every God damn day. I'm here to give my so-called father's final report." She was silent. "I may be an expirament of my father's...but I'm not a controlled one. I made that clear many times over. I am expiramental, serious, graceful, charming, flirty and full of wrath all thanks to that nice little injection. Those traits belong to other creatures which are now a part of me. " I said, throwing the folder at King Vladimir. "Check if you don't believe me. It worked. I recover at a faster pace, I learn at a faster pace and I'm way stronger than a twenty year old vampire should be. Almost invincible. But knowing what I am, even though I am at peace with it, doesn't make me condone condeming someone else to this."

"But if it worked-"

"No!" I shouted, all my anger coming out. The air picked up around me, my body felt like it was on fire. "You will **not **be doing this to anyone else!"

They both looked at me in awe, just angering me more. I curled my fists, the energy surrounding me strengthening. Something in me knew what to do and lead me threw the motions. I thrust my hand forward and a mixture of blue/green energy came out struck King Vladimir in the shoulder, pushing him back. When my mother moved, my other hand did the same to her. Both were paralyzed, only able to move their heads.

I stood in the middle of them, eyes blazing, and faced King Vladimir "You try to make any innocent baby like me...I will kill you. Write an order to discontinue this entire thing. Are we clear?" I said in an almost demonic voice.

"Y-Yes, Violet."

I turned to my so called mother and knelt beside her. "Never use my father's, or should I say creator's, choices as a petty excuse for your own."

Fear radiated from her eyes as she agreed. I felt at peace with this and the anger left my body. My body relaxed, my hands went limp at my side and the energy wind died down. I felt surprisingly better afterwards. That's when the guilt set in. _What the hell was I thinking?_

"H-How did you do that?" My mother asked, trying to lift her head to look at me, but unable to move the rest of her body.

"That was something between a witch's hex and the worst a fairie can do." King Vladimir answered, his fingers twitching.

Their eyes moved to me. "Her eyes are back to normal." My mother said, relieved. Um, what?

"My eyes?" I inquired.

"They were literally glowing." Oh. That's creepy.

I cleared my throat. "Well...I'm not sorry for anything, as far as I'm concerned you've both had that coming. So I say we start fresh from here and never mention this again."

"Fine. But you should mention it to Alexander, he copes with something unknown and you need to-" Vladimir is not comparing me to an actual demon living inside my boyfriend.

"This is completely different! I was pissed! I don't have a demon inside me!"

"I know that. But the strength...the glowing eyes... it was different. And needs investigation."

"Leave her be." My mother reponded before I did, catching me by surprise. "I need this new start with my grown up daughter. I will not let you make her leave."

I wasn't sure what I felt about this, so I ignored it. "Yeah...we can try a relationship or whatever some other time. I have somewhere to be. Like I said, never mention this again." The last thing I was going to burden Alexander with was my freaky power surge that came with my anger burst. I locked the door and left them there, knowing they'd be unparalyzed eventually. I put my sunglasses on and my hood up then met the man outside.

Surprisingly he was a demon. He had greasy black hair and black, soulless eyes. I felt uneasy, but knowing he was the only thing to be able to help me, I shook his hand. _Of course, he's a criminal, that's how he knows the way. What did I expect? _"Lets go."

He lead me down an odd route, then veered off of it. I followed, all the while hiding my scent so we couldn't be followed. I kept my eye on him, not trusting the demon for a minute. We walked through what looked like a tree, but was actually a portal to somewhere else. After more walking, another secret route and one last portal, we appeared at The Forbidden City.

The smell was rancid. The sign indicating we were there was missing pieces and vandelized, the rest of the place matching it. The few people out on the streets all kept to themselves, except the two beating the shit out of one another in the middle of a field. My escort said, "Here's the beautiful city. I was told I just had to show you it." He grabbed my arm tightly. "Now that you've seen it, I think you should come with me."

I jerked him towards me and kneed him in the stomach. I took his head in my hands and easily snapped his neck. "Not feeling it." I replied to his corpse before entering the city. Something lurked in every shadow, but I walked by quickly, daring for an attack. I decided the best place to look for someone, or someone who might recognize her, would be at a bar. If I had my child taken away and was banned, I'd be at the bar every night.

Only one person tried to attack me on my way, I just kicked him in the balls and left him. When I walked in the bar, people looked up, their eyes planning nothing of good intent. I ignored it and sat on a bar stool, ordering a sex on the beach. _Alexander loves those..._

"Hey, baby, what brought you here? What harm could a pretty little girl like you do?" A local slimeball asked. I grabbed his shirt and some of his skin with it and pulled him close.

"Tell me where to find this woman," I said, pulling a picture out, "Or you'll see just what I'm capable of."

"I don't know her. But-"

I slammed the picture on the table, got the blade from my boot and stabbed him straight through the heart. I took it back out and his dead body fell to the ground. "Not the answer I was looking for." I said, licking the blood off the knife. It didn't taste great, but at least I set an example for anyone else in the joint so they know not to fuck with me.

When the bartender woman came back, I decided to ask her. "Do you know this lady? Has she been here often?"

"The woman with white hair and looks twenty six? Yeah, I've seen her. Those blue-green eyes are always so sad when I do, I wonder what she did to get in here." The lady sighed. "Real nice, she comes in here only a couple times a year, but she always leaves a nice tip."

I nodded. "Do you know where I can find her?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Look, that lady goes through enough. She's been on the brink of death I don't know how many times, and probably will be for the rest of her existence. She doesn't need any problems from you."

I know she couldn't see my eyes because of the sunglasses, but I know she could feel my stare. "Good thing I'm not 'causing problems, I'm just here for a visit."

After a moment of understanding, the bartender took a napkin and wrote down an address. "If I find out you did anything-"

"You won't." I said, taking the address and pocketing it with the picture. I downed the drink, paid with a nice tip. "Thank you very much." I stepped over the dead body and headed out. I reread the address and started walking there.

On the way, a guy whistled and a girl stood in my way, wanting money. She had a knife pointed at my chest, but I knocked it out of her hand with ease. I kicked her in the neck, then stomped on her head with my heal when she was on the ground. I continued my walk, without a trace of guilt for the criminals here.

I got to the run down house and knocked on the door. An insanely beautiful woman that fit the description of the picture, cracked open the door and peered at me. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm a friend, my name is Violet. I just want to talk." Okay, when people say they just want to talk, they probably don't. They usually want to beat you up or something. Why did I say that? now she won't open the-

Alexander's mother opened the door wide open. "Oh, then come in, dear." Or she will.

I walked in and she shut the door. "What did you say your name was, honey?"

I could be here to kill her, and she'd be calling me honey. Interesting. "Violet." I answered, taking off the sunglasses. "I'm-"

Her eyes watered a little. "You're my son's girlfriend." She whispered, in awe.

I nodded, confused. "How do you know?"

"I have my people, darling. Did you think I would survive here not knowing he's alright?" That is a valid point.

I smiled. "Of course not, I apologize." I said, getting straight to business. "But now, you get to talk to him yourself. I'm breaking you out of here."

Veronica's, whose name was written on the back of the picture, eyes widened. "You won't be able to do that, they'll kill you! Then my son will be hurt again! No." She shook her head stubbornly. "No you must leave and be free. I'll be alright, dear, don't you worry."

How sweet. Too bad I already went through all this work and will not leave without her. I crossed my arms, "I don't care. I will take on an army if I have to, you will be out of this place though." I glanced at the clock, it was six at night. It took two hours just to get here and then more time to get through the city and find her. "I would deciding to cooperate quickly, then hurrying and packing. Alexander will be informed of where I am at precisely nine thirty and there will be hell to pay for everyone when he does find out."

Any shyness that was there before, suddenly disappeared. "He doesn't know you're here?" She shouted. "He's going to set the world on fire looking for you! Oh no, this is not good, not good at all!"

I stifled a laugh at her reaction. "I know, that's what I was saying. So hurry and pack."

She nodded her head really fast and started running around, gathering random things. I helped Veronica the best that I could. Before we left, I gave her my sweatshirt and sunglasses. It wouldn't help much but it's the best I could do. "Take your bags, stay close by my side, and I'll get you out of here safely." I told her.

She smiled. "If you're as good as my friends say you are, that's true."

We walked out the door. "Yes, your people who would tell you stuff, but wouldn't help get you out of here."

"Well they can't do that, it's their job to keep me in, silly!"

I gave her an incredulous look. Really? "Right..." I trailed. She was oblivious to my skeptical attitude, she just smiled and nodded.

We got to the edge, and people who looked like ordinary criminals, started making their way towards me. "Are those some of them?" I asked, pushing her behind me.

"No, those are the ones who usually beat me to a pulp whenever I get to this point!"

Anger boiled inside of me, what had she done to deserve that? Nothing. I moved with vampire speed, tearing ligaments off some and stabbing others. With only three left, I left the two pocket knives imbedded in the skulls of two of them and saw the third with Veronica. In a matter of seconds, I appeared in front of them. I pointed the knife I still had at his chest. "Step...away."

He listened, letting go of her wrist and backing up. "No! Violet, he's one of my friends!"

"Really? Because it looks like he was just going to take you back in after all my hard work." I said, glaring at him. He shrank back more.

Veronica put her hand on my arm gently. "No, he really is, he's never hurt me. He was just gonna bring me back because it's his job." Does she have any idea how dumb that sounds? "Ask him, he'll tell you he's my friend!"

The man nodded quickly. I sighed. "Of course he will, I have a knife pointed at him and I just killed all those people. He'll do anything to save his life."

She pouted. "Don't kill him!"

"Fine!" I exclaimed, hitting him on the back of the head, only to knock him out. "Happy now?"

"Yes!"

I grabbed her arm and started dragging her along. "Then lets go!" It took a bit longer to get back then it did to get there, because it was hard to concentrate and remember the way with Veronica's happy blabbering. It was almost like watching a child, watching her. So amusing I got myself a bit lost.

When we did find the way, when we were so close to the castle, not only was it 9:40, but it was also time for Veronica to remember Alexander's birthday. "Oh my goodness, it's my sons birthday tomorrow and I didn't even get him a gift!" She exclaimed. "I have to go get something! What did you get him? I wouldn't want to get the same thing, that's embarrassing."

I giggled. Really? A present? "I haven't gotten him anything yet. We can go shopping tomorrow. How about we get through you finally seeing him again first, while I go take care of Leo? Sound good?"

"You're right, you're right." She said, hurrying by my side. I got in the door to see yet another obstacle.

"Dimitri, get out of my way, please."

"No. I'm actually kinda pissed off at you. Not only for your attitude earlier today, but going off to the Forbidden City? For what? Alexander is livid and betrayed and-"

Veronica took off my sunglasses, her hair falling out of my hood a little. "Dimitri? Oh my, look how big you are!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. He hugged back, staring at me with shock.

I smirked. "Are you still mad at me? Didn't think so." I said, pulling Veronica off. "Now, we have to go get her changed into some decent clothing. Would you be a dear and get Leo in a confined are, preferably a cell in his own dungeon, and send Alexander up without ruining the surprise?"

He grinned. "With pleasure."

I dragged Veronica upstairs as she pointed out how all the things are exactly how she remembered. I went into Leo's room and sent her into the bathroom with one of her old dresses that he just so happened to have kept. Luck, really, since I was thinking they'd be someone elses who had left them behind.

In a matter of moments, Alexander stormed in. And man, was he pissed. He hugged me tightly first, then held me at arms length. "Violet Charest, how dare you lie to me like that? And drag Zane and Esmeralda into it? What the fuck could have been so damn important for you to go to the Forbidden City? Huh?" He yelled.

I couldn't help but smile, as bad as it is. I mean, I did it! I found his mom! But he didn't know that so it didn't help. "Well? What do you have to say for your insane, stupid, immat-"

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be so hard on the girl. Her heart was in the right place." Veronica said, standing in the bathroom doorway.

The anger drained from Alexander's face more quick than I've ever seen as he looked to the doorway. Seeing his mother, for the first time in how many years, at last. "Surprise." I whispered, still smiling.


	21. This Is Real

**This Is Real**

I'm not completely sure what I expected when Alexander and his mother were reunited. Tears? Hugs? Kisses? All complete with warmth and smiles I've seen both Alexander and his mother capable of. Of course, shock was the only emotion I could read off Alexander's face at the moment.

I was smiling happily at him when his eyes turned to me. "Happy birthday, princey." My love had been dealt a difficult hand in the cards of life indeed. Not only had he lost his mother, unrightly so, at a young age but has lived so long without thinking to ever see her again. This should be a relief almost, that those terrible years are over now.

But the silence that followed my words showed anything but relief. "You call this a birthday present?" He spat at me, his body shaken with anger.

I was surprised at the outburst, anger being the furthest thing on my mind about this. "W-What?" I asked, shocked to the core.

"Who told you to go to the Forbidden City and bring her back?" Alexander yelled at me. "Who are **you** to decide whether my mother can be back or not?" He slammed his fist into the wall, his hair turning pitch black and his eyes going to the red I am growing accustomed to seeing.

As always, I felt the need to defend myself. "I did this for you! I thought you would appreciate this!"

"Did I ask you to do this for me? NO! I didn't even want to celebrate my birthday so what is this?"

"I thought you would like having your mother back." _Heaven knows I would._ I allowed myself to admit, even if only in thought.

"AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT, VIOLET?"

I knew that when he was this angry, there was no point in arguing. He was an emotional wreak and saying mean things, getting worked up and fighting fire with fire...well it'd make a bigger fire that would make it more difficult to make amends for. So I responded calmly with, "Don't yell at me."

"Dammit." He swore before turning and storming off, in flight of course.

My heart ached from every last bit. For the fighting, for the heartbreak in the matter pertaining to why we were fighting, and I questioned if I had done the right thing.

"Well staring where he went isn't going to make him come back all happy again." Alexander's mother said, gently. "And I'm sure he will forgive you." She paused. "Well I think...I don't really know, I mean he could be a grudge holder...he was a bit of one as a boy but he always forgave the ones he loves...he does love you, does he not?..."

If that was suppose to be comforting, which I think it was, it didn't really do it's job. But I gave her a weak smile for trying. "I think it would be best if we got you reaquianted with everyone and informed Dimitri of Alexander's run off. He'll be able to recover him better than the rest of us."

"Splendid idea!" For someone who had been welcomed home kinda harshly, she didn't seem to notice or really mind.

When we got downstairs, however, it appeared as if Dimitri had already known. He waited, bottled of liquor in hand as always, for us to come down. "Is that alcohol, Dimitri?" Veronica tsked.

He smiled at her. "Why yes it is. Would you care for a drink, my dearest Aunt?"

"No thank you." She chirped happily. "I don't drink often. Maybe Violet would like some, offer her."

Dimitri's eyes met mine and he regarded me cooly. Naturally, he had not forgotten the ill words we had exchanged in what seemed like forever ago. It amazed me that I had, even if only for mere hours.

If Alexander's possy wasn't here, I wouldn't have asked, "Would you mind if I stole Dimitri for a bit and left you?"

Whether she understood we had to talk or she was just oblivious and happy-go-luck in general, she nodded merrily. "Go right ahead! Don't worry your pretty little head over me, dear." Yup, I'm going with the latter.

"Would you mind if I had a word with you, Dimitri?" I asked, politely. Zane looked between the two of us, as if offering back up. From what Alexander had said and my own observation, he very well might be a good mediator. "Alone?" I added, because Dimitri and I both had pride and were big enough to handle this on our own.

Dimitri nodded and we walked out and down the hall. "Am I right in assuming that this is about earlier today?"

"Yes." I said, stopping once we had reached a far enough distance. "I was really not myself and lashed out against you, Zane but particularly Alexander. Unrightfully so, I must add."

"Ah, yes, I can agree to that." He said, taking a swig from that damn bottle.

I didn't comment though, for I knew why he drank. The demon. "I think you deserve to know why before I apologize. I'll make it quick. I have an interesting temper. While Alexander is definitely capable of infuriating me like no other, and I am easily annoyed, I don't really get that angry. Not often. It happens every now and then, leftover anger just builds and builds and explodes. You think you had it bad? You should've seen King Vladimir and my mom."

Dimitri, despite all, smiled. "As interesting as witness a bloodchild in action?"

Memories of the uncontrollable rage and power filled my head, of the blue-green magic, being told of my glowing eyes and my almost demonic like voice... "Uhh...not quite...it was as close as one could get with not being a bloodchild..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should offer you a drink."

I shook my head and the memories away at once. "I'm all set. I just want to say I'm sorry, Dimitri." I said sincerely.

Dimitri was silent but he met my eyes and the forgiveness was there, even though he didn't say the words, "you're forgiven."

With that said and done, I acted on impulse and gave him a quick hug. "Now lets get back in there."

Wisely, he didn't comment on the hug, just rolled his eyes with a lazy smile and we walked in...right to Veronica being face to face with good old Leo. For some reason, everyone was standing outside the two, not desperately trying to get her away from him. _Look on the brighter side, Violet, if she's banished again you at least know where to find the city._ I comforted myself.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked, Dimitri at my side looking more serious.

"Not at all, dear." Veronica said gently. "Leonardo is not very happy with me being here but I was just explaining how now isn't the proper time for that when his son is angry and about."

I raised an eyebrow at the whole notion. Since when is Leo father of the year?

"Well you reach out for him and I'll go out looking for him in a bit. I believe he still needs some time to cool off but locating him is probably in everyone's best interest." Dimitri suggested.

"Very well." I left them to that, taking only Zane and Veronica with me.

"So...telling Leo about Alexander's situation is a good idea because...?" Surely being banished she knew what an awful tyrant the man was.

"Leo?... Ah Leonardo!" She frowned, clearly not knowing it. "Well because he is Alexander's father of course!"

Zane gave an indifferent shrug, which would explain why neither he nor anyone else interrupted when she spoke with him. I, on the other hand, wasn't like them. "But that doesn't excuse him to behave as he has. He is...well not nice." For some reason, the string of names I usually called him didn't seem appropriate to say in front of Veronica. She seemed too...innocent.

"Well I could tell you that! But everyone deserves a second chance, right?" She asked me, eyes lighting up. "I mean, you are my Alexander's second chance at love and a happy ever after."

With all the comparisons to Lydia, she hit a nerve. But I smiled anyways, it's not like she meant harm. It was truly hard to believe she ever could, yet having survived in the Forbidden City, I know she must be able to. "I suppose you're right." I said softly. When we got to the room, I suggested she napped after the travel and how tiring it had been emotionally. She also had a lot more in store. Luckily, she agreed and went to sleep in Alexander's room.

"You know, I'm still awaiting my apology." Zane said, smirking. "I mean Alexander got one...Dimitri got one... I must be next right?"

I chuckled. "I don't know you did royally piss me off."

"But I gave you the reality of the situation."

"True." I sighed. "Zane, I am sorry for my attitude towards you. And for asking you to keep secrets from Alexander for me. It was wrong on both accounts."

"It was. And you're forgiven." He patted me on the back. "Because a good part of friendship is forgiveness."

I smiled. So he wasn't just Alexander's friend, he was mine now too? "I don't know I've always had...different sort of friendships so to speak." Preppy high school girl friends, drug friends, work friends, sex friends...all which are said to be friends but not usually so at the end of the day. Not like Alexander's friends that is.

He smiled genuinely. "You'll learn then, Vi." And he came up with a new nickname to add to the list that always seemed to grow since I started to 'work' for Alexander.

I smiled back. "Alright now get out of here. I've completely neglected working this entire time so now I'll focus soley on guarding Alexander's mom. Friends are distracting so leave."

"Bossy, but I'll go. See you later."

I watched Veronica sleep, forcing myself to focus on her breathing, the sounds and creaks of the castle and the workers inside it, utterly aware of every movement. It wasn't until she awoke that I broke out of that mode, with actual thoughts other than listening and observing.

"Morning, sunshine." I greeted warmly. "Want a new change of clothes or are you comfortable in those?"

"I'm comfortable, thank you."

"Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

"No, I'm all set, Violet, dear. But perhaps a walk would be nice. It's been too long since I've been here, I'd just like to walk while we wait for news of my son." Fair enough.

I took her for that walk and we happened to run into Anita. It was a bit awkward for me, since I knew how Anita had become and surely felt like a mother to Alexander. Yet now, low and behold, was his actual mother. Yes, very awkward.

"This is Anita, the head nurse and basically runner of the household." I introduced. "And Anita, this is Veronica, Alexander's biological mother." Putting biological in there was last minute and perhaps offending, but if Veronica noticed, it didn't affect her.

Veronica smiled brightly at Anita. "How delightful to meet you! I do not recall meeting you prior to my banishment!"

Anita cleared her throat, still feeling awkward, as would I if I were in her position. "I was hired afterwards, my Queen." Afterwards, eh? Did the whores not make good mother figures?

"Of course." She murmured, understanding now just who Anita was. "Are you dear to my son, Anita?"

Before Anita could be bashful, I answered, "Very much so. Anita has looked after him dearly, tended all his wounds, listened to any sorrow he would share, dealt with every temper tantrum and showed him as much warmth and tenderness as she would her own child."

Half of me felt the need to defend Anita, the other to protect Veronica from the pain that being away for so long as caused. Alas, it was pointless to be so torn and much easier for all to just go with the facts. Anita had been the one there throughout all these years, the motherly figure who had raised and taken care of Alexander for so long, not his mother.

Not that it was her fault, but let it not be forgotten.

The strangest thing happened. Veronica's eyes swelled with tears and she pulled Anita into a tight embrace. "Thank you." She whispered. "He has turned into a dashing young man. While it is my genes and blood that run through him, it is your upbringing that has helped shape him just as much. Thank you for taking care of him while I've been gone." She stepped back, releasing her. "I hope you do not plan on backing out completely now that I have returned."

Anita smiled, her eyes a bit watery as well. "I don't think I would be able to do that after looking out for him for so long."

The two women smiled at each other, on verge of tears, with an understanding only a mother could have. While it was beautiful, I felt a bit like I was intruding.

Luckily, before I had to say or do anything, Dimitri's scream, "ANITA!" was heard loud and clear, only meaning one thing; he found Alexander and it was not pretty.

We all ran out, Leo somehow joining us to see Dimitri supporting Alexander. "Oh lord, what happened?" His mother said, running up to him. It wasn't hard to see how weak he was, or to smell his blood which was mixed from debreis you would find on the ground, or feel horrible like all of it was your fault since you angered him.

"Well, I don't know either." Dimitri said while looking at Alexander. It was difficult to hide though. I stared at Alexander as he stared me back in the eye. How could he do this to himself? It hurt to see him in so much pain, unable to support himself. I had never before seen him so...weak. He walked...no really it was limped, right by me as Anita led him into the infirmary.

He was still angry, that much was obvious. But he was hurt. I couldn't take my eyes off that damaged wing as Anita prepared him for setting it. "This is going to hurt **very** badly. You know the drill."

I watched as Anita grasped around the first half of his wing, making him gasp. Then with a quick motion, she snapped his wing back into place. He screamed at the top of his lungs and automatically I ran up to help him. Anita told me swift and firmly to relax though.

And I didn't. However, I didn't interrupt her like I was about to. I sat through as the yells continued, eyes closed, on the couch parallel from his bed, knees tucked under my chin. Is this what it was like for him when I was hurt? Is this what he felt? The secondhand pain from my own?

When I opened my eyes, Anita was long gone and Alexander was by the window, staring out. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder which he promptly shrugged off. Really?

I grunted in frustration and sat in front of him. If he thought I would just go away easily, he is so wrong.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asked, glaring at me.

"How long are you going to stay mad, Alexander?"

He shrugged and looked away, "I just...she's going to be cast away again and I'm going to be stuck in the same position I was as a child."

Ah, so that's what it's all about. He is scared of history repeating itself. Does he forget he is not a child anymore? I shook my head, "No. You're not. You have power now, you can have her stay."

"Her life will be hell here."

From what I saw with her and Leo earlier today, it was difficult to believe so. "Again, it won't. She just wants to get to know you now. Catch up on the years she's missed out on."

Alexander sighed and put his head in his hands. How was I to reassure him that it would all be okay? That he wouldn't lose his mom again?

My thoughts were interrupted by Alexander's arms being wrapped around me. Immediately, my frosty exterior melted as I did into his arms.

"I'm so sorry for the way I was acting. I guess anger just replaced shock. I'm honestly happy that you did this for me and I'm beyond grateful." Love is often forgiving one another, like friendship I suppose. Perhaps it's just any relationship. Either way, I kissed him passionately to silence him and show him all was forgiven. He tightned his arms around me and picked me up, gently laying me on the bed. With his powers, he flipped the lock on the door to ensure that no one came in.

"Don't get too excited." I said, motioning to his wing. "You'll hurt it again."

My angel shrugged. "It can always get fixed."

"I'm not going to cause you anymore pain."

"Enough with the talk," He said, peeling off my shirt, "Let's get to business." He said with a wink and began ravishing my lips once again.

Finally, my make-up sex.

Alexander was laying on his stomach as I massaged his poor wing. You know, in my high school days, I had seriously considered being a massuse. "Have I told you that I love you?" He asked me.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear it again." I laughed.

"Alexander! Violet!" anita said through the door, not daring to enter, "Whatever shanningans you two are up to is going to have to be put on hold because Alexander needs more medicine!" He glanced at me and laughed.

My prince carried me into the bathroom and pulled on his clothes, then walked out. I looked around the bathroom for something decent to wear. Unfortunately, nothing flattering was in here. So I settled for a giant t-shirt and some jeans. I checked the mirror and well...you could tell I had a good time by the horrible mess my hair was. I tried combing it with my hands to calm it down a bit, but in the end, the basic pony-tail was the way to go. Once I was finished, I walked out.

And just in time too because Leo came in, Veronica in tow with a small distance.

"How is your wing?" He asked, folding his arms and staring at my boyfriend. Again, father of the year since when?

"None of your concern." Alexander answered while staring at his mother. Awhh he can finally look at her without shock or anger towards me!

"I am your father." Hehe I feel like just going demonically, 'Luke...I am your father.'

"And?" But before Leo could respond, he said, "Leave."

"Excuse me?" Leo asked. You heard him, douchebag!

"I would like time to catch up with my mother, so leave."

"This is not over!" Leo said...but for once, listened and walked away. Anita followed. And of course, that's my cue. Alexander glanced at me but I just smiled and mouthed 'later' before walking out and closing the door.

I, most likely out of boredom, decided to try something new. I caught up to Leo and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey...thank you for being good for once and letting them catch up." I said, meaning every word. See, rewarding people when they do good things makes them want to do good things more often. Eventually, they may stop looking for the rewards.

Leo looked at me with interest, but made no further comment on his actions. "The assult outside yesterday...that was to learn where the Forbidden City was, right? You're the one who brought Veronica back?"

Not as dumb as he looks. I met his stare with a cold one. "Yes. And if you try to banish her back there, or anywhere else, you won't just have your son angry with you. You'll have me too." I threatened, some of the power I stirred up from the argument with King Vladimir coming back. "Actually, if you so much as even disrespect Veronica in front of me or if I hear about it, I will make you pay. Do we have an understanding?"

He nodded, unable to look away. I remember him once describing my 'own species' as strong and indescructable. The look he gave me then is similar to the one he is giving me now. I closed my eyes, calmed myself. "Then we're done here. Good day." I walked by him and past Anita, murmuring something about going for a run.

I ran to my house, the one Alexander had bought me for my birthday that I had grown up in. I knew that there would be nothing in there about what I am, but I looked anyways. Maybe the furniture had hidden notes about what my anger and powers were all about. Maybe I had answers.

After a half hour, I gave up searching. I layed down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if there was a heaven. If there is a heaven...is my dad up there, or is he in hell for making his own daughter an expirament. Honestly, I hoped he made it to heaven. He still raised me, showed me some sort of love...

_Oh father...not God like my actual father...why did you do this to me then leave me?_

Sadly, I'd never know.

When I got sick of my little pity party, I decided to burn some energy. I got my Ipod, put in my headphones, and ran while listening to Icon For Hire. I ran probably for a solid two hours before I returned to the castle. I walked in on Alexander taking a shot, Dimitri with him obviously. I took out my headphones and put them away.

Alexander whistled, "Why, heeeellllloooo thereeeeee sexyyy."

"Uh...hello?" I said, staring skeptically at him. He stood with the bottle in his hand, he stumbled a little but regained his balance. I've only dealt with drunk Alexander once, and it was before we were dating. So...it's been awhile.

"You are just soo daaamned beautiful." He said, slamming his hand into the wall next to my head. Alexander raised his eyebrows, "Oopsies!" he said before laughing. "Violet." he whispered in my ear, 'causing a chill up my spine. Drunk or sober, it doesn't matter, his voice still calls to me.

"What?" I whispered back, trying not to show any sign of want or need in my voice.

"I want you." My boyfriend said putting his hand where it really shouldn't be.

"Now's not a good time, hun." I gasped. Oh dear God, control yourself woman! I mean I even have a one man audience.

"Then when is?" He asked, running his hands up my curves. This hardly seemed fair. If he was sober, I would be able to participate in the foreplay or better yet just skip right to the sex. But no, he was drunk and apparently horny. I faintly heard Dimitri laugh. Alexander's lips ran up my neck, "Come on, please."

I began to nod but once I realized I was nodding, I shook my head. And I got to the otherside of the room as fast as I could! "No! That'd be rape!" I am not allowed to be horny now~

"Technically, it would be rape if he resisted." The oh-so-helpful Dimitri put in.

"And I know I wouldn't resist." Alexander purred, walking around the bed. Great, come closer, just what I need.

"But you're drunk! You don't know what you're thinking right now!" I pointed out.

"I know that I want you...in my pants...in my bed..." He winked. "Sounds inviting, eh?"

Mmm oh yes it does. Dimitri started cracking up as I said, "Ye-NO. I MEAN NO! I refuse."

He walked towards me, this time trapping me against the wall with his body. Part of it was my fault for not seeing the trap coming and doing nothing about it. The other part was his for being too attractive.

"How," he whispered, kissing my neck, "Can," he said, trailing up, "You," he nibbled on my ear, causing me to shiver, "Resist this?"

I can't. I am weak. I cannot. "God dammit." I whispered, leaning my head back against the wall slightly panting. I want him so bad, my whole body was just screaming at me to kiss him, touch him, feel him... I glanced at Dimitri with pleading eyes.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Alexander! Have a drink with me, cousin! The lady doesn't want it." What a lie.

Alexander grinned. "Okay!" He yelled, jumping over the bed and stealing the bottle. After taking a large swig, he grinned then looked at the bottle, "I've missed you, friend." He said, then hugged the bottle to his chest.

Dimitri decided to leave then. "Good luck, princess." He said, leaving me with the sexy monster he made by supplying liquor.

Alexander looked at me, an alluring grin on his face. "Ohhh Viollletttt..." He said before locking the door. I feel like I've been trapped in some sort of fucked up porn video.

_Drunk man convinces horny teenage girl to let him fuck her..._

While I amused myself with that thought, I missed Alexander finish the bottle and looked up just in time for him to grab me. "Now that we're aaaaloooone..." He said, resuming where he left off and kissing my neck. His hands roamed over me and I arched my back, pushing myself against him while creating more surface for him to kiss.

In the back of my head, there was a little voice screaming stop. I ignored it and let Alexander's lips touch mine...and then the voice reminded me how drunk off his ass my boyfriend was and I pulled back. "Uh," I cleared my throat, "Baby...I'm tired..."

"Not as much as you will be when you're done with meeee..." Oh man, do I love being that tired.

Focus, Violet, focus! "But it's more than that. I'm not in the mood tonight." Lies. Venemous lies.

Even drunk Alexander could tell. "You lie!" He laughed, before pushing me down on the bed, "You know what I do too liars..?" He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, but I anticipated a highly sexual response. "I punish them." Ahh, yes.

Alexander took my shirt off as I pictured longingly how punishment would go, planning on never getting there...well tonight. His body was warm and inviting as he pressed against me, his manhood pressed against me, igniting a fiery desire. "Do you need punishment, Violet?"

Yes. Oh god, yes. All night, all day, I don't give a damn just do it! I nodded let him kiss me. His tongue parted my lips and explored my mouth hungrily. It felt good...but tasting the vodka I realized my mistake.

I shoved him off me and ran straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. My breathing was irregular and I searched with urgency for something, anything to tie Alexander up for the night. Or at least until he fell asleep.

"Ohhh Viooollleeettt..." He called from outside the door.

Ignore him! I got the shower curtains, which were stronger than they looked, and held it behind my back. "Alexander, honey, get on the bed and be ready for me." I purred.

Sure enough, when I got out, he was on the bed, smiling and with yet another bottle. Oh for heavens sake! I smiled and sauntered on over, going ontop of him and taking the bottle as I did so. I dropped it to the ground, never taking my eyes off his. "Oops."

I then sat up, straddling Alexander as I did so. "It's my turn for play, Alexander."

The desire burned in his eyes even though he was smiling a drunk, goofy smile. I tied him to the bed with the shower curtain, thanking whoever was listening that alcohol his literally his weakness. It meant he wouldn't be able to break out.

When I was done and had him all tied up, being very careful about his injured wing, by putting extra pillows for comfort there, I kissed his forehead. "You miiiisssed..." He taunted.

I smiled. "No I diiidn't." I said, getting off him. I cleaned up the bottles as Alexander attempted to get out of it.

"Violet." One word, my name, but he said it so beautifully... No, be strong.

"Night Alexander. I love you." I said, turning off the lights and putting my shirt and headphones on again.

_Next time, I'm gonna be the drunk one!_

**A/N: What a lovely way to end the updates of three chapters! Tehe please review and read Alexander's side, if you don't know the routine by now, make me smile and laugh by reviewing every chapter because chances are this is your first time reading through the story and are lucky you had 21 chapters just waiting for you! Tehe anyways thanks for reading, until next time - Sam**


End file.
